Fragments
by EleWrites
Summary: He had a very straining day. He had two games and he lost the final. He lost for the first time in basketball and he had to admit to himself this first defeat did saddened him. He had this strange moment with this girl... Masuko Miyuki. He still didn't completely understand her words but he felt they were important. "You'll understand someday." Someday... he thought. MidorimaxOC
1. the girl in a wheelchair

**Summary [chapter 1]:** After finally realizing her dream, Masuko Miyuki comes to Japan to deal with its consequences and meets once again her best friend, Kagami Taiga. She discovers as well the lively Seirin's basketball team and its members. Post Seirin vs Kaijo practice game.

 **Update:** I rewrote some details but the main modification if the point of view. It's still in the third person but I decided to truly write the story from the characters' POV.

Following the canon chronology with some additions for the purpose of the story. Main pairing of the story: Midorima x OC.

Written in the third person. The words in _italic_ are characters' thoughts and the words written like _**this**_ are said in another language (French or English). No harem x OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs

 _[INTRODUCTION ARC]_

* * *

 **FRAGMENTS**

~.~

Chapter 1: **the girl in a wheelchair**

Beautiful.

That was how any foreigner would describe the view of the sakura trees blossoming in the verdure that stretched out at Seirin Private High School's entrance. However, the girl in front of the school's portal did not think any of it. Because she was **late**.

 _ **Very, very late.**_

Masuko Miyuki was supposed to arrive in the morning but with the strike going on in her country, her flight got delayed and she finally arrived to Tokyo... At 1:30 P.M.

 _Great. What a way to start my first day here._

Fortunately for her, the school seemed to be aware of this situation, judging by the kind smile the kouchou* was giving her. Maybe it was because he was happy to have a new student coming from another country who had good marks... Or maybe it was pity since she looked so tired after seventeen hours of flight.

(Or maybe both.)

At least, she made a good first impression to the kouchou. It was hard to get used to Japanese traditions but she did not forget to put her sailor fuku before arriving there and she did bow before presenting herself and used the appropriate suffix for him. By the time their discussion was over, they were in front of what was gonna be her class for the rest of the year:

Class 1-B.

* * *

To say that Kagami Taiga was bored was an understatement.

 _ **A fuckin' understatement.**_

Japanese language class, according to him was the worst class of all and there was still an hour left.

 **An hour.**

At least, he was not that tired anymore thanks to the whole lunch thing Coach and the senpais organized. All he could think about was the preliminary tournament... That and also the fact that he had to go the faculty office after classes. It was not his fault if his game against that damn Kise had been so intense! Meanwhile, that bastard Kuroko did not get caught.

 _Did misdirection even work on sensei?!_

He heard the door opening and at the sight of the kouchou – he only remembered his face after the lecture he gave on the roof during lunch break though it was not as if he had listened to what he said –, he woke up Kuroko who was still sleeping and stood up.

"You may sit down."

Having a kouchou visiting a class was quite unusual... That only meant two things: 1. someone was going to get expelled or 2. ...

"Everyone, I am here to announce you the arrival of a new foreigner student. I do hope you will welcome her properly and help her with her condition," he said.

Whispers began to fill the room.

 _'A girl?' 'Do you think she's cute?'_ could be heard.

He did not care at all except if that new girl was strong at basketball. Silence fell again when the kouchou continued.

"You may enter now."

The said girl did so but everyone was surprised to see that she was in a wheelchair and that she was obviously struggling with it. Her hair was covering a big part her face so he could not how her face was like though once again, he did not really care.

 _Weird..._

"Hajimemashite*. My name is Masuko Miyuki and I'm from France. I do hope we will get along as classmates and enjoy this year together. Please take care of me," she finished before bowing on her wheelchair.

"I also came here to ask to you to have at least always one student with her until her conditions are better. I will also ask you to make arrangements and..."

Taiga was not listening anymore and stood frozen.

"Masuko, please take the sit next to Kagami," sensei said.

 _Masuko Miyuki... Masuko._

 _Emilie._

 _It can't be._

But immediately after looking her blue eyes and that serious yet calm look, he knew.

 _But how? How can she even be here,_ **in a wheelchair?**

" _ **Well, hello Taiga,**_ " said the girl in English, with the all too familiar smirk on her face.

" _ **YOU!**_ " he managed to whisper, " _ **But – HOW?**_ "

She threw him that damn half-smile she and Tatsuya used every time they had something mischievous in their minds.

As stupid as it was, he had missed it a lot.

"I'll explain to you after class, I promise. We still have an hour of class left, right?"

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya was good with human observation: not only it was one of his main hobbies but it was also one of his main weapons in basketball. Which was why he found the way Masuko-san was able to shut down Kagami-kun impressive. It was not the fact itself that amazed him because both Coach and Captain were able to do it as well. It was because unlike the other times, he was not boiling with anger. He seemed... _worried._ And he could not stop looking at Masuko-san. It was obvious she noticed it as well because 15 minutes later, she whispered ' _Stop doing that!_ ' as he immediately complied.

It was highly amusing to see Kagami-kun toss and turn like he wanted to go to the bathroom and looking at the clock every thirty seconds. The bell rang and he immediately pushed Masuko-san's wheelchair to go somewhere else and talk. Naturally, Tetsuya followed them.

" _ **Emilie, what the hell are you doing here! And what happened to you?**_ " Kagami-kun shouted in what appeared to be English. He only recognized a few words but Kagami-kun almost looked hysterical.

" _ **Taiga... Still as brash as ever.**_ " The soft look Masuko-san was giving to Kagami-kun was so similar to the look Momoi-san had whenever they were talking about discussing **them** before... before everything. It was full of nostalgia and maybe even melancholia. " _ **Calm down, I'll explain you everything.**_ But first, you could introduce me to your friend," she continued, finishing her sentence in Japanese.

He was slightly surprised to hear that he had been noticed.

"You can see him? Like, right now?"

"Of course I can see him, he's standing right here." She raised her head to watch him. No, not exactly him, he had the feeling she was watching his eyes and the brief intensity in her gaze made him uncomfortable. "Don't you remember? I'm good at observing people. Blame it on Sherlock Holmes." Hearing this, Kagami-kun sighed. Did Masuko-san like detective stories as well ? "Although I must say his eyes are really noticeable to me. I can already tell you are one of the kind."

He felt something he did not feel since months, maybe years. Happiness? Or maybe something else... He did not know what but now that he was looking at her deep blue eyes, he saw something familiar yet different.

"My name is Masuko Miyuki. I'm Taiga's best friend. And you are?"

Masuko bowed and offered him her hand to his utter confusion. Oh. He remembered it was the Western Coast way to greet someone. That would explain why she had a few caucasian physical traits.

He stayed silent during the following seconds before he finally answered and shook her hand back.

"Gomen nasai. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami-kun is my teammate on the school's basketball team. I'm his shadow."

Masuko-san's face showed confusion, earning an "Uh?" from her.

"Idiot, you can't just go around and tell people you're my shadow!" shouted Kagami-kun.

The blank face she had – not blank like his face but something more more akin to someone being polite and netral – changed into something like recognition.

"I see. So you're Taiga's partner!"

"Hai."

Kagami-kun was frantic. "Just tell me what's going on, damn it! And why are you on... on..."

He knew what was happening. The rest of his sentence were words Kagami-kun could not say. He could not because that would mean accepting it. He knew Kagami-kun since a few weeks but he knew that would never happen. Kagami-kun, despite his intimidating exterior, was someone with a warm heart.

He never accepted defeat and never gave up, even against Kise-kun.

"Please, don't finish your sentence." Masuko-san understood that as well, certainly better than he did due to the nature of their relationship. "It's not as horrible as it seems. I won't stay on this wheelchair forever, it's just a matter of weeks!" She even forced a small smile on her face to reassure him though she was visibly upset. Masuko-san seemed to be a gentle person. "I was supposed to walk on crutches but the pain in my leg is too strong. My anterior cruciate ligament tear is quite serious and... I don't know if I'll be able to play sports again," she finished in a whisper.

Tetsuya now fully understood the meaning of these words. Just the thought of the possibility of not playing the sport he loved left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Emilie... You –"

"Cheer up, Taiga! I was supposed to move out here after the end of scholar year. I didn't tell you because I wanted to keep it as a surprise. But with this, I'll have my surgery and my physical therapy here... Anyway," she continued, a grin appearing on her face. "I don't regret having this injury since I did it."

"You mean..."

She revealed the thing around the neck hidden under her uniform. It was a medal. Since it was not written in Japanese, he didn't understand the exact meaning but he had a general idea... The number 'one' carved on it... The golden color... It looked like the reflection of their own dream. **His** dream.

"I won the championship."

Kagami-kun put his arms enthusiastically around her. Surprisingly, he was still gentle with her.

"Amazing! You did it, Emilie."

That time, she was grinning and Tetsuya wondered if one day, he could smile like her too.

"I did it... I became number one." She watched him, the grin turning into a soft smile again, "It's been a long time I aimed this title, uh. It's kind of funny I finally did it for my first year and last year of high school there."

"I'm glad Masuko-san could make it." Her story showed that hard training was always leading to something. He wanted to believe that again, he truly wanted. That was why what she said was somehow comforting.

Kagami-kun's mood drastically changed into the Kagami-kun he appreciated the most. The one so determined to win.

"Now you can watch me become the number one player in Japan."

He allowed himself to slightly smile. He did want to fulfill the promise he wrote on the field outside.

"I... was wondering. Why is Kagami-kun calling Masuko-san like that?"

"Ah, this." She was not exactly happy about the question but she was not irritated by it. More like tired, if he heard right the tone she had used. "I'm a mixed-race child. My parents gave me two names, a French name and a Japanese name: Emilie Miyuki."

"Miyuki is her middle name!"

She nodded. "I thought it would be easier to use this name here since I can't see people pronounce properly Emilie. It was the same when I was in France or in America with Miyuki."

"She's right you know. Even I can't say Emilie in the French way... This language is too hard to learn," completed Kagami-kun.

"Wha – Well, I guess it's true," she marked a pause before continuing. "I wanted to ask... Are club activities after classes really obligatory in Japan? I read that before coming here but I must admit I'm not used to Japanese culture yet."

"Hai, they –"

 _activities... After classes... Sports... Basket... Training... Training session!_

 _We're late for the training session._

Kagami-kun was shaking with fear.

"Kuroko! Coach and Captain are going to kill us."

He thought the same thing although he was not as vocal as him about it.

Coach's wrath was truly terrible.

Masuko-san looked at them, puzzled "What are you –"

She did not even have the time to finish her sentence that Kagami-kun was running and rolling her wheelchair like crazy.

"Taiga, slow doooown!"

He was now sure Masuko-san would make this year even more unique.

* * *

"... If we lose, we're out We can't let our guard down for a single game. We were only one step away from reaching last year, but we'll definitely –"

Hearing the sound of hurried steps, Junpei stopped.

 _These idiots!_ _Arriving late at a training. A training to prepare them for the preliminaries of the Inter-High on top of that!_

Good thing that Riko was not here but they would suffer because **he** was here.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR –"

He finally laid his eyes on them, he stopped like the rest of the team.

 _Why is there is a girl in a wheelchair with them?_ was the question in his mind (and probably in everyone's mind).

"Gomen nasai. It's my fault, I was talking to them and I wasn't aware I made them miss the start of practice," she apologized, bowing.

Now that the surprise disappeared, he noticed the girl was not totally Japanese... Was she an international student? Her voice was strangely soothing yet distant. She was cute in a way and really polite (unlike these damn other first years in his team...).

"Hajimemashite, my name is Masuko Miyuki. I'm also Taiga's best friend and new classmate!" she continued, showing Kagami with her head at her last sentence.

Tai...ga?

 _Wait, like in Kagami Taiga? Bakagami?!_

"UUUUH! How did you manage to even be her friend?"

Kagami was offended. "Oi! What's that supposed to mean?!... Sir."

... As if Junpei cared. These first years were really annoying sometimes (all the time) so he could get a little revenge.

The girl on the wheelchair sighed.

"What he means that it's a bit strange that someone lacking delicacy and understanding in women could have one as best friend."

Kagami's face was burning with horror and embarrassment and he thought he had never laughed this hard.

 _This is the best thing that ever happened!_

"Kagami-kun's face is really red."

It was so hair it matched with his weird hair color!

"SHUT UP!"

 _Hahahahahahaha!_

How could Kuroko say something like that with that face? And Kagami's face.

Trying to stop to laugh, he finally managed to say, "I forgive you... for this time."

Gaining back his seriousness, Junpei continued his interrupted speech.

"Anyway. We've got three weeks until the Inter-High preliminaries. We'll be facing a lot of strong schools in this district, especially... The biggest and strongest opponent in the district, Shutoku High. They were in the top eight last year... On top of that, just like Kaijo they recruited a player of the Generation of Miracles. If we can't defeat that super strong school, we won't get a ticket to the Nationals!"

"Kuroko... You know what kind of guy he is, right?"

He was curious about it too but who wasn't when it came to the Generation of Miracles?

"This is probably not something you can believe with just words... But... Just like Kise-kun said in the beginning, the other four are of a different class. If he has improved even more since then... I cannot imagine his level now."

He had no doubt about it. And this Masuko girl raised her eyebrows. She looked like she had no idea about what they were talking about. But it was strange, was not it? She was Kagami's best friend, right?

"In order to challenge Shutoku, we have to start by winning our first match! Let's fire up and go for it!"

"Yeah!"

"Speaking of which, where's Coach?"

Riko always arrived first, even before him so her sudden absence was strange.

"Well... It seems our opponent in the first match is having a training match nearby so she went to check on them."

He heard the door of the gym and there was no need to turn his back to know it was her.

"Speak of the devil."

"I'm back..." Riko said before noticing Masuko. "Um... Who are you?"

"I'm –"

"Could you tell us more about you?"

"Do you have any embarrassing stories of Kagami?"

More questions by the team were asked. He sighed again but he did not say anything. He would not admit out loud he wanted to hear Kagami's embarrassing stories (not in Riko's presence at least or she would smack his head... or maybe not since she loved torturing her players).

* * *

After training, Taiga insisted on taking her back home (could she really call it 'home' already? She was not ready to call it 'home' yet but she would live there from now). Even if she said she could handle herself – and she meant it –, Miyuki was more than delighted to spend time with her best friend again. Rolling her wheelchair, he listened to her instructions to take her back home and was surprised to find out that she lived very close to his apartment...Very, very close.

Looking at the map given to her, she smiled.

"It seems like it's here!"

She remembered the pictures papa took a few months ago. He chose well, the neighborhood looked good (it would always be better than what they used to have) and there were a basketball court and a football pitch nearby.

Silence was her only answer until Taiga shouted, "Your appartment is in the same building as mine! You just could've said that, idiot!"

She quietly answered to defend herself. "I didn't know, I just arrived this afternoon. I was supposed to arrive in the morning but –"

"There was a strike going on?!"

"There's **still** a strike going on."

She gave the keys to Taiga so he could open the door, her leg still too painful to even allow her a slight move. She saw her suitcases in the hallway, already there since months, papa putting them there when he had visited the apartment to buy it.

"Where's everyone else? It's too calm..."

Ah, her family...

It was strange to come to another country and not having her loud sister greeting her or her little brother inviting her to play games with him. Taiga probably wanted to see them again, especially papa.

"Still in France. School there ends at the beginning of July like in Los Angeles, so I think they'll arrive at the end of August, just to be sure to finish their businesses there." ... and to go to the beach, certainly. She would have liked that too: resting a bit on the beach with her team and her family.

"I forgot Japan has a weird school calendar."

Taiga lived there since two years already so he was getting used to it. Would she be the same at one point?

"Exactly. Why had Japan to make the start of the academic year now? I wanted to have a taste of two month holidays for once last time," she ended sheepishly.

"Uh? But you love school and stuff!"

"Um." As strange as it was for certain people, she did love having classes. "But who doesn't love holidays?"

"Guess you're right."

"Of course. So, what are you waiting for? Come in."

Rolling to the living room, Miyuki took a look at her new apartment. Because it was planned for her family – and not only her – it was quite spacious. There were five bedrooms and she was the only one present: that meant she would get to choose the one with the best view. But right now, she was so tired she would sleep anywhere.

At the same time, she was just so happy to see him and she had plenty to say.

"You're really tall now. I remember we had same height four years ago."

She said it last year when he went to see her and she said it again. It was also one of the first things she said whenever they got to see each other. How in the world did little Taiga become that tall, strong young man?

"That's right! Weren't you always mocking me for that?"

 _He's still the same inside_ , she thought, moping.

Her height was still a sensible subject since she thought of herself as not tall enough (everyone on her team was so tall it was unfair).

"It's weird to see each other face to face again. I mean, we still talked a lot through e-mails but... it's not the same, you know."

She smiled, understanding what he meant.

"I know. It's good to see your face for real again."

Taiga blushed and looked away.

"Geez, why are you and Kuroko always say such embarrassing things?"

That time, she giggled.

"You're still the same. I don't understand why, it's okay to voice your feelings," she replied, amused to see him getting even more embarrassed. It was probably because they hadn't been around each other for months but he usually didn't get embarrassed immediately. She finally changed the topic to save him from embarrassment, "I see you got yourself an interesting partner."

She remembered him talking about "a weird guy who looks weak."

It was Kuroko Tetsuya... An interesting person in many ways. From his blue hair to his deadpan face.

"This guy's really strange sometimes but... we made a promise."

"Number one player in Japan, uh?"

"I'll make it!"

A growl interrupted their discussion.

It was from Taiga's stomach ( _of course_ ).

"Emilie... Do you have food?"

"Taiga! I told you I just moved out and you expect me to have food here. You really only think about basketball and food."

"Food is important! You need to eat a lot every day."

"I love food and you know it but I'm just tired, that's all." She did not really have the opportunity to sleep in the plane nor during class – she was not Taiga who used to sleep during classes sometimes... okay most of the times –

She accentuated her pout. She knew what he was thinking, it was written all over his face.

' _How could someone so mature be so childish sometimes?_ '

He told her that every time she was pouting this way. But for once, he did not say it (although she was convinced he thought that).

"Geez, I'll bring you breakfast tomorrow... You better eat everything!"

She smiled at his sentence. Taiga would never admit it out loud but he was really caring towards his friends in his own awkward way.

"Sure."

* * *

Japanese words that you might not have understood:

*kouchou: headmaster.

*hajimemashite: pleased to meet you.

A/N: So, first chap done! I hope you enjoyed it :D The story will mainly be focused on how Masuko is dealing with her injury and the friendships she will forge with Seirin team (as well as her friendship with Kagami), the romance will come then with Midorima's entrance in the next chapter (but do not expect something romantic yet because I need to settle things little by little).

Reviews are more than welcome, tell me what you're thinking about this story. If you have any question, do tell me :)


	2. you'll see something amazing

**Summary [chapter 2]:** Now part of Seirin's basketball team as manager, Masuko begins to get used to her new life. As the day of her surgery approaches, she meets for the first time Seirin's greatest rival until now: Shutoku.

 **Update:** I rewrote some details but the main modification if the point of view. It's still in third person but I decided to truly write the story from the characters' POV.

Following the canon chronology with some additions for the purpose of the story. Main pairing of the story: Midorima x OC.

Written in the third person. The words in _italic_ are characters' thoughts and the words written like _**this**_ are said in another language (french or english). No harem x OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs

 _[INTRODUCTION ARC]_

* * *

 **FRAGMENTS**

~.~

Chapter 2: **you'll see something amazing**

 **May 4th**

It had been since a week since her arrival and she was slowly beginning to get used to live in Tokyo. She wanted to have her surgery as soon as possible but she first had to find a good orthopedist. That was far from being an easy task since that compared to the city where she used to live, Tokyo was so big... and Taiga was not helping at all since he too was confused by this city, although it was to a lesser extent (and he had been lived there again for two years).

"Masuko-chan, Kagami-kun told me you were looking for a good orthopedist. I looked at every orthopedist stats and Osawa-sensei is the one with the highest rate of success for repairing anterior cruciate ligament tears this year in Tokyo."

Taking the calling card Coach was giving to her, she bowed, feeling grateful for her help.

"Arigatō gozaimasu, Coach!"

"Don't need to be so formal with me, Masuko-chan, you're part of the team now!"

Indeed, Miyuki was now Seirin's manager.

She wanted to stay close to Taiga to watch over him and simply to spend time with her best friend again. She did not plan to do this at first, wanting to mainly focus on healing her injury and catching up with Japanese classes but after seeing Taiga's passion for basketball as well as his teammate's, Kuroko-kun, she asked to be the manager.

Surprisingly, their Coach, Aida Riko, was a second year and accepted immediately.

"Gomen nasai, I'm not used to Japanese codes and culture yet."

"It's okay," she said, a reassuring smile on her lips. "Masako-chan, did you take notes of your observations?"

Finishing to write a sentence, she gave her the sheet of paper.

"Hai! Here."

Riko-san – she insisted to be called like as such – read it and she saw her eyebrows raising. She took notes about everyone, especially Taiga, though she already knew how he played and Tetsuya, who had amazing passes although she didn't understand how he did that. And also Hyuuga-senpai... it might be why Riko-san was surprised.

"Masuko-chan, you wrote a lot about Hyuga-kun's game... Is there a reason for it?"

She went quiet for a few seconds, watching him landing a throw before replying softly,"Hyuuga-senpai is the captain. So I thought my observations could help to organize the offensive around him along with Taiga and Kuroko-kun, to strengthen the team's run and out. And... Just looking at him, it reminds me of myself when I played football." It might be surprising for Riko-san to hear her talk that much but she continued. "I'm a wing-back. In basketball terms, I guess it's the mix of a shooting guard and a small forward because we both have to be strong on offense and defense. And I think his love for basketball is really inspiring, after all."

She also saw something in him, a great potential although she could not determine its extent.

She felt Riko-san's gaze while she was still observing Hyuuga-senpai. She knew it was the first time Riko-san heard her talk so much. It was not like she did not talk at all. It was just the first time there she talked that much to someone who was not Taiga in Japan.

She was more of the silent type, watching, observing and keeping her thoughts to herself... Or more like she did not open up easily to people. But she admitted to herself basketball training reminded her of her own passion and that was heartwarming.

All thoughts were cut by a noise coming from the other side of the gym.

She sighed. "Taiga, please don't break the hoop again."

"BAKAGAMI!"

* * *

 **May 14h**

It was English class and Taiga and Kuroko-kun were sleeping.

 _Again._

She perfectly understood since she saw the hell that was Coach's training. They were lucky she took notes for them every day otherwise, Taiga's already catastrophic marks would get worse (if that was even possible).

The bell rang, meaning that she had to wake up her two friends. Socializing was not really her thing, but she quickly got attached to Kuroko-kun. He reminded her of her own little brother and also his eyes... They were so familiar.

"Kuroko-kun, here are your notes." She was looking for something else in her bag. "I almost forgot, I give you back your book. Arigatō!"

Two days ago, she discovered Kuroko-kun also loved reading when a detective story fell off his pocket. She was delighted to finally find someone that loved reading too and became all excited about it, at Taiga's expense who always had suffered during hours because of this. Kuroko-kun told her about the school's Library Committee and when he asked if she wanted to join it, she immediately accepted.

She even learned that Furihata-kun was there too after telling her the day of the next reunion.

Her knee still swollen, Osawa-sensei said she would have her surgery in less than a week. She could not help but be stressed. After all, it was her entire future career as a football player that would be decided. Still, she tried not to think about it and worked with the team since the first game would be in two days.

"Kuroko-kun, do you want to come with us at Maji Burger after training? Taiga is treating us."

"WHAT! But I didn't –"

"Kagami-kun can be nice sometimes. I will come with you."

"Great!"

Taiga yelled in despair but still followed them.

 _Serves him right for rolling my wheelchair too fast._

* * *

 **May 16th**

The first game of the preliminaries was so far going well for everyone. Miyuki watched with awe her best friend jumping higher and higher against Papa who was now powerless. He was becoming better and better at an impressive speed. However, the way he acted bothered her.

"– But don't you think he's trying too hard?" Tchuchida-senpai said.

So she wasn't the one who noticed something was wrong. She looked at Kuroko-kun who was on the bench with them. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Kuroko-kun?"

She gained his attention, her voice certainly more worried than usual.

"Masuko-san."

"Are you thinking about Taiga and his way of playing?"

Kuroko-kun took a few seconds to answer, "Hai."

"I think I know what you're thinking." Kuroko-kun made a startled face though he wore his usual blank stare. "Don't worry, I won't let Taiga become a selfish player. I'm his best friend after all. I have to keep checking on him."

Silence again. She was then surprised to see a knowing smile on his face.

"I know."

Perhaps her words meant something more to him than she thought.

Kuroko-kun went back for the last five minutes of the game, leaving her alone to think about her best friend. From the e-mails she had from him during the past years, she knew that one day, something like that could happen. He was getting stronger and stronger and she already saw how being too strong could destroy team play.

The sound of whistle ended the game.

79-67 for Seirin, meaning they successfully made it through their first game of the preliminaries. As the players were greeting and thanking the other team for the game, Miyuki saw a flash of green on the balcony.

* * *

Like every morning, Taiga picked her up to make the road to Seirin together. It was the fourth round of the Inter-High preliminaries against Meijo Academy and as manager, Miyuki went to every game.

Manager... It still felt odd to be called 'Manager' since she had been a player not even a month ago.

She greeted the team and got back as answer 'Manager' or 'Masuko-chan'. Then, they went the gymnasium where they would be playing.

"Huge... Is this really a school's gymnasium?"

"It's one of the foremost mammoth schools of Tokyo. Thanks to that, today, we'll see something incredible," Riko-san explained.

"Huh?"

As the Captain, Hyuuga-senpai continued to explain to the first years and her.

"The three schools tha are chosen as Tokyo's representatives in the Final League have always been the same three for the past ten years. The King of the East, Shutoku. The King of the West, Shen-Shinkan. The King of the North, Seiho. The first place changes every year, but they're so strong that they never got the fourth place or lower. They're the three unshakable Kings of Tokyo. There are matches on the two courts here today. On the other court, a seeded team that usually play somewhere... In other words...," Hyuuga-senpai paused, giving a glance at Kuroko-kun. "The team that has Midorima Shintaro of the Generation of Miracles the King of the East that plans to conquer the West and the North this year, Shutoku will play here...!"

After hearing the words 'Generation of Miracles' again, Miyuki noticed the team's reaction, especially Taiga's and Kuroko-kun's. She knew they were strong players that both of her friends wanted to beat, but that was all.

She could feel that there was a story behind it, there always was. She did not want to ask Kuroko-kun yet because it was obvious to her it was a sensitive topic to him and asking Taiga or someone else was out of the equation. She respected Kuroko-kun and decided to wait. She knew Kuroko-kun wasn't someone who trusted nor confided easily to people, just like her.

Kawahara-kun as the rest of the first years was feeling uneasy at the mention of Shutoku.

"But... You and the other senpai made it to the Final League last year, right?"

Sadness was painted on the senpai and Riko-san's faces.

"Well... We didn't stand a chance at all, though."

 _It's not like our senpais are weak but..._

"The three Kings..."

Seeing the gloomy mood, Hyuuga-senpai's tone changed. "We've spent the whole year practicing for the sake of getting our revenge! On top of that we even have new fire power ! We'll definitely take them down this year! But most importantly, we have to focus on the opponent in front of our eyes..."

The sound of new voices cut him.

 _Speak of the devils._

"Hey, today's opponent is Seirin, right?! It's gonna be easy. They were crushed in the Final League last year, right?"

Another player of Meijo loudly answered, "Even with the Kings as opponents, that was still crazy!"

"They just won their way through because of the beginner's luck!"

Miyuki saw Taiga sweatdropping at the sight of the other team as he muttered something like ' _Hmmm...?!_ '

"So that it doesn't become the same thing this year, we will..."

The player of who talking smashed into Taiga and his smug look was now gone, replaced with a scared one.

"Yo. So we meet again."

"Konnichiwa."

Now the whole team seemed on the verge of dying. Kuroko-kun could be more frightening than he looked.

Curious, she asked, "Kuroko-kun, Taiga, do you know them?"

It was Hyuuga-senpai's turn to sweatdrop. "Wait, why does it seem like we've won already!?"

This round went pretty well, maybe too well since it looked like the opponent wanted to run away, making them win 108 to 41.

"Look. They're here."

Everyone turned their heads, a serious look plastered on their Coach and Captain's faces.

"It's better to see something for yourself than hear about it."

The King of the East Shutoku High finally made their entrance. Screams can already be heard from the supporters' area.

Riko-san stood up. "First years, prepare yourselves. You'll see something amazing today. They're supposed to be even more amazing this year."

Taiga began to walk towards them, a smug smile on his face. She nicknamed that smile the ' _Taiga is going to cause trouble again_ ' smile.

"I'm going to say hi."

 _Ohoh._

"Sure." Hyuuga-senpai was clearly **not** really paying attention. Realizing his mistake too late, he tried to protest. "Oi!"

Too late.

Taiga was more than impatient to clash against another member of the Generation of Miracles. She just sighed. If he considered them as rivals, that would mean he was going to do something reckless to make a strong impression on them whether good or bad one, although it was always the latter – of course. –

"Coach, Captain. Could you let me handle Taiga, please?"

They probably knew she was the only one with Kuroko-kun who could handle him without too much anger or violence, so they let her go.

"Fine, just do something."

Moving closer, she could hear Taiga ask, "Yo. You're Midorima Shintaro, right?"

She saw the said 'Midorima Shintaro' looking at Taiga, unfazed by his cockiness. He was really tall, even taller than Taiga with green hair and green eyes and – she could not help but notice – very long eyelashes. Objectively, he was good-looking. She also noticed his bandaged hand was holding a plushie.

"Yes, but who are you?"

As she stopped, she saw another player behind him laughing, then Taiga stretched out his arm towards him.

"You want to shake hands?"

Miyuki continued to roll her wheelchair, after finally being noticed by Midorima Shintaro's teammate who watched her curiously. Well, she supposed a girl in a wheelchair in the middle of a basketball court stood out. Meanwhile, as expected, Taiga did something stupid: writing his team name, number team and name on Midorima Shintaro's palm.

"Wha..!?"

"Because you look like a guy who'd say ' _I won't remember it anyway_ ' to someone who tells his name. I have to make you remember the name of the guy who will take the revenge for our senpai."

Finally deciding to speak out loud, she lectured him.

"Taiga... What did I tell your behavior when meeting new people?"

"UGH! But he's–"

She interrupted him, still calm as ever.

"No 'but', Taiga! You should listen to me because you have to know it was supposed to be Coach and Captain to come to scold you."

He looked frustrated – but probably slightly relieved as well since it was her instead of Coach and Captain there, – and she could hear him grumble ' _this girl..._ ' ' _...why_ ' ' _...always nagging me like she's my mom_ ' although she did not show it. Looking at the two Shutoku's players, she bowed on her wheelchair, ignoring how the pain on her knee.

"My name is Masuko Miyuki, I'm Seirin basketball team's manager. Ajimemashité."

Both males looked now puzzled – they had the ' _Seirin has a manager?_ ' look players had every time they asked her who she was – but the raven haired one started to talk.

"Hey! I'm Takao Kazunari and this tsundere here is my teammate, Midorima Shintaro."

The other one immediately reacted at the mention of the word ' _tsundere_ '.

"Shut up, Takao."

"Come on Taiga, just come back and sit down. Focus on our next game before thinking about ' _revenge_ '."

Adjusting his glasses, the tall young man looked at her in disdain.

"' _Revenge_ '. Aren't you saying some reckless things..."

That mighty-and-mighty tone was unnerving.

"I have faith in this team. They will make it."

On the back of her mind, she remembered saying the same sentence before the Nationals' semi-final.

"Didn't you hear anything from your senpais? Last year, against the three Kings in the Final League Seirin got crushed by triple the points each time, you know?" Shutoku's number 10 said.

He was not tall for a basketball player, probably around 175 cm so she deducted he was either point guard or small forward.

She saw Taiga's eyes widening while she remained completely unfazed by this information. Being manager of the club, Riko-san told her while they were both planning the training schedules and she chose not to say a word to the other for the sake her senpais' pride.

After all, she knew how these words from other people to remind them of their defeat could hurt.

"It's your right to get worked up, but the difference between you and us is overwhelming. Even if you make it to the final history will only repeat itself."

Oh she knew that tone. The one full of arrogance given to those who were considered like nothing.

She had heard enough of it.

"You should never look down on your opponent..." She could feel her usual calm one turning into something that could be associated to a frightening one. She did not know she still had all this anger in her but she finished, hissing in a low voice, "...Because sometimes, those who you thought to be at your feets would take you down."

Midorima-kun dropped his plushie, probably destabilized by her sudden change. Miyuki saw it and gave him back, feeling her calm coming back.

"... You have dropped something."

"Ah..."

"I think Kuroko-kun agrees with me, right?" she said turning back to look at him.

The other did so to see that Kuroko-kun was indeed standing with them there.

"Hai. The only thing you can do with past results is a prediction. I think you cannot know how the match will turn out until we have played it, Midorima-kun."

"Kuroko. It seems... I just can't get along with you. Especially with those eyes that won't show what you're thinking... There is a lot I'd like to say, but it'd be pointless to do it here. Come to the final first."

Takao-kun had now his hand casually wrapped on Kuroko-kun's shoulders.

"Yeah! Well said! You're that guy, right? The one from the same middle school as Shin-chan? Don't worry about that guy, he's just a tsundere! The truth is that he's seriously focusing on you, you know?"

Miyuki began to understand...

 _They used to be in the same middle school. That means they were probably teammates._

Midorima-kun immediately said a "Stop making up things like you usually do, Takao."

The shout of another player from Shutoku calling them for the match interrupted them.

Midorima Shintaro turned back and looked at Kuroko-kun.

"...Kuroko, look well. I'll teach you how overly optimistic your thinking is."

A heavy silence could be felt at this moment until she decided to talk again.

"Well, have a good game."

Takao answered her, "We will!" with a wink and a smirk before following his teammate.

Did he just flirt with her or was he just always that way?

Kuroko-kun pushed her wheelchair with Taiga on her left and she could feel Takao-kun watching them. Kuroko-kun stopped for obvious reasons.

"Taiga, wait! I can't go there."

Taiga, still as oblivious as ever asked her, "Huh? But don't you want to see the game?!"

"Kagami-kun can really be dumb sometimes. The team is sitting on the balcony seats and Masuko-san can't go upstairs."

She sighed. "Taiga, you're way too distracted by basketball sometimes."

"Kagami-kun is a basketball idiot."

"I AM NO –"

"Guess who's gonna carry me?!" she said in a teasing tone.

"Wha – Why not Kuroko?"

A few seconds of silence followed that sentence and Taiga probably realized how stupid his suggestion was.

"Fine!" he shouted before he slowly pulled her up to carry her.

Of course he would do that though he said he would not, he had a soft heart when it came to friends.

"I'll say Coach to not double your training schedule like she planned!"

Kuroko-kun took the now empty wheelchair, his eyes slightly reflecting a hint of amusement.

"I didn't know Kagami-kun could be a gentleman."

"WHA –"

"Yeah, I'm surprised too since I'd have expected you to carry me like a potato bag."

"Not you too, Emilie!"

* * *

38-8 at the second quarter time.

Miyuki had to admit it was really impressive. They were already 30 points ahead and she knew they did not show the true extent of their powers yet.

"So far today he scored five out of five. Seems like Midorima is in a good day too, huh?"

It was more an affirmation than a question from Taiga.

"Is that so?"

"Like hell if I know! Shouldn't you be the one who knows that?!"

The followed sentence by Kuroko-kun got her attention.

"Who knows...? I have never seen him miss one... Sumimasen."

"You've never seen him miss...? Kuroko-kun does that mean..." She could npt finish her sentence when she saw him shoot beyond the three-point line. What surprised her the most how was how confident he was, the fact that he was getting back for defense before the ball get into the hoop proving it.

"As long as his shape is good, Midorima-kun will score 100% of the time."

 _'100%?!' ... Impossible._

Even in football, she never saw that. It was always around 50% in basketball as she recalled.

"The time until it goes is unnaturally long... That also has a deep psychological impact..."

Miyuki silently agreed with Coach. Of all of them, Riko-san looked the most uncomfortable at the sight of this match along with Hyuuga-senpai, probably because they shared the same thoughts about Shutoku's game. She decided she would ask Hyuuga-senpai something.

The match ended with the overwhelming victory of Shutoku: 153-21.

Midorima Shintaro threw a glare at the balcony – more like Kuroko-kun, obviously – once more.

"Alright, then let go ho –"

Riko-san violently pushed the senpai.

"NO! WE'VE GOT ONE MORE MATCH TODAY! ARE... ARE YOU GUYS STUPID!"

Hyuuga-senpai managed to say, "We were just kidding! Trying to lighten the mood..."

"Eh? Really?!"

 _Oh no._

"Taiga, I told you this morning."

Everyone, even Kuroko-kun sweatdropped.

 _That Bakagami was probably lacking sleep again_ , was probably everyone's thought.

"There are two matches on the day of the fourth round and on the last day too! We've got the fifth round at 5pm today!"

"But if you think about it, two matches in the same day is reckless. Even there's some time between them, fatigue still stays."

"The semi-final and the final take place the same day too... Hm? Does that mean we'll have one match before playing Shutoku?" The look on Taiga's face showed his surprise. "Senpai... The three Kings, they're Shutoku and..."

"Seiho and Sen-Shinkan!" completed Izuki-senpai.

He handed the sheet of paper so the senpai could see it.

"...Look at that..."

"Coach... That..."

"WAIT! Do you mean the second years didn't notice it either?"

That time, Hyuuga-senpai looked embarrassed.

"No well... Usually, they're always in different blocks so I didn't pay attention..."

She sighed deeply. "Boys..." She was not even a player but knew better what match they would play, unbelievable.

"On the last day, the semifinal will probably be against Seiho! And the final against Shutoku!"

"We face the Kings of the West and the East in a row," she concluded.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! THE SEMIFINAL AT 1P.M AND THE FINAL AT 5P.M. WE'LL DIE!"

Miyuki could see her best friend getting excited.

"Ha! If you have to play two matches in a day... If both are strong then it's just as a wish."

"That's just talking tough... Right, Kuroko!"

"Sorry. I'm a bit excited as well..."

The first years were worried now. "HAA?! What did you get infected by the Kagami disease too?!"

"WHAT'S THAT KAGAMI DISEASE?!"

"I would hate that."

"Somehow the way you deny is pissing me off too, Kuroko!"

She could not help but add, "Don't worry, I was with Taiga for years and nothing happened to me."

"Emilie, you bastard!"

"But, being it a pinch... Doesn't it fire you up?"

This sentence brought a smirk on everyone's face.

She knew this feeling, the excitement before thrilling games.

"Alright, I'm fired up! I'll go train for a bit..." he confirmed, taking her with him.

"DON'T! REST!"

"Don't worry Coach, I'll check over Taiga," she yelled as her wheelchair went faster because of the basketball idiot... Her basketball idiot that served her as best friend.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 done! Things may have been slow in this chapter but it was necessary to settle some elements without OOCness (because I'm trying to follow the canon chronology and characters as much as possible) such as Masuko's friendship with Kagami and Kuroko (I really enjoy comedic scenes with this trio) or Midorima's introduction. For the next chapters, I will begin to develop Masuko's past and her journey until her arrival at Seirin but also what she will do from now (the surgery and what happens after).


	3. worries

**Summary [chapter 3]:** The day of the semifinal and final is coming closer and Masuko is not only worried about her surgery and the aftermaths of her injury but also about her best friend's behavior about confronting Shutoku's shooting guard, Midorima Shintaro.

 **Update:** I rewrote some details but the main modification if the point of view. It's still in the third person but I decided to truly write the story from the characters' POV.

Following the canon chronology with some additions for the purpose of the story. Main pairing of the story: Midorima x OC.

Written in the third person. The words in _italic_ are characters' thoughts and the words written like _**this**_ are said in another language (French or English). No harem x OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs

 _[INTRODUCTION ARC]_

* * *

 **FRAGMENTS**

~.~

Chapter 3: **worries**

The day after Seirin got qualified for the preliminaries' semifinal, Miyuki was happily chatting in the classroom with Taiga and Kuroko-kun.

"Even after all this time, the fact that you can eat that much is still a mystery to me..." was the only thing she could say while she was watching Taiga eating his ninth cheeseburger.

"You are always eating well."

She sweatdropped at that more than obvious statement made by her other classmate.

"I'm the one who's surprised. You really have got enough with that? We've played two matches yesterday. It's logical to be hungry, right?"

Now that she was looking at it, she ate way more than Kuroko-kun although eating more than Kuroko-kun was not hard.

"I do have proper muscle ache."

"What the hell's with that 'proper'? Well me too, but... still, the two opponents yesterday were at the same level as us or inferior. And we still only barely made it in the end. At this rate... the two next matches will honestly be hard..."

Miyuki did not have time to answer because Riko-san standing at the door of their classroom.

"Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun! Just the guys I needed, come here for a second! Masako-chan, come with us too if you want."

She gave them the boxes that were in her hands as Taiga began to grumble.

"With that muscle pain... Are you a demon?!"

"Come on, don't you feel like helping a pretty girl carrying all that? That's when boys are in the spotlight!"

 _Please Taiga, don't_ –

"I don't see a pretty girl anywhe –"

"Ouch!"

 _Too late..._

 _Wait._

" ** _What the fuck, Taiga?_** "

Taiga probably decided it was better to not be hit again (a wise choice, indeed) so he changed the subject of discussion.

"By the way, what's that?"

She was not tall enough in her wheelchair to see its content.

"DVDs from matches of last year and this year I carried from the clubroom! We're going to review them. Since we're going to face two kings in a row, we can't afford not to investigate them!"

"Coach is right!"

Observing the opponent was always important. She missed scouting other teams and all that kind of thing she used to do.

"Ah, I almost forgot! Masuko-chan, I wanted to ask you if you know when will be your surgery?"

She began to move on her wheelchair uncomfortably and looked away.

"Hai. It will be the day after the semi-final and final. And... I think I will miss the semi-final. I'll have an appointment to prepare the surgery because they don't know if they will succeed at repairing it but I'll do my best to be there for the final!"

She expected disappointment from her team about not being there for the semifinal since she did not want to fail them but she got instead a crushing bone hug from Riko-san.

"Coach... I can't breathe."

Finally realizing this, Riko-san let her go.

"Gomen ne!"

She laughed softly because of her motherly nature. She really did care about her team, although she was showing it rather violently. But it was probably she cared about them that she was not scared to push the team so much and that was why she took this decision.

"No, it's okay! I actually wanted to ask you something, Coach."

Riko-san's eyes reflected her curiosity because she only called her 'Coach' while training.

"What is it, Masuko-chan?"

She took a deep breath.

That was it.

"If my surgery is a success and my anterior cruciate ligament tears is repaired enough to allow me to play football at a high level again, I would like to have you as my therapist. The orthopaedist said I have to either stop school for a few months to make intense re-education or either find a good therapist to follow me anytime... I chose the latter."

That choice was not an easy one. Of course, she wanted to fulfill the last promise she made before leaving France, but that did not mean she wanted to sacrifice the new bonds she just made... Not to mention the fact she wanted to help her best friend to keep the good path while becoming the best in Japan because she knew it could happen. He could become merciless and play selfishly, she saw it happening too many times for the past years.

And intense re-education might look good but she knew she could not handle it because she still lacked stamia – although it has greatly improved, she still did not have the stamia of a professional player – and she knew she wouldn't have the spirit to stay between four and six months in a hospital.

That was why she wanted to do it in her own way. In Seirin's way, as she could say. She was taking a liking for this school.

"I know it's only been a month since I arrived but I have complete faith in you... Riko-san is a very good coach, your team needs you and I want to keep helping the team as its manager. I also know it's a lot of responsibility but... Yeah, that's it," she ended sheepishly.

Riko-san stayed silent for seconds, maybe minutes. Feeling even more uncomfortable with the silence, she whispered.

"Coach, I would perfectly understand if you refu–"

"Baka! Of course, I accept, how could I let our manager like that!"

This time, the hug Riko-san gave her was more gentle. She could feel hot tears on her sailor fuku as Riko-san's head was buried on her shoulder. It was painfully obvious in her eyes that Riko-san wanted to truly be acknowledged as a competent coach... and as a female.

She was sure it was not that Riko-san did not trust her own skills because it was clear she aimed nothing but the top, meaning national level. The team had no problem with her and respected her and acknowledged her but she knew it was not the case for exterior people. Riko-san was thinking that she would always be Seirin's coach, just Seirin's coach. She thought like that for herself as well, until a few months ago. That was why she hoped she would be able to see Seirin as Riko-san's team too.

But for now, all she could do was to pat her head and whisper "I know." She looked at her two classmates with a smile. She saw the encouraging glance from her teal-haired friend while Taiga was looking at the ground, feeling now uncomfortable.

The idiot was still like this every time it was about feelings after all but it was also one of the reasons she loved him so much.

The bell announcing the end of lunch time interrupted them.

"Gomen Coach, we have to go. We'll see you after classes."

Miyuki waited for the boys to put the boxes in the room before they went back to the classroom. She waved at Riko-san who was still drying her tears. Seirin basketball team was really lucky to have her as Coach.

* * *

Miyuki might love school but that did not mean she loved every subject.

To her mind, math was just something plain and boring. No poetry, no mystery, just series of numbers. She saw no interest in this. There was no emotion, nothing human in math... And the fact that their sensei was deadly boring was not helping. That was how in the middle of taking notes, she began to observe people from her class. She did not even need to look at the one on her right since she knew Taiga too well. He was sleeping in class, not even bothering to snore softly. Well, she had to admit this time that he was totally right: math was just boring.

Her gaze now traveling the classroom and she saw a few students fighting not to sleep. A boy with brown hair passing a word to a girl, probably a love letter judging by her giggling. A girl on the third rank texting on her mobile. The best student of their class being unusually distracted. Judging by the pain his eyes, he liked the giggling girl who just got a new boyfriend.

Ah, unrequited romantic love, it was still something she did not like witnessing.

The usual as she could say... Until she met Kuroko-kun's gaze. His eyes widened before he gave her a soft smile. That was how she found out she was not the only one who liked observing people. _This could be a funny game during math classes!_ Kuroko-kun probably thought the same way since he continued to observe –with more intensity this time –. She did the same, happy to have found a good rival.

After these two endless hours, classes were finally over and because Taiga forgot his towel in the locker room, he led her there with him.

"So, don't you feel a little stressed about this match?"

She was not only talking about Shutoku and he knew it. It was not that Taiga underestimated Seiho, they were one of the three Kings after all... But she knew all he was thinking about now was beating the 'Generation of Miracles' and Shutoku happened to have the green-haired one, Midorima Shintaro. She had to recognize he did a strong impression on her as a player, with his amazing shot and its exceptionally high arc. However, she had this murky sensation while watching him. It was seeing the possibility of what Taiga could become... someone who doesn't enjoy playing basketball anymore.

"Are you kidding?! I'm all fired up!"

Her gaze seemed now far away, lost in thoughts. "Perhaps a bit too much..."

He looked at her questionably.

"What do you mean?"

It was better to avoid this topic for now. She knew she would have to tell something about this sooner or later, but she was waiting for the right moment.

"You're here too, Kuroko-kun!"

Taiga did not even notice him until he closed his locker.

"WHAT THE HELL, since when are you here?!"

"I had forgotten something, and Kagami-kun is the one that entered after me."

"Say it when you're here, it's scary, damn it!"

"Masuko-san noticed I was here."

"She's different, I mean how the hell's she able to see you is a mystery to me."

She repeated the same sentence every time someone asked her that.

"I told you, it's the eyes."

"That makes no sense, he –"

Kuroko-kun interrupted one of their usual bickerings (he was being used to it now, and she suspected he was almost enjoying it).

"It seems the Coach forgot something too."

It was a DVD of Seiho VS Kitawada.

"It's our next opponent, right?"

"It seems like the Coach asked some of her friends to film it. Actually, it's perfect, let's give a look."

* * *

 _They're strong. Really strong._

That was what all she could say when she watched them. Seiho was indeed powerful but she had faith in Seirin. She repeated that information in her mind while she waited in the empty corridor like a motto, to forget where she was (which was NOT the gymnasium). She frowned at the thought of her MRI's results. She already made a first one just after she won the Nationals (and yes, she got scolded again and again for 'bing reckless and stupid') and the results were not good. However, now that her knee was not swollen anymore, she made a second one. And she was now waiting for the results...

"Masuko Miyuki Emilie-san?"

Osawa-sensei's assistant looked at her, a professional smile on her face that could not tell her if it was good or bad.

"Hai."

"Follow me, please."

She did so and saw the orthopaedist looking at what it seemed to be her MRI.

"Konnichiwa, Masuko-san."

" Konnichiwa, Osawa-sensei."

Feeling her nervousness, he immediately told her what she wanted to know.

"As you know, your anterior cruciate ligament tears is quite serious. However, the probability of completely of repairing it is between 80 and 90%."

At this moment, part of her anxiety was gone. She trusted him enough to make it a success.

"However, the surgery is just the first step. You already know that the hardest will be to regain your anterior level at football. A third of players after this injury could not regain it because they are afraid to suffer from an injury again. You know I strongly disagree with your decision about your re-education but if you think it is the best choice, then I'm letting you do so."

This decision may seem reckless but she spent hours to make up her mind and the fact that Osawa-sensei let her do so told her it was not foolish... Not completely, at least.

"I know."

She was going to go through at least six months of re-education and the only thought she had was that she would fully understand how Coach's training was a living hell.

"Sensei, could you tell me how long I'll stay here after the surgery."

"You'll have to stay here at least two or three weeks, to learn how to walk again and then I'll let you leave the hospital."

She sighed. It was the best she could have hoped.

"Very well. Arigatō gozaimasu, Osawa-sensei!"

Before letting her leave, he gave her a soft smile.

"I'll help you to make sure you regain your anterior level, Masuko-san."

"I'm sure you will, Osawa-sensei."

She will make it. She had to make it so she would fulfill the last promise she made before leaving her home country. But before that, she had to make sure Seirin won.

Looking at her mobile, she saw a simple text from Riko-san.

'We're waiting for you to come for the final, Manager.'

* * *

After somehow getting into the building before the rain started, she went to the locker room. It was only 10 minutes before the match but Taiga and Kuroko-kun were still there.

"Kuroko-kun, the game is going to start soon!"

"Masuko-san is back."

"Hai." She threw a look on her best friend, surprisingly asleep on the floor. "I think you should wake him up now."

"Kagami-kun, it is time."

Instead of grumpily insulting him, he immediately complied "Yes." There was a serious look on his face she had rarely seen and she did not know if she should be either reassured or worried... But the instant he saw her, he was back to his usual self

"You're back! So what did the doc tell you? Are you okay?"

She giggled, glad to see he was still the same.

"Taiga calm down, I'm fine. We'll talk about this once the match over."

"Right, let's go!"

Finally joining the team, they greeted her with smiles before leaving her with Riko-san to focus on the game. They watched them forming a circle to listen to Hyuuga-senpai.

"Haa... I'm tired! I've been melancholic since this morning, you know... Two matches in a row, against Kings... When I thought that we won against Seiho, we'd have a match after that... But there's only one match left, we don't have to hold back anything. Be happy, there is only one thing left to do! We'll throw everything at them until we take them down!"

Hyuuga-senpai's rather strange speech seemed to have work on the team, determination obvious on everyone's face, and shouting "Yeah!" before going on the court.

"The beginning of his speech was... intriguing but Hyuuga-kun is becoming a good captain, don't you think?"

Riko-senpai's gentle look did not go unnoticed. Miyuki was sure she was not aware of it but sometimes, she could see her eyes softening and her lips turning curling, making a tiny smile while she was watching Hyuuga-senpai.

"Hai," she agreed.

The other players seemed ready to go into battle and that reassured her although could not help but cast a concerned look on her best friend. Riko-san noticed it.

"Is something bothering you, Masuko-chan?"

"I'm..." She did not exactly know how to say it. "I'm just really concerned about Taiga."

"What are you talking about?"

"Did not you notice he isn't like his usual self, Coach?"

She looked even more puzzled before taking a look at him.

"Now that I think about it... He's calmer than I expected."

She knew it was no good. That could only mean that he was frustrated and waited for the game to release all of this frustration.

"Coach, did you sub him and Kuroko-kun out like I suggested you?"

"Hai."

It was, in fact, an idea by both Hyuuga-senpai and her since it was the best strategy to be able to play the final against a member of the Generation of Miracles, adding the fact that Seiho's defense was incompatible with Taiga's style. But she knew it would have one risk...

"Hm? Is it alright to only greet Kuroko-kun? What about Kagami..."

Takao-kun's question drew her attention.

"It's unnecessary. I have nothing to talk about with someone who played pitifully his last match. If he has something to say, then he should express it with his plays, not words."

Depending on how Taiga would react, these words will be the best for them or the worst. Hyuuga-senpai also heard these words and knew it.

"Kagami!"

"I agree... When I remember it, I can't help but be mad at myself. Frustration keeps piling up, So... Let's play already." The look on Taiga's face drastically changed and she could feel his aura similar to a beast craving for food. "I've been piling it up to turn all of it into fighting spirit, in order to defeat you bastard. I just can't hold back any longer."

Hyuuga-senpai must be feeling uncomfortable after hearing these words as well judging by the look on his face while Kuroko-kun simply stared him then briefly her before leaving to join the court.

Midorima-kun seemed irritated by Taiga's words.

"...What did you say? Do what you want... If you can, that is."

The tip off made Seirin get the ball first but Shutoku's defense prevented their attempt of quickly scoring. Izuki-senpai took the ball and passed it to Kuroko-kun who gave it to Taiga for an alley-oop.

"Yes, we're the first to score...!"

At the last moment, Midorima-kun blocked it, to her and everyone's shock.

 _Is it even possible to block that...?!_

Takao-kun now got the ball and then passed it to Shutoku's number 5 who tried to score but failed thanks to Hyuuga-senpai's intervention. She took note that Takao-kun was indeed a point guard like she suspected.

Two minutes had passed and nobody had scored yet, meaning the team who scored first would win the first quarter. At Seirin's failed attempt, Shutoku made a quick counterattack resulting a three-pointer by Midorima-kun but she saw with astonishment Kuroko-kun running already to take the ball. Making a Cyclone Pass to Taiga, he left Midorima-kun speechless as the ball flew past him.

She huffed, "Thanks to them, the flow of the game hasn't changed yet..."

Riko-san added, "The real match starts now."

She could not be more right.

Shutoku's ace got the ball but to her surprise, he passed it to someone else.

"Wait... Is Midorima-kun sealed?"

"Hai. Midorima-kun's technique has the merit of defending against counterattacks. But it's not like all the team is falling back. They're all staying behind, just in case it misses and they need to get the rebound. But here, the time it spends flying back backfires. Because if Midorima-kun has the time to get back, Kagami-kun has the time to run too."

"I see... So that means that with the speed of that attack, the counter-attack will just get through Midorima-kun. That's why he did not shoot."

As Seirin and Shutoku scored back each other, Miyuki felt uneasy. Shutoku Coach's order only strengthened this feeling.

"Takao, take care of the number eleven."

This was bad. Kuroko-kun had the same role as Takao-kun, to pass the ball to the rest of the team so that made Takao-kun the worst match against Kuroko... because they were the same kind. But the uneasiness she felt could not be only explained by this. So that could only mean...

"Could it be ?..."

"What is it, Masuko-chan?"

"NO WAY!"

"Kuroko's pass... failed?!"

"Did he make a mistake?"

It was, in fact, worse than expected.

"No, that's not it, Furihata-kun. I think Takao-kun's eyes are special like Izuki-senpai's... No, they're probably better in some aspects." Right now, she could not found any solution "Coach, we need a time out!"

"I know."

Now all seated on the bench, Riko-san was thinking about what to say to them, especially Kuruko-kun who was upset, to say the least.

"Coach. Let's keep up just like this... Please." Taiga was strangely calm about it meaning he had probably something in his mind. He ruffled his partner's hair. "Hey, it can't be that you're going to let him stop you like that, right?"

"Well... I guess I would not like that."

"Your misdirection doesn't work on Takao-kun isn't it? Is it alright?"

"It isn't, it's a problem."

"Yes... Well. Hell! What to do?"

"END OF THE TIME OUT!"

Before they went back to the court, she stopped her friend.

"Kuroko-kun! I don't have the whole solution yet but I think... I think you could use Takao-kun's eyes against himself. I don't know how but.. I'm sure you can find something."

"I understand."

Shutoku was currently in the lead but Midorima-kun's shoot had a meaningful impact: his shoot range was the whole half court.

Her eyes widened.

"He scored from the center line? Is that even possible in basketball?"

"It isn't. It's just... The Generation of Miracles truly are monsters."

"This isn't good... At this rate, the difference will increase."

She did not need to be a math genius nor even like math to tell that between their two points and his three pointers, his shots had more effectiveness. It only left them with two solutions: block him or score even more with three-pointers, if possible.

"Coach, what's this?"

Curious, Miyuki looked at the thing in question.

"Aaah! I broke this a few minutes ago, I forgot it..."

"Broke?!"

"Because we lost last year... Hyuuga-kun asked me to find something to change him from an ordinary guy to someone used to pressure. So now every time he misses a shoot, I'll break one of his precious figures of the Sengoku General."

"FOR REAL?!"

Oh, she could see where this was going. She had not been as radical as her in her team... not in that way, at least, but she saw it happening for one of her teammates.

"But because of that, Hyuuga-kun..."

Hyuuga-senpai's shout interrupted them.

"The Kings don't matter anymore! DIE!"

"... Even though his character changed a bit."

So she was right.

"I see."

They did not have the time the discuss Riko-san's... drastic method because Midorima-kun got the ball.

"What is he doing ? He's standing at the opposite of –"

Impossible.

And still, she watched the ball flying through the entire court to land into the hoop in a flawless trajectory.

"The whole court... is his shooting range."

* * *

A/N: And this is the end for now! This chapter was supposed to be shorter but I continued to write until the perfect moment to stop the match. I'm developing Masuko's relationship with Riko in this story as well because there are not lots of girls in KnB so I thought making a strong friendship/Coach and manager relationship between them would be great and contribute to the plot.

Thank you for the fav/following, guys! Don't hesitate to post comments :)


	4. the rain in your heart

**Summary [chapter 4]:** The final of the preliminaries continues as Seirin faces difficulties against Midorima Shintaro, a member of the Generation of Miracles. Will they be able to change the flow of the game? How can Masuko can affect more than one person's way of thinking basketball?

 **Update:** I rewrote some details but the main modification if the point of view. It's still in the third person but I decided to truly write the story from the characters' POV.

Following the canon chronology with some additions for the purpose of the story. Main pairing of the story: Midorima x OC.

Written in the third person. The words in _italic_ are characters' thoughts and the words written like _**this**_ are said in another language (French or English). No harem x OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs

 _[INTRODUCTION ARC]_

* * *

 **FRAGMENTS**

~.~

Chapter 4 : **the rain in your heart**

After Midorima Shintaro's full court shot, there was a two-minute break with 21-14 for Shutoku.

"Kuroko-kun...Could he shoot that... from a long time ago?"

Riko-san was struggling to find words. It was perfectly understandable, it was so unbelievable that it was not even fun anymore.

"No. The distance that I knew he could shoot was only from the half-line. That's the first time I've seen him shoot from that distance."

Half-line... The fact that he could shoot from the half-line when he was a middle school student was already frightening.

"I've seen videos of LeBron doing doing that during a training session but it's unthinkable doing it during a match..."

As a shooting guard, Hyuuga-senpai was the most shaken among the team. It was understandable. After all, what kind of high schooler could do that?

"Such a bad joke... 'Generation of Miracles'."

After hearing fancy nicknames all the time, Miyuki forgot that there was always a somehow justified reason for it.

"More importantly... How to stop that?"

"... Sure, it's an impossible shot but the game's not over yet! We'll stop Midorima-kun! Kuroko-kun! You might be tired, but please, I need you a little bit more!"

She knew Riko-san hated letting play a member when he was not fully in shape but she knew she had no choice.

"Coach, may I speak?"

"Of course Masuko-chan, just drop the politeness already!"

"Gomen ne," she replied with a sheepish smile before continuing. "I think Kuroko-kun has to find a solution about Takao-kun... Because they're expecting us to try to stop Midorima-kun but Takao-kun will be there too."

"Did you find something, Kuroko-kun?"

"No... But I think what Masuko-san told me will help me."

She had something in her mind but she knew it would not please the rookie duo.

"I... I have a suggestion."

"What is it?"

"I think – I think we should focus the game on the outside with Hyuga-senpai and Izuki-senpai until Kuroko-kun finds a solution. The other should be on defense."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

She almost jumped in surprise.

Taiga, who was strangely calm during the whole exchange, suddenly snapped it out. His outburst just made her feel uneasy.

 _I knew it was going to happen..._

"They're expecting from us to only focus on stopping Midorima-kun but the thing we need to do first is to catch up the gap. And then, we will find a solution!"

"You can't be se –"

"I hate to say it, but that's the best solution for now." Riko-san cast a glance at Kuroko-kun. "Kuroko-kun, we're counting on you."

The sound announcing the end of the break cut their exchange, obliging them to go on the court without any complains.

Although it started back badly with two baskets in a row, Seirin scored back, following her plan. But the main issue was still there: Midorima-kun's three-pointers seemed unstoppable and at this rate, she feared their spirits would break.

"Wha – what's this..."

The feeling of uneasiness strikes back with more strength.

"What's happening, are you alright, Masuko-chan?"

"Taiga's face. He's laughing."

She only realized her hands were shaking when she felt Furihata-kun's gaze on her.

At the end of the second quarter, the score was 27-45 in favor of Shutoku.

The locker room was so quiet and everyone's face reflected concern. Riko-san seemed to be looking for something to cheer them up while Miyuki threw brief looks at Taiga. The trembling of her hands had not stopped.

"Hey guys –"

"It's alright, Coach!"

Thankfully, Hyuuga-senpai reacted quickly enough, she had the feeling Riko-san was going to say something dumb.

"Huh?"

"We know whatever you're going to say will be dumb, so quit that!"

The rest of the team noticed Kuroko-kun holding a camera and looking at its content.

"What are you watching, Kuroko?"

"Watching the video I took now. Checking Takao-kun."

"You found his weakness?"

"Well..."

"Kuroko-kun, could you show it to me please?"

"Hai." She watched again his actions at a closer angle that time thanks to the camera.

 _Wait..._

That gave her an idea.

"Kuroko-kun, I think I've found something!"

"What's on your mind?"

"The angle... The point of view... It's like the camera here it only focuses on a precise point. So maybe –"

"I see what you mean, Masuko-san."

The fact that the ever so polite Kuroko Tetsuya cut her seemed to have convinced Riko-san enough.

"What is it ?" asked Izuki-senpai.

"Imagine Takao-kun's eyes are like a camera. Without any zoom, he can see the whole court but if he's focused on a certain part, then his field of view will be reduced. So..."

"Manager, you're a genius!"

She slightly blushed at his praise. "I just want you to win before going to do my surgery, after all."

"Ah, that's right your surgery!"

"How long will you stay at the hospital?"

"What are you gonna do after that?"

Questions gushed and Miyuki was just glad the heavy silence disappeared.

"I'll explain you everything after the match but for now, do your best!"

Hyuuga-senpai also found back his smile.

"Right, just go after the ball... And don't think about what happens at the end!"

"Seirin, fight!"

* * *

The third quarter started, with Kuroko-kun on the bench to preserve his strength and to find exactly what to do to reduce Takao-kun and his full court vision.

" **START !** "

"We got the –"

"Argh?! It's in Midorima's hand..."

As he jumped to score, Taiga also jumped, higher than previously but not enough to catch nor touch the ball.

After Koganei-senpai's ' _goal from anywhere shot_ ', Shutoku's point guard got the ball back and passed it their ace who jumped to score. Taiga did the same but this time, he went even higher, enough to touch the ball which nearly failed to go into the hoop.

"We've found our chance to stop him!"

 _But who's going to stop Taiga?_

Shutoku's duo went with a two on one attack, with Takao-kun screening but with her indication, Taiga found the weakness of this play, making him able to touch the ball again.

Riko-san understood as well.

"The farther Midorima-kun shoots from the basket, the longer it takes for him to initiate the shot!"

The arc was unlike the usual one, meaning...

"Wow! We finally stopped Midorima?!"

"No."

His presence was so overwhelming that they forgot for one moment Shutoku still had other strong players, such as their captain who dunked.

After Seirin's two points, the same thing happened again: Taiga blocked the shoot, as well as Shutoku's captain who was blocked once again by him.

"Foul! Black number 10."

"Kagami's great! As long as we have him..."

She was livid. His face, his way of playing.

"No, please don't..."

"If we let this going on... I sense danger."

Kuroko-kun was right. And that moment was only the one where she realized he had already lived that as well. She pushed the thought, focusing her attention on her best friend.

Taiga was scoring, again and again, making the game a single digit score difference. It was against a new one-on-one that Taiga showed signs of exhaustion. As she had feared, it only upset him more, making him do rash and careless actions permitting Shutoku a counter-attack.

" **END OF THIRD QUARTER.** "

"Shit! Damn!"

Taiga was going to scream and the trembling in her hands increased.

Her head was spinning and she could barely hear Izuki-senpai saying: "Kagami, don't get worked up like that! Cool down!"

"Yeah, you should've seen that wasn't the time to attack! You should've turned the ball back and _**–**_ "

"So what if I **don't** pass!"

That time, she heard what he said.

Too clearly, too loudly.

"Ah?"

"Look – Right now, I'm the only one on par with Shutoku! What we need right now isn't teamwork, it's the scoring!"

"WHAT'S THAT?! THERE'S NO REASON FOR YOU TO GET SELF-CENTERED HERE!" Hyuuga-senpai screamed, probably half confused half enraged by his kouhai's words. He was going to slap his head to clear his mind but she expected to have Kuroko-kun throwing a fist across Taiga's cheek. The punch was strong enough to make him fall on the floor.

She could feel herself panicking more and more.

"Kuroko-kun?!"

Taiga grabbed his friend's shirt, making his feet leave the floor.

"Kuroko you...!"

"Basketball is not a one-man sport!"

"You mean you'll let it rest if you lose as long as everyone enjoys playing?! There no meaning unless we win!"

Kuroko-kun was defying Kagami's angry stare with a glance. "But there's no meaning if you win alone! You said you wanted to defeat the Generation of Miracles but you just think like them! And even if we defeat Shutoku 'your way' no one will be happy!"

"Don't talk high-mindedly like this!"

Taiga let him go with the clear intent to throw his fist.

 _No!_

She rolled her wheelchair to be over the course of his punch. She saw him trying to stop himself but it was already too late.

"EMILIE! Emilie, are you okay?"

Her cheek was burning from pain and the taste of blood on the corner of her lips was there but she could not care less at that moment.

"Didn't you start basketball because it was fun? To make new friends? So tell me, where's the fun in winning alone... If there's no one happy, is it 'victory'?" She lowered the tone, gaining back her calm. Her hands stopped shaking. Taiga's punch strangely calmed her as well.

"I'm sure Kuroko-kun is sharing my thoughts."

"Hai. What is 'victory' if you do this alone? Basketball is not a sport that can be played alone!"

Taiga had this light back in his eyes telling her their speech had been received correctly. He turned his back and told a sincere, "I'm sorry everyone. Emilie, I'm –"

She knew how horrible he felt. Taiga was hot headed but he was also someone really caring (maybe even too caring, to her taste).

"Cheer up Taiga! I'll fully forgive you if you make me breakfast before accompanying me to the hospital tomorrow."

He was already fully forgiven but sharing more time with him was always good. He knew that judging by his face.

"It'll be better if we win this together," he said a grin on his face.

She smiled and patted his hand. She was thankful nobody on the team find these display of affection strange.

"Okay, fine... Kagami's cooled down thanks to Manager and Kuroko, but our situation on court hasn't changed!... Any ideas?"

"Here, I... have one way that may work, I can only pass around, but there's one more level on top of that."

"Kuroko's new pass?"

"...Why did you keep that until now?"

"Only a very selected few can catch it... However, I think Kagami-kun maybe one of those."

"But we can't rely on Kuroko's pass if the only one who can receive it is Kagami. To undo Takao's marking, they have to be normal passes."

"I think thanks to Masuko-san's hint, Takao-kun can be countered."

With that and the double marking on Shutoku's captain, things were fine.

"That makes it easier... Kagami-kun ! How many more times do you think you can jump?"

"...Jump?"

"That super-jump he used on Midorima?"

"While it's Kagami-kun's talent, it uses a proportionate amount of strength. Kagami-kun's body is not that developed; that level of jump comes with a limited number in a match! You should have instinctively known this, right?"

"WHAT THE – I can jump as long as the match requires me to!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't put up a brave act!"

She felt the need to defend him.

"Coach, don't blame him, he just doesn't know himself enough yet."

"Oi, Emilie!"

Riko-san used her eyes.

"Twice... At most."

Her eyes widened.

Two jumps were clearly not enough to hold 10 minutes against them.

"From what I predict from your muscle, that should be the max. After two more jumps, I think... It'll take a lot of effort for you to just stand in the court."

"Only twice... Can we stop Midorima with that...?"

"One chance to be used for an important shot! The second... Just stop the first fourth quarter shot from Midorima!"

The team had finally found their spirit back and her best friend finally understood how important the team was. A smile escaped from her mouth at this thought "Ouch, that hurts a little"

She had not noticed the pain until she moved her mouth.

"Are you okay, Masuko-chan?"

"Hai. I just need a bag of ice, please."

Preparing to go back on the court, she saw Taiga apologizing to his captain.

"Senpai. Just now... Well, I'm sorry."

"Hmmm, it's okay..." she thought that was it but his face darkened "...was just I wanted to say, but it's hard to shallow that from a freshman... Yeah, punishments later."

"Uh..."

 _Ouch._

"Hyuuga's clutch time again!"

 _Of course._

"We've got ten minutes left. Everything else can wait! CHARGE!"

" **START OF FOURTH QUARTER** "

Seirin was now back to its teamwork, resulting a two-point from Mitobe-senpai and making the score 49-61 for Shutoku. Taiga jumped and stole the ball, permitting Izuki-senpai to score on the outside, just as they planned.

"Coach! Is it fine to use one chance away right at the start?!"

"We're doing a front! After that, Kagami will just try to keep his mark on Midorima-kun. If he shoots, he won't stop him!"

She lifted her head.

"I think I've understood Coach. Midorima-kun's never shoots when he isn't certain he will score. If Taiga in a way that exceeded his expectation, he'll think 'there's more to Taiga'... And refrain from shooting unless the chance in clear."

"To be clear: we're using the psychological impact to reduce Shutoku's scoring chances and... Scoring ourselves! So... We have to bet on... Kuroko-kun !" Riko-san patted her head "Do you know how amazing it is to have you with us? Boys can be so stupid, I'm glad somebody finally understands me."

Cries of protest from the benchers gushed out "HEY!"

"Hahahah – Ouch!"

Her cheek still hurt so she had to avoid abrupt moves with her mouth.

"Look, Takao finally lost Kuroko!" Furihata-kun pointed out

"Yes!"

"Now that Takao-kun is confused, Kuroko-kun will be able to do his new pass!"

She watched with amazement the ball blow away at an impressive speed and Taiga catching it. The other ace was determined to stop him but...

"Taiga is going to use his last jump now."

Cheers from the public echoed in the building.

"Not only Midorima-kun is shocked but the dunk brings energy to the whole's team play... That's a fine play that score alone can't bring."

"Right now, the team will rely on Kuroko-kun."

The team was quickly catching up and at the last three minutes, the score was 74-78.

"Mitobe-senpai scored! That makes us only two points apart from them!"

" **SHUTOKU HIGH TIME OUT!** "

"Alright, guys! The momentum is with us right now so we have to keep this flow. They'll try to make all their passes to Midorima-kun... So Kuroko-kun, I'm counting on you."

"Hai."

She had nothing to add so she just encouraged them, "You guys are going good, keep going on until the end!"

"Come on guys!"

She watched them going back on the court to have a three pointer landed for Shutoku but Seirin reacted perfectly by returning with a three-pointer as well.

"THERE'S NO TIME LEFT! YOU HAVE TO GET IN!"

"We have the ball! 15 seconds left!"

The match was on its climax and the benchers did their best to encourage their team.

"GO SEIRIN!"

"Take the game, Hyuuga!" Hyuuga-senpai scored a beautiful three pointer giving Seirin advantage. Everyone was smiling but she and Riko-san saw the smirk on Shutoku's point guard.

"NO!"

He made the pass to their ace, who was aiming to make a buzzer beater and everyone on the team was exhausted. Miyuki knew there still was a light of hope... No, rather a light and its shadow "No we'll win, I believe in them! In both of them!" Because no matter how tired they were, they would do something. Especially her best friend.

And of course, Taiga did so after superhuman efforts... Midorima-kun saw through this and faked but he was not the only one who knew he would do this. She let a smirk appearing on her face.

"I know Kuroko-kun believed in him too."

"Wha –"

One second before the final buzz and intercepted the ball to the two aces' surprise.

" **END OF THE MATCH!** "

She raised her hands up as she tenderly watched the players jump with joy. Like the rest of the team, she casted a glance at Shutoku and particularly at Midorima-kun who just lost a match for the first time. As the players gathered to bow and thank each other for the game, she felt nostalgia. The thrill of the game, the happiness shared with teammates... It made her want to return to her former level – no, to be better at football as fast as she could.

The ringtone of her mobile stopped her thoughts.

"Excuse me, Coach I have to take this call, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Find us in the locker room!"

Taiga waved at her.

"Emilie, I can go with you!"

She would have said yes if only he did not look this miserable.

She laughed quietly, deciding it was better to spare him.

"It's fine Taiga, just rest!"

She began to roll her wheelchair to go somewhere more peaceful as she took the call.

" _ **Alors, comme les rumeurs le disent, tu es vraiment au Japon, hein?**_ "

She froze, unsure of how to react, how to feel.

Anger? Happiness? Confusion? Maybe a mix of all these feelings.

The only thing she could say was: "How did you get my number?"

"From your high school friends of course. All I had to say was I missed my friend from middle school!"

She did not know if the girl was saying that seriously or not.

"I see... But to answer your question, I'm in Japan now."

 _As if you didn't know..._

"So you did tell us the truth back then. You'll stay there now."

"Yes but that doesn't mean I forgot the promise we made, don't worry."

"I'm not worried about that, after all, you never forget your promises. But the question is, **_will you make it?_** "

That was the question that deep down inside her, she could not answer because she did not know if she could gain back the level she had before her injury.

"I'll make it!"

"We'll see... But you didn't ask me, isn't it a bit rude?"

A sardonic laugh escaped from her lips. "I don't need to ask. You won."

"Isn't it wonderful? I'm a national champion, just like you! Or should I say I'm women's football champion and you're men's football champion, E-MI-LE"

"Don't call me like that!"

"Your **male** teammates called you like that."

It was better to avoid that topic.

"You're not my teammate. Not anymore."

"If you don't make it, it will not be the case indeed."

Losing her patience, she sighed. "So, you just called me for that?"

"I just wanted to check on you."

"As you can hear, I'm perfectly content."

"Apparently, yes. Bye, Emilie."

"Goodbye... Lisa." She hung up, now feeling upset and conflicted.

She had not planned to talk to her until she fulfilled her promise but her old teammate was not that patient. She sighed again. This call was only a reminder of the surgery coming the next day and she was getting more and more nervous.

She needed to clear her mind. She decided to take the umbrella hooked on her wheelchair and go outside.

* * *

Midorima Shintaro did not know how long he stood in the rain alone, pathetically crying like he would say.

 _Highly ironic._

A few weeks ago, he was mocking Kise for losing against Seirin and now, there he was.

" **You should never look down on your opponent.. because sometimes, those who you thought to be at your feets would take you down.** "

Those words from Seirin's manager could not leave his mind. Maybe that was why he lost. Maybe he could have won if he had taken Kagami seriously...

He could not see another reason. He did his best like always and he had his lucky item...

"Do you need an umbrella?"

He looked around then lowered his head to see it was Seirin's offering her own umbrella with a polite smile.

 _Ironic again._

He froze, confused to see her there and unsure to either feel embarrassed or not, depending on the fact she had seen his tears or not.

He hesitantly took the umbrella from her hands.

"What are you doing here?"

So, what if he sounded harsh to her? He always was in a certain way but he did not need that. He did not need Seirin manager here to make him remember how he just lost for the first time.

"I needed some air..."

He could not help but snort. "Why? Aren't you happy your team won?"

"Of course I'm happy. I just needed time to think about other... things."

Her tone was surprisingly softer than before. Was it because she pitied him or because she was really preoccupied with something? He would say the latter one though after having seen her gaze lost somewhere else.

An uncomfortable silence settled, mostly due to his own refusal to make the discussion.

He just lost to her team, after all.

Apparently, she was not the type to begin a talk neither but somehow, her voice filled the heavy silence again.

"You know... you truly are a wonderful player. I rarely saw someone with such talent in sports but I think you lacked something important."

He was now looking at her.

"Wha –"

She locked her gaze on him. Comforting blue eyes on confused green eyes.

"Team work..." she paused, and he realized while he looked at her how small she was in that wheelchair.

 _Why is she in a wheelchair?_

"You need to let go your pride and consider the fact you can count on people in your team."

She smiled at him again but this time, it was... different.

Warmer.

"You'll understand someday."

The girl looked at her phone and raised her face to look at him again.

"Well, I have to leave. I hope we'll talk to each other soon."

He gave her back her umbrella, unable to find words "Ha."

She refused to take back **her** umbrella, confusing him.

"Please, keep it. I would not like Midorima-kun to catch a cold."

He wanted to tell her that he did not need her pity, he did not want to keep this umbrella but he said nothing of that.

She was not pitying him because she was leaving like she said.

She was being polite, that was all. And he realized that he was wet and cold and he was somehow thankful for this gesture but he still did not say anything, as he watched her leave.

"Goodbye, Midorima-kun."

"Wait!" He did not mean to say it out loud, but he wanted to ask. The girl turned her head after stopping her wheelchair. "What's your sign?"

"Libra."

After that simple word, she went back to the building.

He remembered about Oha Asa's horoscope of the day.

" _Today, Libras will lead you to a significant change._ "

 _How strange_ , he thought.

* * *

"Masuko-chan, you're finally back! Now, let's go home!"

She was relieved that Riko-san was so delighted by their victory that she did not scold her.

"No, wait... Please, wait up for me..."

Hyuuga-senpai was trembling as he raised his hand to tell her to stop.

"We just played two matches. Against the Kings no less!"

"Like we could go back immediately."

She looked at them, only to see they were as good as zombies.

"Fine, sorry for asking."

"We'll be fine in a bit. Kagami though..."

She looked at her best friend who could not even stand by himself.

Literally.

"But we can't stay here forever! Let's go to the nearest restaurant! Someone carry Kagami-kun!"

Everyone sighed.

"Okay, let's decide by rock-paper-scissors."

The road to the restaurant was not too long but as expected Taiga fell flat on the ground, giving her the amusing sight of him covered in mud (yes, she laughed out loud). Finally taking pity, she told him to sit in the wheelchair with her, with Kuroko-kun leading them.

They entered the restaurant and she was just so happy the smell food everywhere.

"Welcome!"

"I won't forget this Kuroko..."

Taiga was still unhappy (understandable).

"Sumimasen, Kagami-kun is just too heavy for me."

As usual, he did not look sorry.

"Hmm?"

Taiga's glance was now focused somewhere else.

She looked at what had caught his attention, or who, to be accurate.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

It was two young men, probably in a prestigious high school judging by their uniform, or at least a private one. The blond one had a really pretty face and he was blond, something she thought she would never see her and the other one had black hair and seemed a bit older. That guy had the Captain aura.

"Kise and Kasamatsu!"

These two names were familiar for some reason...

"Hi."

"Call me Senpai!"

Her presence was seemingly forgotten until she greeted them.

"Konbanwa. I'm Masuko Miyuki."

There were a few seconds of silence before the blond one decided to speak.

"Um, Masuko-san... What are you doing in a wheelchair with Kagamicchi?"

 _Kagamicchi?! Oh, he means Taiga._

"That's my wheelchair, I allowed him to sit on it because he was feeling weak after the game."

"Oi!"

The other one appeared to be troubled by her presence but he seemed to be a good person.

 _Heavy blush on his face, stuttering, trying to avoid my eyes..._

She deduced he felt uneasy around females.

"If yo _**–**_ you nee _**–**_ need more tables you can share with u... us."

She threw a soft smile. "Arigatō gozaimasu."

She did not even need to watch to know Taiga was rolling his eyes because of her her abusive politeness. Whatever, the blush on Senpai-san was sweet.

As went to share the table with them, she felt a certain... awkwardness between them, especially Taiga and pretty face _**–**_ she still did not exactly know his name. _**–**_

"What's with this seating plan... And what's with you Kagamicchi! What's with that mud!"

He was being familiar with Taiga, a strange thing considering Taiga did not do friends except when it came to basketball.

"I was carried here. Just don't ask – and don't call me 'cchi'!"

She turned her head to the two males.

"Who are you, may I ask?"

"Sumimasen I forgot to present myself. I'm Kise Ryota and this is Kasamatsu Yukio-senpai, my captain and senpai!"

"So you're from a basketball team too!" That explained things. Now that her mind was clear again, she remembered she already heard his name from Taiga.

' _I hope Kise won't be idiot enough to lose_ ' or ' _how the hell someone like Kise can be this good at basketball?_ ' he had said.

"Let's just order drinks now!"

Everyone complied and as they raised their glasses to cheer and restaurant's doors open again.

"Excuse me, table for two –"

She turned her head to see Shutoku's duo standing at the door and a defeating silence went before everyone screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! AND JUST THE TWO OF YOU?"

"Well, our senpais left when Shin-chan went off crying, so I'm eating with him!"

"Oi!" She met his eyes before he quickly turned his back. "Let's go elsewhere, Takao."

Was he embarrassed because she saw him crying? She could understand, she had been like that too and they were more or less strangers.

"Hey!"

Both went outside but came back a few seconds later, soaked with water.

 _Typical._

"Oh, Seirin's manager's here too!"

"Konbanwa, Takao-kun."

The blond looked at her, visibly surprised.

"You're Seirin's manager?!"

 _Oh, this thing again..._

"Hai."

Takao-kun watched her, curious.

"What's Kagami doing in your wheelchair?"

She remembered how Kise-kun asked the same thing and now understood why.

Japanese people were not into physical contact, especially between a male and a female in public but until now, nobody seemed to bother because the team knew how Taiga and she were like siblings though it was not exactly like that neither.

"He was feeling too weak to stand after the game, so I let him sit in this wheelchair with me!"

Of course, Taiga immediately snapped out.

"Oi! Stop saying that to everyone."

"I'm just stating the truth."

Okay, maybe she was enjoying it a little.

"Stop it or I'm gonna drop you on the floor!"

She pouted childishly. "So mean."

Takao-kun, after laughing rather loudly, interrupted their bickering.

"You're Kaijo's Kasamatsu-san?"

"You know me?"

"I saw you in Basketball Monthly! You're a nationally reputed point guard! Wait... Wow! It'd be awesome to talk to a famous senior who plays the same position as me! Let's have dinner together!"

So it means Senpai-san was part of the best Japanese point guards? Amazing!

"Huh...? But Seirin's in celebration mood, is that okay for you two?"

"I don't mind! Come Kasamatsu-san! Here!"

He led him to another table where part of the team was sitting.

It left the five of them on the same table with the previous awkwardness intensified and she could swear Riko-san exclaimed with excitement, "But aren't you all feeling excited about what's going to happen?!"

Kuroko-kun did not notice or rather purposefully ignored the tension at the table.

"Anyway, let's order."

"You're right Kuroko, I'm hungry."

"I'm almost full. Just let me finish what I have on hand."

"You just love food that looks like vomit, nanodayo!"

"Must you take every opportunity to insult me?!" the blond haired dramatically cried, offended.

He looked really... overdramatic.

As the rest of them ordered, she looked at what was written on the restaurant's set menu.

Yakizakana? Shabushabu?

What the hell were these plates?

She turned her head to have her best friend's attention.

"I don't know most the plates on the card and now that I think about it, it's my first time going to a Japanese restaurant."

"WHAT!"

She rapidly tried to defend herself against everyone's outraged scream.

"I just arrived in Japan recently and the only restaurant where I go is Maji Burger!"

She knew that she was guilty for accepting going there though it was not good since she was in a wheelchair.

"I'll just order for you," he continued, perfectly unfazed. " _ **–**_ squid eggs, scrambled eggs, octopus with eggs, eggs with Kimchi pork..."

"What spell are you chanting!" "You ordered too much!"

At least, Midorima-kun and pretty face agreed on one thing.

"It's okay – Kagami-kun will finish it all. And Masuko-san will help."

"Are you human-ssu?"

Waiting what they had ordered to arrive, pretty face began a discussion with her.

"So Masuko-san, how did you become Seirin's manager? You weren't there at the practice match."

Was he even interested by his own discussion? Pretty face had a flirty tone and a bright smile but something was wrong.

"I arrived in Japan three weeks ago. I became manager because Taiga is my best friend and I followed him."

"Taiga?"

Something in his eyes changed. Funny to see how nobody in Japan knew his first name.

"The idiot I'm sitting on."

It took a few seconds to make them realize who she was talking about.

"HEH? THAT GUY?! YOUR BEST FRIEND?!"

"Everyone in the club had the same reaction when Masuko-san told them," Kuroko-kun added.

"Oi, I don't like the way you said it, Kuroko. I don't understand why it's that hard to believe!"

She gave him an amused look.

"Do I need to remind you why?"

He gulped, probably remembering when the team laughed the first time they met her. She knew he had his pride and did not want to get embarrassed again, and in front of his rivals furthermore.

"Okay, I get it!"

"Does Masuko-san still need ice for the bruise?"

She touched her cheek, having completely forgotten it with the adrenaline and the call.

"Kuroko-kun, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore."

Taiga scratched his head. "Yeah about that... _**I'm so so sorry... Again,**_ " he finished in English so only she could understand.

"I told you it was fine, Taiga."

"What happened?"

"Masuko-san took Kagami-kun's punch that was meant for me."

The two males stared at her with widened eyes, she shrugged.

"That was nothing, he just needed to cool down and understand he needed his team."

She saw how Midorima-kun slightly tensed and she recalled the words she gave him in the middle of the rain.

She touched the chain around her neck.

Taiga saw it, he knew why she did that so he gently tapped her head.

"Oi, you sure you're okay?!"

"I'm just..." She did not want to talk about the call she got from her middle school friend so she told him the half-truth. "... a bit nervous about tomorrow."

He tried to reassure her, "Don't worry idiot, it'll be fine and I'll be there!"

She lowered her eyes to look at her chain and smiled. Taiga had always been there with and for her.

She knew the other people on the table _**–**_ except Kuroko-kun, who was in their class _**–**_ were surprised to see Taiga being able to cheer up her. Taiga did not look like the type to be able to cheer up a girl, so she could understand. He was brutally blunt (almost insensitive) and short-tempered but he was also kind to people that were close to him.

Kuroko-kun shamelessly said what everyone thought out loud.

"Kagami-kun can be tender sometimes."

"SHUT UP!"

Food arrived on the table, cutting them for a short moment. Pretty face – although she now knew his name, she really liked using that nickname for him in her head – filled the silence with questions.

"What do you have tomorrow Masuko-san, if I may ask."

"It's okay Kise-kun, you can ask me. I'm... having my surgery for my injury tomorrow and then I'll have around six months of re-education."

 _More like months of torture..._

"Don't worry Masuko-san, Coach will be a good therapist."

She shivered as she watched Riko-san happily talking with Hyuuga-senpai about the training she would go through.

"That's what I'm scared for She seems a little too happy about this..."

Taiga grumbled, "Serves you right for doubling my menu every time..."

"I heard that Taiga. I'll tell Coach to triple your menu while I won't be there..."

... Once he would be healed, of course.

Everyone around the table flinched and she did not even care.

 _Serves YOU right._

"So you're playing sports too, right?"

Pretty face had to be a keen observer to know that.

She nodded.

"I'm playing football."

"I'm sure Masuko-san is talented."

The fact he said it as a statement awaken her curiosity.

"Hai. Masuko-san is a high school national champion of her home country."

"Wow, Masuko-san really is amazing!"

She could see that just like her, he was using a façade but she still slightly blushed at the compliment.

"Arigatō! I hope I'll be able to play like I used to in a few months... Kinda missed that," she ended in a whisper.

Maybe she had not been as discreet as she thought she would be since everyone around the table slightly flinched. As an athlete, she knew injury was a taboo subject. People thought talking about such thing would bring them bad luck but she was telling the truth. She missed running to steal the ball and score. She missed passing the ball to her teammates and sh missed her teammates.

They all started to eat with the exception of Midorima-kun who was still moping and refusing to take at anyone.

"Midorimacchi, your food's burning."

The said 'Midorimacchi' grumpily replied, "I don't feel like eating."

"I know you feel bad but... Hey! You'll get another chance someday!"

"We were just beaten a few seconds ago, nanodayo!" He paused, trying to calm himself. "I fact – I find you're the hard one to understand! Hanging around and joking with them like that. They're the ones who defeated you!"

She could understand, she felt the same about someone that became one of her closest friends a few months ago.

"Well... It's because I'm gonna get revenge! At the Inter-High competition, of course. I won't lose next time!"

"Ha! Bring it on!"

Taiga did consider him as a true rival.

She saw Midorima-kun scrutinizing what appeared to be his former teammate with a mildly perplexed look.

"Kise, you seem different."

"Really?"

"Your eyes... They look weird."

"Weird?!"

The flicker in his eyes changed, as if he finally understood what he meant.

"After the match with them, I went back to practice more. Recently I've started to think... It's fun playing basketball with everyone in Kaijo-ssu."

"... I was wrong. You haven't changed a bit. You just went back to your old self. Before we were triple champions."

"But... So has everyone, right? What you want is freedom. But I do play basketball for fun."

"You're all thinking too much! Basketball is something people do because they like it!"

She shook her head. Always with that simplistic way of thinking when it came to basketball.

"You...!" Midorima-kun's glance was now threatening. "Don't tell us what to think when you don't even know us!"

She could feel the tension around the table at its climax making her shifting uncomfortably until food went on Midorima-kun's head.

"Ah!"

"Anyway, we'll talk later. Come here, Takao." He stood up, food still on his hair and dragged him forcefully outside where his voice can still be heard. "Hey I'm sorry, no I mean it... I don't know how that Okonomiyaki could fly – OUCH!"

"It's just as Kagami-kun said. I've thought about it since the match. We'll never get any better if we don't find basketball fun!"

The two Shutoku players came back like nothing happened while everyone – including her – sweat dropped at this unusual at this display of childish behavior by Midorima Shintaro. It was her friend and classmate who broke the tension once again.

"Does Masuko-san want to sit on me?"

She saw the other blushing at this blunt question Kuroko-kun asked to her. It was highly unlike him to ask something like that. Taiga did not care, too preoccupied with food, leaving her confused.

"Uh?"

"Kagami-kun has only eaten half of his meal and I think Kagami-kun will need space when his stomach will be full."

He was right. It was actually difficult to eat with someone moving non-stop to put as much food as he can in his mouth.

"If if doesn't bother you, I'll accept."

"It doesn't bother me, Masuko-san. Kagami-kun can be bad-mannered when he eats."

"OI! ARE YOU TWO PLOTTING TOGETHER TO BE RUDE TO ME?!"

Their lack of answer betrayed the accuracy of this statement. It had become an unspoken rule to tease him at every occasion they got. Before anyone asked her if she needed help, she stood up and hopped (it was easy to do it now that her leg did not hurt as much as it used to).

"Masuko-san is doing well with only one leg, even better than Kagami-kun."

"YOU BASTARD!"

She ignored his outburst like she usually did (that worked with him).

"Taiga can be airheaded sometimes, it's not his fault... That makes me think that you two need to repass for the upcoming review test. I warned every sensei about my absence and they told me the review test is in a week. I already did mine two days ago, though."

Taiga was going to feel more concerned after her next sentences.

"I don't know how Japanese schools work exactly so I asked Coach about the review test and she said although the score doesn't count, the test will be used to draw up rankings. And... the problem is that the bottom 100 will be made to do a remedial class every Saturday... It means –"

Taiga was now choking and Kise-kun was beginning to panic.

"The final league is on Saturday!"

"I forgot Kaijo had this too."

 _Is he as bad as Taiga at school?_

"Coach was panicking so I told her Kuroko-kun's marks are okay but that yours are poor..."

"But –"

"Taiga, I know you don't care about marks but at least do care now or you won't be able to play the final league!"

"But –"

She was beginning to get exasperated. "You are so bad you even failed English test! How could you only have 41?"

 _A fucking 41..._

Kuroko-kun asked even though he knew (to make it worse, like she would've done).

"Didn't Kagami-kun live in America?"

He tried a half-hearted defense (not quite believable since he did not care about school stuff).

"Japan's English is too formal! No one there cares about precise grammar! I got just fine with feelings and instinct."

"Wait? America? That's so cool, Kagamicchi, did you learn basketball there?"

"Yeah I –"

 _Oh God._

"Let's talk about **_souvenirs from Los Angeles_** later. Your horrible 41 is the current topic."

He was probably the only one who could live in an English speaking country for years and still fail an English test.

"Coach planned an entire week of unstoppable revisions, but I told her to only make it for two days. I'll be your teacher for the other days!"

"But you'll be at the hospital!"

Of course, he was still trying to protest.

"You'll entertain me, then. Hours at the hospital alone are boring."

"Masuko-san, will you be able to teach him?"

She turned her head and nodded. "Of course! When I was with him in the States, I helped him."

"We were in elementary school!"

 _What a stubborn child..._

"Masuko-san was with him too?"

"Yes, I was. And Taiga, I'm still first in class... With Hisao-san but I think he won't be able to keep going on."

"Uh, why?"

"He's currently heartbroken."

"How do you know?"

"I noticed."

Only her classmate and fellow friend in the 'observer squad' like she called it knew what she meant, giving her a small smile.

"I talked to Kasamatsu-senpai and he told me Kaijo would keep me on the bench if I don't do good enough!"

"If Kise-kun wants, I can help."

"Really? You would do that?"

"Of course." She gave him a piece of paper and wrote her number on it. "Just send me a text and I'll tell you where to find me."

Taiga was surely annoyed by her ' _overwhelming kindness_ ' like Riko-san would say but she knew he was grateful at the same time because he did not want his rival to be benched because of poor marks.

"The rain stopped."

"Really?"

"It's getting late, let's go back."

To everyone's horror, Taiga really had finished his dinner. He had now enough strength to walk again and (thankfully) her wheelchair was only hers again.

"Kagami, some advice to you. There are two of the Generation of Miracles in the Tokyo district. I am one and the other is Aomine Daiki. You'll definitely see him in the final league. And, he's the same type of player as you."

Taiga was confused and so was she.

"Huh? I don't get what you mean but, he's strong, right?"

"... Yes, he is. But his style of play... I don't like it."

She did not like Midorima-kun's warning tone, Kuroko-kun's dark look and Kise-kun's unusual seriousness.

How strong was that 'Aomine Daiki' guy?

"Just work hard."

Kuroko-kun stopped him gently.

"Midorima-kun! Let's... compete again."

She saw that tiny, small smile Kuroko-kun had when he was talking about books, about things that were important to him.

"...Of course. And next time I'll be the winner."

* * *

Finally leaving, Shintaro saw Takao waiting for him, already ready to drive the rickshaw.

"Don't worry about rock-paper-scissors. I'll take you, okay?"

He looked at his teammate, surprised and inexplicably remembered Seirin's manager words.

 **"... You need to let go your pride and consider the fact you can count on people in your team."**

 _Maybe she's not wrong._

So he just smirked and let out a 'Hm.'

He had a very straining day. He had two games and he lost the final. He lost for the first time in basketball and he had to admit to himself this first defeat did sadden him. He had this strange moment with this girl... Masuko Miyuki. He still did not completely understand her words but he felt they were important.

 **"You'll understand someday."**

 _Someday..._ he thought.

And as Takao and he started to discuss, he thought he might like this sport after all. It was the first time since years he felt passion for basketball. And just like the night sky, the rain in his heart stopped.

* * *

A/N: This is the longest chapter I've written until now. I was really waiting for the restaurant scene because I really like writing funny scenes, it changes from what I'm used to write (aka angst everywhere) but since KnB has lots of funny moments, I wanted to do something nice and amusing and I hope you liked it! I think this chapter was also important to Kagami's and Midorima's character development: Kagami now understands the way the Generation of Miracles is thinking is wrong and Midorima is beginning to think about his team.

Thank you for the fav/following guys! Don't hesitate to post comments :) Now time for answers:

Batman78: Haha, I wanted to end the previous chapter with a cliffhanger like that moment. Thank you for adding my story to your favorite by the way :)

angel1: Thank you for your kind comment, I'm happy you like Masuko ! While I like romance, I do value friendships in tv shows and mangas and I find friendships are almost always underrated, that's why I made it something important in my story. You have hints about her past in this chapter and you'll get more soon :D


	5. croissants et chocolatines

**Summary [chapter 5]:** The day of Masuko's surgery finally comes and part of the question haunting her mind will be answered : will she be able to play with her knee once operated ? Between creating new bonds and remembering what she had in France, Masuko is trying to find a balance.

 **Update:** I rewrote some details but the main modification if the point of view. It's still in the third person but I decided to truly write the story from the characters' POV.

Following the canon chronology with some additions for the purpose of the story. Main pairing of the story : Midorima x OC.

Written in the third person. The words in _italic_ are characters' thoughts and the words written like _**this**_ are said in another language (French or English). No harem x OC.

A/N: I decided of at least two other pairings for this story (between characters of the manga) if you want to know them, just tell me! Also, I can't believe the anime really ended... I'm really happy and really sad at the same time. At least, we still have Extra Game and the OVA in December.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs

 _[HOSPITAL ARC]_

* * *

 **FRAGMENTS**

~.~

Chapter 5: **croissants et chocolatines**

Miyuki woke up to the delicious smell of waffles and hot chocolate.

"Crap! I forgot to set the alarm clock."

Fortunately, he was always there to wake her up when she needed to.

"Yo."

She opened her eyes to see her best friend with a breakfast tray in his hands.

"Good morning, Taiga!"

Seeing him there in the morning became a usual thing for her after she gave him her spare keys. He did the same for her and since they lived in front of each other's building.

He came to her home every day, her family still not there and Uncle still in America. It was in these moments where she realized how much she had missed Taiga in France.

"I made you waffles made without any butter and hot chocolate."

No excessive quantity and no food with a high fat content for this breakfast meaning nothing such as butter, margarine, oil or cheese was allowed for her.

 _The joy of being operated._

Taiga was always bad at lying. He tried to sound casual but she could hear the almost gentleness in his voice, the awkward tone he used when he was trying to cheer her up... And it felt terribly wrong. Him trying to cheer her up. It was only that way when things were not okay.

Ugh, thinking too much before her hot chocolate was a pain.

Rubbing her still sleepy eyes, she forced a smile. "Don't worry..." She took the tray he gave to her as she felt her stomach making gurgles. "I'm so hungry I would eat anything!"

She tried to smile again and he grimaced despite what she just said because they both knew what she just said had another meaning.

' _No need to worry about me_ '

"Oi, you idiot," he said, slapping her head and messing her hair at the same time. "Don't give me that crap! Stop being a worry wort for everyone and try to think about yourself." He continued, in a softer tone, "No need to hide your problems to me 'cause we're best friends!"

So Taiga directly saw through her façade... but then Miyuki remembered he knew her so well despite their long separation (both of them had changed but they still knew each other very well).

The only reaction she had was to throw him, "Lisa called me."

"What?" He was obviously not unexpecting that.

"Lisa called me," she repeated, the heavy feelings on her chest lessened.

Tagami was oddly calm.

 _Too calm._

The only thing that betrayed him was his clenched fists.

"When was it?"

"Yesterday. She said she just called to ' _check on me_ '."

He snorted, "Yeah, as if. Was that about the promise you told me about?"

"Hm." Riko-san and he were the only ones on the team who knew her new goal. She would sure tell the rest of the team but she was just waiting for the right moment.

"Show her you will keep it! With me and also Coach's help, it's impossible not to. So you better eat quickly and go to this surgery!"

She happily complied and enjoyed the delicious taste of waffles and maple syrup as they began to discuss the tutoring she would give to him for the review test. Riko-san agreed to let her in charge of Taiga's tutoring in every subject except math and Japanese because... well she was good enough in math, but she hated it. As for Japanese, the school made suitable questions for her tests because she just arrived there and still struggled with kanjis. Once her breakfast over, she gave the tray to him and changed her clothes while he was in the kitchen.

"Taiga, can I ask you something?"

He came in her bedroom, the tea towel still in his hand. "Sure!"

"I would like you... to keep my medal and my ring while I'm on surgery, please."

"You sure?"

She was silent for a moment before she looked at him. "It might seem strange, but I think I can't keep two of my two precious items alone, not even for a few you're the one I trust the most to keep them, especially the ring."

"You can be so weird sometimes."

She felt a smirk forming on her face. That was the reason why they were best friends.

As he helped her to sit on her wheelchair and took her luggage, she thought was glad she came to Japan. "Let's go!"

* * *

She woke up for the second time of the day, feeling groggy and numb... But that time she was in a hospital room. She could feel the effects of anesthesia slowly fading and the pain on her left leg increasing. As she began to come back to her senses, she could hear a voice. A man's voice.

"– suko-san... Masuko-san? Can you hear me?"

Feeling her mouth too dry to speak for now, she just nodded.

"Konnichiwa Masuko-san, you finally woke up."

 _K_ _onnichiwa_ _?_

Was it already afternoon? Did it mean her surgery was longer than expected? And that voice...

Yes, she finally recognized it. It was Osawa-sensei's voice.

"We had complications during your operation but I can assure you now we were able to completely repair your anterior cruciate ligament tears."

She asked in a rough voice, "do – does it means..."

 _Damn, that hurts._

He nodded. "You will be able to play sports at a high level. However, the fact that you gain back or not your anterior level depends on of the success of your re-education..." He stopped a few seconds, examining the files he was holding. "You know I do not completely agree with your choice, but I will ask you to at least stay here to learn to walk again for the two or three next weeks."

"I know, Osawa-sensei."

And now, her voice was shaken with emotion but she did not care. She was too happy. So happy and relieved she successfully made that step, as she bowed with gratitude despite the pain.

"Dōmo arigatō gozaimasu."

"No need to thank me again... and no need to move. A nurse will come in a few minutes to inject a sedative."

"Very well."

After trying (and failing) to pour herself a glass of cold water, she observed the room that would be hers for at least two weeks.

The walls were white (as expected from an hospital), but the paintings framed there made the room less cold and hostile. Fortunately, she was the only one occupying the room, leaving her the intimacy she wanted. A table, in front of her bed was there for eventual guests and also chairs but most of all, a TV mounted high on the wall was there.

In the middle of these paintings, there was also a clock... It was 4 P.M meaning classes were already over.

She thought about her classmates and friends: would they survive without the notes she took for them?

A soft knock interrupted her thoughts, "It's the nurse, can I come in?"

"Of course."

"Masuko-san, how are you doing?" the nurse asked her.

"... Feel numb... And my leg hurts like hell, but I'm okay."

At least she could now talk more or less normally after her throat finally received some water.

"Alright, I'm here to increase the morphine to calm the pain. This analgesia pump is here to help you to bear the pain in your leg, you'll be on the intravenous drip for at least two or three days. Now, tell me how painful it is on a scale from zero to ten."

Right, that was why it was there. Her leg started to hurt though she was not completely awake, it was an average pain.

"Six."

"Alright." Miyuki closed her eyes as she wondered what time it was in France. She opened her eyes to see the nurse just finished with the dosage. "Done! If you need anything, just press on the button here. I'll come back in a few hours to check on you."

"Dōmo arigatō!"

"Emilie!"

Taiga was there, still in his school uniform and standing there awkwardly, a bunch of flowers in his hands. She noted with amusement the nurse ogling him before leaving. Things never changed: older women still found him cute.

"Taiga!"

"Erm, I brought you flowers and stuff from the team... The flowers were Coach's idea."

She cleared her throat. "That's so kind from her. _**Thanks**_ for helping her to choose the flowers!" He was too stubborn to admit he remembered her favorite flowers so she just kissed him on the cheek. As he layed them in the vase, she looked at the red and white bouquet with fondness.

He scratched his head, showing her what he had in his other hand.

"Kuroko told me to give you these books and said stuff about him and Furi visiting you to tell you about your book club project or whatever. Mitobe-senpai made you chocolate and the other gave you snacks." He let them on the nightstand and put back the chain and the medal around her neck "There, I give you 'em back!"

She looked with delight at the sweets the team offered her and was sincerely touched by this attention.

"Thank the team for this, please. And thank you for keeping them safe."

He nooded before looking at her. "So..."

"The surgery was a total success!" she answered with a tired smile.

He nodded, visibly relieved.

"You look like shit."

It was Taiga's 'how are you feeling'.

"My leg hurts like hell and I can't move but I'm relieved. I'll begin the first step of my re-education in two or three days... Anyway, did you bring your books with you?"

She could feel the depressing aura forming around him when she referred to the tutoring.

"Yeah."

"Let's start with English!"

"Huh?! YOU are going to teach me English?!"

She decided to opt with the most effective technique against him: hurt his pride.

"Of course. I'm way better than you and at least, I don't have this Japanese accent when I'm talking."

"Oi! I've been here for two years, 'course I kinda lost the accent!"

"You think I could have used English at school there? Did you see their level?"

She shivered remembering the horrible grammatical faults 24/7... Truly unforgivable.

"You're tired."

"Maybe but I can't really sleep with the pain on my leg."

He was making a grimace, as if he was in pain too before giving up. "Fine, let's just finish this!"

A bubbly voice stopped them. "Konnichiwa Masuko-san how -"

"Konnichiwa, Kise-kun!"

She raised an eyebrow at his reaction or rather lack of reaction but found the reason when she saw Taiga doing the same face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!"

"I proposed to tutor him as well, remember?"

"Yeah but... Does it have to be now?!"

"Yes, Taiga. Does it bother you?"

She saw him flinching at the look she gave him and after seconds of glances exchanged between Kise-kun and him, he finally muttered a, "No..."

"Good."

She now looked at her guest who was still in front of the door.

"Take a seat Kise-kun," she offered. "I'm sorry I can't tutor you around a proper table for now, I just had the surgery this morning so it's still too painful to move."

"That's not a problem! After all, Masuko-san is kind enough to tutor me. Here, I bought you flowers-ssu..."

She layed her eyes on pretty face. Amusingly, the flowers he was holding were just like him: bright, yellow and joyful.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Your um, yo–"

She followed his gaze and finally understood.

 _Well, shit._

Just before the operation, she remembered the one the people in charge of her operation ripping her hospital outfit to wider the collar, maybe a bit too much.

"Hey, don't look at her like that!"

Only Taiga (and her but she was still under the effects of anesthetic) would not notice that the outfit (if that could be called an outfit) revealed more than necessary.

 _He can practically see my boobs and I'm not wearing any bra because of this damn operation._

It was cute to see pretty face blushing and trying to look anywhere but there. She did not really feel that uncomfortable with nudity (she was an athlete and she spent a scholar year with a male team... she was not going around naked unlike them but they were used to see her in underwear since they had a common locker room).

"Taiga... Could you just... ride up my... whatever this thing I'm wearing is."

The most shameful thing was how she could not do it herself.

" _ **Thanks, dude**_... And arigatō, Kise-kun. Don't worry for the tutoring, it's nothing. I couldn't let one of Kuroko-kun's friend and Taiga's rival not participate at the Inter-High because of marks!"

He finally looked at her again, his face still slightly flushed.

"So you noticed how Kurokocchi and I are close, does he talk ab –"

"Alright, what were you saying? English, right?"

She chuckled. Taiga told her about how Kise-kun had the tendency to ramble about how 'amazing' Kuroko-kun was.

"English it is. For the two next hours, I'm going to only talk to you in English and you're going to do the same as well. No Japanese allowed. We'll do grammar first so be prepared!"

"Wha –"

She looked at them almost mockingly as she replied in English " _ **Now!**_ "

* * *

"Good job, guys."

The two hours unexpectedly passed more smoothly than she planned. She thought they would get through senseless hassles but they were calm, focusing on correctly talking and writing English. They were making impressive progress, especially Kise-kun. She suspected it was because of the skill Kuroko-kun told her about after their meeting at the restaurant... Not to mention the fact that the two of them were having a competition about who was the best at English, the glares they gave to the other after having praised one of them proving it.

Taiga's stomach made noises, telling them it was time for dinner.

"I'm going to find us food at the cafeteria!"

"Okay but just don't take everything there, will you!" she said in an amused tone. She was only half-joking though, not that whatever she would say could change something because when it came to food, no one could stop him.

"Haha, Kagamicchi really eats a lot!"

"That's Taiga for you," she agreed.

As she continued to read one of the novels she burrowed to Kuroko-kun, Miyuki could feel Kise-kun's gaze on her.

He was observing her, as if he was trying to figure something. And at that moment, she remembered he was way more than these good look and cute smiles he gave her at the restaurant. She could see it because he was the same type as Kuroko-kun and her: someone hiding his sharp observations behind a façade.

Hers was excessive and almost cold politeness. Kuroko-kun's was his oh so infamous deadpan attitude. And his was his overexcited behavior. Quite a contrast with silent observation, but it strangely worked with him. And the fact that he had a pretty face probably helped too. Curiosity winning her, she stopped pretending she couldn't feel his gaze on her.

"Kise-kun, could I ask you something?"

"Of course Masuko-san, what is it?"

"You're awfully good to me...Why?"

"Heh?"

She laughed softly, trying to find the good way to say it. "We don't really know each other for now but you have this friendly attitude towards me... And I know despite appearances, you're not the kind of person to be like this with someone unless you judge this person as worthy." Resting chin on hand, her lips were smiling at him almost slyly "So, how could I be considered as 'worthy' by you? I'm not someone with the same blessing as Taiga or Kuroko-kun."

 _Lies. Not exactly..._

His eyes widened as she finished her speech. He was now smirking, examining her with interest.

"Masuko-san is amazing, after all. The last person who could see that was Kurokocchi." _Unsurprising_ , she thought. "I'm curious about the person who could control Kagamicchi so well and make Kurokocchi feels comfortable so quickly. But I partially understand now."

Though she did not like the way he worded the first part about Taiga, the last part confused her.

"What about Kuroko-kun?"

"You see... Kurokocchi can be blunt but he is a polite person so it was surprising to him to ask someone he just knew to sit on his lap in a public place. Or this book..." She looked at the light novel in her hands. "It's one of Kurokocchi's favorite books since middle school and I couldn't see him lend it to someone he doesn't trust."

It was her turn to be surprised. "How do you know?"

"My eyes can see it." A simple sentence, yet really elusive. That type of answers worked with people generally more appealed by his pretty face than by what he said.

"You really are something. I can see why Kuroko-kun interests you."

"But why does Kurokocchi trust you?"

There was no bitterness or jealousy in his voice, just curiosity.

The answer was, she did not know. She just felt her connection with him was natural. It was not the blinding sparkle she had with her football teammates but a warm and reassuring friendship. And an understanding. So the only thing she could say was, "Maybe it's because we're the same kind, like you and I."

For the first time, he genuinely smiled at her, "Yeah, you're probably right!"

She concealed a smile back, and it was sincere that time. No over politeness in it, just the feeling she just formed a bond that would hopefully last. And she was sure he understood.

When Taiga came back, he was visibly confused by the two of them grinning like idiots.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Masukocchi and I were just – EH? You took way too much!"

"Uh? Since when do you call her with 'cchi'?"

"That's because Masukocchi is a good tutor, just like Kurokocchi was the best instructor when we were in middle school and I just entered the first string and..."

As he continued to talk about Kuroko-kun, Taiga sighed.

"I shouldn't have asked..."

* * *

Miyuki woke up at the sound of birds squealing.

It was 8 A.M.

 _Great._

She wanted to keep sleeping but couldn't because of the raw pain in her leg. She guessed that she did npt feel it while these two were there because they were distracting her attention from her leg... And also because of the morphine. And now, there she was, prepared to be bored to death until they came back and suffering until the nurse would come to increase the dose or that was she thought until she heard a familiar voice coming from the corridors.

"I'll come to help you after classes, nanodayo."

She couldn't help but ask out loud to herself, "Midorima-kun?"

The steps in the corridors momentarily stopped and the door of her room was being open slowly, almost hesitantly. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw a tall green haired man looking at her with shock.

"You..."

"Ohayō gozaimasu, Midorima-kun! What are you doing here?"

"My father runs this hospital."

"I see."

 _So that was probably his father he was talking to a few seconds ago._

Silence settled between the two of them, but it was different with the one they had two days ago. Surprisingly, it was him who started the discussion.

"How did your surgery go?"

"Good! I was informed I'll begin my re-education tomorrow."

"Um, I see."

* * *

Shintaro threw a glance at her leg.

 _The girl is awfully calm for someone who will go through six months of intense education._

He wondered if she would still be Seirin's manager during that time. If so, he would have to consider that fact. The last time, he admitted he underestimated Kagami... And her. She might not be Momoi but he knew she contributed to Seirin's victory. He did not know how and to what extent, though.

While he made his silent observations, he felt her eyes on him.

"Are you starting classes later?" she tilted her head.

He did not move closer but put in the bag on the floor.

"Yes. I begin at 10 A.M today."

"That's good. I was supposed to begin at 8.30 A.M today... I hope the boys will be good without me." She only muttered the last part and he did not know who she was talking about.

"Who?"

"Taiga and Kuroko-kun. We're classmates."

 _Seirin's light and shadow..._

"They are in the same class as well..."

"Does it mean you have someone from your team in your class as well?"

 _Did my tone give it away?_

"Takao."

"That's great! Having a teammate in your class is always more fun. I have two teammates with me who made my year better." He threw at her a dubious look. He was not convinced **at all**. "The day you'll fully understand what I told you the other day, you'll agree with me."

The fact that she referred that day made him uncomfortable but his curiosity won over his discomfort.

"What do you mean? Not that I care, nanodayo."

"You just realized you really love basketball that day but you still need to realize you can count on your teammates."

His eyes widened. "How – I mean –"

"How do I know you realized you do love basketball? I saw the pain you felt after your defeat." She looked at him, her gaze full of compassion. That was something he used to see in Kuroko's eyes. However, compassion was not something given to the Generation of Miracles. "Your tears proved it. And you will love basketball even more once you'll be a true team, especially with Takao-kun."

He felt warmth rushing to his cheeks.

 _She did see me cry._

He attempted to hide his blush by coughing and touching his glasses. Okaa-san had told him it was a bad habit.

"Kuroko said you're high school national champion from your home country. How is that possible?" he asked, trying to avoid the subject.

He was sure she was a first-year, like him.

"You mean how a first-year has already won the championship? Well, because school starts in April here, I'm continuing my first high school year I began in France in September. Otherwise, I would've been in my second year in high school in France after summer holidays... I know it's complicated."

 _Complicated... Seems like the right way to describe her..._

He did not say anything and she kept looking at him, the room now silent. He watched the analgesic pump and her swollen knee and he could not help but wonder why she was so calm.

A knee injury at this age led generally to another injury later. The girl probably knew it too. And yet, she became Seirin's manager.

Was she foolish enough to lower the importance of her re-education?

The nurse coming with breakfast and the morphine cut his thoughts.

"Ohayō Masuko-san... Midorima-san?! O – ohayō gozaimasu!" she almost stuttered for the last part.

She waved and greeted her while he nooded to greet her. "Ohayō gozaimasu, Hiroe-san!"

He was still watching her knee. "Ohayō gozaimasu."

"Masuko-san should rest her arm. I brought breakfast, a western one just like Masuko-san asked me last night. Does Midorima-san want breakfast as well?"

He declined the offer, picking up his bag. "No need to do that, I was going to leave."

"On a scale from zero to ten, how much painful is it?"

Masuko ignored on purpose his eyes and focused on the nurse. "Eight," she calmly replied.

The nurse was injecting her the morphine and he decided to leave, understanding she did not want to be seen like that.

"You're going to school now."

"Indeed."

He opened the door to leave but stopped when she said, "If you want, you can come here to visit me sometimes."

He stayed silent for a few seconds and considered her offer. He barely knew her but considered the fact that she might tell him more about Kagami – he still could not understand how the two of them could be best friends –

"I'll come this afternoon to help my father, nanodayo."

"Very well," he heard her say before he closed the door.

* * *

"I told you, World War II ended in France when Americans came to save our sorry ass with _**le Débarquement de Normandie.**_ It was June 6th, 1945."

"Oh, I think I get it now."

Second day, second subject: World's History.

She loved that subject... obviously not as much as English but she enjoyed learning more about the past and studying historical events.

"Woah, I finally understood this war."

"Masukocchi's methods are special!"

"I think appropriating a content to yourself makes it easier to memorize it and I do it this way."

"Just like basketball! But I didn't believe Musukocchi can talk like this. You're so polite."

"I see what you mean but being polite doesn't always work where I used to live..."

(not to mention her politeness was a way to keep distance with people).

"That girl always gets in trouble."

"That's not true!" Maybe she was simply in denial but it was not **that** horrible, was it?

"Are you kidding? What about the street fights? And your injury? And what you did to –"

"Okay, I think I get your point. But I never get too reckless, I always take the risks in consideration."

"STREET FIGHTS?!"

It was probably the first time someone was there during their bickering about street fights.

"Just thinking about it hurts my head... I'm hungry now!"

 _You're always hungry_ , she wanted to say.

"You're right, it's time to eat."

"I made food for us but I left it at home! Just wait, I'll be back in 10 minutes."

"Look if I got letters, please."

She was relieved to hear that because to be honest, she could not handle weeks of tasteless hospital food.

" _ **Yes ma'am!**_ " he answered in English mockingly. "And you two better be hungry 'cause I made a lot."

And before they had time to answer back, he already left.

"Does Kagamicchi really know how to cook?"

She supposed Kise-kun's uncertainty was justified. Her best friend did not look like the kind of person who knew how to cook. Or to be good at anything except basketball, according to most of the people. But they were wrong. Dead wrong. He might not have academic intelligence but he was not an idiot. And he had many great skills in extra of basketball.

"Taiga is the best!"

They both knew she was also talking about basketball. He did not answer back but he nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Masukocchi... I've always been curious about when you met Kagamicchi! You seem to know him for a long time."

She smiled fondly at the memory "You're right. It was when I was in America during our 3rd grade! And even after I went back to France, we stayed best friends."

"Woah, that's a long time!"

"I guess you're right..."

A knock on her door stopped their talk. She was completely sure it was not Taiga – he would have **never** knocked –

"You can come in."

"Masuko-san." The young man in front of her bowed to greet her.

"Midorima-kun, you came back."

"Uh?"

He shouted, pointing a finger on Kise, "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?"

"I should ask you this!"

Was it always the same with them? "I'm tutoring Kise-kun for the tests and Midorima-kun kindly accepted to come to visit me this morning."

"Midorimacchi did?"

"Of course not, don't be stupid. I came here to help my father."

"Ha." That was odd. She expected from Kise-kun non-stop babbling but she instead got a simple 'Ha' from him. Midorima-kun did not seem to care, though.

"Did you have a good day at school?"

"Hm."

"Isn't Midorimacchi supposed to be at practice?"

"This week's practices have been lessened for the review test."

"I see. I'm sure Midorima-kun is doing well at school."

Midorima-kun was the only one who was not worried (or more exactlyscared to death) after hearing the word ' _test_ ' at the restaurant.

"Of course."

"Masukocchi is doing super well too, she's clever and she makes boring things to learn interesting!"

"Kise-kun is exaggerating, I'm just used to do this since years! By the way, did Midorima-kun eat dinner?"

"Not yet."

"So stay with us. You'll get to eat good food."

"Yeah, come on Midorimacchi, it would make Masukocchi and I happy!"

She confirmed what Kise-kun stated with a warm smile.

She knew Kise-kun did not say that sentence randomly. His reason was unknown to her but the way he said it and the way he asked for confirmation gave it away.

"I suppose I cannot refuse." A small sigh escaped his mouth, however, he said he did not refuse.

She took it as a good sign.

"You can take this seat or this one."

"Does Masukocchi know what we will eat?"

"I'm sure it will be American knowing –"

"Yo, I'm back!"

She felt like this situation was a déjà-vu. Taiga and Midorima-kun were making the same faces in the restaurant and she felt the uneasiness going on between them but at least it was... Well, not as much as two days ago.

"Before you begin to talk, Midorima-kun came to visit me because I asked him if he wanted to and Taiga is here because I'm tutoring him as well and – well Taiga is Taiga. So please, make a truce. Believe me, being rivals without bitterness is so much better." Maybe she was being selfish to ask that. She did not know... But she had enough of this last year and she did not want people to go through that. And she did not want to see it.

Especially when her best friend was concerned.

"Emilie..."

Of course he understood.

He was one of the people who took the broken pieces and helped her to fix them. But she could not handle these feelings. The feeling of being there and doing nothing, because last time it ended up very badly. So she hoped they would get along or at least not end up hating each other. Rivals was one thing, enemies was another... On the other side, what she was asking was selfish so she decided to say to just forget it when Taiga surprised her.

He put what he got on his hand on the floor and offered a handshake.

"Kagami Taiga, hajimemashité."

Silence. Midorima-kun was frozen and Miyuki was stunned by what he just did. He agreed. Having rivals who can be friendly with you was so much more amusing. And to her shock, Midorima-kun shook his hand.

"Midorima Shintaro, hajimemashité."

They were unsurprisingly glaring each other, challenging each other to dare tell 'NO' and put a stop to it. Masuko gave a silent _**'thanks'**_ to Taiga with her eyes and she would make sure to thank Midorima-kun later.

"What did you make for dinner?"

"Shrimp jambalaya and madeleines."

 _Shrimp jambalaya? Typical._

"I knew it would be American..." she muttered.

"You're the one to talk with your french food! I made the effort to make madeleines!"

She pouted. Desserts were her weakness.

"If you say so."

Kise-kun stammered, like every time he was interrupting their bickering. "Ano... Wha – what are these dishes?"

She forgot how Japanese dishes were different... Or rather she didn't remember until she had to buy ingredients in the convenient store to fill the fridge. "Shrimp jambalaya is an American dish with rice, shrimp, ham and chorizo and madeleines are french small cakes with almonds or lemon zest. I hope it's lemon though."

"Yeah, yeah, I followed your recipe. It's good I brought five plates on me."

"Why would you –"

 _This guy is unbelievable._

"He planned to use three plates for himself."

"Ah."

"Here you go. Tell me to stop."

The two other young men seemed genuinely surprised. She knew what they thought it looked – surprisingly – good.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Kagamicchi, that's... really delicious-ssu!"

"It... doesn't taste bad."

"But it tastes good! How is that even possible?!"

"Oi! I live alone so I have to know how to cook instead of starving."

"You live alone?"

"My old man was supposed to live with me but he had to come back to the States."

Kise-kun's face showed he was hesitant, almost scared to ask something. "Doesn't it feel... lonely sometimes?"

That was she wondered sometimes. She knew he missed uncle who had to work in L.A again but he never talked about it.

"Nah, never. Emilie comes around to eat with me."

Kise-kun gave her a questioning look and she did not know if it was because he saw her struggling with holding a fork or if it was Taiga's statement.

"We live very near to each other and I eat with him because I live alone too," she said, wishing she could freely move her arms without pain again.

"Masukocchi too?"

She nodded. "My family is still in France, they'll come in August. About that, did you look if I got letters, Taiga?"

"Yeah, you got two letters and this huge box."

Her face lightened up. She was not sure of who wrote the letters but for the box, she knew who sent it and what was in it.

"They sent everything!"

Even Taiga was totally clueless.

"Uh?"

"I didn't have time to empty my locker so my teammates did it for me." Was it a lie? The truth was that her leg hurt too much and that she had another priority. "They probably sent some of the pictures as well."

"I want to see them Masukocchi, can I?"

"Of course, Kise-kun. And you as well Midorima-kun, if you want."

She opened the box carefully to find on top of the contents a piece of paper.

"A letter? Surprising."

Opening it, she laughed, recognizing the terrible writing.

"Look Taiga, someone is writing just like you write in Japanese."

"Oi you bastard, it isn't that bad!"

"Shh, let me read it."

'Dear Emilie,

What's up?

Hope you're doing well and that you take care of this stupid injury so next time we'll play again. Like you asked, we've taken everything from the locker room and send it back and we add a few things like the album we completed. You have too many books and useless things – who would need cake recipes in a football locker? –

Anyway, we won the other tournament even if you weren't here but we still haven't filled the captain sit (you named one but we all agreed but we want to wait a little). School is ending next week for us, so we'll be able to do a Skype with the whole team. Everyone misses you here. I swear I even saw Coach crying when he talked about how he missed you because keeping us in line is impossible (he was being dramatic as usual, I mean we're not monsters or something). I asked him if he was really crying but he slapped me and denied it. Pffffffff, the level of denial is so high.

The Class Council just happened yesterday: you got congratulations from them and 16,2/20! The others did well too and guess who listened to your advice about going to literary studies? So you better do the same or someone will take a ticket to Tokyo to kick your ass.

With you gone to Japan and the other three going to university, we lose half of our defense and our number two scorer but we saw some potential players at the open day for everyone. Being the French Football champions of high school made our school less repulsive, can you believe that? On a serious note, I think you turned into some kind of folk hero in the city. After you left, people couldn't stop asking about you. You gave to the kids and people hope back. Look at the final! And what you did for the semi-final are proofs that everything is possible for an outsider. And I think some of your old teammates wanted to patch things between you so we gave them your new address because we want to help you. Also for giving your number phone to Lisa, we're deeply sorry. We didn't know it was her until Coach told us. He gave us 10 laps around the school as punishment.

We hope you'll be happy in Japan. Keep smiling with Taiga and Tatsuya, make new friends but don't give up on _**croissants**_ _**et**_ _**chocolatines**_ , you're still french! And because I know Taiga will be reading with you: for God's sake don't let her being involved in street fights anymore. You look away for 5 seconds and she manages to get into trouble, how is that even possible?

By the way, you won the Best Captain award again, congrats my Lady! We put it in the box :) Be sure we come to Japan next year for a reason.

Love, the Team."

She almost forgot how much she loved them.

Her team.

Although she loved being in Japan, she would have liked to spend to finish her year in high school but the memories she had were enough and she felt so happy they treasured her as much as she treasured them.

"Masukocchi's teammates seem great-ssu!"

"They're the best."

There was no other way to describe them. The best.

"Bunch of weirdos but they're cool! And what did I read, Emilie? Street fight? AGAIN? Seriously?!"

"I won so calm down." But after saying it out loud, she felt like that would **not** calm him down. **AT ALL.**

"That's not the problem! And there's something written on the other side by the way."

She turned the sheet of paper "You're right ' _PS: we found some underwears of yours in the locker. I won the bet, I knew it. C cup! How could you even run with boobs is a mystery to me, seriously._ '"

She faced palm. These guys could also be so stupid sometimes.

She was too busy to pester against the guys of her team she did not even care about the two young men in the room blushing.

Taiga was unfazed.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, that must be hard for girls..."

"Taiga, you only notice this... now? Really?"

But then, this was Taiga, the one who did not even know she was a girl for months and did not realize Alex being a woman was something big for everyone until someone at school pointing out ' _how it sucks to be trained by a girl_ '.

"Um, Masukocchi..."

Nervous laugh. Shifty eyes.

Was it because of the underwear thing? Definitely.

"Um, this... What you just read is um – strange. Aren't they all girls too?"

"What are you talking about? I was in a male team." She thought she made it clear.

Or... maybe not judging by their faces.

"WHAT?" If Midorima-kun was voicing his surprise out loud it meant she did not make it clear AT ALL.

Oh, the joy of explaining it over and over again. It did not happen for weeks.

"My high school didn't have a female football team or even a male football team so we created it and I wanted to play with my friends."

"But wasn't it harder for you?"

"I had a few struggles at the beginning because of their style and the way male tends to make fewer passes and be more physical but I have a new football now... Anyway, let's just watch the album."

She was not sure they would understand because they were males and could not know how difficult it was for a female to reach their physical level. She made efforts for months and months and filled the holes with something males sometimes did not use: strategy.

She opened it to find the first picture of this scholar year. Or to be more precise the summer vacation before her first year in high school

"That was in July." She knew she looked like hell on this and her smile was too forced. That was just after her last day of middle school. "Wow, I really did look bad."

On the following picture (taken two weeks later), she still had bags behind her eyes but she was not doing a fake smile anymore and Taiga was by her side. She was still grateful for what he did back then as the comment she left behind the picture said it...

 _ **'Merci, Taiga'**_

"Your hair..." It was whispered by Midorima-kun. He was laying his eyes on the picture cooly although he looked slightly surprised by the haircut.

"I cut it but it grew back, yeah."

She turned the page. The first picture with them. "This is my team... Half of them." At that time, they were just playing street football and the club had not been founded yet.

"I took this picture!"

"Yeah, and you're on this one." Taiga was arguing about the typical ' _foot vs basket_ ' on it with her teammates. Were all males bond by shouting at each other?

The next photos were them playing in the park of the neighborhood. She stopped at the one taken the first day in high school. _ **'Le véritable début de l'aventure :)'**_ "That was the day we decided to make a football club."

Next picture was the complete team in their uniform for the first time.

"Where is Masukocchi-ssu?"

"She's here, baka."

"It's a guy."

She chuckled, now used to that remark, "no, it's me."

His eyes widened. "But why –"

"Females aren't allowed to play with males in French football clubs. I'm proud to be a female but I was ready to do this to be with my friends. And I can play as well as them so not being able to play because of my breast is stupid."

"Oh... Masukocchi looks dashing."

" ** _Thanks!_** Same goes for you!"

She turned the page while pretty face hold her tight.

 _ **'Notre première victoire à un tournoi official'**_.

Their first tournament and their first official victory.

She saw practice pictures, mostly the boys fooling around. School time. Her birthday.

 _ **'27 Septembre: mes 15 ans!'**_

She sighed. "I can't believe I'll be 16 and still in my first year of high school here."

Another sigh from Taiga. "Same. And the holidays..."

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss the two-month va – that one looks good!"

 _ **'Halloween 2014'**_

"It was fun. Everyone made an effort that day!"

That was the first time she was not spending the night with her family for Halloween but that was one of her best memories. That night, she created bonds with the members who entered the football club in September.

"Weird, that looks familiar..."

Of course it looked familiar. She wore something like that in their childhood for Halloween.

"It was based on the one I used to wear at the States." It was bittersweet. They were three of them at that time and now two of them did not even talk to each other for two years.

She could see realization and melancholia in his eyes.

"Right..."

 _ **'Photo de classe: 2nde - 3'**_

Looking at those who used to be her classmates made her frown. She disliked most of them, except the few teammates with her and three other persons.

 _ **'Bataille de boules de neige!'**_

Another fun day with her team, though that snowball fight made half of the team catch a cold. That was the first time since years it snowed in the city.

 _ **'Noël 2014 en famille'**_

That was obviously going to bring questions to Taiga.

"Is that –"

"He went to see me during Christmas holidays."

She noticed he was playing with the ring nervously in his hand but did not even know she was doing the same thing.

"It's great, I... umm I didn't see him since a long –"

"Cut the crap, Taiga." She did not intend to be harsh but he had to understand there was no need to lie anymore. At least, that kept him silent as she see the surprise in everyone's eyes for her vocabulary.

That was not going to be easy. She softened her voice, feeling guilty. "I knew something was wrong. I knew it since more than a year but I was waiting for you to say it. I guess you wanted to last summer but... And well, Tatsuya told me. That was stupid of you."

"But –"

"That was stupid but I can't say I don't understand. Let's just... talk about this after the Final League."

She knew he was not happy about it but he understood.

"Okay."

They looked back at the pictures.

 _ **'Nouvel an 2015: Tatsuya me porte chance :) !'**_

That was a week later for New Year's Eve and it was probably one the the only pictures she had of him where he was smiling brightly, instead of his usual half smile.

"You look cute! Is he your boyfriend?"

Taiga was chocking and cursing at Kise-kun while she was laughing. That kind of questions was so frequent she ended up laughing instead of getting angry or offended.

"No, he's not. He's my other best friend."

"You both look... Intimate."

She could not blame Midorima-kun for saying that. For Japan's standard, it looked too intimate.

"It's a french tradition. At midnight for New Year, we kiss under a Viscum album, a special kind a mistletoe to bring luck to us. It's supposed to be on the mouth but I just kissed him on the cheek because we're not lovers."

She questioned herself about that sometimes. She couldn't avoid that. Yes, she trusted in friendships between a male and a female but that did not mean there was not any attraction.

Both of her best friends were attractive in a different way. On one hand, whenever she asked to herself if she felt romantic love towards Taiga, it was a big ' **NO!** ' in capital letters but when it was about Tatsuya, it had been an 'I don't know...' until last year.

Taiga turned the pages of the album for her. Pictures taken from classes, games...

 _ **'Carnaval du lycée'**_

They won the second price for their themed costumes. And sweets. Lots of sweets.

 _ **'Champions Départemental !' 'Vice-Champion Régional: prochaine étape champions de France!'**_

It was funny to see the steps they made to be on the top.

 _ **'Anniversaire des petits'**_

"Wow, the kid grew up a lot!"

"I know... Sad, isn't it?"

"Uh?"

"He's going to grow up and become a basketball idiot just like you instead of becoming a football player like his sister."

The next page showed her little brother at a game.

 _ **'Match de Lu': victoire 34-50'**_

"Woah, looks good!"

"Kagamicchi can read french?"

"A bit. I can talk a little too with what Emilie learned me. What post is he playing?"

"Power Forword... The little guy can't even do it right, ugh."

She was definitely being childish but she wanted to see him become small forward or point guard like she had been. Surely Taiga would influence him once he would be there.

"Told you."

She would never admit he was right. Not out loud.

 _ **'Bal du printemps 2015'**_

"I can see you Taiga, just laugh once for good."

"Pff... HAHAHAHAHA I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Did the guys on the pictures do something funny?"

"It's just... pfff... Emilie going to a ball is as probable as snow falling on L.A on summer."

And there were two reasons. One: she hated that sort of event and two: she hated dancing in public.

"I went to it because I knew it would be the last. It was surprisingly fun!"

"Did you put a dress and all? Come on, these guys must have taken pictures."

"Just turn the page already!"

Taiga was enjoying it too much to her taste.

"You..."

"What?"

He was not smiling anymore, his eyes focusing on the pictures.

"It suits you."

She scratched her head, embarrassed.

" ** _Thanks._** "

 _ **'Début du tournoi'**_

"They added new pictures."

 _ **'1/4 de final et record de buts marqués en un match pour l'équipe.'**_

 _ **'Air Move: heel jungle by the Lady'**_

 _ **'1/2 final ou comment on est fiers de notre capitaine.'**_

 _ **'FINALE!'**_

"That was taken from my last game with them."

It also the only time she officially played as a female in the tournament... And the time where she got that injury but bringing the cup with them was worth it.

 _ **'VICTOIRE!'**_

They were all smiling and holding the cups on the picture, smiles and tears of joy mixed together.

"I can't believe it was less than two months ago."

"I wish I could've watched it."

"Coach filmed it."

He laughed, "you're such weirdo!"

She hit his arm. "I'm just trying to remain professional."

"What are you talking about, Masukocchi, Kagamicchi?"

"Her dad's their Coach."

"Is that even possible?"

"I was the Coach at the beginning but it was too hard with the schedule." ' _Schedule_ ' was their way to say that their captain tried to hide she was a female. "I asked papa's help. Anyway, he filmed the match for you and he will probably send you this soon."

"Tch, I bet he was shouting when you kept playing with this injury."

"He nearly killed me, you mean."

"You deserved it!"

"Thanks man."

 _ **'20/03/15: football avec les gosses!' '15/04/15: spectacle de street football'**_

"We played with the kids of the neighborhood once a month and sometimes, we made some street football show."

"Um, don't you have other pictures?"

"I do, but I'll complete this album with my new memories here." There were pictures she would rather put somewhere else. "Taiga, can you give me the box?"

"Sure."

"Spanish test... Ugh, math test... Oh, an old English test. Look Taiga, that's how you do it."

"Bastard!"

" ** _30 euros, oh mon dieu, j'aurais pu me payer un ballon avec ça!_** My recipes. My camera, I thought I left it at home!"

The picture was there too.

"That's..." It was the first picture they ever took along with Tatsuya while they were still in third grade and him a year above. Back then, she had short hair and was a tomboy, always wearing boys hoodies. She changed since then and became more feminine but still appreciate wearing comfortable clothes.

It was a good time.

"Was... Masukocchi taller than Kagamicchi?"

Indeed that was a good time... When she used to be taller than him.

"Yes, I was until our fifth grade."

And to say she used to mock him about his height and now, he was the one to do it.

"How many books do you have here?"

"I like reading, books are fantastic! Taiga, don't touch them!"

"What? I was going to give them to you."

"I can take my own underwears, thank you." To let males see some of her panties was one thing but to let them touch it was another, even if it was her best friend. She would have to talk to Alex about that... She took them and put them in the drawer near her.

"Man, it's getting late."

"Hm."

"Kagamichi is right!"

11 p.m. She did not even notice what time it was until now. "Well, see you tomorrow. Just take some of Taiga's madeleines with you and don't forget to take your Japan's History books."

"Hai!"

As they left in a surprisingly quiet way, she thought that even if she would never give up on _**croissants**_ _**et**_ _**chocolatines**_ , she was indeed making new friends with Taiga by her sides.

* * *

A/N: The more I write this story, the more I make chapters longer! To explain the title's chapter: ' _croissants et_ chocolatines' is a reference to famous french viennoiseries ('chocolatines' are also called 'pain au chocolat' in France, depending on where are you from: North or South). I chose this title because this chapter showed you a glimpse of her past, or more precisely her past with her highschool team in France and that's a way to say although she now in Japan, she'll always love France because she spent years there and loves food from there haha.

This chapter was more like a transition. I needed to settle properly the beginning of a friendship between her and Kise and Midorima. For Midorima, romance will come late but I believe characters just like people in real life need to know each other and become friends before something else.

About Masuko's past, I'll just bring the pieces by pieces but as you can see it has two parts: her time in the U.S with Kagami and Himuro and her time back in France, in middle school (and high school).

Also, I made some hints about her social background. In case you wonder: indeed, she isn't from a rich family. Most of the people who play street football are from there but it's not a bad thing because, for example, Masuko is proud of where she comes from and wanted to change the things in her neighborhood with football. I think it was important to represent that because not everyone is rich and comes from a wealthy neighborhood.

Once again, thank you for the fav/following guys! Don't hesitate to post comments :)


	6. ink and paper

**Summary [chapter 6]:** Days spent between re-education and visits from friends (not that they would admit it), Masuko read and write letters from people of the past but still connected to her present and future.

Following the canon chronology with some additions for the purpose of the story. Main pairing of the story: Midorima x OC.

Written in the third person. The words in _italic_ are characters' thoughts and the words written like _**this**_ are said in another language (French or English). No harem x OC.

A/N: In case you did not notice, I rewrote (or more like edited) the other chapters of the story, adding elements in some scenes and changing the POV (I chose to write the character's POV at the 3rd person instead of using exterior POV). I also decided one more pairing so that made three pairings + Masuko&Midorima for now although the story is **not mainly focused on romance** (though it is an important part).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs

 _[HOSPITAL ARC]_

* * *

 **FRAGMENTS**

~.~

Chapter 6: **ink and paper**

"You're doing good, Masuko-san."

 _'...Doing good' My ass!_

It was officially the first day of her re-education and it was harder than expected. She could not even make two steps without clinging on the guard rails, making her frustrated. But she was stubborn and she kept trying to finally manage to make four steps. She raised her hands in victory, forgetting she could not even stand without her hands gripped on something.

" _ **Merde!**_ "

Instead of falling, someone caught her. She turned her head, expecting it to be the hospital employee ready to scold her but found instead a really tall man with brown hair holding her.

"You should be more careful, young girl."

Young girl? The guy looked like he was a year or two years older than her!

She did not point it out due to the fact what he said did not sound like a lecture: his gentle smile gave away he was just more amused than anything. She noticed he had big hands though he was being gentle.

"Um, arigatō gozaimasu," she said with hesitation.

"Don't worry, it happened to me every time too."

She looked at him questioningly before seeing his knee. So...

"It was on my knee as well. Did you do this at sports?"

So he was more clever than he appeared, uh... She should have known after what happened a few months ago. He must have noticed how her leg muscles were more developed than most females as well as the unusual nature of the injury for someone who would not practice any sport.

"Hai. It was football. What about you?"

Somehow, the young man's goofy smile reminded her of Taiga's own smile when they were eight.

"Basketball."

She smiled.

"My best friend plays basketball as well!"

"That's great!" A nurse came closer and scolded him as he smiled as apologies and followed him. "Gomen ne, I must leave now."

"Okay... Once again, arigatō gozaimasu."

"Masuko-san, don't be so careless next time!"

Oh, there it was. The lecture.

"Gomen nasai."

The woman sighed. "It's enough for today, I'll help you go back to your room."

"Very well."

As she took her crutches to go back in her room, she remembered she still had not read the two other letters she received.

"Ah yes, Taiga left them on the nightstand," she said to herself.

Once arrived, she took them and sat on her bed. The first one was a letter from one of her teammates from middle school, she was sure of it.

 _So they did give my address to her, uh._

She would wait for Taiga to open it. Even if he did not totally understand french, he would be there to give her reassurance. She looked at the other and immediately recognized the neat and delicate handwriting.

"Tatsuya..."

If Taiga did not say a word about it, that meant h did not realize who was writing. It was logic, after all, he did not intract with Tatsuya for years so he could not recognize the writer and he was not the curious type, meaning he did not look who wrote.

She tore the envelope hastily to find a two-page letter and a picture. It was him still in L.A. He did grow up in six months, his hair was a bit longer than it used to be but his half smile still there.

She took the sheets of paper and read the content out loud.

It was writing in English. She laughed. He probably still had difficulties with differentiating American and Japanese cultures.

"Hey little bird,

I hope you are fine in Japan. As promised, I sent you a letter again, knowing you prefer that rather than e-mails (you are quite the romantic, are not you?). Uncle sent me the video of your last game, you were brilliant, your new football really is amazing. Once again, congratulations for the championship, your hard work finally paid. For your injury, what you did was reckless but I am not going to scold you, I think Uncle has already done it enough for me. How long will your re-education be? Four months? Six months? More? In any case, I am sure you will do it and gain back your physical abilities, you have always been a fighter.

How is the weather in Japan? Here, it is very sunny and hot now and I wonder how summer is in Japan because as you know, I have lived here for years but I am moving out sooner than planned. I will come to the country in a little more than a month with my parents. It is gonna be strange to have you in the same country but not in the same school but at least, we will see each other more frequently.

About school, you do not need to feel guilty. I know you chose Seirin over Yosen because someone needs to watch over Taiga (and for you as well) and I know it does not mean you chose a side. I am deeply sorry for leaving you in the middle of our conflict but you have to know our schools will probably clash at one moment. I do not really know about competitions held in Japan but Yosen is one of the best schools in terms of marks and sports. Like you, I am going to keep being in the same high school year as I was since September because of the strange school calendar in Japan. I am glad I finished my Junior Year here, at least I will have some advance once in Japan. I know it is the same for you... I sometimes forget you are a year younger than I. When I will be there, I will just have to work on Japanese and Japan's History. Could you help me with that? You are way better than me at this and not living in Japan for years makes you understand how confusing this situation is. In exchange, I could help you in math. I know you are grimacing, do not deny it but you will have to do math classes until next year (or maybe more? but if you are choosing _**ES**_ then it will be easy for you). Until then, be sure to try!

I put of picture of myself with the letter. Mom told me I am taller now but I do not really notice the difference. I hope you grew up too, I remember when you were still mocking Taiga for being 'tiny' but I am sure it is not the case anymore (short hair suited you, I was pleasingly surprised to see you cut it like when we were kids last summer). Talking about growing up, how is your family? I am sure Uncle and Auntie are happy to go live in Japan and are impatient to join you. I heard from Uncle your brother is now playing basketball! I am sure you are moping because you wanted him to play football with you but you are happy because he found a sport he really loves, am I right ? And do you know if it is a boy or a girl? Uncle was so excited about it in the e-mail, I am not sure Auntie will be able to handle him.

And do not worry, I will take with me the DVDs I borrowed to you: you were right, this show is fantastic, I wonder if it has more seasons? We should watch together American dramas like we used to but it will take around an hour between Akita and Tokyo so we will only see each other once a week, I think.

Be sure to achieve your re-education to fulfill your promise and do keep an eye on Taiga will you, even if I will not be his brother anymore after our match, I still deeply care about him. I told you the last time...

Love, Tatsuya.

P.S: Shuu says hello! He said he would have slapped you on the head if he was near for your 'stupid and reckless' act :)"

After reading Tatsuya's letter, she did not really know how to feel. She was more than happy to finally have him in the same country again but this thing between Taiga and him... She knew it was going to happen but not that soon. Or maybe she had hope that would never happen because she did not want to see them cut the ties.

She would have to prepare Taiga even harder to have an equal chance for their match but she would wait after the Final League to tell him that. She sighed. The two of them had both issues going on, and she was not talking about physical ability... She knew both of them needed that match but she would make sure after that, they had to talk to clear things up.

She sent a text to Taiga and pretty face: 'Come here at 4:30 p.m :)'

* * *

Miyuki watched with concentration the video on the computer. Looking at her former teammates' performances was a necessary thing but she did not think they would become that strong in a few months. That was not necessarily a good thing... Especially her, Lisa. She could feel the girl's arrogance surrounding her by just watching the video but damn. Her game became even better as if it was possible.

The door opened loudly, making her jump in surprise.

"Yo!"

"Taiga, you scared me! Oh, Kise-kun and... Midorima-kun ? _**Bonj**_ – I mean konnichiwa."

Taiga gave the cake he made as she greeted him with a peck on each of his cheeks. She did the same with pretty face who seemed to be in high spirit. Midorima-kun just stood there and looked like he did not know what to do. It took seconds to her to understand why: Japanese manners.

Again.

"Right, Midorima-kun wasn't there when I explained it to Kise-kun yesterday. It's the way we greet people like friends and family in France, _**la bise**_. I lived for years in France I forgot it's not frequent in Asia."

Taiga snorted. "Yeah, you French people have strange manners."

"You're the one who's talking, _**Mister hugs and bump fists**_."

"It's just like that in the States, you lived there too."

"You're right, but I'm French." Seeing how this explanation turned into (another) bickering, she dropped it and continued her explanation. "I asked Kise-kun if it was okay to do it for him as well and he agreed. I'll ask you the same thing. If okay if you don't want to, I know it's not something you usually do with a female here."

The room was silent for a few seconds, all eyes set on him while he was not looking back.

"I'm... not refusing."

He slowly came closer. For someone so skilled in basketball, seeing him clumsily walking to reach her bed was sweet (almost) amusing. As she put her lips on his cheek, she noticed his flushed cheeks, probably due to his uneasiness. She also notices the little cactus in his hands. She decided not to question him, remembering he was holding a plushie back when they met.

Taiga sat casually on her bed, looking at her computer.

"What were you watching?"

Right, she had not stopped the video. "Something that concerns a letter I received yesterday..."

"Oh."

He knew what it meant and he gave her the ' _let's talk about this later_ ' look.

She smoothly changed the subject of discussion.

"Did you bring your books?"

"Hai."

"Good. Now open the book, read from page 15 to page 29 and make a 250 words recap. I don't care if you do it in English or Japanese or french or whatever nor if it's written in colloquial language as long it doesn't have spelling mistakes – Taiga, I'm looking at you, yes. You have an hour. If you can't focus, just use your earphones."

"Hai!"

The two young men took the chairs to put them in front of the little wooden table and began to work.

She turned her attention back to the third male in the room.

"It's very kind to keep me company, Midorima-kun."

"Don't be an idiot, I just came the hospital to help my father."

She smiled. "It's still kind from you."

* * *

 _That girl is strange..._

That was his main thought about her. Then, seeing Kagami and Kise of all people studying by their own will was **not strange**. It was **surreal.**

He had been the latter's teammate for two years and the only thing he was doing in a library was sleeping or fooling around with Aomine and Murasakibara and Kagami was not the type to be serious about his studies.

"Kagamicchi, so mean!" Only two minutes and thirty seconds had passed and Kagami had already enough of Kise's whispers making him put his earphones to avoid him. He had to agree with Kagami's actions for once.

"If Kise-kun wins today, I'll make you the cake I talked you about."

"Really Masukocchi? Then, I'll be the one who'll win today."

Kise took his earphones and put them as well and he focused on trying to understand the book's content.

 _Idiot._

He had been surprised when he heard Kise adding his infamous and stupid ' _cchi_ ' suffix to her name.

"I don't understand you."

He expected her to get upset but he was surprised to see her laughing softly instead.

"I get that a lot."

"How can you deal with these idiots?" was the first thing that came to his mind.

"I don't think they're idiots..." Oh, so he said it outloud. "If anything they're basketball geniuses. They only have basketball in their minds, that and food for Taiga so I'm just using their abilities and their rivals status. Kise-kun is a fast learner and Taiga has his pride."

 _She is good..._

"Why did someone like you decided to become Seirin's manager?"

She could have found a way better school but she was being as foolish as Kuroko. Not only she had good marks but she probably had a promising career in football and Seirin did not have a female football team (the school was too recent for that). She decided to follow her best friend though something deep down was telling him it might be for the best.

After all, Seirin was not the best team but they were not bad.

She was looking like she did not know if it was an insult or a compliment – himself did not know neither –

"You can see it, can't you? Taiga's ability... He's still improving and yet, his body can't follow. I know him more than anyone and I'm here to help him and so he could be on par with you."

"Don't be ridiculous."

A part of him whispered that maybe she was right. Kagami's potential made him a worthy player but could not see its end.

"Taiga is suited to be the challenger. That's why I think his will is stronger than you, the Generation of Miracles. Well, maybe not you nor Kise-kun because losing gave you a new strength."

 _New strength?_

"You're talking like you know everything."

Somehow, the clear image of Akashi came to his mind.

However, it was not the ruthless Akashi Seijuro but the previous Akashi Seijuro, the one who had once been his friend... but now, he was not even sure if they had ever been friends since he did not know who the real Akashi was. Still, that smooth yet certain tone while talking was so similar yet so different to the one he did not hear nor see for two years, the old Akashi.

"I don't know everything, I'm talking from experience. That's why I can tell Seirin won't make the Final League."

 _What?_

He stared at her, repeating verbally his first reaction.

"What?"

Her eyes hardened. "I'm not naïve. I know Seirin will loose."

Was not she supposed to have faith in this team as manager and as Kagami's best friend? But then, she continued her reasoning.

"I really like this team. I don't know them enough yet but they lack individual skills... for now." She paused again, looking at an imaginary fixed point on the wall. "My team was the opposite: they had individual skills but their teamwork was near zero."

 _Just like Teiko._

"Didn't you win the championship?"

"We did because they changed, and I did change as well, I suppose. Football is different than basketball when it comes to that kind of things." She laughed and he did not understand what she meant. "Anyway Midorima-kun, let's talk about something lighter. I told you I was Libra but you never told me what is your sign."

 _This girl is so destabilizing._

People were always telling him he was 'weird' whenever he talked about something related to Oha Asa and there she was, asking him his sign.

"Why would I tell you?"

She shrugged, unfazed by his hostility.

"Then, I'd have to guess. You're... a Capricorn – no Cancer! It fits better," she ended, visibly satisfied by her own answer.

He did not know what to think. She was looking at him and not looking at him at the same time. It was like she was trying to see through him. But that was impossible, right?!

"You're skillful. Clever. Down to earth. Reserved. You like when things are constant. You don't like to resolve conflicts so you don't get involved. All of this fits perfectly with a Cancer!"

She was right. Everything she just said was right. The only person who could say something like that was Akashi and he was sure she was **not** Akashi despite the few similarities, it was almost frightening.

"You... How do you know?"

"I pay extra attention to people who catch my interest."

And at that moment, he looked straight back at her.

It was like he was seeing her for the first time again. He noted her eyes were blue, a rare thing for a Japanese person, but she was half French as well. They were darker than Kuroko's, like the sea during a storm. How strange... but he was not the one to talk with his own strange eye color. Until he briefly talked to her in the rain, he thought her eyes were black but only a closer look could tell him he was wrong.

"And yes, I've read books about astrology."

It was like she had to state that yes, she read books and yet it was totally normal.

"When is your birthday?"

She looked surprised.

"Uh?"

"Do not make me repeat myself, Masuko-san."

"Gomen nasai, I was just surprised... September 27th. What about you? Your birthday must be soon."

"July 7th."

"Then I'll be sure to give you a gift."

"You don't need to."

"Of course I do! I always offer a gift to my friends for their birthday."

"We're not friends," he stated that in a colder tone than intended, however, she was unfazed once more.

"Not yet. We're befriending but that still doesn't change the fact I'll give you something."

He did not know what to say back. He never accepted to become his friend but he did not refuse.

"Do whatever you want, I don't care."

"If you say so. And Midorima-kun..."

"What is it?"

He saw what it seemed like hesitation on her face.

"I want to thank you for yesterday. I know it took a lot of efforts from both you and Taiga to make this... truce."

She turned her head and looked at Kagami.

"Of course. I wasn't going to let the idiot stand there forever."

In fact, he could have done that but Kami-sama knew why he accepted than hand-shaking.

"Taiga might be hot-headed and stubborn but he really loves basketball and once you know him, he's quite likable."

Kise interrupted their discussion, energetically shaking the sheet of paper he was holding.

"Masukocchi! Look, I've finished first."

"That's great, Kise-kun, let me read it."

He gave her the paper, waiting for her to give her opinion.

"It's very good, Kise-kun, you could add more precisions about the society during the Edo period with the Four divisions of society for example but as I said, it's great. Did you memorize some pieces of information?"

"Yes, Masukocchi! _**Thank you.**_ "

He did not know Kise could talk in English.

" _ **Your accent is getting better, nice!**_ "

"I've finished too."

"Ah Taiga. You wrote it in English, didn't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Let me see it... Taiga, what the hell is that? It's ' _ **an empire**_ ' not ' _ **a empire**_ '."

"That's just a detail! Everything I wrote is right."

"It was good. However, Kise-kun wins for today because the content of his recap is as good as yours but your English is still _**crappy**_."

"WHA –"

"See, I told Kagamicchi I was going win today."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll go take the food."

"What did you do for today?"

"You're kidding right?"

She did not seem to get it. At least, he thought, he was not the only one.

"Buffalo hot wings and french fries. I'll bring soda too!"

"Wait, does that mean..."

"You're the one who recorded it, baka."

"Ah yes, I've got it on my computer! Kise-kun, Midorima-kun could you go with him to take the food, please?"

He was still clueless like Kise, so he just nodded absently.

"I don't need help."

"I bet you did way more than usual."

"..."

"Am I right?"

"Damn it. Alright, follow me."

* * *

As they left to search the food, Miyuki took a piece of paper and her cartridge pen to answer to Tatsuya's letter. She took the habit during middle school to write her lessons with cartridge pen instead of a pen, finding it more neat.

Writing this letter in front of Taiga would be inappropriate but at the same time, Tatsuya was her best friend as well. So she began to write:

"Hello Tatsuya,

I am doing well here! It still feels strange to live in another country but I have Taiga and I made new friends from Seirin basketball club because I became their manager. Funny, right? But unsurprising at the end, you will tell me.

Tatsuya, it is part thanks to you that I won the championship. If you had not been here, I would have never made it so thank you, I will never tell it enough. Oh and could you say thank you to Shuu too? I know he would have scolded me but I know the reason for it was he was worried for me as well so tell him I apologize for that. I hope I can see him soon, the last time I saw him was almost a year ago. It amazes me how time flies... My re-education will last six months or maybe seven, I am not sure yet. I chose to ask Coach to be the one who will be in charge of my re-education, I know she will do her best and I wanted to spend this year at school not at the hospital. Yes, Coach is a female, amazing right? Her name is Aida Riko and I am sure she is as amazing as her! now, I am still in hospital for two or three weeks to learn to walk again.

Surprisingly, weather in Japan is nice now though I do not know about the weather during summer. The cherry blossoms really are beautiful, that was one of the things I wanted to see here. Are you coming in Japan sooner than planned? Then I am glad because we will be able to see each other more frequently I will have to show you tons of things, especially the albums :)

I knew you would understand... I love you both but we talked about it last time... and although you do know I am against this conflict I understand. Both of you.

When you talked about competitions held in Japan, I guess you were thinking Winter Cup? It takes place in December, and I think your match against him will be there. As your best friend, I will cheer for you but as Seirin's manager, I will do my best to make the team win even if it is against you. I know Yosen is strong, I looked for pieces of information when I had to choose between Seirin and Yosen. Seirin is a very interesting team if you ask me. They have potential, even if it is not enough for now. They are still a new team, you know... but they had good players and I can feel I am becoming friends with them.

Riko-san is my friend. In fact, she is a second-year like you. And I am friend with Kuroko Tetsuya as well. He does remind me of Lu'... And his eyes... It is like seeing a reflect of myself. Anyway, you will see for yourself soon. Are you gonna keep doing the same high school year as well? Japan has such a weird school calendar. I will gladly help you. You know, I am currently tutoring Taiga and another basketball player, Kise Ryota, an interesting one as well. And yes, about math, you are right... but last year, it will be over!

I put a picture as well (even if you saw me on the video). See, my hair grew back quite quickly! And I grew up but not as much as I wanted. I guess 165 cm is not that bad. Taiga became so tall, it is just unbelievable. And you do seem taller on the picture! Still hanging out on L.A streets, uh?

Lu' does play basketball and he is a power forward (Taiga is so gonna be a bad influence on him). We still do not know but it is the third month, my parents will probably know it very soon. I hope he or she will play football like his or her big sister! I am sure dad is being his usual self, the team told me he made them run 10 laps, poor them.

I almost forgot about the DVDs but fortunately, you remembered. We will sure do that, I cannot wait to see you once again.

No need to worry, I will do everything to fulfill my promise and I will keep an eye on Taiga, it is my job after all.

Love, Miyuki.

P.S: Text me once you will be able to visit me."

She left the cartridge pen on the table and put the letter on the nightstand. She frowned. She did not think about it until now but she could not send the letter herself. Asking to Taiga to send it was just out of question so it would have to be someone else, maybe Kise-kun or Midorima-kun.

Talking about them, she heard loud voices coming closer. They took more time than expected, she even had time to finish the letter. She was going to ask about that but sweatdropped at the sight she got.

"Yo. We're back." Why should she be surprised? The three of them came back with their six hands full of food and Taiga was just greeting her casually. The food was enough for a whole team!

She sighed. It was the NBA finals after all.

"I see... So that's why you took all this time."

"Hey! It's these idiots fault."

"Don't associate with you two."

"Oi!"

"But Kagamicchi's house is soooo big! And he made tons of food!"

Taiga's gave him a kick.

"Ouch! I forgot the finals were yesterday-ssu."

"Me too... But I recorded it and I promised Taiga I wouldn't watch before now."

"I also went to your apartment. Uncle left a message on your phone 'bout the baby, he said they'll know next week!"

She smiled in delight. Taiga seemed himself quite happy hearing they would know for the baby soon.

"Great!"

"He also said something 'bout U18 for the guys or whatever."

 _Already?_

"I see... Bring the food, I just turned on the computer."

"Alright!"

Taiga sat with her on her bed and began to eat already.

She looked at the other two, who still had not moved. It took seconds to understand that her bed was toosmall for them. After all, they were four and three of them were ridiculously tall (damn these basketball players and their ridiculous height).

"Let's sit horizontally."

They nodded. Taiga smirked, looking at her computer.

"Still have this wallpaper."

"What's with the smirk?" she asked, almost offended. "Zidane is the best french football player of all time!" She looked through her files to find the video in question. "Found it! Here we go."

"So, who are you rooting for, Curry or LeBron?"

"King James."

"LeBron James because we have the same post!"

"Curry."

The answers were unsurprising.

Taiga and oretty face chose LeBron because it was more their kind of style meanwhile, Midorima-kun chose Curry because of his impressive three-pointers.

"I see..."

"What about Masukocchi?"

"I don't know... I'm mostly impartial in basketball but Curry has more chances to win if you look at his version of the team and the stats."

"Does Masukocchi follow NBA games too?"

"Hai. I follow European football with French and American basketball."

 _Oh, if only they knew._

"Shhh, it's beginning!"

Taiga came back to the state of a child during Christmas every time NBA games were involved.

* * *

"Man, that game was awesome!"

"97-105... The gap isn't big and LeBron did an amazing game though he lost."

"That was fun! We should do that again sometimes!" Maybe giving soda to pretty face was a bad idea. "Kagamicchi's food was really good."

"Why not."

"Hm."

"Of course, Kise-kun."

"I should leave now. It's getting late."

"Midorima-kun is right, you should leave. See you tomorrow." She gave them both a peck on their cheeks and waved her hand as a goodbye. Taiga was the only one who stayed, knowing she wanted to talk about the letter.

"It's great to see you became friendlier with them."

"We're not friends!"

Taiga was in denial.

"Maybe not, but it's not like you hate them neither."

Taiga decided to drop the subject, as expected. "So..."

"I still haven't opened the letter."

"Give me that," he said softly as she complied.

He opened it and gave her she sheet of paper. She read it out loud:

"Hello Emilie,

I know it is not my kind to write a letter but I feel like I had to do it. I wanted to call you but you are in Japan now... And because you only gave me your address, I am sending you that. I am glad we are becoming friends again even after everything. You know, I was not the only one of the team who watched your last game. Samantha and Marie were there as well.

I will never be able to say how thankful we are. They were too scared to come and talk to you but they feel the same. If I am writing you, it is because you need to know about the rest of the team. I did not want to spoil your joy that day but you need to know. You deserve to know. Lisa probably already called you to say she won the female championship but I am sure she did not tell you everything... It was against our team. She destroyed us, 7-2.

It was hard but I was inspired by what you did this year and Samantha and Marie felt the same. However, the same cannot be said for Clem. She refuses to touch a ball now and is avoiding us. I think it was too much for her. Lisa played with her mind. We do not know what to do. The only thing we can do is believing in you. For next year, it is gonna be really difficult because half of us is ready to give up because of **her**. At the end, you were right. Something is wrong with her. Maybe if we have listened to you back in middle school...

Anyway, it is too late to think like that. Kim and Laura in Jean-Jaurès high school are not playing anymore. The others are continuing because it is what expected from them. You know what I am talking about... it became an instinct to play even if the heart is not here anymore. Even those who followed her in high school seem so desperate. Lisa is playing so well but does not play with anyone else than herself. And when she talks to one of us, it is only to test us. She does not even look us in the eyes like we were not worth it.

I know you want to know about Noémie. She... still does not remember us and I understand why she only remembers you but she is doing fine, the three of us visited her a week ago. She said she missed you and she knows you will make it. I know it too. You may be injured but I know you will be back and even better than before. Until the warm-up matches (it will begin in April, I believe) be sure you are in good conditions, to play together once again.

Love, Tina.

P.S: I saw the new issue of Football Magazine! Your team and you really look good."

She did not even notice her hands were shaking until Taiga took them.

"Emilie! Emilie, calm down!"

He held her tighter. She felt like she could not breathe.

Were that tears?

"She broke them."

 _She broke them. She broke them..._

"Emilie, you're gonna make a panic attack, calm down!"

 _What is he saying? I can't hear._

"She did this to them."

 _She's doing this again._

Her breathing went erratic.

"Calm down!"

"SHE FUCKIN' BROKE THEM!"

"EMILIE!"

Taiga's cry brought her back to reality but her hands were still slightly shaking.

She heard him saying in a softer voice, "Take a deep breath."

She nodded weakly.

 _Breathe in. Breathe out._ _Breathe in. Breathe out._

"I'm sorry, Taiga."

"It's okay!"

"I just – she didn't have the right to do that to them..."

 _... just like she did that to me._

The last part was unsaid but clear as crystal.

"I know..."

"I wish I could've done something –"

"Idiot, you couldn't have avoided it." He sighed, softly patting her head. "Look, what you did this year was enough. You read it, you gave 'em hope back. Your 'gamble' or whatever you call it... It's working. You'll fulfill your promise."

The pain was still there, she realized. It was still there but she felt better now, a year has passed since then. She found a new team and new friends.

"You're right... It was worth it and I hope I'll make it... so we can be friends again. And hopefully, I'll prove them our middle school's thinking was wrong."

He dried away her tears on her face as gently as he could. "Your middle school is so fucked up."

"Yeah..." She let out a strangled laugh, "You know, it wasn't totally the girls' fault. Everyone made them thought it was the right thing, including their parents."

"I hate it!"

"I know..."

She put her head on his shoulder. Strange how things changed. She still remembered the time where little, innocent Taiga would put his own head on her shoulder. Indeed things have changed... But Taiga was still Taiga though he now had this rough exterior. They were still there for each other: that did not change and never would.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating the story for almost two months, my computer had some trouble to work and I repair it two days ago... And since the last time, many things changed, like the fact I'm officially graduated from high school.

Anyway, this chapter permits to reveal a bit of Masuko's background in middle school. I picture Masuko as someone darker than she appears, also colder (being overpolite and distant sometimes) and sometimes somehow manipulative but generally gentle and understanding towards people. Her past is still clearly affecting her and she still holds fears, the panic attack she was making was actually not the first in the story. She almost had one during the Seirin/Shutoku's match though she was just showing minor signs (I rewrote many things in 'the rain in your heart' chapter to make it clearer and also changed a little the Masuko/Midorima scene in the rain).

In case you're lost with the timeline (and yes, I'm using the canon timeline), this chapter takes place around mid-June (the proficiency test being June 17th). This chapter is important because it shows a bit of Masuko's past (from both letters) and how all of this affects her present.

I would like to thank the people who have favorited this story after I published the previous chapter : **SlifofinaDragon** , **little firework** **7** , **The Rainbow Devowerer** , **NIGHTANGEL21** , **atanime freak** , **linzi** , **Akashicchi-ssu** , **He4artBreaker101** , **RakshaRashelMarie** , **IloveRebornNarutoKProject** and **darkpercy5**

I'm also very grateful to those who are following the story, it makes me happy to have e-mails telling me that. Also, are you for a OVA chapter like ? Like a chapter taking place in the States with Masuko, Kagami, and Himuro?! Tell me your opinion.

Once again, thank you for the fav/following guys ! Don't hesitate to post comments, I'll make sure to answer them :)


	7. chasing visions of our futures

**Summary [chapter 7]:** Waiting for the results of the review test, Masuko continues to make bonds and meet people in the hospital as she recalls of her memories with her friends, especially her two best friends.

Following the canon chronology with some additions for the purpose of the story. Main pairing of the story: Midorima x OC.

Written in the third person. The words in _italic_ are characters' thoughts and the words written like _**this**_ are said in another language (French or English). No harem x OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs

 _[HOSPITAL ARC]_

* * *

 **FRAGMENTS**

~.~

Chapter 7: **chasing visions of our futures**

"Kagamicchi isn't coming?"

 _How could someone be so obnoxious?_

Shintaro was spending too much time around Kise for his own taste: even Takao was not as exuberant as him.

"Taiga isn't coming today nor tomorrow. Riko-san – Coach – has planned an entire weekend schedule with math and Japanese literature. Izuki-senpai and Kuroko-kun will be a better help for these subjects than I am."

"Oh... I thought Kagamicchi would come later. But isn't Masukocchi great in all subjects?"

How stupid from him to state that at the end of the tutoring session... However, he had a point.

He saw her tutoring sessions with the two idiots and despite her unorthodox methods – the girl had lured them into learning Edo period with a cake – she had knowledge. She had to, to successfully pass the tests to be admitted in Seirin since tests were more difficult for foreign people.

"Not really. Written Japanese is still hard for me sometimes since I have difficulties with kanjis and math is not my forte... I'm doing good because I'm technically a year ahead but I dislike it."

"I see! Did Masukocchi take an elective at school-ssu?"

"I did or rather... As a foreigner, Seirin did a favor to me and let me study two electives."

 _Was that even possible?_

"Heh, is that possible?" asked Kise out loud.

"Apparently it is in Japan too. I've taken Spanish and French literature because I want to take _**le**_ _**baccalauréat**_ during the beginning of my third year and I still want to follow French school calendar as well. I'll begin next June with French." She had funny look while talking. The same one she gave to Kagami. "And in case you didn't know, _**le baccaleuréat**_ is the French diploma you have to possess at the end of high school if you want to go to universities or higher education there."

"Wouldn't it be too hard?"

He silently agreed. Mock exams and entries to college were the third years' main occupations and to add another exam might be unreasonable.

"I planned as much as I could and I'll be doing French literature exam at the beginning of my second year then all the other subject the year following. As long as it concerns subjects that I appreciate, I can do it. I don't like to leave things unfinished and not having _**le baccalauréat**_ is simply unthinkable."

If anything, he loathed people who did not do their best, so he felt somehow satisfied to hear that statement from her. He did not exactly know why he came every day to visit her.

Perhaps it was because it was because she was one of the only people he knew who was not loud. If anything, he enjoyed her silence. Or maybe... because he was still looking for the answer.

 **"You'll understand someday."**

He still could not understand. And he felt he needed to understand so he could say he had made everything he could. And most of all...

What he heard that night, when he forgot the lucky item in her room, feeling too amazed by Curry's three-pointers at the game they had watched.

That letter.

The almost panic attack she had.

He heard it. He heard **everything**.

He cast a stealthy glance. Since then, he saw her... differently. He could not find another word.

Differently.

"I have to go the the photoshoot-ssu."

"Already?"

He looked at his phone. It was already 7.30 P.M.

"I don't want to leave but my manager will kill me if I don't go!"

"It's okay Kise-kun, Midorima-kun will stay with me."

 _What?_

"I see..."

"Stop doing such stupid face, Kise," he stated with mild annoyance.

His first option was to correct the thing she just said but the face Kise was doing was just too annoying. It was even more annoying than his usual loud whining.

"Bye Masukocchi, Midorimacchi."

When he finally left the room, it became silent until –

"Is there something bothering Midorima-kun?"

He slightly flinched and turned to look at her.

"Why?"

Her eyes were calculating as she observed him.

"I've noticed you've been acting... rather strange for the past few days."

Did she notice?

 _Of course, she did._

"It's nothing." He did not want to tell her he partly saw through her façade – her excessive politeness – because she probably saw through his as well.

She did not answer back but was frowning and stood up.

 **Stood up.**

"Masuko-san, what are you doing?"

He knew she could not correctly stand up, let alone walk. She said it to Kagami yesterday.

"I'm standing up, obviously."

Now, he could see the similarity with Kagami. Such stupidity was unbelievable.

"I know you're doing that but why –"

He moved as quick as he could to hold her. Her face twitched in pain before he placed his arms on each side of her shoulders, her left arm gripping his right one.

"Are you stupid?" he immediately yelled.

She was so frustrating it was infuriating. And the calm in her eyes just increased his anger.

"I'm just worried about a friend."

"YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND!" he yelled.

However, the words that went out of his mouth left him a bitter taste.

That time, these words felt so wrong and yet, he found himself unable to say anything. He could not even look at her in the eyes anymore.

He screwed up. He screwed up, he screwed up.

 _Damn it._

He truly felt horrible without exactly knowing why.

Her voice filled the heavy silence.

"I knew I would have probably fell..."

Waiting for her to end her sentence, he casted a furtive glance. All he saw was confusing blue eyes before staring the window again. The bright array of pink and orange outside only confirmed he had indeed stayed longer than he thought.

"Why did you try to stand up?" was the only thing he could say.

He wanted to inquire why he was coming every day. Why he was still here. Why she wanted to befriend him so much... So many ' _why_ ' he had in his mind but could not voice.

She lessened the grip on his right arm without letting go neither and he felt her hand turning his face to make him look at her. What he saw was a smile, the same smile she was tutoring, she same one she gave to Kagami every time he was saying something idiotic and he did not know if he should feel offended or not.

"Because I knew you would catch me."

Did she... trust him?

How?

 **Why?**

They stayed in the same position for seconds when she made a sudden small cry. He realized he had unclenched the grip on her shoulders after what she said, making her lose balance. She tried and failed to grab back his right arm, causing her to fall on him.

" **Merde** – Did I hurt you, Midorima-kun?"

"... No," he managed to mutter, too stunned to move.

He was physically alright, the only thing was he could not see correctly, his pair of glasses not in its place.

Her hair was brushing his cheeks softly and her face was resting on his shoulder. As she laughed quietly, he felt the hot breath on his neck. She lifted her head and all he saw her blurry form watching him as he felt delicate fingers putting his glasses back.

"Here, it's better this way, right?"

The first thing he saw was that smile again. That strange and warm smile.

"See, Midorima-kun did catch me here as well," she giggled, speepishly rubbing the back of her head as a slight blush appeared.

Her remark got him a small smirk. It might have been the lighting but she looked redder before her face went back on his shoulder as she whispered, "I apologize for asking you this but could you help me to lift me up, please?"

It was only at that moment he fully became aware of the position they were. He felt himself blushing, suddenly so aware Masuko was a female. Her breath instantly became disturbing (and distracting).

"Hmf... Very well."

A few seconds later, Masuko almost fell again, as he averted his eyes, distracted by the fascinating furniture.

Yes, fascinating. He would compliment his father about his choices in furniture.

* * *

After what happened yesterday, Midorima-kun looked less tormented by his thoughts mused Miyuki.

She was relieved to see his calmness came back but she knew there was still something in his mind.

She did not say a word though, deciding she would wait for him to talk if he wanted to... That and also the fact he looked terribly embarrassed (understandable given that their position after she fell was up to... romantic interpretation).

"Midorimacchi already left?"

Kise-kun's energic voice brought her back to reality.

She nodded. "Hai. He said he had a familial obligation and apologized for leaving so soon."

Of course, the last part was her own interpretation.

"I see..." Kise-kun looked pensive before he went back to his energic, usual self. "What are we doing today? History? English conversation?"

"None. We'll be doing nothing during this afternoon."

"EH?"

Amazing how pretty face could show too much yet too little of his emotions.

"Kise-kun, you've worked more than enough for the exams, so for today, you can do whatever you want. You can go outisde to see your friends."

Of course, the thought of spending the afternoon alone was not something she was looking forward but the only people she knew in Japan were basketball related and her family was still in France.

She hoped Riko-san was not killing Taiga, that would be unfortunate.

"Masukocchi is my friend too so I want to spend this afternoon here!"

"Oh."

Did her tone betray her feelings? Did he see she was feeling lonely?

It was quite strange to explain but if anything, she liked being alone sometimes. She was not like part of people in her middle school who were frightened by the lone thought of being alone because of social standards – it appeared being alone meant having no friends and also meant being labeled as 'weird' –.

She did not care about being mocked because she enjoyed staying by herself and reading books sometimes. It even made her laugh how ironically, these people who looked so popular and full of friends were, in fact, the loneliest ones.

But at the end of middle school, she discovered the meaning of being lonely.

Being alone and being lonely were entirely different.

Being alone was a choice. Being lonely was **not** her choice: it was something that caused her despair and anger because she felt nobody would understand. But then, she made a new team and she met people that understood her and she had Taiga with her and a few friends in Japan. But sometimes, while she tried and failed to walk normally, she felt the same kind despair.

The fear of not being able to play football like she used to was louder when Taiga was not there, or when Kise-kun and Midorima-kun were not there. It generally happened the morning, during her daily reeducation: it was the fear of being lonely.

Perhaps Kise-kun got it. Perhaps he was feeling lonely as well. The small yet genuine smile he had told her he lacked true friends. She gave back a smile even if it was a bit forced like his, the loneliness haunting them.

"Then we should go outside, perhaps. I never visited the hospital's garden."

' _I need fresh hair_ ' was left unsaid.

"Never?! Masukocchi has to see the flowers there, they're so pretty!"

"I love flowers!"

He carried her delicately before putting her in the wheelchair and rolled it.

She suspected he was enjoying rolling her wheelchair more than she did, the way he was walking – skipping would be more appropriate – only confirmed it, as every female they met glared them with hostility. Of course, Kise-kun was completely unaware of the unwanted attention – or maybe he was too used to it, it was not for nothing she nicknamed him 'pretty face' – but she pretended she saw nothing neither.

"How are your team and you doing?"

"We got qualified for the Final League-ssu!" The fondness on his face made her feel a rush of tenderness for him.

"You look happy," she said almost absently.

"Of course, we got qualified!"

She cleared her voice, "I mean... You look happy whenever you're talking about your team."

Kuroko-kun told her how Kise-kun was someone who loved basketball from the bottom of his heart. That moment made her fully believe it.

Kaijo was the perfect team for him. She discovered during her daily observations of the strongest teams around Tokyo – being in a hospital did not make her forget her part as manager – that Kasamatsu Yukio was one of the best point guards in the country and also Kaijo's captain. Riko-san told her he fullfilled every qualification needed to be a good captain: responsable, strongwilled, ambitious and encouraging yet voicing his disapproval when needed. That was exactly what Kise-kun needed.

"Well..." He slowed down the pace of the wheelchair. "I love playing with Kaijo more and more."

He looked absent and she figured out he was probably thinking about them.

"I see what Kise-kun means. I'm still very attached to my previous team."

The fact most of them were in exam period reminded her she should send something to encourage them but since papa was still there, it would be okay.

"I would have liked to see your match against Seirin. Taiga told me you're one of the best players he ever met."

He finally stopped nearby a bench, "He did?"

He sat to be able to speak and look at her at the same time.

"Hai. But don't repeat that to him will you, he would get flustered."

She could already see Taiga denying it with stubbornness.

"Kagamicchi really is surprising."

She nodded vigorously. "Taiga has always been pure and caring even if he now looks... physically intimidating."

Taiga became so tall in less than two years it was becoming depressing.

"Neh, can Masukocchi tell stories about Kagamicchi?"

At least, Kise-kun was not as stubborn as Taiga or Midorima-kun and willingly admitted he considered them as friends.

"What does Kise-kun want to know?"

"How was Kagamicchi when he was a kid?"

An image of a smaller Taiga came to her mind. He was still that boy she met years ago and yet so different.

"When I met him, he looked lost because he was just coming from Japan and naïve. Really naïve. Not that it was necessarily bad, in fact, I appreciate that. I still do."

No matter how hot-headed he had become, he still was so, so naïve on a few subjects.

"Masukocchi told you two know each other since third grade! How did you meet?"

"We..." She stopped, feeling it was the moment to ask about what was in her mind since weeks. "Could I ask you a question first?"

Pretty face noticed the sudden seriously (he might have even noticed the sadness in her voice and her eyes).

"Of course."

She hesitated.

Should she really ask it? Whatever, she needed to know.

"Is... one of your former teammates part of Yosen High?"

The face he was making was already enough. "I see. What post does he play?"

"Center-ssu. He –" The change must have been visible because she felt cold yet delicate hands on hers. "Masukocchi, are you okay?"

"What...?"

"Your hands... they're shaking."

She looked at her hands. He was right. She gritted her teeth. "I apologize, it's just –"

"Masukocchi, don't apologize!" He patted her right hand and she felt like crying. Thinking about Taiga and Tatsuya's broken relationship hurt and now, it just felt too real.

"Do you remember when I talked about my other best friend, Tatsuya?"

She needed to talk.

Talk to forget the bad taste of her best friends' relationship's nearing end in her mouth.

"Hai."

"You probably have noticed Taiga's strange behavior that time." A nod. "That's because..." Should she really tell him? She trusted him enough now and she knew that despite what Taiga said, he now considered Kise-kun as a friend. "While I consider Taiga and Tatsuya as my best friends, they considered each other as brothers."

She touched her ring and remembered the promise they made the day she left.

 _Lies._

Despite that fact, she felt not anger – not at them, at least – nor betrayal. She had realized it was bound to happen. She had had time to think about everything rationally and it had always been obvious. Alexandra probably realized it as well.

"... It has always been this way since they met."

* * *

" _ **Are you sure you don't want to play with us, little bird?**_ "

She had a vivid memory of that summer day. She was hanging around with Tatsuya, their elbows linked as they walked, looking for someone for a basketball game.

" _ **I'm fine with being the referee.**_ "

Thinking about her past self's obvious fake smile almost made her want to laugh.

Of course, she remembered how Tatsuya made that frown he had every time she was lying to him.

" _ **Miyuki...**_ "

This memory made her realize how far she came from.

" _ **I know! Fine, I'll play a one-on-one against you after this.**_ "

" _ **Hey, little bird.**_ " He was now holding her hand tightly but softly like he always did whenever she needed reassurance. " _ **I'm not angry at you.**_ _**I just want you to be happy and play freely.**_ " The smile he made at that moment was still one of her warmest memories. It was the thing that made her believe freedom might exist.

She almost could feel the wind the seven-year-old version of herself had on her face while she was running. "Come on, we need to find someone, everyone is waiting." They only used Japanese when they were only. It was still the case thought English sometimes got mixed in.

"Miyuki, slow down or we'll miss out people."

"You're no fun, Tatsuya."

"I know," he laughed while not letting go of her hands.

Taiga immediately caught her attention with his red hair and the gloomy aura he had. He looked lost. She remembered that he was in fact her new classmate who never talked to anyone (she had thought he was too shy when at that time but later discovered it was in fact because he did not really know English yet). Tatsuya saw she was watching him and ran towards him.

"Hey. We're short-handed, want to come and join us for a game of basketball?"

"What? Y-yeah... Great." His eyes widened. "You speak Japanese?"

"I thought you might be Japanese too! I came last year."

Taiga finally noticed her. "Hey, I know you! You're from my class, aren't you?"

"Hai. My name is Masuko Miyuki, I've lived here for two years."

"Your name is...?"

"Kagami Taiga."

"Himuro Tatsuya. _**Nice to meet you.**_ "

Tatsuya always looked so cool and so serious while he was, in fact, one of the biggest dork she knew (the fact he was now sixteen accentuated that thing... not that it bothered her. She could be so much worse when people knew her enough).

"Tatsuya is from the same school as well but he's a year above us."

"Really?"

Tatsuya nodded. "You know basketball?"

Tatsuya had kept the habit of spinning the ball with his finger. She found it almost fascinating since she only managed to do it at ten years old.

"Yeah, a little from sports class..."

" _ **Tatsuya, Miyuki, you found someone to join?**_ "

" _ **Yeah, his name's Taiga!**_ "

" _ **Great, Taiga will play on Tatsuya's side then!**_ "

Before meeting Tatsuya, she did not enjoy being the referee. She loved playing but her fear came over that love and she just watched. Tatsuya changed that – to a certain degree because the change mostly came from herself –. Although she still wanted to play, she came to love looking games.

The way Tatsuya dribbled smoothly and full of confidence was the definition of beauty.

" _ **Did you make the teams?**_ "

" _ **Yeah.**_ "

" _ **Okay. Let's begin.**_ "

And she saw the way Taiga watched Tatsuya. It was the same way – no it was slightly different from the way she looked at him. While she looked at Tatsuya with fondness and tenderness, he watched at him with affection and admiration. That was why their relationship with Tatsuya was different. It was obvious since that day he was worshipping him and the discussion they had after only confirmed it.

"Why? You're asking me how to make friends?"

"Himuro-kun looks like a brooder and yet everyone hangs around with you!"

She laughed. He was right. Taiga was bit too much honest even when he was a child.

"That was uncalled for..."

She was sure she had whispered something along the line "Kagami-kun is right..." to tease him.

"I talked with people, but somehow they don't feel like close friends to me! Like, there's some distance! Is it because of racial dis... Ah... !?"

"Ahaha. I think it's nothing of that sort!"

There was nothing of that in Los Angeles, not when they were kids anyway.

"Don't worry Kagami-kun, it's not that," she confirmed.

"I think you didn't 'appeal' enough."

"Appeal?"

"What are you good at, what do you like... You need to show something that makes people understand who you are. For me, it's basketball!"

"Tatsuya is right. Having a passion in common makes it easier to make bonds."

It was also what brought her – them – trouble in more ways than one but she did not regret it.

"You need to know yourself before trying to make people understand who you are! If you're strong, people will repute you for that!"

"I have nothing of the sorts..."

She had always found Tatsuya's kindness as his best quality.

"...Then why don't you try basketball?"

"Eh?"

"I'll teach you!"

"This is a good idea. Kagami-kun is good at sports and Tatsuya is a good teacher."

"I'm sure you'll play well!"

"... Basketball."

It was clear he never considered this possibility yet he was npt unhappy. Just surprised.

"I'll do my best!"

* * *

"They spent weeks, months... even years playing basketball together. Ironically, basketball was also the thing that has caused them to part away." She tried to smile but she was sure Kise-kun was not fooled by her laughable attempt. "The odds to have Yosen High as an opponent for the Winter Cup are high and because of the relationship they used to have, I fear Taiga would unconsciously... hold himself back."

It was probably already too late but she would try to help him.

For **his** sake and for **Seirin's** sake. She knew Tatsuya would agree as well, knowing he wanted to face him at full strength.

"But... What about Inter-High?"

"Tatsuya will not make it in time for Inter-High, I think he'll come just after Inter-High and... Taiga doesn't know about Tatsuya coming yet nor the fact he will be at Yosen High."

"Why don't you tell him?!" She heard a hint of anger in his voice and it perfectly understandable.

He was angry because Taiga was his friend and she felt angry at herself for hiding Taiga all of this. "I want to tell him after the Final League!" Her voice went higher but she was not screaming neither, "I know Seirin will lose but I don't want him to lose focus."

"Oh."

She took a breath and tried to calm herself. She realized it warmed her heart to see that pretty face cared about Taiga.

"Seirin is a good team but it's still not enough. Especially with Aomine Daiki as their opponent."

"How –"

"Kise-kun, I'm Seirin's manager. Being in the hospital doesn't mean I forgot what I have to do." She knew her tone was harsh but it was apparent Aomine Daiki was a sensible subject for all of them – Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun and even Midorima-kun – and it caused her to feel animosity towards him. She noticed how uncomfortable they were at the simple mention of Aomine Daiki.

How Kuroko-kun dropped his gaze. How Kise-kun attempted and failed to laugh. How Midorima-kun's knuckles became white as he gripped his bag.

"I see..."

Kise-kun's still pretty face never looked so unpretty and she wished she never saw it again.

"Kise-kun... If you want to talk, I'm here for you. I'm here to listen to you just like you're listening to me."

It was not that much but she knew how hearing these words could change things.

"Masukocchi..."

"I do have a favor to ask to Kise-kun." Kise-kun's face reflected his surprise and a hint of relief about the change of subject. "Obviously, I can't askTaiga so could you send the letter I wrote to Tatsuya for me, please."

"Of course."

* * *

"Next reeducation session tomorrow at 9 A.M, Masuko-san."

"Duly noted."

For the first time of her reeducation, she felt satisfied with how her session went. She only tripped twice and she could walk more or less normally while holding the guard rails.

A knock stopped her thoughts.

"Come in."

It must be one of the nurses again...

"Hey!"

... Or not. It was the very tall young man with the goofy smile who helped her when she was about to fall.

"Ohayō gozaimasu."

"You're the girl from the other time, aren't you?"

"Indeed."

"Since the old man in my room left the hospital, I'm looking for someone to play hanafuda with me. Do you want to play?"

It almost looked like her prayers had been fulfilled. Something was telling her boresome will only be a memory from now.

"I... don't know anything this game, but you could learn me... if it doesn't bother you of course!"

"Sure!"

"May I ask you what's your name?"

"No need to be so formal." He kindly smiled while he closed the door. "I'm Kiyoshi Teppei, how about you ?"

"Masuko Miyuki."

She might be mistaken but for a second, she was almost certain a brief smirk appeared on his face.

"You're new, right?"

"I am. I had my operation a few days ago and I will probably stay here for two weeks or three. How about you, Kiyoshi-san?"

"I said you don't need to be so formal, you know. Call me Teppei since you're probably used to call people by their first name."

"How does Kiyoshi-san... how do you know that?"

"You said something that was not Japanese like the other time."

He was right. Thankfully, he did not seem to understand she said 'shit' in french.

"You're right. I'm French as well." He was definitely more than he let on to remember that kind of detail.

"I always wanted to go there! French basketball looks amazing."

"Absolutely. We have one of the best national teams in the world." They were not as good as the US but they were easily the second or third best team and though football would always be her favorite sport, watching basketball games was almost as enjoyable as watching football games. "Did you made that injury during a championship?"

She was curious about it since he was the first person around her age who could understand her since he too had an injury. She hoped it was not inconsiderate from her... But it was too late anyway.

"During last year's preliminaries... And you?"

"Anterior cruciate ligament tears, during French Nationals' final. I did a ' _pretty stupid thing_ ' according to everyone but I have no regret since we won."

She knew she kept repeating it. To the medical staff, to someone she just met, to her friends. To herself... but it was the truth, she did not regret what she did. Even if it meant getting more months of reeducation than she would have had if she would have been subbed out.

"You did?"

"We became France's high school champions and I'm happy though it might... have consequences on my future." She scratched her head, ending sheepishly "Saying it out loud makes me look stupid."

"You're not." His goofy look was gone, leaving her in a puzzled surprise. "There's nothing wrong about wanting to win with your team."

So he did understand, after all. Then his team was lucky to have someone like him. "You're right. I was glad they let me do it... I think they let me because they knew I didn't want to leave them with regrets."

Teppei stayed silent and she felt how her words had an importance for him and whatever he had been through. He finally spoke again but his voice was like a whisper. "How long will your re-education last?"

"Around six months. I aim for a new title so I'm preparing myself as much as I could. You didn't have your operation, did you?"

He did not even looked surprised by her deduction and answered: "I've been on rehab since practically a year so I'll be leaving in three weeks."

"Is that so? Well, I hope in that time, I'll be able to learn you some card games as well."

"You play card games too?"

"I had to occupy myself during bus trips."

"I heard about a game where..."

* * *

Teppei and she had played for hours at hanafuda and she even was able to learn him how to play _**la bataille.**_ He was a delightful person to be with, especially in that place. And he strangely made her feel at ease though she felt he could as sly as her if he wanted to: call it feminine intuition but sometimes, it felt like he was obsversing her.

He left the room twenty minutes ago for his daily reeducation.

And now, there she was, waiting for the results of the review test with apprehension. She knew she did well but she was worried about Taiga and Kise-kun. She hoped she had helped them enough, especially Taiga.

"Masuko-chan, how are you?"

She smiled. Riko-san went to see her almost every night, sometimes with Hyuuga-senpai to discuss training schedule for the team and her re-education and it was, in fact, an efficient system because she did most of the video observation.

"Riko-san, you came sooner today."

"Hyuuga-kun is leading the training. I'm here to bring your results as the Vice-President of the School Committee."

"I see. What about Taiga?"

She took Riko-san's smile as a good sign.

"He said he wanted to tell you personally after training but I think he'll be able to play with us."

"That's a relief."

She knew he could do it and she even hoped he did more than average.

Taiga, contrary to popular's belief, was not an idiot (not academically). He just focused all his attention on basketball. He lived basketball, breathed basketball. He was the definition of having passion for basketball.

"Here. Open it."

She took a breath before opening the envelope and read its content with Riko-san eyeing with as much, if not more impatience.

"Fourth?!"

"Kami, that's amazing Masuko-chan! I knew you were perfect as my manager!"

"I'm not as good as you, Riko-san..." She good reading and re-reading her marks, "I GOT 89 IN MATH?"

"Masuko-chan... You got 100 in English."

"But I got 89 on the math test. MATH TEST, RIKO-SAN! ISN'T IT AMAZING?!"

Riko-san patted her head, "Of course, Masuko-chan, of course."

She felt so proud about her 89 at math, she could jump. "I'm so happy it went well, especially with this 82 in Japanese."

"I'm impressed a first-year could make 100 in half of all subjects."

"I don't think it's that impressive, you do know I'm just a year above them. And I think French tests are harder."

"Are French test different?"

"MCQs are not frequent unlike there, we have to be capable of writing dissertations with three parts and several arguments each time."

"You seem to enjoy that."

She nodded "I like writing so it helps."

"So you write stories?"

She played with the ring on her finger, something Riko-san probably noticed.

"It's not exactly what you can call a story. Before you ask, it's not a diary." Not really. It had her most intimate thoughts although they were not direct about her most of the time. And it was written not day by day but like a book. "I might... lend it to you one day."

Riko-san's eyes softening before she felt a light kiss on her forehead, near the arch of her eyebrow.

"I have to go before the boys do something stupid. Take care, Masuko-chan."

Her mouth quirked at the corners as Riko-san left. Her phone buzzed. It had to be Kise-kun.

' ** _Hello_** Masukocchi (◕‿◕✿)

I'll come to see you later than usual today since the senpai want to celebrate my good results at the review test at the place where we usually go (▰˘◡˘▰) Kasamatsu-senpai didn't believe the marks I got was true at the start (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯) I won't tell you the marks I got here because I want to show you personally ｡◕‿◕｡

See you ( ◜◒◝ ) '

"He sure loves emojis..."

It was almost refreshing to see this compared to the very short answers she got from her friends.

 _Boys_.

To a 'how are you?', they answered 'Good. You?'. To 'tell me what you do you think about today's training!', she received five 'Meh' and eight 'Cool'.

At least they always answered quickly. She was the opposite. She wrote like she was speaking (ironically though she did not speak a lot, her texts looked really long) but answered very slowly.

"Time to occupy me with tapes from old games."

In parallel of her part as manager, she prepared her personal goal and looked at the game from this year, from both male and female championship with a pencil and a notebook in her hands.

It felt both painful and nostalgic to watch her middle school teammates playing because while they had highly improved, most of them were separated (and sometimes it was better this way). She still hadn't watched the finale game Tina's letter was referring to, feeling not ready yet, knowing how a slaughter it was.

"Let's watch... Departmentals."

She was rather fond of the memory Departmentals, the fact it was the first step to the Nationals only made it better. It felt it had not been four months ago...

Four months ago, her team was still considered as 'losers', their school's bad reputation following them. Four months ago, her hair was still short. Four months ago, she had a boyfriend but above all, she discovered that her team was the one. The one that would make her laugh and dream and would make her want to win again and again.

"Amazing how things changed." She giggled before playing the video.

And gosh, she missed the smell of grass around her, the feeling of her cleats on the field, the cheers of her team's supporters, everything that made football so enjoyable.

Without knowing it, she watched one, two videos then the final on her computer's screen. The way they had improved between Departmentals and Nationals was impressive. It was one of their best games, not only a technical level but also on an emotional one. This victory felt their dream was not impossible if they truly wanted.

Everyone thought they were the broken kids from **the** deprived area except their coach... _Papa._

She missed everyone at home so much. Taiga said it was normal to feel homesick at the beginning, the void in you and she understood what he meant.

"Cheer up Emilie, it's not the time to be like this," she recalled to herself, her voice echoing in the empty room. She sighed before she heard someone slam the door abruptly, making her jump in surprise.

"MASUKOCCHI!"

Kise-kun ran before jumping on her bed.

"Oi, get out of here Kise, I'm first!"

"Kagami-kun and Kise-kun should stop."

"Idiots."

"Say that to Kise, I didn't do anything!"

She looked at the colorful heads entering her room: red, yellow green and blue, Kuroko-kun being an unusual but welcome addition.

"Hum... Would you please tell me what's happening?"

She looked on her computer: it had already been almost four hours since Riko-san left.

"The review test results!"

"Ah yes, you're right. I heard from Riko-san you did well. Show me your results, Taiga."

She saw Kise-kun pouting, "why is Kagamicchi first?"

"I wanna know if I should punish or not my best friend with laps," she smirked and he gave her the piece of paper, a sheepish look on his face. "That's amazing."

80th. He was 80th! She almost could not believe it.

"You got 98 on Japanese? How is that even possible?"

The ' _you suck in Japanese_ ' was clear and loud to everyone in the room. Taiga did not even bother to look offended since he knew it was the utter truth.

"I don't even wanna talk about it."

She raised his eyebrows and looked at Kuroko-kun for an explanation.

"Kagami-kun has –"

"It's Kise's turn now!" What happened? Or it might be because Kise-kun and Midorima were here...

Males and their pride.

"Alright Masukocchi, look! You're going to be proud of my!" He showed the piece of paper in his hands with pride and she smiled.

"Kise-kun really is amazing!"

88th in a prestigious high school like Kaijo was more than honorable, it was good.

"It's all thanks to Masukocchi."

"No Kise-kun, it's all thanks to your hard work."

"Emilie, Coach gave you your results, right?" Taiga sat on her bed and looked at the notes she took. "Still doing this, uh?"

She dropped the pencil she was holding to look for the paper in the middle of what was beginning to be a mess.

"I'm spending hours watching basketball matches and football matches every day and as you can see, I'm taking notes."

"Aren't you a good manager..." Taiga teased her while reading part of her notes. "What's that?"

His eyes widened and she saw the reason of it in his hands.

 _Oh._

"Your stats and Tatsuya's stats."

"But how is that..." She took it back and put it somewhere else. "It's only mere estimation but I can assure you _this_ is the truth." _Tatsuya is stronger than you._ That was the truth. "Like I said, I'll tell you everything after the Final League."

Kuroko-kun's cryptic look and pretty face's almost sad one were almost as obvious as Taiga's mixed feelings but she ignored them. She was almost grateful for Midorima-kun's apparent uninterest since he at least pretended nothing was happening.

It was not the fact two on three of them were from rival teams that bothered her, it was the subject in itself.

"I see," said Taiga after the heavy silence.

Finally finding the results of the review test, she showed it to him.

"Here you go!"

Taiga found back his smile and she would have been satisfied if the sadness left his eyes.

"Can't say I'm surprised since it's you but... 89 AT MATH?"

"I know right?!"

Was her desire to erase these feelings even for a moment as good as lying to herself? Probably. But she felt a temporary relieve from this.

"Masukocchi is fourth?"

"Indeed."

Neither of them looked surprised.

"Masuko-san really is clever."

"Maybe... but I think it's mostly because I'm technically a year above you so I already know most of these things we got at the tests. What about Midorima-kun and Kuroko-kun?"

"I did well."

"I got my lucky item and did everything I could."

Part of the tension on her shoulders left.

"Then I'm glad."

"I'm hungry, let's just go to the cafeteria."

"Fine Taiga, but you're paying for me."

"What, but..."

She sighed, "I'll pay next time we go to Maji Burger."

"Deal."

It was the calm before the storm, she thought. The five of them ate dinner and Kise-kun, Midorima-kun and Taiga's loud quarrel was paradoxically relaxing.

It was lively, it was lovely, it was everything she loved about her friends.

* * *

A/N: This chapter's title is a reference to Daughter's song 'Youth' since it fits with Masuko's present situation (since she feels unsure about her future career) but also Kagami and Himuro's broken bond, as she recalls with nostalgia the old time.

I really had some trouble about writing the flashback in a good way, since it was something revealed through present!Masuko's eyes but it was fun to give a 'sneak peek' of her dynamic with Himuro as best friends. I think it's interesting to see how though she has two best friends, her dynamic with each of them is different and when the three of them were together, it was once again different because each friendship is unique. For example, I love writing Masuko/Kise dynamic because once he considers someone as worthy, he reveals himself completely and the contrast between her calm and his bubbly attitude somehow works.

As for the Masuko/Midorima scene, I wanted to write something sweet between them where Midorima finally opens himself a little more, marking the step from acquaintances to friends.

This chapter is a transition before the aftermath of the Final League so I played with how time goes on (as you may have noticed, three hours for her might have passed really quickly while when she was bored minutes feels like hours) so be prepared for the scene announced since chapter 5: Masuko telling everything about Himuro to Kagami.

Though the site had major issues (the login...) making the previous chapter less seen than other, I had two really lovely comments:

 **TheLunaGoddess** : Your comment was a serious motivation to finally finish this chapter, haha ! Sorry for the late update, I'm in a new school (more like college) so I have less time but the 2-3 chapters should be updated more quickly since I already wrote most of them (I just have to do some proof-reading + change details). I hope you enjoyed the Midorima/Masuko scene in this chapter ;)

 **magane-chan** : Thank you, I'm so happy you like Masuko, since I really try to make her believable as a character. Macchan sure is a lovely nickname, I might use it later in the story lol. Kagami is indeed an amazing friend and you'll discover later to what extent in the story. Masuko/Midorima is developing slowly but surely, I'm building here a friendship before having the possibility of a romance. And don't worry your English is good :D

I would like to thank the people who have favorited or is following this story after I published the previous chapter: **TheLunaGoddess** , **ladyparty123** , **Mari Clair Roemaji** , **MISCharacter** , **woofbot** , **Aku Tora** , **Ao Yukihira**.

Once again, thank you for the fav/following guys ! Don't hesitate to post comments, I'll make sure to answer them on next chapter's A/N :)


	8. our rights and wrongs

**Summary [chapter 8]:** As her friends face the aftermath of their defeats, Masuko discovers how greatly it affected Kuroko as she unveils new parts of her past that stills holds an importance to her and indirectly provokes other revelations.

Following the canon chronology with some additions for the purpose of the story. Main pairing of the story: Midorima x OC.

Written in the third person. The words in _italic_ are characters' thoughts and the words written like _**this**_ are said in another language (French or English). No harem x OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs

 _[HOSPITAL ARC]_

* * *

 **FRAGMENTS**

~.~

Chapter 8: **our rights and wrongs**

' _We lost_ '

Two words, six letters she wished she never saw again. She read again, and again Riko-san's message sent a few hours ago, hoping the content would magically change... Of course, it would not be the case.

She cursed herself for being at the hospital instead of being by their sides... If she felt like that although she knew they would lose then Seirin was feeling so much worse.

And Taiga. She was dead worried about him but she just sent a text saying ' _Come when you feel like it_ ' knowing he needed space before coming talk to her – and probably crying like she did after losing Regionals – and finally get the answer he wanted about Tatsuya.

She sighed. Seirin had several issues to fix before Winter Cup and difficulties to overcome but she would make sure to do her best to help them as their manager... and as their friend. With her new resolve, she finally answered Riko-san's text with a short yet clear:

' _We'll be stronger for Winter._ '

A soft knock interrupted her thoughts as the last rays of light illuminated the room, blazing and warm orange making her slightly smile.

"You can come in."

She was surprised to find Kuroko-kun standing in front of the door, expecting it to be her best friend instead (she should have known, Taiga never knocked). She remembered what had been briefly said last week when she had dinner with Taiga, pretty face, Midorima-kun and him about Aomine Daiki. If Taiga's defeat against him was painful, then Kuroko-kun's was agony.

 _His eyes._

"Konbanwa, Kuroko-kun."

"Konbanwa, Masuko-san."

His voice was still plain but his eyes reflected sadness.

"You can sit on the bed," she offered.

"Hai." He complied almost mechanically, without the usual ' _I don't want to invade Masuko-san's space_ ', making her even more worried.

"I brought Masuko-san light novels."

She took them gratefully, giving him back the previous books she borrowed from him.

"Dōmo arigatō, you really are a good friend." She truly meant what she just said and she hoped it would somehow cheer him up... but judging by his reaction, it just had the opposite effect. She delicately put a hand on his shoulders, trying to see his blue eyes now hidden by his hair.

"Kuroko-kun, are you okay?"

"I... I..." Of course, he was **not**. It was just a rhetorical everyone asked but she could not find anything else to say. She saw him tightening his hold the sheets, tears falling on them. "I wanted to see Aomine-kun smile again. I wanted to fulfill my promise to Momoi-san. I – I failed as a friend."

It was so much worse than she thought.

Seeing how he did not take away the hand on his shoulder, she came slowly closer to him and cupped his face in her hands.

"Kuroko-kun... Tetsuya. Do you know why every time Taiga asks me how can I always see you, I answer him ' _it's the eyes_ '?"

He shook his head as a ' _no_ '.

"It's because I can see how much you are suffering. I... I had the same eyes last year and I sometimes wonder how could someone **not** see all this pain. Maybe it's because they have never been through it... or because they're too drowned in their own pain to notice."

He finally raised his head, watering blue eyes widened and she softly dried away the tears on his cheeks with her palm. She smiled before finally letting go of his face.

"I'll help you, Taiga and Seirin to be stronger so we can be number one in Japan... And you know what?" She winked, to his utter confusion. "I'll tell a secret. I'll tell you why I came to Seirin."

* * *

"What does Masuko-san mean?"

Taiga knew it. He never asked since he trusted Emilie but he knew she never made a decision without something really precise in her head, no matter how stupid it looked. Her ' _I came to be by your sides_ ' explanation was not a lie, but it was still too vague. She knew he knew it and that was why he ended up listening their chat behind the door.

"What's Kagamicchi doing?"

 _HOLY –_

He jumped in surprise. He was a hundred percent sure his heart stopped for a second. He was even more annoyed when Kise and Midorima were the ones responsible for this.

"Shhhh! Emilie is talking to Kuroko and – Why the hell are you even here?"

No way in hell he would admit he was dying to know what was Emilie saying.

"We came to visit Masukocchi, of course."

"I came to help my father and Kise dragged me here."

"BULL –"

"I could have gone another school if I wanted to." He would call on Midorima's bullshit later. He would finally know the truth. "A few of them have been trying to scout me over the past months but only two schools got my attention, Seirin and Yosen, in Akita."

There was a small pause again and Kise made a weird face.

"Masuko-san's ring."

What was happening? Why is he talking about Emilie's ring?

"There are two items I always carry to remember the two promises I made: the small verion of the medal I won at the Nationals and this ring. I usually wear it around my neck but since I can't play for the moment, I can put it on my finger." Taiga was ashamed he did not even notice. "When we were younger, there were the three of us together: Taiga, Tatsuya and I."

"Tatsuya..." He gripped the necklace in his pocket. He was feeling too shitty after losing to even deserve to wear it around his neck.

"Kagami-kun owns one as well."

"You're right, but my ring doesn't have the same meaning nor looks the same. The gave it to me the day I left the U.S as a promise... The promise that one day, we'll be reunited again... Unfortunately, it's going to happen soon in a way I didn't plan."

 _What the hell is she saying?_

"Tatsuya is coming to Japan during this summer, and he will be part of Yosen High's basketball team."

"Shit!"

It felt even worse than losing to Aomine. He did not want to look at the other two but he felt something changed in their body language.

"They both omitted to tell me the truth for a year and a half to spare my feelings because they're them and... I was going through a hard time." He would do it again if he had to. He hated lying to her but she did not need more to worry about at that time. "That was in part why I didn't see it immediately, I guess I was in denial. But when I felt better, I put the pieces together and Tatsuya told me everything during Christmas holidays. It was the first argument I ever had with him but I needed to know."

Emilie and Tatsuya... had a fight because of him? No way, they had never argued during all these years. And still, it happened because of him?!

He felt the taste of blood in his mouth.

"Shit." He had bitten his lips too hard.

"I told Taiga I'll tell him everything once the Final League would be over but it might be too much."

"Shouldn't Kagami-kun be happy?"

"Taiga loves basketball more than anyone and he enjoys playing against strong opponents. But Taiga is also too caring with people who are close to him and that's why I know he would lose on purpose against Tatsuya... Again. In fact, Tatsuya is the only one he would lose against on purpose."

Ah. So she knew. He could not even be surprised.

"Taiga is the only one who can tell you what happened between them because it's his own story. However, he can't lose on purpose again, especially during a national championship. I came to Seirin to make sure he would be ready but I must admit I'm worried."

"Does Masuko-san think Kagami-kun will lose?"

"Absolutely." Ouch. "While I'm their best friend, they consider each other as brothers. To Taiga, Tatsuya is the older brother he never had, that's why he couldn't let go of his admiration for him..."

He'd lose again if it meant he could keep their bond and she knew it.

How could he let go everything?

Tatsuya was the brother he never had. The one that taught him basketball. The first true friend he ever had.

How could he let _**him**_ go?

"... because we were the ones to learn Taiga how to play basketball, after all."

He closed his eyes as he felt Midorima and Kise dumbly glaring at him.

"Tatsuya and I were already best friends before we even met Taiga. When we met him, we showed him how to play basketball and we became friends that, but it was different between Taiga and Tatsuya and Taiga and I because he didn't admire me but look up to Tatsuya." That was probably one of the only times where he could say Emilie was wrong. He admired her so, so much but not in the same way. Tatsuya was the one he looked up in basketball. Emilie was the one he looked up in life and it was as important as basketball. "It's undeniable Taiga is getting stronger and stronger, but Tatsuya is even stronger. I would even say he's on par with Midorima-kun."

Was is even possible? Midorima was a monster. Was it Alex's training?

"Tatsuya stopped his training with Alex a year ago and he became so strong. If he would've stayed in the States, he would've been scouted by famous colleges, he's one of the best shooting guards of his age."

She had the voice she was using when she was about to cry and he felt guilty. He almost forgot she was hurt by this situation.

"I love Tatsuya... and I love Taiga. I love them both with all my heart because they're my best friends. They saved me when I needed to have someone to believe in me and I want to return the favor. I chose Seirin because Taiga needs me to be with him and Tatsuya understood that. I know the way Taiga had to come back to Japan had an enormous emotional impact on him for many reasons." His heart ached more and more. She knew he had hated being here at some point and she came at Seirin to save his basketball. "And he was becoming so... blasé. I think you know what I'm talking about, aren't you?"

"Hai."

"I feared Taiga would begin to play by himself and feel disinterest in basketball."

"... Like Aomine-kun."

"It was a relieve when I saw it wasn't too late after the game against Shutoku. It was something in less to think about but... Kise-kun told me one of your former teammates is in Yosen High as well."

It was silent in the room and everyone in the corridor was tensed.

"Hai."

"I think there's still hope. If anyone could surpass everything and everyone, it's Taiga. I'll cheer for both of them but I'll to do my best as Seirin's manager and Taiga's and Tatsuya's best friend to give Taiga an equal chance to win." He was sure she was doing that grin she did evey time she was cheering up on him since they were kids. He always found there was something so beautiful and broken in it that made him smile as well.

"Masuko-san is really a good friend." Of course, Midorima and Kise were surprised to hear Kuroko say that with emotion but he heard the way she comforted him. He knew Kuroko was fuckin' affected after the Touou's game but he didn't know he was feeling that much.

"You truly are a good friend, Tetsuya, never doubt that and do remember we all have our rights on wrongs. I figured out why you said you wanted to beat the said ' _Generation of Miracles_ '. It's because you want your friends back, don't you?"

They talked about it a few days ago and he knew it too. For someone so deadpan, he had some pretty deep emotions.

"Hai."

The Generation of Miracles was seriously a bunch of screwed up guys.

"Then I'll help you and Seirin, so I can see you and everyone smile again."

He heard a clear and soft sound, almost like a music to his ears. It was Kuroko's laugh.

"That's better, Tetsuya. I hope you don't bother if I call you by your first name, I've been used to that. You can do the same if you accept."

"Hai... Miyuki-san."

"I'm glad you do accept. You know, once I'll be allow to go back home, you should come visit us, Taiga and I. We can eat dinner after practice or breakfast before school. And don't worry, I know Taiga told you to part away but it's only temporary as you probably guessed." He wanted to become stronger, to not depend on Kuroko. He asked Emilie to help him with extra training. He did not want to be useless to Kuroko and Seirin anymore, just like against that bastard. He wanted to become a good ace. A true ace. Just like Emilie did. "I've been meaning to ask you... how is Taiga doing in classes without me?"

She was number one at changing subject randomly.

"Kagami-kun always sleeps through classes."

 _KUROKO!_ That bastard denounced him!

"When I'll be back, I'll make sure he stays awake at least half a day." He shivered since he could feel she had that stupid smirk on her face. "And if you think you're not included, I'll make sure you're awake as well."

He laughed. _Good!_

"I do miss Masu – Miyuki-san. Math classes are less amusing without Miyuki-san's presence." He caught these two playing these weird deductions games a few times: that was unfair because he was the only one caught up at sleeping with they were playing.

"I do miss it though I still dislike math... That makes me think some of my teammates are on exam period, poor them."

That was right, Emilie even kept tutoring them on Skype.

"How is Miyuki-san's team like?"

"They're... colorful and challenging as a captain but each one of them is amazing. I do hope you'll meet them one day."

' _Colorful_ ' was just a code as ' _pain in the ass_ ' to be honest, much like Kise.

"Shin-chan! There you are!"

WHAT. THE. HELL.

Did everyone give the word to go here or what?

"Isn't that Takao-kun's voice outside?" Crap, he was going to die! But first, he would make sure everyone died with him.

"Huh? What are you three doing in front of that door?"

If Midorima was not going to kill that hawk eye guy, then he would do it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking this! And why is your sister with you?"

He finally saw the little girl behind him. She was around ten and had the same eyes as Takao.

"Yachiru-chan wanted to see your sister so I came here to find you. You spend lots of time here after training, that's weird."

She bowed politely, "Domo, Midorima-san and his friends."

"WE'RE NOT FRIENDS!"

It was at least something they all agreed on.

"Everyone? What are you doing here?"

"GAH KUROKO! Don't scare us like that."

Kuroko shifted uncomfortably and avoided their eyes, something that almost never happened.

"Did you hear everything?"

"I... Yeah. The other didn't hear the start, though. Sorry for that, Kuroko."

"It's okay but you should tell that to Miyuki-san."

"I don't mind, actually."

"WHA – Emilie, stop it! You two are going to kill me, you're becoming like Kuroko!"

Seriously, how the hell could she even not be noticed with crutches?

She took that solemn look every time she was going to apologize and whispered in English. " _ **I'm sorry you had to learn it this way, Taiga.**_ "

He bent down so he could say eye to eye.

" _ **I'm so, so sorry for bringing you in the middle of our mess.**_ "

" _ **It's okay.**_ "

 _But it's not._

" _ **I** **t's not your fault and it wasn't Tatsuya's neither. It just had to happen.**_ "

That did not make sense but he did not comment when he saw the touch of sadness in her eyes nor when she let a kiss on his cheek.

"Masuko Miyuki Emilie-san?"

That clear and tiny voice interrupted his puzzled look on Emilie, surprised to hear her full name.

"That would be me, indeed."

He saw a hint of surprise in her eyes as well.

"It's really you. Kami, I'm... I'm so honored to meet Masuko-san!"

* * *

"Yachiru-chan, how do you know her?"

Shintaro thought for a second it was Takao who talked to Yachiru about Masuko but it obviously was not the case.

"O-nii-chan, I already told you about that great captain from the team that won French Nationals after only existing a year."

"But I thought it was a guy."

"Nope, but the other members are all guys."

"WHAT?"

A nurse that was walking near them was going to scold them but she did not, probably because she saw him, the chief's son.

"It would be better if you all enter in the room so we could discuss peacefully."

He, along with the other followed her. He was satisfied to see she was going well with her crutches, comparing to what happened almost two weeks ago. Shintaro preferred not recalling of this confusing and embarrassing event, it was better for his head.

He sat on his usual spot while Kagami and Kise were lying down like savages on the bed (like usual as well).

"Yachiru-chan, isn't it?"

She nodded. "I'm Masuko Emilie, you can call me Emilie or Miyuki if you want."

"I wouldn't... I don't want to be rude towards Masuko-san."

She made a grimace he already saw when she was scolding Kagami was sleeping.

"Fine, but if you feel more comfortable later, please do so."

"Hai... Masuko-san."

To see such an energic child like Yachiru holding all that respect for someone was almost abnormal.

"Great. And to answer to Takao-kun's question, I was indeed in a male team and I was their captain."

"But... how?"

"I used to think being female was a burden because not matter how well you do you're not recognized as an equal but... I met people that made me change my mind and this team was part of these people. They knew I'm a female but still wanted to me as their captain and as their teammate so I played... as a male to be with them."

"Masukocchi really is amazing."

"Crazy if you ask me."

"I don't know what you mean, Taiga."

"I have France Football's last issue, Masuko-san's team is on the cover."

Masuko grinned to everyone's puzzlement, "I never got to see it, can I?"

"Of course!"

He gave a look at the cover and saw Masuko in the middle of the cover with her teammates lifting the trophy and celebrating their victory.

"That's a good photography."

"Woah, Masukocchi is photogenic. Have you thought about being a model?"

"It's not really my thing." She avoided to mention on purpose details about her obligations due to her new status in French football. "I prefer to be the one behind the camera or the pen."

"The articles were well-written."

"Yachiru-chan can read French as well?"

"Most of it thanks to our sensei," she stated proudly.

"That's really good," she said while patting Yachiru's head.

"Let me read it, what does it say?"

He raised his eyebrows, " **You** can read French?"

"Are you trying to get into a fight, bastard? I've got this smartass as best friend so of course I can."

"You..." But then, he remembered the time where he read that letter. It was probably written in France and Shintaro was mildly impressed by the fact he could translate a French text in Japanese.

"Taiga, vocabulary, please."

"Hmf... Hey, that's us!"

Kagami was pointing out a picture with Masuko, him and that other man who was Masuko's best friend during their childhood.

"They really made a biography about me..."

"I bet it was Uncle who gave them most of the pictures..." He paused, a grimace on his face. "Tch, I can't believe these guys put this, though."

"They asked me before doing here, I hope you don't mind."

"I don't, it's just..."

"What... is it? Masukocchi, Kagamicchi?"

The atmosphere was becoming awkward though they did not know why.

"It's... complicated. My last year in middle school was... eventful and it ended up on a trial," she explained with a shaky laugh.

"..."

Nobody dared to speak.

Kagami put his hand around her shoulders. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"It's okay, Taiga. The whole country knew so my friends in Japan can know about it as well." She said nothing for seconds but he never saw her so melancholic. "My last year in middle school had been hard because we had a new coach who... didn't treat us equally. He took away my captainship and attacked a few teammates and I morally. Emotional abuse, they called it. It took me months to realize it was abuse. I made in sort to denounce him without any contestations possible, especially after Nationals." She had something feral in her eyes than he had only seen once when they met, when she told him not to underestimate Seirin. "I moved on so it's okay. I still want to see my teammates from middle school again and I'll do it!"

"Are the rumors true, Masuko-san?"

Masuko smirked before asking, "Which one?"

"About the national team?"

"That one is true," she replied, winking at Yachiru.

 _What was that?_

It seemed everyone had the same question except Kagami.

"That's amazing and... there is a recent rumor about Durant-san being selected for the U18 National team next year."

"Knowing how talented Jean is, it was about to happen."

"Tch, that guy, on a national team..."

"Taiga..." She hit him with her elbow but he did not shout. He grumbled things in English, the only understandable were: ' ** _Emilie... Guy... Jerk..._** '

"But Durant-san is so dreamy and strong and he has beautiful eyes and he's the new captain of the team."

"WHAT? You named HIM as captain?"

"Come on Taiga, you're biased. He was the best player among them to be named as captain and you know it."

"No, **you** were."

"Maybe, maybe not but admit he's a great player and makes a good captain at least."

"Never."

Even him knew their little quarrel was not going anywhere.

"Is Masuko-san in a relationship with Durant-san?"

He turned his face to look at Yachiru before looking back Masuko.

Kagami was choking with his own saliva while Masuko was uncharacteristically flustered as all eyes were on her.

"I'm not romantically involved with him... anymore."

"I knew it! But why aren't you together anymore, you looked good together and you always compliment each other in interviews."

"As if..."

"Taiga, I told you there's no need to beat him up, we broke up on a mutual agreement."

She told Yachiru to come closer with her hand and she shyly complied.

It was the first time he could qualify someone in Takao's family as shy.

Masuko ruffled Yachiru's hair and smiled.

"Yachiru-chan, the end of something always means the beginning of something else and the fact I'm not with him doesn't mean I don't love him anymore. The bond we have now is different than what it used to be but it's still strong. Do you understand?"

Yachiru frantically shook her head. "If it's still making you sad, know that we broke up after the Regionals and it obviously didn't affect our way of playing." He saw the glance she gave to Kagami before looking back at Yachiru. "He's the man that made me fall in love with football again. I don't know how to describe it but once you've hated something you used to love so much, your love becomes even stronger once you gain it back. I don't know if you understand but –"

"I do!"

He almost snapped his neck to see how Takao was now covering his mouth with his hand.

"I guess Yachiru-chan plays football as well." He knew what Masuko was doing but he sent a look to Takao to tell him they would have to talk.

"Hai."

"What post do you play?"

"Left back winger."

"We have the same post, that's amazing. You know, once I'll be able to play back, I'll show you some tricks if you want."

"For real?"

"Of course, you can even bring your friends. It will be in a few months since I'm still injured but I'll tell Midorima-kun who'll tell your brother."

"Midorima-kun?"

"Midorima-kun is one of my friends." Their eyes finally met and she smiled but he said nothing.

"That's... Awesome! Come on o-nii-chan, we gotta go back home, I have to tell everything to Sayu-chan."

Sayuri? His sister?

Oh, they were in the same club.

"But I thought you wanted to see her."

"It's getting too late so I'll just phone her."

He looked at his watch. Why was it always happening with Masuko?

"I'm coming with you, Takao."

"Are you sure, Shin-chan... But you know –"

"I said I'm coming."

* * *

Kazunari knew he was screwed.

So, so screwed.

He could feel Midorima's eyes on him since he accidentally let out he had hated basketball and he knew he would have to explain himself. So he did what he knew best: rambling and rambling again.

"Masuko-san really is something, isn't she?"

Yachiru-chan nodded, "Of course o-nii-chan, Masuko-san is so nice and so pretty and her football style is beautiful."

He pouted, "I never heard you praise someone like that, not even me."

"O-nii-chan is o-nii-chan but I want to be like Masuko-san when I'll be an adult."

"But how do you even know her, she played in France, right?"

"I discovered her when they asked at school a presentation. I got paired with Sayu-chan and we saw a cool text she published in French and Japanese."

Yachiru-chan was a very energic kid who was also very clever, a fact he was proud to show off to everyone, including Midorima.

"Huh?"

"Masuko-san is from the deprived areas of her city."

"Is that so?"

She had the looks and the manners of a perfect proper girl so he thought she was as rich as Midorima.

"Yep, that's also why her team is now famous."

They finally reached home and he took off his shoes as he shouted, "Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!" Okaa-san came and immediately saw Midorima (the guy was a giant, after all).

"Midorima-kun, I didn't expect you here."

"Domo, Takao-san."

"So polite, as ever! Just come and eat with us, food is already ready."

Midorima just nodded and followed them. It happened frequently since they ended practice pretty late and it was sometimes him who came at Midorima's place to eat dinner.

He thought it was weird to see him leave practice sooner than usual during the two weeks... Now he got his answer since he was obviously off visiting Masuko-san. He sure would ask about that matter after their talk.

While okaa-san put the plates on the tables, Yachiru-chan said, "Okaa-san, I met Masuko-san today!"

"Really? I didn't know she was in Japan. How was it? Did you talk?"

"Okaa-san, you know her too?"

"Your sister can't stop talking about her and she showed me some videos, a talented young woman. She's also beautiful, you should totally go out with her, Kazunari," she winked.

He almost died because of the food stuck in his throat.

"WHAT? I don't even really know her. I just know that she's Seirin's manager. You should ask Shin-chan if you want to know more about her," he finished slyly. If he was going to die, then he would die for a good reason.

He got the ' _Takao..._ ' angry glance but said 'Shin-chan answered anyway.

"What do you want to know about her, nanodayo?"

He looked at him, shocked that he had replied. It was probably because it was okaa-san and Yachiru-chan.

"How is she doing at school?"

"Good. She had the capacity to tutor Kagami and Kise, these idiots."

"You mean Kaijou's Kise?"

"Hm."

He totally needed to catch up.

"How did you two become friends?"

Midorima's shoulders tensed up and he wanted to laugh.

"We... bonded during her stay at the hospital."

"So, how is she? I mean, to be Kagami's best friend, she must be something."

"She's... confusing to say the least but she's patient to even be able to stand near Kagami and Kise without getting crazy." Kazunari snorted. If anything, these two were the most normal ones among _them_. "She's too kind and polite with everyone, nanodayo."

He stared at him, not knowing what to say. It was seriously the closest thing to a praise coming from his mouth and it was about Masuko-san. There were obviously things between them he did not say about. Like who the hell could she consider him as a friend?

"Looks like someone has a crush," he continued to tease him.

"As if! Masuko-san is a... friend, nanodayo." He did not know which thing sounded the weirdest in his mouth: the suffix ' _san_ ' (because he **never** used suffixes, except for adults) or the word ' _friend_ '.

Even to Midorima, ' _friend_ ' looked weird in his own mouth.

"Awww, that's so cute, Shin-chan."

"Shut up, Takao."

"Boys, please. Not here."

"Hai." They continued to eat while okaa-san asked about trivial things like the review test and practice before they finished their meal.

"You can both go upstairs while I finish preparing the dessert."

"Let's talk, Takao."

That was it. He was going to die.

"Okay... Let's just go upstairs."

She did so and the lack of chatting (from him) was making it weird. Midorima did not even comment on how messed up his bedroom was (for once).

"So..."

"Stop fooling around and tell me."

"Tell you what, Shin-chan?"

"I said stop fooling around, Takao!"

Well, he tried. "Okay, I get it! Remember what I told that time in the gymnasium, about how I played and lost against you in middle school." He nodded. "I said I continued to practice even after I retired." He nodded again. "I lied. I resigned, just like the rest of the team."

"I don't find it amusing, Takao. Stop joking around."

"I'm not jokng." Midorima finally saw he was not kidding, so he continued. "Look, Midorima..." It was the closest thing to shock he ever got from Midorima. He stopped calling him 'Midorima' in late April. "To be honest, every game you played, every people you played in these games were left pretty heart-broken. Most of them joined other clubs than basketball in highschool."

"B – But I... we didn't..." Seeing Midorima feeling so shitty was horrible. The fact itself he was stuttering was abnormal and it was also disturbing because he looks like he was about run away and Midorima was anything but a coward.

"When I told you I don't hold a grudge against you anymore, that was the truth. We're teammates now.".

It took a moment for Midorima to finally become himself again and he gave him a rare smile (it was more like a smirk but that was close enough).

"Right."

"You know, you could've told me you befriended with Masuko-san. That girl is interesting. Sneaky and kinda cute too." He knew she was more or less the one that helped Kuroko figuring out how to fight against his eyes though she did not say anything and that was weird like how did she do it?

"... ' _Cute_ '?"

Midorima obviously did not hear about the ' _sneaky_ ' part.

An why did he even look puzzled? It was one of the first things anyone would notice about her.

"Well yeah, she's got pretty eyes and a nice face. Plus, she knows about basketball and plays another sport, that's cool." And she also knew how it felt like to hate the sport she loved so much and still became champion and he really wanted to do that too. "Shin-chan doesn't think she's cute?" He saw Midorima slightly blushing. He stared at him, speechless. "You **do** find her cute, don't you?"

He made that strangled tsundere noise he was making every time he did not want to admit something.

"..."

He put a hand on his shoulder, trying and failing not to laugh.

"It's okay Shin-chan, she's cute! I mean, like your former manager, is it like a thing to be cute and badass to be able to be manager?"

* * *

 _Riiiiiing._

"Hm."

Shintaro groped around the bedside table to turn off the alarm clock and put his glasses on, like he did every morning (or else, he would not see a thing).

 _7:30 A.M._

He brushed his teeth while listening to Oha Asa. Cancer was number one today and he had his lucky item, meaning his day could not go bad... but he could not stop thinking about what Takao said. He knew Teiko's way was wrong and although he never played these stupid games about who would score the most, he did nothing about it.

That was his sin. That was probably the reason why he came to see Kuroko's game against Kaijo...

Because he knew Kuroko had been emotionally drained by last year... which happened just four months ago. He also knew his defeat against Aomine had been painful. Even him felt uneasy just by watching the game.

He did not understand what Kuroko wanted to do yet but it was a relieve he found Seirin and Kagami. Despite his stupidity, Kagami had potential and most importantly took a different path than them. It was certainly because of her.

Masuko.

Strange girl but really mature. He did not know much about friendship but it was obvious to anyone's eyes she was a good friend. She was even enough stubborn to try to learn him what friendship was.

He put his white shirt and the rest of his uniform, buttoned the top way to his neck and carefully bandaged his left hand. Taking his bag and his lucky item, he went downstairs. Surprisingly, he saw his sister was already sitting, waiting for breakfast.

"Ohayo, Okaa-san, Otoo-san, Sayuri."

His parents greeted him back and Sayuri was looking at him accusingly.

 _Why?_

"Nii-san, why didn't you tell me Masuko-san is your friend?"

"Shintaro, you have a lady friend? Or maybe a girlfriend?"

He looked at Okaa-san, speechless by such assumption. "She's not my – Nevermind."

Correcting her was useless.

Otoo-san's head tilted slightly and Shintaro looked at him, puzzlement on his face.

"Do you mean Masuko Miyuki-san?"

Sayuri asked, "Does Otoo-san know her as well?"

 _Why does everyone know her?_

"Of course Sayuri, Masuko-san is one of the hospital's patient after all. I got reports about the complications from her surgery and on her re-education. She's making remarkable progress."

It was true. She was now walking with her crutches without major difficulties anymore.

"Yachiru-chan called me last night! I didn't know nii-san visited Masuko-san almost every day." How did they even come to be in the same class? Of all people she could have chosen to always be with, it had to be Takao's sister, Yachiru. At least, Yachiru despite having some traits Takao had was more polite than her brother and did not tend to laugh for nothing stupidly.

Otoo-san smirked to his utter confusion.

"That explains many things."

"..." Saying nothing was the best option. His father was someone really serious, meaning a smirk was never something good. "I should go to school."

"Do so, Shintaro. I'll probably see you at the hospital after your basketball training."

"Hm." Kami, he hated his father patronizing look he himself gave to other people sometimes.

As usual, classes ended 4 P.M and he went to practice, staying an hour after it officially ended to practice shoots, Takao still in the gymnasium with him.

"Shin-chan, you're going to visit Masuko-san, right?"

He watched him in suspicion. "Why are you asking that?"

"Then I'm going with you, Shin-chan."

"WHAT?"

"Come on Shin-chan, hurry up! I know you can't wait to see her."

There were days... Every day would be more fitting to say, where he wanted to strangle him.

There was nothing to do with this decision since he knew he would come no matter what he said.

"Ride the rickshaw, Takao."

* * *

"For the last time Zahi, '- _kun_ ' is generally used for males like colleagues or classmates and '- _chan_ ' is used in an effective way for females and sometimes for childhood friends. And yes, they almost always use the last name to call other people, Japanese are almost too polite."

She sighed. Zahi though being a really good friend was also hard to handle as a captain... She could feel Jean's pain who was just behind him.

It was one of the only moments in June where they had time to talk on Skype, part of the team being on intense working sessions for _**le baccalauréat**_. She helped them through phone calls or Skype, reading them History book or analysis of french texts she made on extra time and after two hours today, she chatted about Japan.

"Like you!"

"But I wanna call you Emilie-kun!"

"There's no need to change the way you call me. It's already enough to have learned Japanese for me. All of you. Fadel, once you finish your meal, three laps for you."

Laps really were useful when she wanted to get revenge or punish one of the guys.

"WHA... But whyyyyy?"

She ignored him on purpose or he would not stop whining.

"Emilie-kun kinda fits you, I'm sure the ladies will agree."

She rolled her eyes.

"Jean please, not you too."

She heard a firm yet polite knock. It was Midorima-kun of course, on time as always.

"You can come in, Midorima-kun."

"Did I hear a ' _kun_ '? Is he one of your classmates? Or a new basketball friends of yours? I wanna know."

Ignoring Zahi, yes. That was always good to do but it was fascinating to see how he could be even more energic than Kise-kun after working for two hours.

"Is it Taiga? TAIGA, FIGHT ME!"

"Taiga will probably come later." She told him to go and assist practice every day although she knew he did not want to go. Of course, Taiga was wrong: he was worthy to be called Seirin's ace that was why she promised in exchange detailed data about Tatsuya, to be by Seirin's sides and not alone.

"Oh."

All Taiga and Jean were doing every time they saw each other was arguing and screaming ' _fight me!_ ' in French or English or even both and yet, they were disappointed when they did not get to see each other.

 _Males and friendship._

She was surprised to see Takao-kun accompanying Midorima-kun, a grin on his face, contrasting with Midorima-kun's grim face.

"Yo, Masuko-san!"

"Midorima-kun took Takao-kun with him as well, what a surprise." She turned back to her computer to say. "Well, I shall let you eat your lunch guys. Do work well and if you need any help, send me something. See you at the results for _**APB**_!"

"Say Taiga to better be champion too!"

"Hey, Emilie's new friends! We can't see you on the screen but know that Emilie is one hell of a scary girl."

"Scary as fuck."

"Sadistic captain who loves giving laps."

 _Oh God, why._

"Guys, please."

"But she's also like the coolest girl so treat her well."

" _ **Arrêtez!**_ "

"GIRLFRIEND MATERIAL!"

"For heaven's sake Jean, not again."

"What? Just stating the truth because I, her ex, could attest you of that fact and –"

"Okay, now I should leave you." She closed the laptop to ignore whatever idiocy they would tell. She coughed slightly before finally properly greet them. "Domo, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun. I do apologize for... my teammates' remarks."

"No worries, they look cool."

"Takao-kun is right though handling all of them was exhausting sometimes." She could not believe she named Jean as the new captain... Well, he was probably the most serious among them even if it didn't seem to be the case (sometimes even herself doubted it).

"Wait, I didn't know Masuko-san had glasses."

She took them off and detached her ponytail. "I only wear them to rest my eyes when I'm reading. So, how did practice go?" Midorima-kun bent down to allow her to put the usual peck on his cheeks as a greeting.

"It went well as usual."

"That's great and how – Um, why is Takao-kun... blushing?"

"No way, no!"

It could have been convincing if his voice did not go an octave higher.

It took a moment to understand the reason. Of course, it was the differences between France and Japan. It was always that.

She sighed. "I tend to forget how French and Japanese cultures are different so I do apologize if this kind of thing makes you uncomfortable. It's just the way we usually greet friends or at least acquaintances in France."

"It's okay... That's just... kinda unusual to me, I guess." Maman was not kidding when she said physical contact between two people, even in a relationship was limited in public.

"I see. Midorima-kun had the same reaction the first time we greeted this way as well."

Her last sentence visibly erased the discomfort he was feeling to her own relieve.

"I bet Shin-chan was blushing like crazy pffffff –"

"Shut up Takao!"

"I found it cute, somehow."

"I AM NOT CUTE!"

She raised her eyebrows. "It's amusing how I always get such strong reaction from males whenever I associate them with the word 'cute'... Anyway, if you want to stay here to eat, Taiga will arrive soon."

"Hm."

"Wait, are you sure Kagami can cook?"

"Of course he does since he lives alone. We're cooking together when we're not eating at Maji Burger."

"Masuko-san lives alone too?"

"My family is still in France because academic year isn't over yet and there are things to resolve before coming here. I was supposed to come in August as well but with this injury..."

"Yo, Emilie, Midorima, what's – Why the hell Takao's here?"

"Yo!"

"Come on Taiga, if you could get along with Midorima-kun, you can do it with Takao-kun as well."

"... Fine. Wanna eat?"

Taiga sat down on the bed and planted a kiss on her cheek. She looked at the food he brought.

She sighed. American food, as usual.

"Yeah, I'd eat anything after the practice we had!"

"Taiga, the team greet you and wish you to become a national champion as well."

"Was that from that bastard? Did he pick a fight again?"

"Jean and you are unbelievable, how could you even pick a fight even when being thousands of miles apart?"

"But that guy's more annoying than Kise and Midorima put together!"

Taiga was visibly unaware Jean and he had the same attitude.

"Oi! Don't compare me to Kise."

"You males all have such strange way to show your affection, especially Jean and you."

"Like hell, he's not my friend."

"Of course. In case you want to know how is Mister 'not' your friend, he's working hard for french exams and he's preparing the preliminaries for next month at the same time."

She knew he could make it, though.

"Ah yeah, you told Junior Years are having exams too there. They're preparing for Euro stage group, right?"

"That's right."

Leading her team to the Europeans by winning Nationals had been her last gesture for the team and she had no regret even if it meant worsen her injury.

"Is that guy was your senpai?"

She forgot Takao-kun knew about her team.

"Jean is a year above I, Takao-kun, but he's not what people here call a 'senpai'. Such thing doesn't exist in France."

"Yeah, I still don't understand that thing."

"I must say I find some of Japanese traditions confusing system but Jean and I were partners so we considered each other as equals."

Trust and equality were the most important elements that made their partnership on the field work.

"I still can't believe you named him captain, what were you thinking?"

"Exactly, I used my brain and come on Taiga, do you think I would choose Zahi? Or _Fadel_?"

"You're right... But what about him?"

It was true Theo would do a good captain but Jean and she decided to give it time.

"He's not mature enough yet but he was named vice-captain."

"That's great." She knew Taiga had a fondness for him, knowing he had been through the same thing as her.

"I always wanted to know... How a captain choose their successor?"

Takao-kun looked genuinely curious about the matter. She did not mind trying to explain.

"The captain isn't always the best player but is always the main pillar of the team and knows the team and its members, their strengths and weaknesses. I don't think there is a precise type of captain because it depends on of how the team is and wants to be but a captain must assume the result of the match, whether victory or defeat. You can say it's both a blessing and a burden but the most important thing is to believe in each member no matter how naturally gifted they are. If someone has all these qualifications or at least most of them, then the post is granted."

Silence was the last thing she expected, knowing how reactive they were. Taiga finally filled the silence.

"You sure you're fifteen?"

"Watch your mouth, Taiga."

"Ouch!" He was fortunate the pillow was the closest thing to her hand because she should have thrown her book in his face. "It wasn't an insult, it's just you're saying amazing words and all."

"Yeah, Masuko-san is awesome."

"Oh." She blushed, embarrassed by such compliments from Taiga and Takao-kun. "You know, Taiga can say amazing speeches as well, once he made a speech about –"

"DON'T, YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

A/N: When I said this chapter would come more quickly than usual, I was not kidding! Took me less than a month, haha, but it is because I am having a two week holidays (for Halloween). The hospital arc is nearing its end (Masuko would be happy to learn that) meaning summer training camp will make its apparition! I finally have the opportunity to put more Takao and also his sister and Midorima's, young girls and ladies playing sports, here football need to be more represented seriously and I think it is a good thing for young girls to have FEMALES models who can understand the struggles they are going through and show them they can do it.

For the traditional explanation of this chapter's title, ' _our rights and wrongs_ ' refers to not only what happened at Teiko (which is an important part of the story) and how Kuroko was not entirely 'innocent', meaning he had a part of responsibility as well as well as Masuko for what happened to her team in middle school (not the part about her coach of course but other things) but both of them are trying their best to repair their wrongs with rights.

This chapter also permitted to discover a little about Masuko's team and some of its eccentric members. I will NOT make a Masuko/Midorima/Jean love triangle, it would be pointless not to mention boring. As Masuko said, they broke up on mutual terms and yes, two people that used to be together romantically can remain good friends. Jean is an interesting and funny character, you will see.

Time to answer to comment(s):

 **magane-chan** : I'm glad I have a regular reader! I love writing fluffy scenes in the middle of angst and scenes where I try to create some character development haha ! I think Masuko/Midorima is a cute friendship that can blossom into more with time and bonding. I'm happy you like the Masuko/Kise dynamic, I try to write manga!Kise since anime!Kise is a simplified version of him and Kise really has one of the best character developments in knb (with Kagami). Sorry if Kise wasn't here a lot compared to the last chapter but I wanted to focus and other characters as well (here finally appears Takao again and also family members!).

I would like to thank the people who have favorited or is following this story after I published the previous chapter: **Izuminka1992** , **griffindordorkunimitsuerza** , **Starawesomeness2** , **Tsuna De Vongola Decimo**.

Once again, thank you for the fav/following guys ! Don't hesitate to post comments, I'll make sure to answer them on next chapter's A/N :)


	9. of basketball and chemistry

**Summary [chapter 9]:** After weeks of learning how to walk with crutches, Masuko finally returns to highschool to discover a new element (or more like a new someone) to the team and begins to prepare the team and her best friend for the Winter Cup.

Following the canon chronology with some additions for the purpose of the story. Main pairing of the story: Midorima x OC.

Written in the third person. The words in _italic_ are characters' thoughts and the words written like _**this**_ are said in another language (French or English). No harem x OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs

 _[PRELUDE OF SUMMER TRAINING CAMP ARC]_

* * *

 **FRAGMENTS**

~.~

Chapter 9: **of basketball and chemistry**

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me you went out the other time!"

"Come on Miyuki, I already apologized!" said Teppei sheepishly.

"I didn't even know you could go out a week before our release."

"It's because I've been here for a year that they let me do that."

"I see." The pout remained on Miyuki's face and he was still giving her his sheepish expression, not knowing what else to say to defend himself. He would not tell her he went to Seirin to finally meet Kuroko – because it would not be fun to tell her now – and since she was good at seeing through lies, not telling anything was the best option. "Since it's our last official day at the hospital, we should celebrate it with food!"

He was surprised to see she had indeed food in her hands. A homemade sort of cake.

"How did you do them?"

She laughed, giving him a slice (was it even a slice?) of the food she had. He never saw that kind of cake before.

"It's obvious I couldn't do it here, Teppei! That's from my best friend, Taiga, who promised me a pastry before my release. It's called _**profiteroles**_ , it's not really a cake but it's a choux pastry ball filled with pastry cream... It's not the best thing to eat for athletes but we suffered enough with reeducation so who cares!"

Kagami, Seirin's new ace and Miyuki's best friend.

Kagami was one of the reasons why he did not tell her who he was. Teppei wanted to know more about her as a person and not as manager (Miyuki was too professional, meaning she would have mainly talked about tactical schemes if he would have told her he was part of the team as well) and because she knew a lot about Kagami (Riko told him they met in America when they were kids). He looked at the cake again and took a bite.

"It tastes good, woah!"

"Taiga is a really good cook! That's his main talent along with basketball."

"Is that so?"

"Yep, though... He recently had a hard defeat against one of the members of the Generation of Miracles."

It was almost amusing how someone who just recently arrived knew about their reputation.

Pretending not knowing who the Generation of Miracles were when she knew he was playing basketball was ridiculous so the only thing to do was to ask...

"Is he okay now?"

Figures. It took him weeks, even months to be okay again after his defeat against them. He was not even sure he was completely okay and he had been among the lucky ones.

"Not really as you can imagine, but he's getting better. I told him to go to practice even if he can't play for now because I don't want him to stay alone for too long."

"I see..." Hyuuga and Riko were right, she really was a good friend. "Do you think your best friend and the team will get over it?"

"Of course they will, that's sport, there's no other way if you want to win again. I knew they would lose but there's still a chance that they'll become strong enough for the Winter Cup. Seirin can win Winter Cup."

"Oh?" That was something he was sure she did not, or more accurately could not tell to Riko. It was understandable: there was no way to tell a team (especially its coach) as their manager that they were not strong enough to win against a member of the Generation of Miracles yet. Miyuki knew it and did not tell them to spare their feelings. A small part of her that still had hope that they would win... he had had the same hope, no matter how irealistic it was.

"I'm only here since late April so I'm probably more impartial the situation. I saw how the Generation of Miracles play and... there was no way Seirin could beat that for the moment."

"For the moment?" he repeated.

"Yup." She wagged her head, a half smile on her face before eating again.

Did Miyuki see something in Seirin like he did? He had the feeling this year was going to be special. Maybe Miyuki had the same feeling too.

"I never asked, but what's your position?"

"In basketball?"

"Of course Teppei, what did you imagine? In football?"

"Ah, you're right... I'm Center."

He heard her grumbling, "The only post I can't play..."

"Huh, why?"

Did she hate that post?

She rolled her eyes and he felt offended. "Teppei, there's a little height difference between you and I... Even in football, I can't play this post."

 _OH. Right._

Although what she just stated was true, she did not have a small stature for a female. She was even taller than most of Japanese females... but that was probably she was half French.

"Football and basketball have the same posts?" He played football last year at P.E classes but could not exactly remember everything.

"Not really since every player in basketball do both defense and attack while in football it's different because we're eleven per team."

"That's why! What post do you play?"

"Left back winger. Basically, it means I was on defense. It's strange but I imagined you as a point guard."

She was not wrong. He had been a point guard until high school. Sometimes Teppei missed it but he did not mind being a center.

"I see... I like being on attack and defense as well. I hope I'll be able to play again in six or eight months."

"Isn't that a bit quick? It's the professional rhythm and it could be dangerous..." What he was going to do himself was dangerous for his future career but it was his only solution to win for Seirin. It was this year or never.

She put a hand his shoulder reassuringly, an unusual smirk on her face.

"Teppei, I plan to participate to an international competition, so I'll be on a professional level."

"Uh?" He couldn't even hide his shock. That was something Riko did not tell him.

"Not many people know it here for know but my aim is the youth World Cup. The funny thing is that it will be held next year in Japan and I'll play for France but that's another story. Do you want to play cards again?"

He remained silent for a moment, still agape by what she just said. There was obviously more to know behind her statement but he did not want to intimidate her with tons of questions to answer at the same time. He had time. She was Seirin's manager and she was getting to know him. She would confide when she would feel comfortable enough, it was okay.

"Of course! Can I have some cake again?"

"It's not a cake, Teppei, it's called _**profiteroles**_."

"That's too hard to say."

"I'll learn you some French then."

Miyuki really made the end of his rehab a lot more fun.

* * *

"I deeply thank Osawa-sensei and Midorima-san once again for the operation and also for permitting me to get release from the hospital and let me pursue my re-education by my own methods." She bowed as much as the crutches in her hands allowed her to. She knew they could have said no. Most people would have said no with what was at stake but she did not want to sacrifice everything to make it to the World Cup, her education at school and Taiga were as important. "I can assure to Osawa-sensei and Midorima-san I will come here for the weekly appointments to continue and strengthen my re-education."

Osawa-sensei allowed himself a rare smile, the strict look he had smoothed by the expression he was making.

"Masuko-san, there's no need to thank me again, I just did my work."

Midorima-san bowed as well. "We are honored you entrusted such important thing as your future career to our hospital."

It was almost strange to see a man such as Midorima's father bowing. She saw the similarities in father and son, both of physical and moral characteristics. He was not as tall as his son but had the same green hair and eyes and the seriousness known as Midorima-kun's main characteristics were striking when she first met him.

"I should leave you, I have another operation planned in fifteen minutes."

"Do so, Osawa-sensei." Midorima-san gave a nod to Osawa-sensei before turning back to her. "I heard from my son you are also a basketball manager."

"Hai, I'm Seirin's manager."

She read slight surprise in his eyes. "Isn't that the team that beat Shintaro?"

"Hai."

"And you became friends after that?"

"Indeed, Midorima-san."

"Interesting," he paused before saying, "My daughter admires you greatly, Masuko-san."

"Oh?" She did not really know how to react. Such thing was new to her but it was not necessarily bad. It was good to have someone to look up to as a young girl, especially when it was another female. She would have liked to have a female football player to look up to when she was younger because it might have been easier for her to believe she could be considered by everyone as good as a male. "I'm honored she considers me as good enough to be followed as an example."

"Such modesty, Masuko-san. My daughter showed me a few videos and I must say you do have the potential to become a full professional. Have you thought about it? Because it could change important elements of your re-education."

Of course, she would have to answer to this question. It would be one of the main questions she would have to answer next year during the World's Cup. "I... considered the possibility but finally decided against."

"... I see." She knew he wanted to know why but did not ask by politeness. She felt grateful for this. "I shall leave you for now, Masuko-san. Do not forget your next appointment."

"Of course."

She finally left the room after giving a last look at it.

She could finally return to her apartment and Seirin after three weeks was waiting for her in front of the exit of the hospital, her luggage in his hands.

"Took you long enough. Bet you spent all this time thanking them."

"Oh come on Taiga, I owe them a lot."

"Maybe but you're always being too polite. Anyway, let's just go home."

 _Home._

She was beginning to consider where she lived as such but mainly thanks to Taiga's presence.

"You're right."

She was relieved the ride was not long as she finally went back to home.

"You did water the flowers, Taiga, I'm surprised!"

"Oi, don't underestimate me!"

She looked at him, amused. "Anyway, did you make food or not?"

"Oi!" he shouted, while she ignored his last remark. "It's in the fridge."

"Great!"

She sat down while Taiga brought the food. It looked tasty.

"Here."

" _ **Thanks.**_ "

They never did the Japanese tradition between them before eating, being too used to directly eat and she did not mind because it was between them.

She looked around. Coming back to the apartment made her noticed how empty it looked.

"I should seriously begin to fill the rooms."

"Why? It looks fine."

"It's because you have no decoration at home, that's why."

"Meh, I don't really care."

She rolled her eyes. "I can see that... By the way, how did practice go while I wasn't here?"

"I couldn't play so..." She hit him on the elbow. "Ouch! I was joking, I'll play tomorrow so that's – Don't hit me again! I know what you mean and yeah, you were right they're not okay."

He was not okay as well. But at least, he talked to her about it.

She sighed. "It's normal after all, everyone tried their best. I'll try to do something with Riko-san! And when you'll work up your differences with Tetsuya, I'll make you the additional training you wanted. And don't lie to me, I know you still haven't talked to him about it."

"I know! But I'm not the kind to make the discussion."

"But neither is Tetsuya..."

"Yeah."

What would he do without her? Taiga had serious communication issues on certain points.

"But you'll have to talk if you want to fix your issues."

"I know! I'll do it after the practice matches, okay."

"Fine." She smiled, knowing it took him great efforts to accept. Taiga was skeptical about coming to practice even if he couldn't play but finally went with a smile to tell her it was great to see the team was there for him too. Talking about teams.

"I forgot to tell you the three of them have _**le** **bac**_!"

"Oh, they have it! And where are they going next year?"

 _ **Le bac**_ or _**baccalauréat**_ was the equivalent of the U.S's highschool ' _Graduation_ ' that every student in last year wants to have to continue after high school.

"Blaise is going to the Faculty of Medicine in the city, Tahani is going to _**STAPs**_ and Etienne will be working for the social center."

"That's awesome!"

"I'm so proud of them. I bet they're celebrated since they got the results."

"Having that thing is a miracle."

"You're saying that because you're too lazy to work if you thought I forgot the term tests, you're wrong. I hope you'll put at least some efforts, Taiga."

 _Tests... Again, yes._

"No need to say it, I don't want laps again."

"Good," she said, a sly look on her face. "By the way Taiga, don't wait for me after classes tomorrow, I have to go somewhere before joining you to practice."

She already informed Riko-san about the possible lateness but said she would catch it up by spending a few hours at Aida Sports Gym for her re-education (to Riko-san's elation).

"I have to give to Midorima-kun his gift since he couldn't come to visit this week." She texted him a ' _Happy Birthday_ ' though and she received a short yet polite ' _Arigatō_ gozaimasu _, Masuko-san_ ' which was better than the ' _Go die_ ' Kise-kun had (he had complained to her through texts full of sad emojis).

"Crap, I forgot it was last week – I mean, yeah just go see that bastard."

"Of course."

These two were unbelievable.

Why were they so stubborn to admit they were friends? Or maybe it was their way to show they were friends... kinda friends?

"Wait, how will you do when you'll have French classes? Spanish classes are already taking you two hours every week."

"Don't worry about it Taiga, I'll just arrive late once per week at practice and begin at 8 A.M instead of 9 A.M on Tuesday."

"Is that enough hours for you?"

Taiga was right. She used to have four hours per week but now had only two.

"No but it'll work for this year. I'll see what to do for next year, but I think it'll be easier without math!"

"Stop grinning like an idiot every time you think about stopping math."

"Well, stop sleeping every time we have class."

"Okay, you won that one."

"Then I would ask you to make for Tetsuya and I breakfast tomorrow."

"No matter what I would've done it already," he grumbled though the tone he was using made it obvious he enjoyed spending time with Tetsuya and her outside of school even if he had to cook. She invited him a few days ago to eat breakfast with them the morning after her release from the hospital to celebrate eat (celebrating and eating was the same thing, anyway).

Taiga took her plate to wash it.

"Come sooner tomorrow to actually tell me what do you want to eat and prepare."

"I will."

* * *

She did _**not**_ come sooner.

Taiga wanted to go and see if she was still sleeping but Kuroko was supposed to come in a few minutes. She was probably still sleeping, which was good. She must have been really tired not to come sooner for food.

FOOD.

She LOVED food, almost as much as he loved food (but she did not eat as much as him... she still ate a lot for a girl).

The doorbell interrupted his thought. It was probably her (finally).

"Took you long enough, Em – GAH Kuroko! It's just you, don't scare me like that!"

Right, Emilie had the keys, she would have never knocked on the door.

"Domo."

"What's with the hair?"

It was a mess (there was no other word to describe it).

"It's just this way the morning."

Oddly enough, his voice was the most expressive when he was still more or less asleep.

"Every morning?"

"Hai."

"How did I never see that?"

"Kagami-kun is always sleeping during classes the morning... and also the rest of the day."

"Bastard! By the way, I didn't forget you told that to Emilie last time."

"Miyuki-san would have known it anyway."

 _True._

Hearing Kuroko use someone's first name was weird but not bad. Hearing Emilie's last name every time and everywhere was not a thing in L.A nor in France when he went to see her.

"Yeah, right." She knew him too much and she had like a super-power when it was about him doing something bad, she always knew. "Come in."

He let him in and went directly to the kitchen.

"You can sit here while I begin to prepare breakfast," he said. When he did not get any answers, he turned around, "Oi Kuroko, what's with the face?"

He was just staring at him dumbly before saying, "Kagami-kun's house... is really big."

"I was supposed to live here with my old man but he had to stay in America. Emilie's coming here every day... guess she kinda lives here too."

She even planned to custom his house for whatever reasons she had.

The sound of keys opening the door finally announced Emilie's arrival.

" _ **Hello, Taiga, I know, I'm late.**_ "

She rubbed her eyes and finally noticed Kuroko (she still was really sleepy not to notice him before).

"Ohayō Tetsuya! I apologize for my current state, I'm still not used to wake up at this hour anymore."

To think she was still sleeping while he was having class at eight (... he was sleeping too but that was another thing).

"It's not a problem."

Was that surprise in Kuroko's voice? Must be one of the only people who saw her like this, with her PJs and still half-asleep. It must change from the usual oh so neat and proper girl that was Emilie with her uniform impeccably worn and her constant manners and politeness.

"Your clothes are still in the room."

She put one of her three uniforms in his guest room and he did the same in her apartment.

" _ **Thanks.**_ "

She left to put her uniform, leaving her shoes and her bag on the doorstep.

Kuroko looked at him with his stupid face, waiting for an explanation.

"Emilie speaks french or English when she's tired or angry."

"I see."

He looked at the fridge and took the milk, orange juice, and eggs.

"What do you wanna eat?"

"I'm not really hungry, Kagami-kun."

"If Emilie hears that, she'll kill you. Come on, I'll make you something."

Emilie was such a mother hen sometimes, especially about food.

Talking about her...

"What do you wanna eat, sleeping beauty?"

"Do you still have pancake batter?"

"Yep."

"Then I'll take some, please. I'll make my hot cocoa myself."

"Got it."

He prepared that for her and made some for Kuroko too. He felt like he was the kind of guy who loved more sweet food than salty food. He was pretty sure the thing he ate the most were vanilla milkshake and that was not even really food.

"I'm still sore from yesterday's session." She took longer than usual to get ready so yeah, she was still really sleepy. She continued to complain while making for herself the hot cocoa she took every morning. "I have a little too forced on the abdominal crunches yesterday." She was making exercises to keep her in shape too. She was a good athlete, a better one than him. "I missed drinking my sweet daily cocoa! Tetsuya, do you want one as well?"

"Hai."

"It's a cinnamon hot chocolate, I hope you don't mind."

"No..."

Kuroko was probably used to traditional Japanese breakfast because he looked lost (his face was too hard to read in the morning and the hair was distracting so he was not sure).

"You're making food tonight."

"Don't worry, I will. I bet you're saying that because you're tired of making food for us during for weeks, especially for Midorima-kun and Kise-kun."

 _The little shit!_

She was... right.

"Shut up. They just eat too much."

"Sure, and you don't." He sulked, not knowing how to reply. She pinched his nose like she always did. He had almost missed that. "Come on, don't sulk. I'll make homemade cheeseburgers for you."

He smirked, happy to have what he wanted. Emilie's cheeseburgers were seriously the best.

"Miyuki-san and Kagami-kun look like a family."

They turned their head at the same time, "We get that a lot."

"People always call us ' _platonic married couple_ ' or ' _brother and sister_ ' but it's not really that. I just consider my best friends as my another family but they're not my brothers." That was how he considered Emilie, yeah, except he did not know how to say it with words.

Kuroko tilted his head as if he was trying to understand the meaning of it.

She joined Kuroko and he took everything on a tray since she still could not take a thing with a crutch in each hand.

Kuroko accepted the cup. Emilie was waiting for a reaction.

"It tastes... really good!"

Was that... a HALF-SMILE? FROM KUROKO?!

"Then I'll make it every time you come for breakfast."

* * *

Shintaro looked again. And again. The content of the text he just got did not change. He had read it correctly the first time.

"What's happening, Shin-chan?"

"Nothing."

It was Masuko. She sent him a curious text this morning (and he still didn't answer because he didn't know what to write).

' _Domo, Midorima-_ kun _, I hope you are well. Could I see you after classes? I can come to Shutoku at 4.20 P.M if it doesn't bother you._ '

"That's Masuko-san!"

He jumped in surprise.

How annoying.

"Oi! Don't look at my phone, Takao."

"But I called you out loud three times and you didn't answer... Tell me, why does she want to see you?"

"I don't know."

What was the purpose of her visit? The thing that bothered him even more, the reason for her visit was the fact she was still on crutches. Did she really think she could go here with crutches now? She was just released yesterday from the hospital!

"You can answer like normal people do, you know."

"Shut up," he automatically replied while indeed responding her.

' _aren't you still walking with crutches, Masuko-san?_ '

A rhetoric question both knew the answer.

' _... Indeed, I am._ '

"What an idiot," he said out loud before standing up.

"What are you doing, Shin-chan?"

"I'm going to Seirin, nanodayo."

"Shin-chan, we have practice in an hour."

"I'll be back on time."

"Okay."

 _What?_

No _'I'm coming with you, Shin-chan' or any stupidity from Takao? He probably has something else to do for once._

"Hm."

It took him fifteen minutes to arrive at Seirin. It was small compared to Shutoku but the buildings were new, with trees and flowers everywhere. He saw Masuko, with her two crutches and her bag on her shoulder, without the usual blue vest she wore.

"Masuko-san."

"Midorima-kun! I promise it won't be too long but could we go somewhere where I could sit, please?"

He nodded and she led them under one of the sakura trees where benches were installed.

"I got you a belated present for your birthday."

"Masuko-san, you didn't need to –"

"I promised you a gift, so a gift you shall have."

She opened her bag and took out something neatly wrapped. Before he could say something, she put her lips on his left cheek. It was not like the pecks she made as greetings that lasted merely a second.

It felt... warm and sweet.

He remembered Kagami saying Masuko was someone really affectionate towards her friends despite being initially cold and reserved. He had to agree with him. It probably also felt like thay because he was blushing.

"Happy belated birthday, Midorima-kun," she said, her hand still laying on his shoulder.

He watched the smile that was spreading on her face before looking at what he was now holding.

"Arigatō gozaimasu," he replied, somehow feeling numb.

"Open it."

The gift in his hands had the shape of a book... unsurprising, knowing she had a fondness for books. He opened it carefully and discovered a notebook, with a brown and golden cover.

He looked at the first page and saw the inscription in neatly written kanjis saying: 'Biology and Chemistry notes' with a few sentences in English below.

"Wha –"

"Turn the pages."

He did so and read things that he had learned a month ago and even things he did not know yet.

"I transcribed in Japanese the notes I took during classes in my former high school. I know these are your favorite subjects and since you want to become a doctor, I thought it could be useful for you because I know you think most of the gifts are just useless and we're still not friends enough for things like jewelry."

He did not even ask how she knew all these things but it was surely something she had deduced by herself. He turned the pages and noticed how the notes were detailed yet organized, sometimes explained with drawings.

"You didn't have to do this, Masuko-san."

"It was something that permitted me to progress with kanjis and remembering everything I saw in classes again. I even added my friends' not who were in classes above mine. It can be good for you, especially since one of them is going to the med school next year."

It was strange to see how much she wrote since it wasn't her favorite subjects.

"I thought you appreciate literary subjects."

"I do prefer literary subjects but I appreciate biology and chemistry as well, I was even second in my classes in these two subjects. Math is the only subject I hate."

Masuko really had an aversion to math.

"I shall leave Midorima-kun now. I have to go to practice and you as well."

 _Practice, right._

"Goodbye, Masuko-san."

"You know, ' _Masuko_ ' is fine. And if you don't understand something in the notes, just text me."

Did she know using ' _san_ ' was not usual for him?

Probably (again).

"Hai... Masuko." He stood up and began to walk before stopping. "You can... call me ' _Midorima_ ' as well."

She stood up as well and whispered, "Fine, Midorima."

She smirked and it was becoming more and more usual for him to see such expression from her.

He allowed himself to smile to Masuko's surprise who stopped.

"Smiling suits you," she told him before going to the gymnasium (probably).

* * *

She tried to enter in the gymnasium as discreetly as possible. Obviously, it did not work.

"Oi, Masuko, come here!"

"Took you long enough, Emilie."

"Captain!"

Was it her or Hyuuga-senpai was more irritated than usual? He was more aggressive than usual and had a pout on his face.

"Welcome back, Masuko-chan!"

Furihata-kun was the first one to greet her like a normal person would do. He came to the hospital twice a week, sometimes bringing with him books from the library.

"Arigatō, Furihata-kun."

Everyone came around her to welcome her back and she thanked them, grateful for their kindness.

She saw one more person was with them. Brown hair, really tall...

"Teppei?"

He waved at her casually. "Yo, Miyuki."

 _Wait..._

HOW? Why was Teppei even there?

"What..."

"Masuko-chan, do you know Kiyoshi-senpai?"

She laughed, laughed at herself.

There were many clues... the smirk when she said her name, the fact he knew she preferred using first name or the lack of the mention of his highschool's name...

 _That was where he went last time!_

"You're good, Teppei, really to have been able to fool me. But... Riko-san knew it as well, am I right?"

She took it as a challenge. To have someone of the same kind as her in the same team... Teppei was making his goofy smile and it was obvious Hyuuga-senpai did not believe it as well.

"Haha, about that... I asked Riko not to tell you, to make you a surprise."

"Well, you did surprise me."

If Riko-san accepted, there was a good reason for it.

He stopped smiling and she knew he was going to say something stupid.

"Wait, can you still be Seirin's manager and train for the World Cup at the same time?"

She stared at him open-mouthed while everyone looked at her.

HE. DID. IT. ON. PURPOSE.

"Well..."

"What is it about, Masuko-chan?"

"What?"

"You're going to participate in a World Cup?"

The team was asking tons of questions and she did not what to say first. The fact they knew didn't bother her because she intended to tell them but it wasn't how she planned it.

 _Damn that Teppei._

She would get her revenge one day.

"EVERYONE STOP!"

Silence.

Riko-san really was her savior!

Meanwhile, Taiga was enjoying it too much, that bastard (he would pay it as well for sure).

"Masuko-chan chose to continue her re-education with I to play football again..."

"And I'll be part of the french national team for the U17 Women's World Cup that will be held in a year but be at ease everyone. I will still keep help you to become number one," she finished, apprehensive to see their reaction.

Would they reject her?

"That's..."

Would they think she did not have her place there on the basketball team anymore?

"AWESOME! Masuko-chan is so awesome!"

"We're so going to be number one in Japan with Masuko-chan and Coach with us."

She blushed, both feeling happy and relieved (so relieved) to see how enthusiastic they all were. It changed from reactions she used to have every time she said she played football.

 _'You're a girl.' 'You can't beat guys.' 'Females will always be less known than boys.' 'Why football?' 'Yeah, you're just showing off to look cool with goys.'_

Why was she always compared males? Why did people think comparing to males was something that would make her feel inferior?

She was not seven anymore, the fear of being less competent than a male in football was not there anymore.

Of course, she knew males have the advantage of being taken more seriously as a player: that was a fact. However, she knew she could be as strong as them, if not more sometimes (because most of them were incompetent when it came to tactics).

And she was just so happy _**papa**_ saw it, the team saw it as well and did not care she was a female, she was a player first.

Seirin did not care either...

Taiga went to the good team. They went to the good high school.

"I hope you'll accept to help me as well since I'll be having practice with you from tomorrow."

"Of course!"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. Everyone split into two teams, you're playing two games of thirty minutes. Teppei, go with the blue team."

Riko-san was visibly as curious as for her about how would Teppei play with Taiga. She also noticed Riko-san didn't put Taiga and Tetsuya in the same team, probably knowing they did not fix their issues yet.

"Hai!"

Taiga played like usual... like he did since he was with Seirin. He was full of energy and even smiling. It was a relieve. Perhaps her words had an effect on him. He did not need to talk to make her know how he felt but she knew the fact that Tatsuya was coming soon and play against Seirin made him want to be the best ace Seirin could have and seeing how he worked well with them was such a nice sight.

He played really well with Teppei.

"Teppei is really good though I'm sure he isn't playing at his best."

"How do you know that, Masuko-chan?"

"He's... wearing indoor shoes, Riko-san."

Teppei might be really clever but tended to have his head in the clouds, honestly (maybe her old team was doing fine compared to him).

Riko-san dropped her whistle.

"Masuko-chan, give me my paper fan please."

* * *

"How much credit are you going to give them? Right Shin-chan? I guess you wouldn't know, huh?"

Shintaro made the shot before turning his head to answer to Takao.

"I know him."

Kiyoshi Teppei, Iron Heart. Of course he knew him.

"What?"

"From middle school. We only played him once, but I remember him. Kuroko had not join yet, so he likely doesn't know about him."

Iron Heart had been the captain and the point guard of the team. He was good, almost on par with them.

"What kind of guy is he?"

"It was similar to the recent Touou game. In the face of overwhelming odds, just like Kuroko, he refused to give up until the very end."

He overheard Iron Heart's discussion with Murasakibara about ' _enjoying basketball_ '. He was similar to Masuko in a way.

"Wait a second... That doesn't make any sense."

 _Huh?_

"You ended up going to see the championship league! ' _I don't want to see it_ ' my ass!"

He didn't go to see it because he felt concerned about Kuroko nor Kagami's well-being, not at all.

"I simply live nearby."

"You live far away! And in the opposite direction! I know it!"

"..."

Adding something would only make it worse.

"By the way, how did it go with Masuko-san?"

It was the tone Takao was using every time he wanted to say something, something that would irritate him. Coincidentally or not, he was using it every time Masuko was referred.

"Good."

"Come one Shin-chan! Tell me, I've been dying to knooow! What did she want? Did she ask you something? Was it –"

"She gave me a belated birthday present."

"What is it? Do you love it?"

"I'm going to the locker room, Takao."

"Shin-chaaaaaaan, come on! That means she gave you a good gift, right?"

He stopped his steps and sighed, knowing Takao wouldn't give up on this.

"Indeed."

He was wrong about even saying a word because while he drove the rickshaw, Takao asked more questions. After going back home and eating dinner, he went to his bedroom to look at the notebook Masuko gave him.

He skipped the ten first pages since he already saw in classes these things. He stopped at the page talking about potassium permanganate.

"KMnO4 can be used to determine the quantity of total oxidizable organic material in aqueous samples: permanganate value. In this experiment (here drawn), its aqueous shape was used as an oxidizing titrant for redox titrations (color change). Redox is explained on the two next pages. Below the drawing, KmnO4 is represented with the Lewis structures."

He hesitated. The 'Lewis structures' seemed obvious to her because she already studied it but he now saw it at middle school. Well, she said to text her if needed and he decided to do so.

' _Masuko, I hope I'm not bothering you. Can you tell me more about the 'Lewis Representation'?_ '

He sent it but then thought it might not be the good time to text someone. She might be even sleeping. Fortunately, he received a quick answer that confirmed she was still awake.

' _You're not bothering me, Midorima. I'm still outside with Taiga for his additional training, so we can text. I made what you can call 'resource' pages at the end explaining things such as Lewis Representation and elementary experimental procedures you need to know to do and represent with drawings._ '

He went to the last pages and saw more drawings to explain how to use a volumetric pipette for example and also what he was looking for. The mention of an additional training for Kagami in her text intrigued him slightly. Was she simply watching or coaching him?

' _Arigatō, Masuko. Isn't it late for training?_ '

He closed the notebook, noticing it was almost midnight but remembered the sentences in English he did not have time to read when Masuko gave him the notebook. He went back to the first page and he could read the words _**'General knowledge'**_ written in a feminine and neat writing. If she wrote it in English, then it meant she knew he could read it and it wasn't related to the content... not directly, at least. He slowly read the text out loud, to be sure to understand everything.

 _ **"Amusingly, chemistry in English is also used as a metaphor to describe a relationship between two people (mostly romantic but can apply to platonic). Like in a chemical reaction, if two people react well together, a positive reaction will be created, on the contrary, a bad reaction can be created, just like potassium and water."**_

When Shintaro said she was confusing, this was just an example of what he had stated. He saw a little asterisk saying : *it was in my original notebook (for a work in English) and I chose to still re-transcribing it because I thought it could be interesting to know.

He recalled the time where Masuko talked about how french tests worked. Unlike their test where he could learn and pass the test without necessarily understanding the content, it seemed theirs needed more reflexions about a precise subject. It was probably why Masuko used anecdotes while tutoring Kise and Kagami (strangely, it worked with them since these anecdotes made them understand what they were studying).

He received a new text cutting his thoughts.

' _Taiga loves playing basketball after dinner so he always goes here and Tetsuya joins us sometimes . Taiga asked me to train him after the defeats so starting tonight I'm doing this!_ '

He knew she had something in mind. She always had.

Unlike that idiot, she knew jumping was not enough for them, especially against Aomine because he wasn't even at his strongest against Seirin and they still had lost with a wide gape. Kagami was also still not used to restrict his power and injured himself, how foolish.

' _I see. Let's hope your training will get Seirin to the Winter Cup._ '

If the whole team improved, they could have another match during the Final League, or even the Winter Cup. He wanted... no needed a revenge. Losing was an experiment that awakened his desire to play but to avenge. Winning against Seirin was something he longed for. His phone signalized a new message.

' _I don't think you need to worry about this, Midorima, not only him but Seirin will be stronger. I can even tell you something useful for you and your team._ '

Masuko was really intriguing. Did Seirin have new a technique ? No, there was no way she would reveal something of this nature to another team as Seirin's manager. She was professional, no matter how friends she was with persons of a rival team.

' _What is it, Masuko?_ '

' _Kiyoshi Teppei. He has returned to practice today and will be part of the new Seirin._ '

He stared at his phone, unsure whether he read the information correctly or not. Iron Heart. So he was really back, huh. He smirked. Interesting.

' _You can even tell to your coach if you want ;)_ '

He slowly chuckled. Winter Cup would be interesting.

* * *

"Great, Taiga!"

After minutes (more like hours) of juggling a soccer ball (Emilie would kill him if she heard the word ' _soccer_ '... European people...) with his foot, she had finally let him play basketball.

She did not explain why she did that weird training (usually he would touch a soccer ball because she wanted to play with someone but it was not the case with her injury, duh!) and he did not ask because she always had a reason.

Her methods made that bunch of idiots back in France better and they became champions so whatever she would tell him to do was good. She would explain at one point anyway. He closed his eyes to concentrate and replayed the practice game they had. It wasn't enough. If he wanted to beat all of them, he had to survive a one-on-one. ' _Them_ ' included Tatsuya too. Emilie gave him his data and it was as ridiculous as the Generation of Miracles and she did not even write about his ultimate technique.

 _'You won't believe me until you see it by yourself'_ , she said and she looked scared.

"Kagami-kun!"

This was definitely not Emilie. He turned his head to see his teammate out of breath.

"Kuroko..."

"Tetsuya!"

"Can I talk to Kagami-kun for a minute?"

"If you want privacy, I can go somewhere else," she screamed, still sitting on the bench.

"Miyuki-san can stay as well."

He waved at Emilie because he needed some water and she threw the bottle.

After drinking half of the water, he asked, "What did you want to talk about ?"

"I apologize. The truth is, I haven't gotten all my thoughts together yet."

"Oi!" How did that guy can come here and say that ?

"I don't know where to start. Please give me a minute."

"From now? Sheesh." He threw the ball at Kuroko and he read surprise on his face. "I've got nothing to do while I wait."

"Why not –"

He did not even need to turn his head to reply.

"No Emilie, not juggling again."

She was probably pouting again.

"You're no fun, Taiga."

Yep, definitely pouting.

"Play against me. You can think while you play."

"Taiga, you can't even think while playing, so that's rich coming from you"

There were moments where she acted like a child on purpose like now, grumbling not so discreetly shit (he did hear her ' _fuck you, Taiga_ ') with her so polite fake tone. Why were they best friends, again?

"As if!"

"Don't fool yourself, Taiga."

"All right, my fourteenth point!"

"Um, please go easier on me today. I can't think like this."

Okay, maybe Emilie was right. But like hell, he would admit. She would make that annoying face every time she was right.

"I **am** going easy on you! You're just too weak!" He stopped bouncing the ball, remembering with a smile their first one-on-one on the same place. "The first time we played was a lot like this, too. When I later found out what you could really do, I was blown away. Not only that but..." He remembered perfectly Kuroko's word about him becoming his shadow. "Hey, I've been wondering about something since then. Why did you choose me?"

He just had this odd feeling. He could have asked Emilie but even her could not be a hundred percent sure.

"Sumimasen. I have to apologize to you. I lied. In middle school, I received a uniform as the team's sixth man."

"I know that. You were the trump card of the Generation of Miracles..."

(...though he did not know that much about his time in middle school but it must be as fucked up as Emilie's middle school)

"That's not quite right. They may have believed in me, but they did not trust me. I may be more accurate to say they stopped being able to trust me. When a was a first-year, I was an unremarkable player. I joined the bench as the sixth man in my second year. Back then, I believe they still trusted me. But as their talents began blossoming like Aomine-kun, they lost their faith in me. The Generation of Miracles began placing their trust in themselves over everything else. If we were one point behind with only a few seconds in the game, they could not pass. They had to do it themselves. The truth is, it didn't have to be you. I simply used you to force the Generation of Miracles to recognize my style of basketball."

That was a long ass speech from Kuroko.

Well, he was used to this kind of thing with Emilie but Kuroko was saying all these things for **this**?

He might not had good marks like Emilie but he was not stupid. He understood how people work. He figured out Kuroko was kind of using him at the start, who cares? He got to play against these guys, the Generation of Miracles and Kuroko was helping him so in a way, Taiga used Kuroko too. It changed at one point... It became something deeper and he truly started to feel a bond with him.

"I was wondering what you might say. I had a feeling it would be this." Kuroko's mildly surprised face was satisfying in a way, he thought before he continued. "I've always felt it. I'm just like them. Even though you had supposedly quit the Teiko basketball team because you rejected the style of the Generation of Miracles, I knew why you chose to work with me. Everyone plays basketball for their own reasons. I'm not any different –"

"No. Kagami-kun, you are different."

Did Kuroko the ever so polite guy just interrupted him?

"In all of our games so far, you trusted were not parting words, but words meant to make us stop relying on each other and become even stronger." He was talking about that time after they lost at the Final League in the lockerroom. Emilie knew without even being there it was just temporary and said it to Kuroko but he must have probably guessed himself too. "So we could combine even greater strength to win. Allow me to correct myself. I **am** glad I go to Seirin. All our senpais are wonderful people, our classmates who work alongside us are great as well, Miyuki-san is not only a good manager but also a great friend and you trusted me. I'm **not** Teiko Middle School's sixth man, Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm Seirin High first-year, Kuroko Tetsuya. I don't want to make someone else the best player in Japan. With you, and everyone else, I want to become the best in Japan! That's why I'll become even stronger and defeat the Generation of Miracles."

People like Kuroko and Emilie were so complicated, he did not even really care about the reason behind Kuroko's reasons to want to beat so much these guys, Taiga just wanted to beat strong opponents.

"That's what I've been meaning to do all along. And you got it wrong again!" He passed the ball to Kuroko who gave him back to make a dunk. "You don't **want** to be the best. You're **going** to be the best!"

"Hai."

* * *

A/N: Before talking about this chapter, DID YOU SEE THE OVA PV?! Everyone is so happy so it makes me happy and my precious daughter Momoi can finally see her friends playing basketball together once more. Anyway, with holidays I am posting more quickly than usual. This chapter is shorter than the previous one because it's somewhere between the end of the hospital arc and the beginning of the summer training camp arc but one of the highlights of chapter 9 is KIYOSHI!

Ah yes, Kiyoshi, the one that pretends to be goofy (well he is but not as much as he pretends) when he is, in fact, someone really sly who, like Hyuuga said has already something in mind.

Little fact: Fujimaki stated that if Kiyoshi would have done the review test, he would be between first and fifth of Seirin. So all this cleverness here is shown because he managed to trick Masuko (though imperfectly) and he managed to know more about Kagami not only as a player but as a person) thanks to Masuko talking about him. That's why while the chronology is still the same, Kagami and Kiyoshi did not have a one-on-one: Kiyoshi knows Kagami is fine because Masuko is here and Kagami doesn't play all alone because of what he heard at the hospital though he still wants to get stronger as an ace (reason why he asked Masuko to train him).

Time to answer to comment(s):

 **shadow girl** : Hello lovely ! I'm glad you follow my story and I'm happy you appreciate the way I write them since I want them to be as in-character as possible. I'm glad you love this scene because I think it was important for Kuroko to confide what he felt to someone who could understand because of a somehow similar past. Haha, Takao is just so fun to write to be honest, even as fun as Kagami to be honest. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.

I would like to thank the people who have favorited or is following this story after I published the previous chapter : **Yuuki-Hime 2097** , **AnonymusLee** , **ilovebooksplusanimeplusstuff**

Once again, thank you for the fav/following guys ! Don't hesitate to post comments, I'll make sure to answer them on next chapter's A/N :)


	10. a trip to hell

**Summary [chapter 10]:** ' _It feels like vacation_ , mused Miyuki. The sun, the beach, the sand in her toes.' Except Riko's cooking and training is going to kill the entire team, including her, as well. It was okay, though, because she was sure it was going to be amusing. Shutoku might even make the training camp even more fun.

A/N: The beginning of this chapter has some references about _'Fragments'_ first side-story, _'Ob(li)vious'_ with Hyuuga and Riko as a romantic pairing (plus Izuki and Masuko's friendship). You don't have to read it to understand though that one is quite amusing.

Following the canon chronology with some additions for the purpose of the story. Main pairing of the story: Midorima x OC.

Written in the third person. The words in _italic_ are characters' thoughts and the words written like _**this**_ are said in another language (French or English). No harem x OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs

 _[SUMMER TRAINING CAMP ARC]_

* * *

 **FRAGMENTS**

~.~

Chapter 10: **a trip to hell**

To Shun's relieve, classes were finally over, meaning they were one day closer to summer holidays. Now all he wanted to do was going practice although the weather in Tokyo was horribly hot.

Of course the fact he and Masuko-chan overheard Hyuuga and Coach talking about the summer training camp yesterday only amplified his impatience although he also had in mind Coach's cooking.

 _Talking about her..._

The familiar voice of Coach cut his thoughts.

"Hey Hyuuga-kun, Masuko-chan, how about the beach?"

"Yeah, sounds good too."

Why did it look like a scene from a shoujo every time he looked at them interacting alone?

Like yesterday, when Masuko-chan and he escaped from the tactical meeting and spied on them. Well, he was sure Koganei and the other who were watching them as well would agree.

"Beach sure is amazing!"

... Okay, maybe it did not totally look like a shoujo scene with the Manager's presence. Masuko-chan was looking forward to going to training camp and now, it just looked like two parents with their excited child.

"Or perhaps the mountains?"

"Yeah, sounds good too."

"Mountains are also amazing!"

"Hyuuga-kun, are you even listening to me?"

"Mh? Yeah. Rather... Wherever is fine. The main thing is we get hold our training camp."

 _DON'T PLAN OUR TRIP TO HELL IN AN ATMOSPHERE OF A COUPLE._

After the end of term test, summer vacation was finally beginning, meaning they could spend all their day training.

Shun did not know he should feel happy or not about it (but he was sure he would puke... and sweat... and puke again).

"This year, we'll hold two training camps, one at the beginning and end of summer vacation. One at the beach and one in the mountain."

Now he knew what to think.

 _I'm going to die! Everyone is going to die because they went with both!_

"The goal this time is to prepare for the qualifications and to overcome our weaknesses, which we've been made aware of in the last game. And since we're lacking members, stamina is important for us. So we'll increase the amount of jogging in our normal training. Masuko-chan here will help us with this since good stamina is required to play an entire football game."

"I will do my best to make it not too painful for you."

He was not sure if he should feel either reassured or worried by Masuko-chan's words...

"Once the vacation is over, the qualifications for the Winter Cup are around the corner. We have to make full use of the vacation so let's get into the mood! Over and out! Dismissed!"

"Arigatō!"

He remembered Takeda-sensei wanted to see Coach to talk about the training camp's budget. After she left, he observed one of Kagami and Kuroko's usual bickerings.

"They're being speaking like usual but they're still not making passes to each other."

It was true.

It was not like they were cold towards each other and they we still hanging out together after classes (although not as much as they used to) but it was like... they were avoiding each other on the court, during a match.

"Will they be fine...?"

"Yeah, I guess," said cooly Kiyoshi.

Of course, he would say something like that, Kiyoshi was always the optimistic one.

"Kiyoshi... But Kagami didn't even throw one pass today."

"Don't worry about it. Miyuki is training Kagami very hard. In winter he'll be back."

Masuko-chan told him more about how Kiyoshi fooled her by not telling who he really was and how she was not sure if him being airheaded was real or not. Himself could not answer that question after being his teammate for a year.

"Well... that's good."

Masuko-chan told him about these special training for Kagami. It was good to see that Kagami had someone that could make him a better ace because that was what he was looking for.

"EVERYONE! ASSEMBLE AGAIN!"

"What's going on?"

"Wasn't training over?"

Oh, he knew where it was going...

Hyuuga was right about panicking. He was panicking inside as well at the simple thought of her cooking.

"Listen... You all heard about the training camp just now bu... Right now, we're... facing a great crisis."

He could read the confusion on the first years' faces.

 _Poor innocent kouhais..._

"Since we're holding two camps this year, we reserved cheap inns since last year we only hod one. And we'll have to cook for ourselves. That's where the problem starts."

Problem?

 _More like imminent death._

"Our Coach will do the cooking!"

Silence.

His fellow second years knew they were doomed and the first years were just even more confused than before.

 _Poor innocent kouhai, really._

"...Eh? She... shouldn't?"

"Of course not! You saw her sweet lemons before right."

"I did not."

Right, she was not there for the semi-final... Masuko-chan had been lucky.

"Basically..."

"We're doomed!"

They finally understood they were all going to die.

"Her cooking already passes the boundaries of eatable. "

Yep, they could not even talk about food anymore.

"Then we just have to cook it ourselves...?"

"I would like to do it... But the training schedule is so hellish, no one will be able to move after! Don't underestimate it."

And now he did not know what was the worst: dying from exhaustion or dying from Coach's food...

In fact, he knew: the worst was both.

"Um, I might be able cook since my training schedule will be lighter than yours."

"Do you know how to cook?"

"Miyuki-san makes the best hot chocolate."

Was he dreaming or Kuroko just smiled while talking about the hot chocolate Masuko-chan made?

"As long as it's not Japanese cooking, it will be fine."

 _Uh?_

Why not Japanese cooking?

"Masuko-chan, you're our savior!"

Masuko-chan might be strange and confusing sometimes but they were so lucky to have her as their Manager.

* * *

"Okay, Coach, are you ready?"

"Leave it to me!"

Riko-san looked really confident... While everybody else did not.

Did these sweet lemons that Riko-san made when she could not be there look that bad?

She was still at the hospital that time so she did not really know to what extent Riko-san's cooking was horrible.

"Tasting meeting?"

"Just a cover-up. We can't tell her ' _you suck at cooking, practice more!_ ' We'll taste it and give her advice after, so she can improve."

Hyuuga-senpai really had a crush on Riko-san to do something like that since he was easily angered (the fact he knew Izuki-senpai since middle school or even before must have done that she thought to herself).

"By the way, can you cook?"

"As long as it's not Japanese."

"A bit."

"Not really."

"No!"

"The best one is probably Mitobe. How about you, Kuroko?"

"I won't lose at boiling eggs."

"Taiga can–"

"What are you talking about? The first dish is done... It's curry!"

 _Uh?_

"What's that!"

Definitely NOT curry... Or eatable food.

"Eh... They're all uncut?! What was that cutting earlier then?"

"Eh, isn't this a bit difficult to eat?"

"Rather why curry? It's curry, right?"

At least she wasn't the only one who was unsure about the... food in front of them.

"A classic."

"Ignore the presentation, it tastes good. It's simply curry."

She truly hoped the presentation did not mean anything... After all, Tatsuya's cooing was very messy but tasted really good at the end.

"Then... Time to dig in."

She met Taiga's eyes and she knew he too was praying in his head like they did every time _**maman**_ made food for them.

And God, she was right to be afraid.

It was **awful**.

She turned her head to watch the rest of the team and their faces all screamed the same thing.

' _Genocide to our gustative nerves._ '

"Wow, it looks like my mother's cooking" was the only thing she could find.

"Really?"

She did not mean it as a compliment AT ALL but seeing her warm smile made her think about _**maman**_. She was still in France, along with the rest of her family but she missed her so much, she even missed her atrocious cooking. That might be why she continued to eat. Because Riko-san somehow reminded her about _**maman.**_ The smile, the cooking...

"Just say if you want seconds."

Riko-san's smile was worth it so she continued to eat more or less normally, getting used to the strange mix of tastes.

But of course, Riko-san noticed the faces of everyone else and her face faded, hesitating now dominating her.

"I guess it doesn't... taste that good?"

Miyuki decided she hated seeing strong, determined Riko-san sad, so she continued eating her dish like she was thirty seconds ago. She was glad to see Hyuuga-senpai also saw Riko-san's bruised hand and decided to eat and finish as soon as possible.

Riko-san saw Hyuuga-senpai's will to eat her dish and Miyuki could not help but see the soft look she had sometimes while watching Hyuuga-senpai playing. Maybe Izuki-senpai and she wouldn't have to do anything.

"Ochisō sama deshita, Riko-san," she said before leaving with crutches in her hands and going to drink water somewhere else.

It might be odd to say but she tasted worst and she was sure Taiga would agree with her.

She came back five minutes later only to find Hyuuga-senpai had fainted, Teppei was sweating bullets and Mitobe-senpai was not responding. It might be time to ask Taiga for help...

* * *

Today was finally the start of their first training camp and Taiga was all fired up. Captain said they would arrive in thirty minutes so now, they were still in the train...

He watched Emilie sleeping on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful he did not know if he should get reassured or worried.

He talked with Uncle last night and knew she could feel down, especially considering how it happened a year ago. He was already concerned by the fact she did not say anything after she read Tina's letter the other time but... He found her sudden lack of sleep weird.

Every morning, she looked so tired during breakfast and she almost slept during math classes once.

Okay, it was math but Masuko Miyuki Emilie **never** slept in class.

 **Never.**

He thought during the first three days that the reeducation was rough and it really was the case... but after the fifth day, she got used to it and seeing how lively she was even after training at Coach father's gym only confirmed what he thought (plus Emilie survived the whole year training in these guys' training conditions).

But apart from that, she looked normal. Maybe he should not worry so much... But it was Emilie, so he would wait if she wanted to say anything to him, she knew it too probably.

"Kagami-kun."

He jumped in surprise and Emilie's head moved slightly, but not enough to awake her yet and he whispered, "Why the hell are you scaring me in the morning?"

"Why does Kagami-kun look worried? Is it about Miyuki-san?"

He briefly looked at Emilie again before answering to Kuroko, "It's nothing."

Of course, he was not convinced. It was Kuroko after all, the one who was as observant as Emilie.

"Okay..." He watched around him. Everyone was still sleeping or talking quietly between them. "I just think... I'm worried about her."

Maybe he was a worry wort too. But he had the right to be a worry wort for her.

"Kagami-kun is a good friend, so Miyuki-san will be okay."

"If you say so." Kuroko was probably worried too (he was beginning to differentiate his facial expressions) and wanted to know about Emilie. "You know..."

Should he continue? Well, he trusted him enough now. So did Emilie.

"She's been through hell during her last year in middle school and it's been a year since the accident... I'm not the one who should tell you about this but the accident was a big part why she's been through a trial."

Her former Coach. He hated that piece of shit.

"Is it about... the emotional abuse when she was in middle school?"

"Not really..."

 _It's not 'just' that._

"Everyone, we've finally arrived!"

Captain's voice cut their discussion and he slightly shook Emilie to wake her up. She rubbed her eyes, still looking sleepy.

"Time for the summer training camp, sleeping beauty."

"Already?"

He wished he could leave her sleep again but...

"... Yeah."

He handed her the crutches before leaving the train.

"Ah, we're here."

"The smell of the beach is... Ah! We have to –"

"Where's Coach?"

Thank God, someone had interrupted Izuki-senpai's pun.

"There are a lot of things to carry so she took the car. Also, shut up Izuki."

"This is a pretty nice place..."

It did look nice, and almost as good as L.A's beach.

"It'll become hell in an instant, though."

"It's the sea, let's swim!"

"This is a training camp, idiots!"

They proceed to walk to the hotel where they would sleep for the two next weeks. He chatted quietly with Emilie about the additional training and things he would do to improve his game sense because he knew acting instinctively was not enough to become number one in Japan. He even began to watch old games with Emilie, Kuroko and Coach to improve his sense of observation (and got teased for ' _Bakagami being finally clever_ ').

"Hmmm... This looks questionable."

The hotel was pretty close to the beach but yeah, it looked like one of these cheap hotels.

"It's pretty run-down."

"Excuse me, but where's the restroom?"

"Shut up, all of you!" screamed Captain.

Emilie looked happy though.

"It looks pretty good."

She was saying that because she brought her own team to some shady places. He remembered the guys telling how Emilie got them into the ' _murder hotel_ ' for their first training camp a few months ago. Needless to say, they managed to collect lots of money not to go through that again (something was wrong with her...).

"Yeah, Miyuki is right... It's not bad. They might be there you know. Makkuro Kurosuke will –"

"That's too fictional, Kiyoshi! Don't underestimate high school students!"

He asked Emilie, whispering (because Captain would probably murder him), "Who's that guy?"

"I have no idea Taiga, you spent more time in Japan than I."

The car coming closer stopped Captain's scolding on Kiyoshi-senpai.

"It's Coach!"

"Right on time. Everyone's here, right?"

They all nodded in response.

"So, Riko, it's okay if I leave this over there, right?"

"Yeah, arigatō papa."

"Miyuki-tan!"

Coach's dad energetically waved his hand to Emilie and she greeted him back. Right, he also helped her with her re-education when she went to Aida's gym.

"Do your best, brats. Good work! Ah... but... If you lay a hand on my daughter... I'll kill you."

"Hai."

That man was scary.

"Don't just stand there! Let's go!"

"Hai."

"Where are you going?"

"Huh? Well, to the gym."

"We won't be able to use it until evening."

 _Wait what?_

"Eh? So what about this afternoon?"

"We're going to the beach!"

"Coach, don't tell me..."

 _No..._

"That's right. We're playing here. I've already told you this, but for this training camp is to overcome your weaknesses."

"Weaknesses?"

That was the weaknesses he was trying to erase with Emilie's additional training to become a better player and a better ace.

"The thing that Seirin needs right now is... the improvement of all the individual players abilities."

"Coach is right."

He looked at his best friend and knew she was going to make one of these speeches.

"I know what you're thinking... ' _What about teamwork?_ '. You're right, teamwork is important but you have to understand tat to be a better team, everyone needs to evolve. Everyone has their own purpose, meaning each of you has something different you're good at. And to make the team stronger, you need to get stronger at what you're good at. Believe me, I've been through that a few months ago and it worked well."

 _'It worked well.'_

She won Departmentals, Nationals AND got the best Captain award. It worked more than enough.

"Masuko-chan is right, don't misunderstand. We don't want to have a single strength as a team. So we have to handle our individual strengths together to become a stronger team. For the sake of winning, we need to be united."

 _United._

Taiga knew that he needed to become a better ace so the team could be united.

"Riko-san and I will help you to improve the basic skills one by one: shots, passes and dribbles and to accomplish all of this, the very important foundation we need to focus on are your legs."

"That's why we're practicing on this sandy beach. You're going to do the regular program here three times "

He was so going die with Coach and Emilie's training, he was not even kidding.

In fact, ' _dying_ ' was an understatement.

"Masuko-chan cannot run yet and she'll make knee and for arms exercices to strengthen them but she will help you all with passing whenever you need it. Of course, you'll be playing games between you."

"Masuko-chan..."

"... helping us with basketball?"

Oh no.

They did not say that. Ugh, she was already making that smug smile that annoyed him (he was not totally annoyed if he was being annoyed with himself because it was way better than seeing her sad, but still). She might be modest most of the times, but she could get pretty cocky to tease people.

"Know that you have in front of you one of the people who taught Taiga basketball."

He was going to suffer 'til the end of time for this (and yet, she did not make him call her ' _sensei_ ' or ' _senpai_ '... Just the thought of it was a nightmare. In fact, he actually made that nightmare once).

"Does it mean you're good at basketball too?"

"Do you still play?"

"Well..." It looks like she was looking for an answer. "I still play basketball though I played less for the past two years, with the championships and other stuff but... I think I'm still doing pretty good, though I'm nowhere near Taiga's level since I'm mostly devoted to football."

 _Hahahahahahahahaha..._

"What's your post?"

"I don't really have a post, I just can't play Center."

"Too tiny for that," he whispered in a mockingly.

"I heard you Taiga."

 _Shit._

"Emilie's pretty good at making passes and shooting three-pointers," he continued.

Maybe he would not get killed.

"Once I'll be allowed to play sports, I promise I'll play some games with you," she said, smiling.

Taiga knew she loved basketball for different reasons than he. She loved basketball because it brought he and Tatsuya closer. It was why he liked Emilie's sport, football... because it made his best friend happy.

And he could not wait to play basketball with her or against her. Plus she was not telling everything but just like her football style, her basketball style must have changed.

"Hopefully, I'll be able to do so before the Winter Cup. But for now, let's begin the training camp!"

"Seirin, fight!"

"Fight!"

* * *

 _It feels like vacation_ , mused Miyuki.

The sun, the beach, the sand in her toes...

Except she just made exercises for her knee and arms for three hours.

Riko-san's ' _Alright, that's enough for you today!_ ' was heaven to her. And she was now sitting on the sand, watching the guys play and taking notes. Of course, they were struggling at playing on the sand, but she could see some progress.

"Is ' _dunk_ ' the only word in your dictionary, you idiot!"

Though the sight of Taiga practically eating sand was highly entertaining, seeing Taiga and Tetsuya's every attempt to use their techniques failed reminded her of herself playing in the rain during the semi-final three months ago and she did not know if this game was a good memory or not.

Perhaps it was because all her attempts failed for the first half time since her last match in middle school, or maybe because she had to play against **him** of all people.

But at the end, all these struggles were worth it since she could finally use her new style and make her team win.

So it was probably good for them to fail now and evolve for the Winter Cup.

"Kuroko, DON'T SLEEP!"

How could he even sleep on the sand in the middle of training?

 _That's kind of amazing in its own way._

Riko-san's voice interrupted her thought.

"Are you okay, Teppei? If you've got no strength left, then..."

"No... I'm fine. To fix this rusty body of mine, this is nothing."

Although Riko-san was still worried, she let it go. Miyuki did not say a word during their brief exchange, understanding how he felt after months of rehab because it would be her turn in winter.

 _She's too soft with him._

Unlike boys, Miyuki was not a fool when it came to that kind of thing: she noticed Riko only called Teppei with his first name and she knew that in Japan, using someone's first name was not a frequent occurrence, it would either be between children, family, very close friends or... people in a romantic relationship.

Riko-san and Teppei's dynamic reminded of her dynamic between Jean and herself sometimes.

"Neh, Masuko-chan?"

Perhaps they were friendly exes as well.

"What is it, Coach?"

"How do you think they're doing?"

She could see Teppei on the corner of her eye and she knew he was listening and wanted her to be honest

"This is only the beginning... Of course, they're still laking of stamina and sometimes confidence in their moves, but since the defeat against Touou is recent, it's understandable. Taiga and Tatsuya must improve as athletes to make the team stronger but everyone has potential. However, I think they could all evolve to make the new Seirin."

 _Better, stronger Seirin._

She did not get an answer but Riko-san looked less insecure. It probably was about the training camp itself. She had been through that when she was captain, but their efforts were not fruitless gave her more confidence.

Fifteen minutes later, Riko-san whistled to stop the game and assemble the team.

"Good work! We're relocating to the gym this evening!"

"Y... Yeah... Bffff... I'm gonna puke."

"Alright, who's gonna carry Masuko?"

The perks of walking with crutches and not being able to use them nor walk on the sand...

"Not me!"

"Taiga, you'll pay for that."

As she predicted, the gym training session went smoothly, everyone's movements even slightly improved even causing Taiga to jump too highly (fortunately, Teppei had been kind enough to carry her by piggyback, unlike someone else). Two hours later, they went back to the hotel where the first years and the senpai had separate rooms.

Miyuki went to her senpai' room to wait for Riko who had to give her a massage on her knee.

"Masuko-chan!" She looked at the new comer. It was Izuki-senpai. "What are you doing here?" he asked, sliding the door.

"I'm waiting for Riko-san so she could give me the massage for my knee."

"I see."

She threw a questioning look and he was still silent. It was highly unusual for him not to talk (and make puns). So she decided to ask him directly, "Is there something in your mind, Izuki-senpai?"

He closed then opened his mouth twice before finally talking. "Say, Masuko-chan... How did you do to manage to occupy two posts in your team and still know your purpose to make your team better?"

"How –"

"The picture on your locker. You were wearing number eleven and though I don't know everything about football, I know this number is usually not worn by back wingers."

So he noticed.

Not really surprising knowing he had these eyes. He must have seen it when she put her stuff in the locker Coach gave her (since she had to change her clothes for her re-education). Still, the fact he deduced that with so little clue proved he was more clever than people thought.

"Maybe being Captain as well helped me but I had a goal." She could guess what really was on his mind.

"How did you find your goal?"

Her eyes slightly widened, knowing where it was going.

"Win the Nationals... By my own way. By being the cleverest defense and finding a new attack..." she paused, not knowing if she could say the other part. Part of her was reluctant but seeing how he needed please made her say it.

 _I already avoided one subject, I can't do it again to him._

"It became my goal three months after we've officially started playing. Before that, I was just trying to find my old self again... And I did, thanks to them and they also helped me to discover my potential for attack. That's how I play these two posts and also why I wanted to win with them. Obviously, the situation is not the same for you but you need to try to find why do you want to win and how can you help with that."

"Will I find it? My purpose..."

He was now sitting on the floor with her, watching an imaginary point.

"Of course, Izuki-senpai. I can't tell you how because you're the only one who can find your answer but I can help you and the team will help you."

"I wonder if I can be strong enough..." She knew he was thinking for himself and did not intend to say it out loud. "I mean..."

"Of course you're strong enough, Izuki-senpai, never doubt it. And I'm sure you'll become even stronger." Izuki-senpai was now watching her strangely. "Did I say something wrong, Izuki-senpai?"

"Are you sure you're really a first-year, Masuko-chan?"

She chuckled softly, "If I was in France, I'd be a second-year in September and..." Riko-san finally arrived, interrupting their discussion. "I was waiting for you, Riko-san."

"Sumimasen," she said an apologetic look on her face.

Twenty minutes later, Riko-san finished her massage and warned her about keeping a pillow on her leg while sleeping. Riko-san asked her again if she really was okay with sleeping with the other first years in which she replied that she had been in a male team so it did not bother her. She ended up being helped by Izuki-senpai to go back to her room.

"Arigatō, Izuki-senpai."

"I should be the one to say that."

He left a peck on her cheeks before walking back to his own room. Izuki-senpai was someone good to talk to despite his ' _shady_ ' puns like Hyuuga-senpai would say – she had to admit she laughed once or twice because of Izuki-senpai's puns, resulting a slap on her head by Hyuuga-senpai screaming ' _DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!_ ' –

"Masuko-chan!"

She looked at the room and saw they would sleep on typical Japanese bed (it was the first time for her but she did not say a word seeing how Taiga and she got shocked expressions from everyone).

"Did you choose your couch?"

"Not yet, we –"

"Then I'm sleeping between Tetsuya and Furihata-kun!"

"Wha – but Kagami's your best friend."

"He is but that doesn't mean I'm suicidal."

The boys looked at her questionably but did not say anything, probably not eager to know what she meant.

Anyway, they would discover it next morning.

Taiga sounded unfazed by her remark.

"By the way, isn't it the first time you're sleeping on a tatami?"

She sighed. Of course, Taiga would say something.

"It is."

"HUH?"

"I only lived in France and the U.S so I've always slept on occidental beds," she quickly replied.

"Still not used to Japanese things, uh?" asked Fukuda-kun.

"Kinda. Maman... My mother helped with learning Japanese traditions and how to behave, the only thing I don't really know about is food. Oh, that makes me think I have to wake up sooner to make us food."

"That's right. What are you planning to do?"

"You'll see..."

Eating well was very important for an athlete, especially during training camp.

"Need help?"

"It's fine Taiga, just rest. Riko-san will help me." Their eyes widened before she quickly added, "I'll be there to watch and tutor her, don't worry. She'll mainly be there to help me with my moves since I still have these crutches. Be in the dining hall at 7 A.M!"

"7 A.M, ugh."

"I know but Riko-san planned the beach training at 9 A.M and you need to take your breakfast at least one or two hours ago so you won't throw up."

"Now that you're saying that, I think you have a point."

She saw everyone's eyes closing a bit and her own eyes felt heavy as well.

"I think it's time to sleep."

"Yeah."

"Totally."

"Good night, guys."

"'night, Emilie."

"Goodnight, Masuko-chan."

"Goodnight, Miyuki-san," was the last sentence she heard before falling into sleep.

* * *

 **6 A.M.**

Miyuki woke up slowly, rubbing her still sleepy eyes and taking her crutches to go to her luggage and take a few things in her bag for breakfast (she would change her clothes after breakfast).

She wanted to go and brush her teeth as well but last night's experience proved it was impossible to do it alone since there was no possibility to sit while brushing her teeth (and seeing how she still needed to have her hands on the crutches while using the toothpaste...).

She would wait for Taiga or Tetsuya to wake up.

She went to the kitchen where Riko-san was already gathering the necessary ingredients she told her last night.

"Domo, Riko-san."

"Domo, Masuko-chan. How is your leg?"

"Good, I don't feel too sore." It was probably because she felt really tired last night but she had not woken up once. "Are you ready?"

"Of course!" Riko-san looked over the bags hanged on her crutches. "What did you bring with you?"

"Things I made a few days ago. _**Confiture**_ – I mean jam and _**biscottes.**_ I think they're called toasted bread as well?"

Riko-san nodded.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I told you I wanted to make a breakfast everyone will love so I'll make salty and sweet food. You'll make the salty food and I'll make the sweet food and you'll help me to watch the baking of food."

It might sound stupid but food helped with the team's mood.

"Do you know what to make for everyone?"

"Hai. Obviously, I know what to make for Taiga since we're eating breakfast every day together and Tetsuya as well now... Teppei since we ate sometimes together at the hospital. And... for everyone else, I think I can have a guess."

"Is that so?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"You'll see," she said her half-smile plastered on her face. "Papa said I could be a cook if I want because I always find people's tastes though I'm not as good as Taiga for cooking."

"Can you tell me what I want for breakfast?"

"Of course. Your favorite dish is rice mixed with supplements, but I think you prefer eating sweet food for breakfast though you don't do so very often. You would rather eat strawberry than chocolate so I think you could eat toasted bread with strawberry jam and perhaps _**croissants**_ as well with some tea."

"Wait, how did you know – what's croa... Whatever you said in French."

"It's an iconic French thing and since France is probably one of the only countries to eat sweet food every day for breakfast, _**croissants**_ are the best! You can even eat it with jam or hot chocolate!" Truth to be told, she preferred chocolatines but chocolatines obviously had chocolate and the only chocolate allowed during training camps and competitions was the one in the milk.

She showed her the dough she prepared and received a ' _You made a lot'_ from Riko-san. If it was Riko-san using the words ' _a lot_ ', it meant she made much more than ' _a lot_ '.

"If they're not finished, I can still eat them tomorrow."

Okay, maybe she did it on purpose. She rolled the dough she divided in triangles to shape them like croissants looked like before brushing them with egg yolk and letting Riko-san putting them in the oven.

"How long before it's ready?"

"Thirty minutes."

"Got it!"

 **6:26 A.M**

"Could you make scrambled eggs with bacon for three persons, please."

"Hai, Masuko-chan."

Fortunately, Riko-san remembered how to do basics things, like Taiga and her spent hours to show and teach her (they truly thought the were going to die during that afternoon). She cut _**le pain**_ she made before going to training camp (because she knew she wasn't going to find it here... bread or _**pain**_ like that couldn't be found everywhere in Japan) before beginning to prepare the banana-vanilla smoothie she planned for Tetsuya (for obvious reason, giving him a vanilla milkshake for breakfast wasn't an option although he wouldn't have complained).

She knew France was one of the only countries in the world that ate sweet food for breakfast but she liked it.

"Do you think I could add pepper?"

"For Hyuuga-senpai and Taiga, yes."

"I think some of them will be awake to help us with bringing all of this to the table."

"Hyuuga-senpai told me he would and Teppei who overhear us promised to do the same as well."

"It means you could go and brush your teeth before breakfast. Should I make boil the water for coffee and tea now?"

"Do so, Riko-san."

"You know, cooking is way more fun than I thought!"

She looked at Riko-san's content smile and nodded. "I've always loved cooking, especially with my friends and it's kinda fun for me to guess what people love eating and see the joy on their face. And I also think being an athlete doesn't mean eating things you don't enjoy... It might seem foolish saying like that but it's truly important to keep a player's spirit."

"Having you as manager truly opens my eyes to things I never thought about..."

"What do you mean?"

"Not only you're able to help me as Coach with things such as tactics and you also can give me a player's point of view and see things differently."

She laughed, not knowing exactly what to answer.

"It's nothing."

"I think the guys will beg to differ, especially after this breakfast."

"If you say so, Riko-san."

"Come on, Masuko-chan! You know what they say... Get to a man's heart through his stomach. In our case, it would get to more stamina for the team through their stomach."

It made her thought about the guys there... They were probably enjoying their rest after they got qualified for next year's Europe's highschool competition... Or they were playing again instead of properly resting. Probably, yes.

"You're right."

 **6:45 A.M**

She asked to Riko-san to put _ **les croissants**_ out of the oven before telling her she would leave to ask – or more like requiring – Taiga's assistance for helping her to brush her teeth and wash her face (saying it this way was probably strange but the fact she couldn't sit meant she would need someone to help her even for such trivial task).

"Sure Masuko-chan, join us in the dining hall after that."

"Hai,."

She took her toiletry bag and went to where Taiga and Tetsuya (and his messy hair) were already standing, brushing lazily their teeth and still half asleep.

"Domo, Tetsuya. _**Hello, Taiga.**_ "

"Yo."

"Domo."

"KUROKO! YOU'RE DOING THAT ON PURPOSE, AREN'T YOU?" So Taiga did not notice Tetsuya's presence... again?! "AND LOOK AT YOUR HAIR!"

"Taiga... Tetsuya's hair looks this messy every morning. Also, please don't speak so loudly."

Yes, she was still referring to him sleeping during classes thing.

"Shut up."

"Now, can you help me?"

"Just gimme your stuff, I'm doing your ponytail and Kuroko's holding you."

"Okay," she replied, putting her crutches on the wall and putting one of her arms around Tetsuya's shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind, Tetsuya."

"Of course not."

It was kind of humiliating for her, to be so dependent on such trivial activities like brushing her teeth.

"Could you also... put toothpaste on the toothbrush, please?"

"Hai."

He handed her the toothbrush with an expression she could identify as a half-smile and she smiled him back. Everyone on the team knew how much it bothered not to be on her full physical capacity with her leg and had been really thoughtful towards her, something she was grateful for.

"How does Kagami-kun know how to tie hair?"

"Oi Kuroko, what are you trying to say?"

"Taiga is always the one to style and comb my hair when I need to, since I don't know how to make a good high ponytail," she said smoothly, interrupting the beginning of another spat.

"More like you don't know how to style your hair at all."

" _ **Shut up, Kagami Taiga**_ ," she said grumpily through her teeth with a dark look.

It was not her fault if styling her hair was **not** her forte. It was his fault if she was being vulgar, since he dared insulting her before she could drink her hot cocoa and eat her _**croissants**_.

" _ **My, how –**_ "

"Hey, bring the stuff here."

That voice was oddly familiar... And apprently, she was right since Taiga stopped talking (or teasing her).

"Hai."

This voice was even more familiar. It was Takao-kun... With Midorima.

It was a good thing Taiga wasn't the one to hold her because he looked so surprised he would have made her fall.

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

"Domo."

Tetsuya's unfazed expression was a great contrast to all these outraged and ' _why the hell are you here?_ ' faces.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

 _These two are impossible..._

"THAT'S WHAT I SHOULD ASK!"

Taiga and Midorima only saw each other's face ten seconds and they were already arguing.

"It's always been a tradition of ours to come here for a training camp. Long time no see ~" Takao-kun said casually.

"Seems you're enjoying your vacation here!" He pointed out accusingly Taiga, "what's with that sunburn!?"

"IT'S NOT VACATION!"

"Taiga please, could you give me the crutch on the wall?"

The two Shutoku players seemed to finally notice she was there as well.

"Masuko-san?"

"Domo, Midorima, Takao-kun. I hope you're both well and _**–**_ "

"Hey! Everyone is already in the dining hall. What are you doing here?"

 ** _Oh my God._**

She only left her ten minutes.

Ten minutes and Riko-san already had a knife with a really red substance on it. Horror could be seen on everyone's face _**–**_ even Tetsuya showed discomfort _**–**_

"Riko-san, I told you not to use that knife!"

"What the hell is your school, Kuroko?"

"Seirin High School."

"NOT THAT!"

She slightly chuckled, amused by Tetsuya's answer.

"My!? Shutoku-san?"

Not understanding their bewildered looks, she glanced her questionnally and she made a move with her head to show the... red thing all over her.

 _Please don't let it be blood._

"Oh, this is ketchup."

 _ **Dieu merci.**_

"Riko-san, I hope you weren't trying to put it on the scrambled eggs."

"Ummm..."

"Coach... You didn't..."

"Well..."

"MY SCRAMBLED EGGS! Where did you put 'em... Ma'am?"

"In the dining room."

"I gotta go!"

Taiga run to save his food screaming insults in english such as _**'fuck'**_.

"Riko-san, could you watch him for me, please."

"Of course. Do you want me to prepare tea?"

"Yes, please. Tetsuya and I will join you in a few minutes."

"Okay," she replied, leaving with the knife still in her hands.

"Scary..."

"Usually, Coach is not **that** frightening," she assured to Takao-kun who was understandably still shaken by Riko-san's apparence.

"The whole team is thankful for Miyuki-san's sacrifice."

She threw a half smile to Tetsuya and did not mind to correct the word 'sacrifice'.

"That's no problem, it was fun. It actually reminded me of the training camp I had with the guys a few months ago and... I wouldn't let the team nor myself die of starvation during morning session because of Riko-san's food."

"Wait, you're part of the training too?"

She turned her head to watch Takao-kun's surprised expression and shrugged.

"Not really. I'm just doing my reeducation at the same time four or five hours per day."

"That's a lot."

"Not really but doing barely nothing for almost three months lessened my stamina. But what about you? How long will you stay here?"

"Two weeks of hell, neh, Shin-chan."

"Hm."

"I'm sure it will be amusing."

"Miyuki-san, please stop using the word ' _amusing_ ' while talking about training."

"It's the third training I have this year and until now, it always has been fun." Maybe it was because she had been Captain but training camps was so fun to organize, especially because there was nothing else to prevent them from training almost ten hours per days.

"Well, I'm sure we'll have many opportunities to talk together but we should leave you know for breakfast."

"Yeah, see you!"

"We'll talk later."

Tetsuya and she bowed before leaving. She felt Tetsuya's eyes on her and she asked what was bothering him with a slight move of her neck.

"Did Miyuki-san make a hot cocoa for me?"

 _Of course, he would ask that..._

"Absolutely!"

* * *

Nakatani Masaaki was a keep and sharp Coach but most of all, a man of patience. That was what he kept telling to himself but he had to recognize that this year was particularly draining. The team might be at its strongest but it was also it its most tiresome state. Between Midorima's quirks, Miyaji's permanent anger over nothing and Takao's incessant laugh, he was starting to feel his patience reducing. He overheard Kimura and Takao's discussion and something was telling him that this training would be not exactly what he had planned to be.

"Eh? Seirin is staying at the same place?"

"Yep ~ So funny ~"

Kimura expressed the confusion himself was feeling.

"Funny? What was?"

"I mean they will be pissed the whole time."

How could Takao laugh like that at 8 A.M...

"Sorry, I don't get you."

"You're wrong, Takao." At least, it explained Midorima's foul mood. "We're cursed."

He allowed to himself a sigh as Takao's laugh increased.

"Coach... A guest... or two actually." He took his eyes off of his rather energic first-year duo, looking at the player who just said that.

"Mhm?"

"Seirin's Coach and Manager have to discuss something."

He wondered what the two of them wanted to talk about.

"Okay, tell the other to make ten laps while I'm talking to them."

The teenager stiffened up, as expected but he accepted anyway.

"Hai, Coach."

Once he went outside, he saw the two young women chatting. He recognized Seirin's Coach, who was also Tora's daughter, Aida Riko. She fulfilled her part as Coach more than correctly, especially given her young age. He did not know much about the taller girl apart the part she was a first-year and she was Seirin's Manager. He also remembered how she was on a wheelchair during the game instead of the crutches she currently had.

"Domo, Masaaki-san."

 _..._

 _How in the hell that young woman know his first name?_

It was highly inconsiderate from a teenager to use an adult's first name in front of them but the way she said it was full of respect and something like amusement?

"I'm almost offended you don't recognize me," she continued, with a chuckle.

She raised her head and he saw those deep blue eyes and with that, something clicked. From the raven hair to the blue eyes and more generally the mix of Japanese and occidental features, he recognized her.

"Mi – Miyuki?"

"I was scared my God Father wouldn't know who I am."

He pulled her in his arms, as if he had to be sure she was sure, that she was real. He was not the kind of man who made public display of affection but he did not see her for more than five years.

He let her go and he saw the surprised look on Seirin Coach's face but he could not care less.

"How is that possible? Why are you here?"

"I came here at the end of April and I'll be staying permanently... I think it would be more appropriate to talk about it later since I... We came to ask you something."

 _'We'?_

"What is it?"

"We would like to share our gym training with your team during afternoon sessions."

Seirin was definitely full of surprise.

"You want to have combined training with Shutoku?"

"Hai."

It was not that grotesque, after all. He could see how it could help both of their teams and he was not going to say it was not a tempting offer. Seirin was the team he and the team wanted to take revenge on, though both females probably had something in their minds because knowing how she was when she was younger and knowing Miyuki's parents, she grew up as a smart and cunning young woman.

"Very well. We'll begin at 3 P.M."

The two females look at each other with satisfaction.

"Arigatō," they said before bowing and walking back to the hotel, probably.

He did not know if he should feel happy or not, since he knew this training camp would be more dreadful than he thought.

* * *

A/N : I will now be answering to comments with PMs (except for the guests of course). I am thinking about publishing every story taking place in _Fragments_ universe without being directly linked to its plot (like _Ob(li)vious_ ) separately (like a group of one-shot). It would mostly be about Seirin's friendship and bonds (with later more elements).

I changed the cover image of the story with a portrait of Masuko made by a lovely artist, to give you the way I picture her features. Tell me what you think about it!

I would like to thank the people who have favorited is following this story after I published the previous chapter: **lek99** , **SpareTheInsane** , **KageHinaYachi** , **CarmesiQuill24452** , **Shiranai Atsune** , **Amymikaelson** , **rheascarlet**.

Once again, thank you for the fav/following! Do not hesitate to post comments, I will make sure to answer them on next chapter's A/N or on PM :)


	11. the color of hope

**Summary [chapter 11]:** "And when I look at the moon, I think about Tatsuya and the calmness he brought me once more. And if you are the sun and Tatsuya is the moon, then I am the eclipse that will reunite you." Emilie could be cheesy sometimes. But Taiga was okay with it because he was as fuckin' cheesy as she was so they stay there, watching the sunset like they used to in L.A.

Following the canon chronology with some additions for the purpose of the story. Main pairing of the story: Midorima x OC.

Written in the third person. The words in _italic_ are characters' thoughts and the words written like _**this**_ are said in another language (French or English). No harem x OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs

 _[SUMMER TRAINING CAMP ARC]_

* * *

 **FRAGMENTS**

~.~

Chapter 11: **the color of hope**

Today's training was though (basically Kazunari was already dying) and Coach was weirdly distracted – who thought he would use that word associated with Coach's name? –

It was slight but it was there because there was no other explanation for the fact he did not add some laps after he had laughed over Midorima's weird habits – again –

"Everyone, gather up."

Talking about Coach... Hopefully, he would announce by some miracle an hour of break or something because he seriously needed to puke (though he was 99% sure Coach would never say something like that).

The main door was opened by no other than Seirin themselves, interrupting him.

If Coach would sigh because of Shutoku's weirdness or whatever, he could use Seirin as a counter argument...

"Izuki-senpai really is amazing, after all."

... Because yeah, between their point-guard carrying Masuko-san in his arms and Kagami carrying Kuroko on piggyback with the rest of them arguing about something, Seirin looked like a bunch of weirdos.

"You really think so? Ah, after all, I'm –"

"Izuki, shut up!"

"Hyuuga-senpai, don't be so rude to Izuki-senpai."

"Masuko, don't defend him!"

"Captain, it's not her fault if she loves lame puns... It's her french friends' fault."

"LAME?"

Nobody cared about Izuki-san's offended tone.

"Are you defending me, Taiga?" she asked in a teasing tone he did not know she had.

Masuko-san looked like the perfect proper girl, very polite and respectful towards everyone.

"Nope, just telling you that have weird tastes."

"You're just being childish because you lost our race."

She could really be sneaky... It also explained why she and Kuroko were being carried.

Man, Seirin sounded really fun! Doing races while he was puking twice a day.

"Look at your ex, you have weird tastes! And you haven't done your math yet, so who's the kid?"

"Masuko-chan..."

Seirin's lady Coach was full of reproach, like the one mama used when he wasn't even doing his own homework.

She turned her head to face Kagami (who was still having Kuroko on his back)

" _ **Traître! Tu sais que c'est censé être secret! Puis papa t'as envoyé un**_ _**Cahier de Vacances d'anglais rien que pour toi.**_ "

Was that French? It did not sound like English words.

Probably, since he did not understand a single word. Masuko-san focused back on Seirin's lady Coach and continued in Japanese (and with the calmness in her voice back).

"I'll do these exercises during the team's training, I promise. And Taiga, stop moping because I named him captain."

" _ **POURQUOI MOI?**_ "

WAIT. Kagami could speak french too?

"Don't complain, I have math exercises students from _**bac S**_ have. You have English exercises for first years."

He couldn't really understand what that **_'bac_** _**S'**_ stood for but it had something to do with school, probably.

"But you hate math."

"I'll explain to you my newly abnormal scholars after training. Now, I shall announce you that starting today, our gym training schedule will change. For the two next weeks, we're having training with new partners: Shutoku High School."

 _Wait_ _–_

"WHAT?"

"YOU'RE KIDDING!?"

Seirin finally put 2+2 together and finally noticed they weren't alone at the gym. Still.

Seirin as training partners?

Well, it couldn't be worse than Midorima (but it was going to be awkward as hell).

"It will only be a three hours session for this afternoon but be prepared to have more for the two next weeks."

"Let's go have fun!" claimed a cheerful voice.

In the middle of all this weirdness, he failed to notice him.

Kiyoshi Teppei.

And that was saying how distracting their bickering was because Seirin members were pretty small for basketball players (like he was the one to talk but meh, whatever) and Kiyoshi Teppei was the tallest.

"Come on everyone, be as enthusiastic as Teppei."

Did Masuko-san and him already know each other before? They had to, to call him by his first name (until it was a French thing).

"I don't wanna have anything in common with this moron."

"Hyuuga-senpai..." Masuko-san also had the nagging mother voice.

"Yeah, I know. Come on guys, let's get prepared for practice."

"Hai!"

"You heard... Seirin's Manager. We will have training with them every afternoon from now. We're grateful. We can help each other improve but we'll still have more merit. Our information can't be compared. Our school, also being called champion, has been gathering information for ages... But them, being a newly established club, have no information whatever for now."

For now, uh?

Did Coach consider Seirin's staff that much as a threat? That wasn't necessary, they were only three and to of them were high schoolers... But one of them is a national champion so maybe...

"I don't know what kind of hidden agenda they have. But the opponent we have to take revenge on offers this change by itself. I'm going to make full use of this."

* * *

 _Training with Shutoku will sure be fun._

She could attest training with rivals was always a good way to make the players do their best (a male's ego was always so fragile). Emulation was great when well-used.

Miyuki threw a glance at Riko-san. She knew she was worried about how this combined training would help them to evolve or not. "Don't worry, Riko-san, they'll be fine and evolve. I have faith in them."

Riko-san watched her with surprise before replying, "You're right."

"Okay, let's get started."

"Masuko-chan, I'm letting you tell him."

"Hai."

Taiga would mope but it was necessary for him.

"Taiga, can you come here, please?"

"What's the deal, Emilie?"

It was his 'stop with your bullshit and spit it out' face because of course he knew when she had something in her mind.

"Go run and make twenty-minute warm-ups on the beach, please," she suggested, a smile on her face.

(Maybe she was enjoying it too much for his own good).

"Heh?"

"Just enjoy the sunset by running through the beach!"

"WHY? And through the beach?"

She sighed.

That tactic was not working. She would have to be blunt and just tell him.

"Just go and warm-up for twenty minutes and I'll come to make you vVO2max test. Don't worry, I'm considerate enough to make you the simplest test, the Astrang test. You'll just have to run as fast as you can during three minutes without stopping or walking."

" _ **Wha – But are you sure I'm ready? I thought you wanted to do before we go back to school.**_ "

He said that in English... Was he feeling... apprehensive?

He had these eyes he was giving her when they were younger and he was scared about something. And the fact he reverted back to English only made it more obvious. If she did not have these damn crutches (she got tired of these items) she would have put a reassuring hand on his shoulder but she smiled (with a true, honest smile that time) and nodded enthusiastically before answered him in English as well.

" _ **Yes, you are. And don't worry about the results, it will be a tool to work with for your additional training and we'll do another one at the end of the training camp to see your progress. No pressure, okay?**_ "

Of course, they were not only talking about speed or tests anymore. She supposed it was her fault... Since she told him how speed was something that could determine your future as a professional or not.

In football at least.

Because part of the test to be part of a training center consisted of doing a vVO2max test. Of course, if it was not good enough, elimination was unavoidable.

She could understand his concerns. She had been through it, since being the only female on the team made her one of the slowest for half a year. But she kept running and running (although she hated running for the purpose of running meaning no ball to pursue or have fun...) and improved greatly. She knew it was as important to him as it had been for her, both of them wanted to be on professional competitions although not for the same duration nor the same reasons but it was still a common goal.

" _ **Your speed now will NOT be the speed you will have a one or six months, nor it would define your future as a player.**_ "

Taiga smirked. It was a good sign.

"Now go, they started to play already, so hurry!"

Twenty minutes (meaning a half-time of Seirin VS Shutoku game) would be enough for a proper warm-up for him.

"Alright!" he pipped before ruffling her hair and leaving.

She smiled, not caring about the fact her ponytail had ben undone. She was sweaty after the re-education anyway, so she could leave her hair like that.

Before joining Riko-san's spot who was arbitrating the game (thankfully there was a bench on her left), she met Masaaki-san's eyes. She nodded and gave him her usual half smile that left him puzzled but he still returned the nod.

"How is the game going, Riko-san?"

"Watching Shutoku-san play reminds me how their man-to-man defense is impressive."

7-3 for Shutoku.

"You're right."

She began to take notes and set her eyes on Midorima. His shots were perfect as usual, but she noticed a slight change... Maybe it was because of Tetsuya's presence. And Taiga's presence too, of course.

Emulation was something really good, indeed.

It was confirmed when Tetsuya tried a new initiative _**–**_ albeit ending end with a fail. _**–**_

"I can feel this is only the beginning..."

And she was sure that after Tetsuya and Midorima's exchange, she saw a smirk on Midorima's face.

"... the start of something good."

The first half-time ended with 38-45 for Shutoku.

 _Well, let's go to the beach._

"Riko-san, I should go in a few minutes to see Taiga."

"Do you need a stopwatch?"

"No, I have my own."

She showed her personal stopwatch among the other things in her bag like a measuring tape and blocks (and _**le cahier de vacances**_ still left untouched, but she promised she would do a few exercises after Taiga's test).

"However, I would need someone's help for the blocks."

"Furihata-kun, can you come here please?" asked Riko-san (too) sweetly.

Furihata-kun was making small but constant progress. He had an ordinary and orthodox style but she could see his potential.

"Hai!"

"No need to be frightened, Furihata-kun," she said to reassure him. "Can you accompany me to the beach and help me with details?"

"Of course, Masuko-chan!

Fortunately, he was somehow comfortable with her a week after the first time they met, especially since that time they began to talk about books.

He asked her if she wanted to lend him her bag and let him carry it. She accepted, knowing how Furihata-kun wanted to help. He opened the door for her and they began to walk at a slow pace.

"Masuko-chan..."

"Hmm?" she whispered distractedly, watching the sun go down.

"Are you okay... I mean do you have trouble with sleeping? I know it's personal but I think we're friends and I'm worried..."

She stopped her crutches.

"Huh?"

What else could she say?

"H – how do you know that?"

He blushed when their eyes met. "I noticed you kinda had bags under your eyes for two or three days, also you've been sometimes distracted during book committee meetings, even during Kuroko's talk about Sherlock Holmes' books... and Kagami looked worried while you were taking a nap on the bus... Ah, huh gomen I just... Please, don't think I'm a creepy guy I'm just –"

"You're amazing, Furihata-kun."

"Haha, no need to try to lie, Masuko-chan, it's okay," he stammered with a blush on his cheeks.

"I'm not lying Furihata-kun, you are truly incredible. I didn't even know you were such a keen observer until now."

His clumsy appearance fooled her. Fascinating.

"I'm not that good, you know."

And he was humble.

Too humble, perhaps.

"You are! You saw things about me nobody saw except Taiga, who has known me for years and Tetsuya who's also an excellent observer." She paused, taking a more serious tone. "You're right, I do have some... issues with sleeping. I..."

She what?

Still suffering from PTSD symptoms? Kept having nightmares of rain and blood? Still felt guilty for what happened a year ago?

"... I'm still fucked up." she finished, laughing. Because how could she not laugh? She already cried enough for the past months so why not laugh at this point? "I guess I'm less fucked up than I used to be..." because she could say it out loud. She could finally put words on how she felt. She ceased her quiet yet frequent laugh. "I'm sorry, Furihata-kun."

She never used such familiar words as ' _fucked up_ ', at least not in front of him and she did not want to worry him more than he was already.

"No, it's okay, you're probably having PTSD so... Crap, I –"

"Furihata-kun... Calm down, it's okay." It did not bother as much as she thought to have someone else knowing about it. "Have you ever thought about working in social sciences once graduated?"

"I read a few books about psychology but my parents found it weird and..."

"If you do appreciate it, don't give up!"

She was more than grateful her parents understood the choices she made and would have to make once more for her school career. If she would have stayed in France, she knew deep down she would have not chosen _**le bac S**_ , meaning _**baccaulauréat scientifique**_ or more simply scientific studies although she put it in her choices. She put it as a matter of principle because best students were always expected to choose that path. Not _**bac** **L**_ for literature, nor _**bac** **ES**_ for social and economics.

Of course, it was in _**S**_ for sciences.

There was always this unofficial supremacy of this diploma since those who went in _**L**_ were not good enough or too lazy and _**ES**_ were just lost somewhere on the road.

In Japan, the system might not be the same but the supremacy of math was obvious. And the thing was she was good at math and she might have been brilliant in France or Japan in sciences but she would have hated it... The six-seven hours per week of math classes and the lack of literary.

One of her teammates felt the same thing as her (not knowing what to do) and hated biology like she hated math but had been pressured by his parents to go in _**S**_. He stood up at the last moment to tell his thoughts.

"Don't give up. You might don't know what to do later, but if you appreciate something, keep trying."

"Masuko-chan..." His lips were quivering and she was sure he wanted to cry but he smiled brightly in such honesty.

It was one of the brightest smiles she had ever seen.

She knew he just wanted someone to believe in him and whatever he wanted to do. She noticed his low self-esteem and pessimism but she did not know where the problem was lying on.

"Come on Masuko-chan, Kagami is probably dying while waiting for us."

"You're right." She did not continue to advance though and she met Furihata-kun's eyes. "Furihata-kun, if you need to talk... I'm here to listen to you."

"I know. And it's the same for you, you know?"

She raised her head, repeating, "I know."

"And please, talk to Kagami as well. He's your best friend and he's being all angsty over your well-being."

"Oh."

How could she not notice? It explained the shifty eyes and the softness in his voice during breakfast (and his teasing were not as energic as usual for the past week).

"Masuko-chan, no offense but you can be a dummy sometimes."

She laughed heartily, agreeing with him with an "indeed," before continuing to walk.

Taiga still running and profusely sweating from his efforts. Still, on her crutches, she could not come closer by herself (sand and crutches were a bad combination).

"I guess you warmed up enough, Taiga," she shouted.

"Kagami, come here!"

He stopped what he was doing and came with a scowl on his face, "What took you so long?"

"Come on Taiga, no need to be so grumpy. We'll do the test here since the sand will slow you down and distort the result."

"Okay."

"Could you help Furihata-kun with the blocks, please. Put one each twenty meters. The measuring tape is also in my bag."

Furihata-kun handed him her bag. She took her sports bag since her usual bag was too small for everything she took with her.

"Tch, you still use this bag, uh."

"I used during the whole year. The fact I'm not on the team anymore doesn't mean I can't use it... and I really like the colors."

"Yeah, but this is just a nagging way to make me remember that ugly face is the new captain."

 _Ugly face?_

 _Oh, Jean._

How could her football club bag could make him remember of Jean?

"Taiga, I'll end up believing you're in love with him."

That simple sentence stopped his tracked and he shouted horrified, "Me in love with that idiot? Are you kidding? I'd rather choke and die."

"Of course I'm kidding since I know you're just friends."

"I think Masuko-chan's bag is nice. Is it the name of your former club written it?"

"See, Taiga, it's a nice bag! And yes, it's one of the small reminders I've been part of this team."

"I still can't believe you're a national champion, Masuko-chan! And you'll become the world's champion soon, you're just so awesome."

"I'm not sure about becoming world's champion but I'll do my best for my re-education."

"What's with the insecurity?"

She was going to answer with ' _what are you talking about, you're having insecurities as well_ ' but she understood he needed to at least pretend one of them was sure about an international career.

"You know I'm not the cocky type, Taiga."

' _You know I'm not sure about this_ _, Taiga_ ' was the implied sentence.

But they pretended it was okay when they both knew they were not sure at all about a possible future in sports.

She chose not to become a full professional but that was all.

"Yeah yeah, when am I beginning?"

"In ten minutes. Finish properly you warm-up on the sand then join me here."

"'Kay!"

"I'm going back to the gym or Coach will kill me!"

"Sure Furihata-kun!"

"See you," Taiga reported casually.

She sat on the bench and opened her math _**cahier de vacances**_ , doing two shortest and easiest exercises.

Math was boring.

Its only purposes were related to statistics and tactical things in football. Math was just a tool, a cold tool. It was not the numbers that were interesting but their meaning, what they represented.

Of course, Jean would disagree with her. He was in _**S**_ because he loved math and physics and always said that the truly fascinating thing in math was how numbers could represent everything.

That made her thought about him and the team, who sent her texts yesterday with pictures joined.

So many things changed. Zahi had a new haircut. Jean was wearing the captain armband... But they were all smiling, even him. Theo who was at least as messed up as her. Theo who lost so much a year ago. Theo who had hated football was smiling with new teammates like he used to during middle school.

"Emilie!"

Taiga's voice interrupted her rêverie and she could now fully understand the slight frown and the look in his eyes.

Jean was right. She might be excellent in observation but she was hopeless when said observations were directly related to her.

"Go on the first block. At the starting signal, just run as much as you can."

"Please, tell me you have a whistle on you."

 _He didn't._

"Haha, very funny."

"It's not my fault if your lame attempts at whistling by yourself never work."

"Shut up and run."

She blew the whistle around her neck, a bit too loudly to show she was pouting.

* * *

"Here, take this bottle."

Taiga was so dead he could drink anything.

He took the bottle Emilie handed her and drank half of the content in ten seconds.

"I'm dead."

"I understand, I've been through that too."

"My results are shitty."

 _Really shitty._

"Taiga, don't say that."

"But it's true! My stamina sucks."

"It can be ameliorated, I promise. Seventeen kilometers per hour is good for a soon-to-be sixteen."

"But not good enough for someone what wants to be on a national level. How can I help Seirin if I'm not fast enough and lack of stamina?"

He was the ace.

He was supposed to help the team, not be a burden to the team. His lack of stamina cost Seirin their games against Touou and Aomine...

God, he was lame.

"Taiga, you and I almost have the same vVO2max and I did well on a male's competition on the national."

He sat on her left. He knew she was faster than him but said nothing about that almost lie she just said.

"That's an amazing result for a girl."

And he kinda knew footballers were a bit faster than basketballers. God damnit, he was pathetic.

"You're right, it was more than good for a female but it had been frankly less than everyone else. I had been insulted by opposite teams for being too slow at the start..."

"Yeah but you won and made them shut them up."

He almost yelped when she gripped his shirt.

"Have some confidence too, Taiga! It's not really the fact you're slow, it's just that your vVO2max is that way because you still lack stamina!"

The anger in her eyes was a great contrast to the empty look he received last summer. Her deep blue eyes were telling him to snap it out and win against everyone, included that bastard Aomine.

The pain on his cheek just made him feel better somehow.

"Seirin will become the champion and I'll be the best ace of Japan!"

"That's the Taiga I like seeing!"

They both laughed, the slap easing some of his angst.

"Say..."

"Yes?"

"How about we sit for a moment on the sand?"

 _Like the old times._

"Like in L.A?"

He knew he was being so fuckin' 'cheesy' (according to Emilie's words) sometimes...

"Yeah, like in L.A."

... but fuck it.

Emilie was just as sentimental as him. She was a sappy romantic who loved watching the sunset.

Because yeah, he got all flustered when Kuroko or she said their feelings bluntly – for Kuroko – or poetically – for Emilie – out loud, but he had that kind of feelings and thoughts too though only a few people knew that embarrassing piece of information.

She huffed quietly, the ghost of a smile on her face.

"You'll have to carry me, though."

"That's not a problem, you're even lighter than Kuroko."

It was hilarious because seven years ago, she was the one to carry him in bridal style (he did not want to talk more about it, it was too embarrassing). He tried to be as delicate as he could be when he put her on the sand and he sat by her sides.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

He watched her face. It was not the fact that she was cute, even beautiful that mattered.

Yeah, she was beautiful, not in a conventional way but more in a ' _the more you look at her, the prettier she becomes_ ' way and even he, as his best friend, knew she was becoming more attractive every day – but the calmness on her face, so different from the lack of feelings last summer mattered.

It was kinda reassuring.

And the ocean reflecting in her eyes was a view he got to see since he was eight and it somehow represented something like hope and life.

'Serenity', like she would say.

"You're the one single constant in my life."

There, he said it.

He had to say it out loud, he thought about it for years and he did not even care about how cheesy it looked nor the redness on his face. He waited for the usual teasing but nothing came. He found the courage to turn his head and she was not looking at the sun anymore.

She was looking at him.

"You were the first color I saw."

He stayed silent and waited for her to continue. He knew what she was talking about. The time where she almost fell into depression, when she had PTSD. He was sure she still had PTSD though.

"After the accident, all I saw was shades of black, white and gray. Nothing looked as bright as it used to be. Not even the blue of my eyes when I watched myself in a mirror, nor the grass on the field. But when you came and all I saw was red."

 _Red._

Emilie and Tatsuya told him red was the perfect color for him. He said he did not understand why (was it because of the hair?) and they answered him with one word.

 _Fierce._

"But it wasn't like the blood on my hands. It was the red of a bright sunset and I saw the color of the sun again. The color of my new jersey, the intense green of the grass. So now every time I watch the sunset, I think of you."

She put her head on his shoulder and he leaned towards her. She smelt a mix of sweat, vanilla, and cinnamon.

It was both familiar and nostalgic.

It reminded him of time they spent after basketball games around L.A's beach eating ice-cream or taking a nap on each other's shoulders with Tatsuya.

"When I look at the moon, I think of Tatsuya and the calmness he brought me. And if you are the sun and Tatsuya is the moon, then I am the eclipse that will reunite you."

He wanted to believe that but he did not know if he could. He stopped believing when he received a punch in his face and got these words by Tatsuya.

But who knew? Emilie made the impossible believable.

"I still dream of her sometimes."

It was not a surprise. Who would not after all the shit she had been through?

"I still feel guilty but I have to remember I left them and didn't talk to them this year because we needed distance. I still feel like I have blood in my hands but..." She took a deep yet calm breath. "It's different now. I feel dirty but not in the same way... Why do I still sometimes feel like it should have been me instead of her? Why did I use to wish I was the one to lose all my memories instead of her? Sometimes, I just want to forget... I'm horrible for thinking all these things. I feel dirty and selfish and I hate this."

She was sobbing quietly and she put her face of his neck, hot tears falling on it.

He was crappy with words, but she needed to hear the truth.

"Emilie... I know you still feel guilty but... If you're going through all this re-education it's for them. You want to play again with them and show them they can be happy again like you've been with these guys and you will. Trust me."

She felt guilty for enjoying her time with a new team but there was no need to.

They all needed time.

"Was I selfish for choosing to disguise myself just to play with them? For loving this team as much as I loved my middle school team?"

Maybe...

"No."

... maybe he would have said yes to anyone else but Emilie was everything but selfish. She was too damn selfless that it hurt. She could be cold to people she did not know with that politeness bullshit but he knew it was her protection to avoid being hurt again.

And when she thought she was making something selfish, she was, in fact, doing something good. Like when she told him about Tatsuya. She waited for the good moment to tell him because if she would have told it before, he might have done some stupid stuff, like losing before his game against Touou.

Of course, she was not perfect.

Emilie was ridiculously idealist, unpredictable, solemn, somehow manipulative and an annoying smart ass but she was still Emilie, a good person, and his best friend.

The tears had stopped and he felt her calm and steady breath on his neck. She was sleeping and he did not want to wake her up. She deserved some rest.

"I bet I'll have to carry you back..."

* * *

Shintaro had no idea of how he ended up being paired with Kuroko for the passes exercise after their game (victory for Shutoku, obviously) but he had to admit he felt somehow... nostalgic when he received the ball.

Four months had passed and he already had forgotten how it felt to receive passes from Kuroko. Or perhaps he had been longer, he was not sure... But something had changed. It was not the team, it was... strange at it was, memories of the way they played during their second year came back.

He was also relieved it was passing since it was what Kuroko was the best at. However...

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko failed that pass.

"Sumimasen, Midorima-kun."

"What is it Kuroko, if I didn't know you I'd say you're distracted."

"..."

"So you are truly distracted."

What could be so important to Kuroko get distracted?

"What is it?" he finally asked, more annoyed than anything.

"I wonder if Miyuki-san and Kagami-kun are okay."

 _'Miyuki'._

It was abnormal to hear such familiarity from Kuroko's mouth who never called anyone by their first name, not even Aomine.

"What about them?"

"Both have their own issues."

He would have thrown an ' _obviously, but what issues?_ ' if the door of the gym hadn't opened up with Kagami carrying Masuko in his arms.

She was sleeping and he never saw her look so small. All activity stopped, the balls bouncing on the floor being the only noise remained.

Every Seirin members gathered around them, even Kuroko, questioning Kagami silently.

"Is she okay?"

"Was practice too much for her?"

"Masuko-chan must be pretty tired from today's practice."

"Even Teppei can barely stand with all this training so it's okay, it's just the proof Masuko-chan works hard."

"Riko, no need to be so mean to me!"

"She might be tough but even she can't handle five hours training without falling asleep after like four months without practice."

There was something in Kagami's voice when he said that... Something like admiration.

"Having a four-month hiatus after having been in an intense rhythm as an athlete can cause issues once they are going through recovery. Masuko-chan showed me a few of her games and she always did such astounding performances knowing she was with males."

"Yeah, she worked her ass up to be on the national level and still does."

He still could not understand her reason. He knew she was preparing herself for a competition but her team was on the other side of Earth and she clearly did not make friends apart people who were related to basketball and maybe classmates, but she probably did not consider them as friends.

"By the way Kagami-kun, how did your test go?"

He began to look somewhere else like he was always doing when Masuko was asking him if he had done his homework.

"Let's talk about this once I put her somewhere... Ma'am."

"Put her on the bench there, I'll bring a pillow."

"Hai... Ma'am."

"Seirin's cute manager goes on practice as well?"

Why did everyone use that word when talking about her?

When he heard her name, the first thing that came to his mind was confusing. Even through texts, she was being confusing, like that time, when she told him Iron Heart came back.

Why? And why did she tell him it was okay to tell this piece of information to Coach?

"My sister can't stop talking about Masuko-san, I feel like she has a crush on her on something."

... His sister as well.

Sayuri harassed him senseless about her, especially after coming back from training.

"What?"

"She's like a football goddess for my sister or something like that."

Though his sister always talked about her, he never saw with his own eyes how she played. She must be good enough to be National champion and the Captain of this team.

"Wait, she plays football? But what is she even doing in a basketball club?"

"Must be because Kagami's her best friend."

"That girl is Seirin's ace best friend?"

Everybody had that thought the first time, after knowing this piece of information. Now that he knew them better, he could attest how these two truly had an outstanding friendship though he was no expert. In fact, he was everything but an expert about any kind of relationship.

He had always been a loner. Human bonds were so hypocritical and never lasted, he thought.

Then, he met Akashi who was his first real, honest friendship at his first year in middle school. At that time, he had not exactly understood the word ' _friendship_ ' and after... their third year, ' _friendship_ ' was once more a bland and empty word that represented something that would disappear because people changed.

And then Masuko came, claiming with calmness and confidence how Kagami was her best friend and how she and himself were becoming friends as well. It had first angered him and he even shouted at her but she reacted with calm it had made him even angrier.

But she trusted him. She said she trusted him and no one had ever said it out loud. He thought he knew Akashi trusted him, but like his friendship, he doubted he ever had that kind of link between them. He didn't even know which Akashi was the real one...

"She's abnormal enough to be even friend with Shin-chan."

 _Huh?_

"WHAT?"

"Midorima has a friend? Like a real friend?"

"And this friend is a hot girl? No way."

"Oi, what does it mean?"

"It means what it means."

' _Shut up_ ' he wanted to say. But the fact that Coach still did not scold them all was... too bizarre. He turned his head, ignoring how his teammates were complaining about his lack of answer and saw Coach... talking with Kagami?

Did he – No, impossible.

Coach already had him as the ace and knew scouting Kagami would be useless, since they clashed too much, even for Coach's patience. But why were they talking? And why Kagami, disrespectful and rude Kagami bowed to him?

* * *

"Riko-san, no!"

"Coach, we already told you not to put ketchup everywhere!"

"And how did you get that bottle of ketchup, Riko-san?"

* * *

As planned, they went to the dining room fifteen minutes before 9 P.M only to find the entire Seirin team already there, with the exception of their Coach, Masuko, and Kagami. What caught Shintaro's eyes was how half of them had fork and knife in their hands. He still thought about the moment where Coach told them they would eat with Seirin.

Was that really why Kagami talked to Coach?

It seemed far too serious and long.

He followed Coach and Captain who lead them to the tables remaining.

"Man, I'm so hungry."

Everybody nodded, silently agreeing with Takao's statement. The bath he took had permitted to loosen the tension of his shoulders but his stomach felt empty.

"Takao, don't be so rude, we've been invited so wait."

He did not answer to Coach's scolding; a good thing considering how it would have probably ended up with laps for everyone.

He turned his head after Seirin's tables became silent. Oh, it was Masuko who arrived, with an apron still on her.

"Sooooooo, Masuko-chan, is it ready?"

"Hai. I came here because I can't help with bringing the plates. Could I request help from two or three persons here?"

"Of course, Hyuuga and I will do that!"

"Oi, Kiyoshi!... Fine. Izuki, you're coming with us too!"

"Sure."

"Before you all start eating, please be sure to congratulate Coach since she made great efforts to help Taiga and I – do not fear, everything is eatable, I was there."

 _Eatable?_

Was Seirin Coach's cooking as bad and awful as Momoi's?

Even after years, he kept the memory of the only time he had been idiot enough to taste something made by her (he did not remember exactly what happened next... according to Aomine, they all fainted ten minutes after ingesting her ' _food_ '). Oha Asa had predicted something of this kind would happen that day.

"Masuko-chan, can we exchange the futon tonight? I beg you!"

Did it mean Masuko was sleeping in the same room as them? But then, Masuko spent months in a male team pretending to be a male.

"Kawahara-kun, I told you I'm not suicidal."

What were they talking about?

"We didn't understand you meant it that way."

Shintaro did not understand a thing but neither did the entire Shutoku team.

"I apologize, but I would rather stay between Tetsuya and Furihata-kun. To make amends, I'll make you a cake and have half of the additional laps for a month."

Was bribing people with food her specialty?

"... Worth it, I guess."

Apparently, it worked every time.

"Neh Masuko-chan, can we have a cake too?"

"Not for now, I want you to eat as healthy as possible during training camp but I'll do one for Taiga's birthday and we'll eat it after practice. I'm sure he knows I'll do this and he didn't say anything so he's okay with it."

That was right. Kagami was a Lion, meaning this birthday would be soon. Probably in August since it wasn't going to take place during this training camp.

"Best friends have such a weird way to show their affection."

Indeed. But it worked for these two in a way he was sure it wouldn't work for anyone else.

"Yeah, and who would have thought Kagami knew how to be smooth with girls sometimes and – I CAN SMELL FOOD!"

"First plate for Tetsuya! I made roasted chicken instead of steak since I know you prefer that but you have _**gratin de pomme de terre et ratatouille de légumes.**_ "

"Huh?"

"Emilie meant sliced potatoes sliced with cream browned on top with some vegetables. Seriously, stop talking in french randomly."

"But I can't translate _**ratatouille**_ with ' _some cooked vegetables_ '. Ew."

"Oi Kagami, stop your little bicker with Masuko and just give the plates."

"Hai!... Sir."

Hyuuga-san was a fearful Captain as well.

"Where do we put these plates, Masuko?"

"Right. Medium steak for Furihata-kun and Fukada-kun, rare steak for Hyuuga-senpai and the double rare steak is for Taiga of course and..."

Masuko continued until plates went to their tables.

"Wait, how do you know how I love my steak?"

"Observation is the key, Takao-kun."

There was something about how she said such trivial thing that made her dangerous. It was a reminder of how Masuko was one of Seirin's main weapons as well. A perfect balance between the head and the heart.

He remembered during his first year in middle school Akashi saying how the best teams were the one with both head and heart in one. He did not understand at that time and he had forgotten Akashi's words by the time he was in his third year in middle school.

But now he looked at her and these words somehow made sense. Seirin wasn't the best team but they had the potential to reach the top.

Masuko had the heart, it was obvious from the way she spoke about Kagami and her former team to the time she took to explain to idiots like Kise and Kagami knowledge related to school. She also had the head, which made her a better tactician, with the way she methodically trained Kagami and her accurate observations, noticing every detail it was almost frightening.

" _ **Your plate, Emilie.**_ "

" _ **Thanks Taiga.**_ "

She never said thanks to Kagami in Japanese. Always in french or English.

It must be her way to be less polite towards Kagami.

"Why's your plate here?"

She smiled, "I'll be eating with you tonight."

 _... WHAT?_

"WHAT?"

"I hope you don't mind having me at your table and I also hope we'll get along," she finished, with a bow.

She must have noticed the blank on the table since after she sat on his right, she said with a sigh.

"Masaaki-san, really? I expected more explanation to them from you."

 _Masaaki... san? Coach?_

"Everyone, this is Masuko Miyuki Emilie, my godchild. And please Miyuki, stop with the ' _san_ '."

"You said that my whole life, Masaaki-san. Anyway, before we start to eat, I should introduce myself properly for those who don't know me. I'm Masuko Miyuki, a first-year of Seirin High and Seirin's basketball team's Manager. Don't worry, you don't need to do the same since I know everyone here so let's just eat."

"Itadakimasu!"

The fact she mentioned food immediately made the team feel at ease and lessen the shock of hearing someone talk to Coach that way. Not to mention that person was his godchild.

"Your food tastes really good, Masuko-san."

"Arigatō, Miyaji-senpai."

The steak was exactly the way he usually ate it, with more pepper than usual. Shintaro didn't mind since he enjoyed eating spicy dishes.

"So Miyuki, you're really staying in Japan now."

It was not a question. It was a fact. Kagami must have talked about her, then.

"Indeed. _**Papa**_ and _**maman**_ decided to move to Japan but before, we needed to take care of many things and finish what we had begun in France. I'm the only one here for now, but they will come at the end of August eventually."

"Enjoying the two-month vacation there?"

"Of course. I would have done the same if I didn't get injured."

"I can see that... But I also heard you finally won the Nationals, well done Miyuki."

"So Taiga told you about that... I wonder how much did he tell you?"

Not a hint of surprise in her voice.

"As you said. I'm surprised your father accepted it so easily."

"Believe me Masaaki-san, I was more surprised than anyone else when he accepted to be our Coach."

"I was talking about the fact you were on a male team."

"Oh, that."

This time she expressed slight surprise – or maybe a mix of confusion and realization. –

How typical of her. Always forgetting the most important thing. Her team was a male one was not just a detail.

"What?"

"I think I didn't hear correctly."

"You heard her well. She chose to play with them and went to every competition as a male until the Nationals' final match. It's amazing how you managed to fool them, Miyuki."

It was the first time he heard Coach compliment anyone so openly.

But it was understandable since she was his godchild. And even he, who only knew her since two months saw how important for her to be considered as a good player and not have an opinion of her as a player based on her gender.

And she was right. If she was as good as a male, why could not she play with them?

"It was a great year, although I discovered how captainship could be tiring."

"Don't even begin..."

 _Otsubo-senpai?_

"Getting all of them focused while I was telling them the game's tactics was nearly impossible."

"Did you also have to try to make them behave correctly in the lockerroom?"

"Yes! It was just the hardest, especially when it was cleaning time, these cowards tried to escape. I found something to make them listen to me whenever I wanted."

"Can you tell me?"

"Of course, Otsubo-san."

"Can you also give the recipe of what you prepared to us?"

This time, Masuko smiled at Otsubo-senpai.

"Sure!"

If it was not for the endearing smile she was making, he would have been more or less worried about the fact Masuko was going to give to their Captain weapons to threaten them...

 _Wait._

Did he just... thought her smile as... _endearing_?

It made him remember Takao's description of Masuko. _'Sneaky and kinda cute too'_. Though Takao was an idiot, he probably knew his opinion on Masuko.

 _'You do find her cute, don't you?'_

He did not give an answer but the lack of words just gave to Takao his thoughts.

She was indeed ' _cute_ '.

However, there was something that made him reluctant to admit it. Friends should not feel any attraction towards the other, that was what he thought at least.

Friendship might be somehow unusual to him but a friendship between a male and a female was foreign to him. Momoi could count as a female friend, but they were not friends like he was with Masuko. Momoi might be a friend but she was first his former manager, meaning they spent most of their time with the rest of the team and interacted about games or school.

"And did you make friends here, Miyuki?"

"There's Taiga of course and all Seirin members are nice, like Tetsuya, Riko-san or Teppei... And there's also Kise-kun and Midorima of course!"

"Midorima, uh?"

Why did it sound so unbelievable to everyone?

"Pfff, see Shin-chan, nobody could believe that!"

"Shut up, Takao!"

"Are you talking Kise from Kaijo? How do you know him?"

"I tutored him for the exams."

"Still good at school, as I can see."

"Of course!"

"I'm curious. Why did you choose Seirin of all school?"

"For Taiga of course." Of course. Such stupid yet selfless devotion from her for Kagami. "And also for me."

It left him puzzled. Why would she choose Seirin if it was not just for Kagami? Seirin was a new school, with no prestige nor a good football club.

"I know what you're going to say, Masaaki-san. Yes, I've been scouted in by several clubs and schools from Tokyo as well as other prefectures but I chose Seirin. I guess something in this school reminded me of my own high school in France... I'm sure you'll respect my decision though I know many people won't."

Shintaro still struggled to understand how choosing her best friend's highschool over any strong highschools where she could play seemed like the most logical choice.

"Of course but... Miyuki, I know you have something in your head, so what is it? What is your aim?"

"Higher."

 _Higher?_

What was 'higher' for her?

And for him? What was his aim?

He wanted to get his revenge and beat Kagami. He wanted to win against Akashi more than any members of Teiko but what was his final aim?

Masuko had something he lacked: a true goal.

A final goal. Winning in itself was not a goal because it was a common thing to every player. Maybe it was the thing he was looking for. Perhaps Masuko was one of the keys of his problem.

He decided he would ask her.

"I see."

How could Coach understand something so cryptic?

"Where is the third member of the American trio?"

"Tatsuya is still in L.A, I think he will come around mid-August."

"If I remember correctly, he played basketball as well."

She nodded.

"He still does. You will know it sooner or later so I'm going tell you. Tatsuya is going to play for Masako-san in Yosen basketball team."

Murasakibara's team?

"Of course, how unsurprising from her."

Was that irritation from Coach?

"Yosen needed a strong shooting guard so it's logical to have Tatsuya there. At least, you're one of the first teams to know about Tatsuya coming. Of course, he isn't part of the members playing in Inter-High but I'm sure he will be part of the starters for Winter Cup. He can even become their ace along with... the member of the Generation of Miracles there."

"I see you have taken great thoughts about everything, as usual."

"I didn't forget about basketball," she said slowly. "I will lead Seirin to victory as their Manager."

"That's good to hear. I hope everyone around this table heard what she just said at this table because Shutoku will be Seirin's main rival and we won't let it happen."

* * *

A/N: 2015 is nearing its ends and Christmas and the OVA are coming closer, isn't it beautiful? About this chapter, you can see how Kagami and Masuko relationship is important, the two of them being each other's hope and most constant thing in their life for years. Friendships are blossoming and Midorima is still discovering many things about himself as a player and Masuko.

Time to answer to guest comments(s):

Sami: Hey! I'm just so relieved to see someone writing how male/female friendship is important and I'm more than happy you think I write it correctly. Haha, you might be right about the platonic OC x harem, I just love writing friendships so much.

I would like to thank the people who have favorited is following this story after I published the previous chapter : **Liedes** , **exoplosions** , **JustanamelessGirl** , **Arciia** , **Forgotten Cross**.

Once again, thank you for the fav/following ! Don't hesitate to post comments, I'll make sure to answer them on next chapter's A/N or on PM :)


	12. never trust a hug

**Summary [chapter 12]:** "Emilie was not a hugger, that was a thing. She put her hand on the shoulder and locked her arm around people's arm and of course, she did many things teammates did on a match after scoring or winning like fist bumps, high fives or handshakes but a hug from her was rare. They were thirteen when he asked her why."

Following the canon chronology with some additions for the purpose of the story. Main pairing of the story: Midorima x OC.

Written in the third person. The words in _italic_ are characters' thoughts and the words written like _**this**_ are said in another language (French or English). No harem x OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs

 _[SUMMER TRAINING CAMP ARC]_

* * *

 **FRAGMENTS**

~.~

Chapter 12: **never trust a hug**

Dinner ended well and to Shintaro's surprise, Seirin and Shutoku did not get into one of these stupid bickerings that gave him an endless headache. In fact, they ' _got along_ ' like Masuko would say. Talking about her, he waited until she ended talking to that brown haired player from Seirin to finally have a discussion with her.

"Masuko."

"Midorima! Do you want to talk about something?"

A useless rhetorical question with that half-smile. Handling such politeness at night was both unnerving and irritating (and she probably knew it).

"Enough, Masuko."

That time, he got smirk from her. Strangely more satisfying.

"To what do I owe you the pleasure?"

Was she teasing him?!

"I need to ask you something."

"Obviously."

He did not know if he should be angry at her or at himself for saying such stupid thing.

"Masuko!"

"Okay, I'll stop but teasing you is extremely amusing."

So she really was teasing him. He rolled his eyes but did not reply as she giggled.

"I might be teasing you now but know that I'm here whenever you need to talk to someone. I mean it."

They walked towards the exit of the hotel to sit on a bench since he was not going to let Masuko stand up with her crutches.

"I..." he started, his voice trailing, not saying how to put words on how he was... feeling. Talking about feelings was not his forte. "What is ' _higher_ ' for you?"

There was an odd light that flickered Masuko's eyes.

"Does it mean you're looking for your own goal as well?"

"Maybe."

' _Maybe_ ' was not part of his vocabulary.

He knew it. Masuko knew it as well.

It was stupid but he needed to know to do his best.

"What is ' _higher_ ' for you?"

Maybe he should have not come to ask her.

"Masuko, I didn't come here so you could ask me what **I** just asked you," he declared.

"Midorima... You need to know how to answer to my question if you want to find your own goal."

"This question doesn't even make sense."

"Because you don't know how to answer it."

"What about you?" he asked, not even bothering to be angry anymore.

She was as confusing as she was irritating.

She looked up at the sky. Thousands of stars lighted up the sky...

When he eight, Shintaro loved watching the stars. It was not something many people knew. In fact, only his parents and his sister knew. There was something intriguing about stars. They were bright and ephemeral. At least it appeared so. Stars were always there but the sun was covering them.

Now, there he was, watching the stars reflecting in her eyes, making them shinier.

He wished he could be as calm as her.

He needed calmness.

Calmness was something he could not afford himself to enjoy at Teiko because winning was everything like Akashi always said while playing shogi. It was the school's motto. All that pressure left him bitter and angry but unlike Aomine, he kept it inside him. Unlike Aomine and Murasakibara, he kept practicing and doing his best.

Not doing his best was simply disgusting.

"To me, higher means reaching the top..."

 _The top?_

She already did that after winning the Nationals.

"I want to reach the top of the world with my friends, I mean my former teammates from middle school. I want to make new memories with them as foolish as it sounds." His eyes widened and he found both the stars and her eyes were shining brighter. "I'm not going to lie: being part of the National team, participating in the youth World Cup is a dream in itself as an athlete but... I want to win and play with them again."

He still kept watching her eyes, shocked by what she just said. And if he had not been so surprised, he would have noticed how her eyes were now blurry.

"I swear I was going to tell you at some point but I guess now is the perfect moment to tell you."

He had not realized until now how calm he felt. But she was also confusing him at that moment.

"Why would you tell me this?"

Her eyes were on him again and she shrugged.

"Because we're friends. Why wouldn't I tell you?"

"Ah."

 _What the fuck is that unintelligible answer?_

She casually put her hand on his shoulder like he saw her doing it so many times to Kagami.

"You're the only one that can find your own goal but know that you have friends and teammates you can count on too."

 _Friends?_

He now considered her as a friend and he was sure Masuko thought these two idiots (Kagami and Kise) counted as his friends (as if). And probably Kuroko too. Maybe Takao as well.

All these cryptics words about her middle school teammates reminded him of the words she had said to Kuroko at the hospital.

Her words about wanting to beat ' _The Generation of Miracles_ '. Was she doing it just for Kuroko? Or was it for herself too?

Shintaro wanted to beat the rest of the Generation of Miracles, to prove he was the best but could he consider that as his goal?

"When will the youth World Cup happen?"

It was late August and she was still walking with crutches.

"Around a year from now. You know, the thought of having to play again with female teammates instead of males is bizarre... I didn't do that since middle school."

He nodded. The way a male and a female played had to be different on many points, at least it was this way in basketball.

"How long will you have to wait before you can play again?"

"Four months, at least. I'll try to be fully recovered in six or eight months."

They stayed Kami knew how long watching stars before Masuko raised her voice again.

"Hey Midorima, will you come to our room? I'm sure Taiga and Tetsuya would be delighted to see you."

"No."

"Come on, Midorima. I'll give you double portion of food for tomorrow's breakfast."

 _Again with bribing people with food..._

But what she just said reminded him Coach told them how Masuko invited the team for breakfast. Needless to say, the team was ecstatic and even he could not refuse well-cooked food. He couldn't afford to lessen his training rhythm because of the lack of food.

"Fine."

He could handle Kagami to survive tomorrow at practice.

"Follow me!"

He did not even protest because it was hopeless.

Only Kuroko could be more stubborn than her.

* * *

Someone moved the door. Must be Emilie.

What was she doing every time? Her phone was being so annoying and kept doing noises.

"I'm back!"

"Emilie, what took you so – WHAT'S THAT PUNK DOING HERE?"

"Who are you calling 'a punk'?"

 _You, duh._

"Enough, both of you."

"..."

"..."

It was better for them to shut it up (thank god, he did not say his thoughts out loud). An angry Emilie was a bad Emilie, meaning no food tomorrow and even more laps.

"Midorima can come here, I invited him."

"Whatever. You have like fifty messages on your phone, it's getting annoying."

"Really?"

She was not even surprised.

 _Fuckin' Emilie._

"No. You have thirty-nine texts."

Midorima sat between Emilie and Kuroko and he wanted to laugh because both Emilie and Kuroko looked pretty tiny but they would kill him so yeah... Better not laugh out loud again.

"And you didn't even look the content for once?"

"I saw dumbass' name and knew it would be annoying."

She gave him a deadly glare.

"Give me that."

He helped her sitting on the tatami and handed her the phone.

"Half of them are from Jean... Captainship things again and..."

"What?"

 _ **'dbezjkzebfdjkerbb'**_

 _ **'hahahaha, devines cObien de verres j'ai buuuuuu'**_

 _ **'tu savaIS que la vodka et le codzkca von TRO bien ensemabl'**_

 _ **'chat peau de paaaille hahaha lol!'**_

 _WHAT. THE. FUCK._

 _ **'Oh mon dieu, désolé et encore désolé... J'étais pas dans un état frais hier.'**_

"Jean was never the one to hold liquor."

She took her eyes away from the phone and he continued to read her other texts. Of course that guy was not the type to hold alcohol, but he never thought he was the funny type of drunk.

"Masuko-chan, is that drunk texts?"

 _Wait... Furi kinda can read that too?!_

"Indeed. I received drunk texts from other people too..."

"They all partied hard while you're not here," he said, laughing at the pictures Zahi sent.

"They just won a pre-season tournament and they didn't get to celebrate after _**le baccalauréat**_ so they deserve it."

"Your bunch of friends looks fun!"

"Man, you should've seen them during parties!"

It was a disaster. But a kind of good and really funny one. A bit like Seirin but with less innocence.

"Too bad I never got to see you drunk, Emilie."

"In your dreams, Taiga."

"Bet you're the kind of happy drunk though."

"Instead of imagining myself getting drunk, can you give me the book in my bag?"

Wait, she already got drunk or what? Holy shit, how could he have missed that?

"Of course. Which one?"

There were like four or five or them and half of them were French.

"All of them."

"Are you really gonna do one of your talks about books thing with Kuroko and Furi?"

"Of course! But I have to read them anyway, so I can be ready for _**le baccalauréat**_."

"Right. You still have to choose between _**bac S, L or ES**_ right?"

She took kinda light reading for once... must be her vision of vacation, reading five books of less than 200-300 pages.

"Yep. But I'll have until December for the official inscriptions."

It was weird because she hated math though she was not bad at it and she would never choose S (six hours of math per week was too much for the girl). She loved literary subjects which meant...

"You're going to choose L, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"But you know you won't have math, right?"

"Yes, but I'll take it as an option and study useful things in math like statistics or probabilities! I'll be even able to use all of this for training."

A shiver went through his skin.

"Don't."

"Anyways, give me my books."

"Here."

Two french books, two Japanese books and an English book.

"' _ **Les Fleurs du Mal**_ ', uh?"

"Papa told me it's going to be on the list for next year. You know how I usually don't enjoy reading poetry but Baudelaire wrote such a masterpiece."

So ironic she hated that when she was the most poetic person he knew.

"Say, did they find a solution for your classes at second-year level?"

"Not yet. Seirin will tell me my new schedule in September."

Because it would be kinda stupid for her to go to take classes for _**le baccalauréat**_ that second years were supposed to take when she still had first-year classes in most of these subjects in Japanese.

"By the way Taiga, papa told me to ask you if you wanted to take French classes or not."

"'ll think about it."

Must be a damn surprise for anyone but he was being honest. He really considered it (if he did not, he would have yelled 'HELL NO!') but Uncle was the only one that makes books interesting (Emilie could do that too sometimes but she was Emilie, she could be damn annoying sometimes).

"I'll tell him."

"Kagami taking aditional classes by his own will... No freaking way and... Why is your dad asking that, Masuko-chan?"

" ** _Papa_** will be teaching french literature and french language at Seirin."

"You father's a teacher?"

"I thought it was obvious."

Silence.

He slapped her head.

"Well no, Emilie. It's like the fact you were in a dude team, it wasn't obvious."

Her eyes blinked. "I get it."

She did not but: Emilie 0 – Taiga 1.

"I already know Tetsuya and Furihata-kun's favorite literature genre but what about you, Midorima?"

"Classic and Historical fictions."

Of course it would be. That was so Midorima.

Emilie's eyes brightened up and he knew Midorima was screwed up.

"That's so amazing! What's your favorite book? Is it Japanese? Or English? I should totally lend you some of my books so you can discover french classics and tell your opinions about them –"

He finally took pity on the guy and stopped Emilie's speech.

"Emilie... You're killing him."

"Oh. Sorry."

She finally let go of Midorima's shoulders (that she had shaken for like thirty seconds straight while talking without taking a single breath).

"She's getting worked up when someone loves books as well and starts rambling non-sense."

Kuroko and Furi nodded in silence.

"Well, that's because I don't have my book partner anymore."

Her voice trailed off at the word ' _partner_ '.

 _Crap._

She missed Theo, probably even more than she missed Jean.

"But that's okay! We still text each other..."

' _... but it's not the same_ ' was left unsaid and everyone winced at her fake smile, too bright and sad to be true.

Still trying to hide her sadness to try to protect herself. Still trying to pretend it was okay for her friends. There was some progress with her opening up about her insecurities but she had pretended to be able to always stay strong too long.

"Um, you could... You know put a book shelf at my apartment as well and stuff. It's not like you don't come every day already."

Emilie managed to be surprised.

Why would she since she already put half of her clothes in his house?

However, a closer look to her face gave him the answer.

Over the years, he learned every expression Emilie could make.

Last year, he saw some he would rather never discover and this face...

He knew she felt sad sometimes. She might be Japanese too but she felt more French. She was born there and lived almost ten years there and she left it sooner than planned because of her injury.

Uncle told him how these months could be difficult for her, especially with the remembrance of the accident. The fact she did not feel like it was home only made it harder. Tokyo was not her home. Not yet, at least, especially without them here.

He would be lying if he said he did not understand.

His apartment was empty and kept at its simple until she came with her clothes and her paintings and it felt a little more like home somehow.

The grip around his neck was tighter than usual. Sure, she was all touchy with casual slaps on the shoulder (he was too, blame in on L.A) and affectionate kisses on the cheek but she did not hug often.

Emilie was not a hugger, that was a thing. She put her hand on the shoulder and locked her arm around people's arm and of course, she did many things teammates did on a match after scoring or winning like fist bumps, high fives or handshakes but a hug from her was rare.

* * *

They were thirteen when he asked her why.

"You're really going to live in Japan!"

They were at the airport, Emilie and her family were leaving for France. They were returning to where they lived.

"Yeah..." he answered sheepishly.

"Why this face Taiga, that's amazing!"

He frowned. "You think so?"

"Come on, Taiga! I know it's because Uncle has to go there for workbut please try to look at it was fate."

"Fate?"

Was it fate that he lose on purpose against Tatsuya? Was it fate that he fucked up?

"I believe we'll be together again, Tatsuya, you and I in the same country."

That sentence felt like a stab in his heart.

 _Right, she still doesn't know._

Neither Tatsuya nor he had the guts to tell her... she looked so happy they did not want to tell her how he broke his bond with him.

"Is that so."

"What's with the dull and unfinished sentences! I'm sure we'll be on the same court soon."

"But you're playing football now."

"So? I can become a manager or something so I can be with you!"

He looked away, unable to took at the sunny smile.

There was a time was she was as naïve as him. She used to be a kid with her own insecurities but stayed all calm yet happy at the same time but learned to only showed it to certain people.

He nearly jumped when he felt two arms around his neck. He was of the same height so she could bury her head in the crook of his neck and he could smell vanilla and cinnamon he got used to.

"I swear we'll be together."

"Why are you hugging me?" he asked unable to answer to her promise.

"Because I feel like you needed one."

A slight sob went out and he did not know if he was crying because Emilie leaving again or if his lies hurt too much.

"But... You only did that like once or twice."

She held him tighter. "Kagami Taiga, know that a hug has three meanings."

* * *

 _One; you feel like you just conquered the world and everything around you look so dazzling. You want to share the blazing happiness you're feeling._

 _Two; you're looking for a way to hide your face. You feel like you want to cry but you don't. You long for someone else's warmth and hopefully, you'll find it enough to hold back your tears._

 _Three; you love them and you just want to feel closer to them. You try to keep a memory of every detail: their scent, their warmth, everything._

The hug she was giving was like a mix of the three things, just like that time:

One; Emilie felt so fuckin' happy at the idea of having the three of them reunited in Japan and ironically they would be in the same court again but not on the same.

Two; When he cried in the middle of the airport while she hugged him because he was lying and he was unworthy of both Tatsuya and Emilie.

Three; he loved her because she was his best friend, the one that always believed in him.

He patted her head and finally noticed she fell asleep on his shoulder.

"So much for books..."

"Did she... fall asleep?!"

 _Right._

He almost forgot Kuroko, Furi and Midorima's presence while he got all worried and nostalgic about her.

"Geez, she should slow down on training for her first week..."

"Kagami... Why does she think she's ' _still fucked up_ ' according to her own words?"

He finally turned his face to see Furi's eyes and holy crap, Furi had never looked so determined. Kuroko and Midorima looked determined on their own too and he knew he owed them an actual explanation because she was their friend too.

Damn, even fuckin' Midorima was getting worried over Emilie.

He did not get how she got him wrapped around her little finger, but he shut up about it because even Midorima was trying really hard.

"I'll put her on the couch, first."

"Let me help."

"Uh?"

Nah, it couldn't be Midorima who just said that.

"You look exhausted."

That was clearly some hallucination, hahaha!

But no, Midorima still looked at him with determination.

"Fine."

They must have looked weird like this, two giants carrying a girl who was still asleep.

"Furi... I know Emilie and you got a discussion on the beach. You're the one who told her to open up to me, right?"

"... I just talked to her."

"Then, I owe you one."

"N – no need to, Kagami! I don't think I did anything."

 _But you did._

His guts were telling him he did though he did not know in what way he did.

"She probably wouldn't have told me anything if she hadn't been convinced by whatever you said. Emilie... She told me she still feels dirty and selfish."

"But... why is Miyuki-san..."

"Why would she say that?"

Midorima made a face he could not understand but... He looked pretty upset.

Emilie was the opposite of ' _dirty_ ' and ' _selfish_ '. Sure, she far from perfect and she was ' _dirty_ ' in a way since street fights weren't consider as what a proper girl did but Emilie was in no way ' _dirty_ ' like **she** was.

"She suffers from PTSD, huh."

"Yeah."

There was a heavy silence in the room.

Who would have thought Midorima and he could stay like that? He would have preferred the two of them arguing like bitches over what was happening.

"Before going to high school, she was close to depression. Lots of shit happened and she took the accident really hard."

He had been there when Noémie woke up at the hospital.

He still remembered Emilie's face when she asked who the hell she was.

"It's been a year since one of her closest teammates forgot her... she completely forgot her existence."

Nausea he felt at that time came back.

He wanted to stop but they deserved to know and maybe they could help her too.

"After the finals of her last middle school year, that asshole that happened to be their coach yelled at them and slapped Noémie. Noémie ran away."

He was sure everybody had a 'what if' scenarios on their mind.

What if Noémie did not run away? What if Emilie would've shouted sooner? What if all these insults had not been told to Noémie?

"He shouted on Emilie too... And that jerk even spat on her but she said nothing until he... slapped one of her teammates. I only saw her so angry once and after that, she left the locker room."

He got scared like shit when he saw her face while she was screaming at him though the jerk deserved it.

"She tried to catch up Noémie. It was raining so maybe... Maybe that's why the car hit Noémie. I guess we'll... never know whether she wanted to be hit or not."

Something in Kuroko's eyes almost made him stop.

He understood now. What Emile saw in him.

The agony.

Kuroko had been through agony too.

"She did her best to try to stop the bleeding before the emergencies arrived. Uncle told me she didn't want to change herself until Noémie would wake up though she had blood all over her. Even now, there are moments where she still feels like she has blood on her hands."

Furi was now crying and Midorima looked like he took a punch in the stomach. Kuroko's face reminded him of Emilie's own at the trial to a lesser extent.

"I didn't want to tell you because it's her story and if you want details, you should wait for her to open up more but... I know you all care for her."

Even Midorima.

He said nothing about them but he knew it was important for Midorima to do well with her, as a friend.

"Jean is an annoying guy but I'm thankful because he made her love football again... Same goes for these guys. And she might be stupidly idealistic but playing with her friends from middle school is more important than winning the youth World Cup."

 _Just like she wants to make Tatsuya and I brothers again..._

"Masuko is getting so unselfish it's getting selfish."

"Yeah..."

It had a magical effect on the room since the heavy atmosphere lessened. Furi dried his tears and Midorima did not look so pale anymore.

"Kagami-kun... A detail is bothering me."

"What?"

"Kagami said... 'never saw her this angry'? Wasn't Kagami-kun still in America at that time?"

Kuroko was too observant, why?

That was the piece of information he'd rather forget. Of all the ugly things, this was the ugliest.

"Emilie... She knew it would end very badly with that jerk so she recorded or filmed every move she made so when I came to be with her at the trial, I saw it... The video she told me about."

He almost threw up when he saw it and he thought: ' _that sickening piece of shit did that to them_ '.

That was the moment where he truly understood why Emilie looks so lifeless for weeks and why she got scared every time there was blood somewhere for months.

"That day where her friend was hit by a car. It was all recorded."

Emilie put it in her sports bag and when she had tried to catch up Noémie, she had that with her so everything had been filmed: that asshole saying non-stop bullshit, Emilie going berserk and the whole ' _blood in the rain_ ' moment as she called it.

"Watching that was a disturbing shit and I don't even understand how she could still forgive that bitch."

If there was someone that he hated more than Emilie's former Coach, it was Lisa. Because she still had an effect on Emilie and on her career and he hoped she wouldn't call again.

Of course, he was being delusional. They would play on the same team again and he did not even wanna think about the whole captainship stuff.

"Anyway, I shouldn't tell you more. The rest is up to you. If she trusts you enough, she'll tell you the rest. And... It will be the only time where I'll ask a favor or something like that but be gentle on her, please... You know, as her friends."

"Kagami... You're really a good best friend."

 _Wait?_

"Furi, why do you say it like it's unbelievable?"

"Um..."

"Because it is, Kagami-kun."

"Hm."

"Oi!"

"Kagami, did you ever consider Masuko-chan as more than you best friend?"

"Huh?"

Furi's question did not make sense. Wait, did he mean...

"I mean, Masuko-chan told us how you suck at understanding girls but you're doing pretty good with her."

"SHE TOLD YOU WHAT?"

 _(She isn't really wrong tho)_

 _Shut up, brain._

"To be honest, there's like a quarter of the things she does I don't understand until I see its purpose but I trust her."

"I never saw that kind of male/female friendship around and I find it amazing because Masuko-chan is really cute but you don't seem to care... and I'm pretty sure you don't have a crush on her. Does it mean you consider her as a sister?"

So Furi was a smart ass too. Not like the school smart ass but he was a really good observer.

He knew there was one when that person made him thought of Emilie's rambling about details she noticed.

"I don't think of her as my sister."

He could only think of Tatsuya as his brother. Emilie had never been something like that.

"I don't know, she's just always been there. I know she's getting prettier and prettier every day, it even gives me a few problems with trying to tell her how Japanese and French way of being friendly is different."

Because yeah, kissing on everyone's cheeks and all that kind of stuff... He was not even sure he could call Japanese people 'friendly' when it came to gestures of affection since public display were forbidden and all was about manners.

"Anyway, she's beautiful but she's just Emilie. Nothing more, nothing less."

(Plus she was not his type and she knew it).

"You discuss about that kind of things?"

He snorted. "Emilie's been used to guys talks since primary school. She's even the one who begins this type of talking sometimes..." which was really embarrassing he wanted to add but did not.

They would discover it for themselves anyway.

"Masuko-chan must really love you to choose to become our team manager."

He could see what Furi meant.

Football was her sport, not basketball. She only loved basketball because Tatsuya and him loved it.

"Emilie likes basketball too. She even used to play basketball before being part of a football club and..." his voice trailed off. No, he was not the one who should say about that. "And she still plays sometimes but this idiot went here because of that stupid thing she said two years ago."

"What thing?"

Crap, did he just say that out loud?

"Is it about Himuro Tatsuya-san?"

He stared at Kuroko dumbly.

"How do you know?"

"Kagami-kun makes this face every time Miyuki-san texts him."

He sighed. Of course the Sherlock fan would notice, it was useless to lie... Plus Kuroko and Midorima knew more or less about Tatsuya.

"She promised to me that Tastuya, her and I will stand together on the same court again. I guess it'll happen pretty soon."

He forced a laugh because hahaha, how funny was that.

Of course, it was not.

He did not need to see these three wincing at the sight of his fake smile to know that. It sounded as fake as Emilie's smile while saying she did not miss Theo.

"She still believes it'll be possible for us to be... brothers again."

Stupid.

"And it's not?"

"He'll be on another team."

"So? Aren't you friend with Midorima and Kise?"

He remained speechless.

He would've screamed _'AS IF!_ ' if Furi did not say that with such flippancy.

"That's not the same. Tatsuya is my brother and we put Emilie in the middle of this shit."

Crap, he called him 'brother' again. It was so fucked up in his mind, they were brothers but not anymore at the same time.

It was not as if she already had enough trouble already.

"Miyuki-san will never choose a side because she's rooting for both of her best friends. Kagami-kun should stop worrying about Miyuki-san every time too and should think about himself sometimes."

"But..."

"Kuroko is right."

"Yeah, you're doing enough."

Maybe they were right. He needed to also focus on becoming a better player, a better ace.

"Thank you," he said in return, a slight smile on his face but all he got was silence.

"That was so weird..."

 _What?_

"Indeed."

"So even Kagami-kun knows these words as well."

"Kuroko, you bastard!"

"Don't ever do that again."

"Furi, not you too. Let's just... watch something, okay."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Don't know, a NBA game or something like that."

"Cool! Let's watch it."

"'Kay." He grabbed Emilie's bag again, looking for her laptop.

"Kagami..."

He could hear the ' _I'm judging you_ '.

"What? She always does that with my stuff too!"

They shrugged. He opened the laptop and typed the password.

"Kagami... Even her password."

"She would've changed it if she wanted to hide things. Pretty sure half of her team knows her password too."

"Okay, let's go... Nah, not ' ** _school_** ', not that neither... Ah, ' ** _sports videos_** '! Let's choose ' ** _NBA Lakers_** '. No, they're losing this one... This one was pretty bad..."

Okay, it was the Lakers' worst season (he had almost sobbed) but it was the city's team and rule number one was to always support the local team (Emilie did the same with football and man, they had been lame until this March).

"Go to ' ** _NBA Warriors_** '."

"No."

He did not want to have Midorima giving that look he had given after Curry's team victory.

"How about we watch both?"

Of course, Furi would be in the middle to avoid any conflict (just like Kuroko was here to either do the same or do the total contrary with one of his snarky remarks).

"... Fine."

"I'm not opposed to this."

* * *

Miyuki woke up at 6 A.M (like she did yesterday) and felt she was in better shape. It was after she rubbed her eyes and stood up to take her crutches that she saw what happened around her. In the corner of the room, the boys were sleeping, her laptop on Taiga's lap.

The most curious thing was that Midorima and even Takao-kun were also here...

"They must had held a boys' night," she chuckled softly.

She contemplated with fondness Tetsuya sleeping on Furihata-kun's shoulder (she was sure Furihata-kun was slightly drooling) while Midorima and Taiga looked like they were bickering even during their sleep.

Remembering she still had to cook breakfast for Seirin and Shutoku (she invited Shutoku herself last night), she took a pen and wrote a word on a notepad.

'Good morning everyone! I'll be in the kitchen preparing breakfast so if some of you could come in the kitchen once you wake up to help Riko-san and I with bringing food to the dining room, I'll be extremely delighted, especially knowing how I kept a few _**croissants**_ and _**chocolatines**_ just in case.

P.S: I've done my daily math exercises yesterday Taiga, but you didn't do your English... Know that papa will give you some English classes if you don't do all of them (and don't whine because it's the same with me for math)'

"Crap, I wrote in English..."

English came to her naturally and when she wrote it in Japanese it took the double amount of time. She was doing better with written Japanese since she decided to practice more translating French or English sentences but she was not fast enough.

Finally going to the kitchen, she heard quiet voices chatting.

It was Riko-san and Masaaki-san.

"Domo Riko-san, Masaaki-san."

"Drop with the '-san' already, Miyuki."

"Domo Masuko-chan! Nakatani-san will be helping us with breakfast."

"You don't have to, Masaaki-san..."

"I insist, Miyuki, you've already been kind enough to accept to feed them all last night and this morning as well and... I want to spend time with my godchild."

He muttered the last part and she smiled, knowing how Masaaki-san was not vocal about sharing his feelings although he deeply cared about the people around him.

"What are you going to cook?"

"Right..."

She handed them the paper where she wrote the different breakfasts she thought about.

"You have the choice depending on how much training will be hard today."

They gave her a look that said the answer.

"Okay, so we'll do breakfast number three for them."

She hoped everyone would survive to today's harsh training.

"You really thought about everything, Masuko-chan, you should show that to papa sometimes..."

She began to prepare the ingredients for the muffins (she avoided chocolate since it wouldn't be the best choice for training camp but put jam and apple, something she appreciated as well and knew would be appreciated by the other as well).

"Tora, uh..."

" _ **Maman**_ will be happy to see him again."

"Your best friend told me she was expecting."

That was a surprise.

"He told you? Amazing, isn't it? _**Maman**_ was quite happy about it and _**papa**_ was just ecstatic when he heard the news."

"Do you know the baby's gender?"

"No, but since it's now the third month, they'll know with the scan."

She had mixed feelings about it since she couldn't be with them but she knew maman was happy to have an ordinary pregnancy for once.

"I see. It's quite amusing to see your two best friends will become opponents for my own team."

It was more ironic for her since the three of them were going to be on the same court but as opponents instead of being teammates.

"Winning wouldn't be enjoyable if it was easy."

"You're right."

"I hope you know I take basketball seriously as well."

"Of course. You wouldn't have become Seirin's Manager if they were unworthy."

"You're right," she confirmed, feeling Riko-san's gaze on her.

"Miyuki... Did you really become friends with Midorima?"

"Yes, why?"

Why was it a surprise for him?

"Midorima is an incredible player but he isn't the type to have friends."

"Well he has me. And Takao-kun, Taiga, Kise-kun and Tetsuya. They even had a boys' night together."

Kise-kun was also one of his friends if she thought about it but she was not sure he would admit it.

Both of them.

Kise-kun also had a few issues with Midorima since Midorima was too proud to let someone like Kise-kun (loud, happy Kise-kun) be friendly with him.

"So that was where they went last night... Takao only told me something really confusing about seeing Midorima getting friends."

Did it mean Takao-kun was still in denial about his friendship with Midorima?

Males and their pride...

"I think Midorima is a good person though he can come as brutally honest and harsh sometimes... Okay, all the time. Oh, Riko-san, could you prepare an Earl Grey tea for Masaaki-san?"

"Of course! What about you, Masuko-chan?"

"Red fruits tea with one sugar would be nice, please."

Masaaki-san shook his head. "You still have your mother's taste."

"What can I say?"

The three of them chatted quietly with a cup a tea in their hands while waiting for the pastries to be ready. They started with training then drifted to subjects that were not directly related to basketball.

"Why are you two asking me about Midorima?"

"Because..."

"Emilie!"

A voice she immediately recognize interrupted them. She turned around to see her best friend looking more alert than usual (alert as much as he could be at 7 A.M, Taiga still looked a bit tired).

" _ **Bonjour, Taiga.**_ "

"Kagami, not so loud. I'm not ready to listen to your shouting this soon."

And he was not alone. Midorima was there...

"You..."

"Shin-chan, no need to be grumpy."

"I can smell food..."

"Kagami-kun can't help but be loud everytime."

"You bastard!"

... And Tetsuya, Furihata-kun and Takao-kun were also there.

"Could one of you go to the oven because the pastries are ready."

"I'll do it."

" _ **Thanks, dude**_. Is everyone in the dining room now?"

"Nope."

"We can still put on the table things for people who are already here."

"Did you..."

"Double amount of bacon, I know."

"You're awesome."

She giggled, taking a sip of tea before answering, "I know. I apologize in advance for not being able to make you eat _**biscottes**_ since you ate them all yesterday but I made muffins for you!"

"That's great too, Masuko-chan!"

"And Tetsuya, your smoothie is in the fridge."

"Arigatō, Miyuki-san."

"Coach?"

She watched with amusement Masaaki-san rolling his eyes before greeting with a nod two of his starters.

"Takao, Midorima."

They took time to notice Masaaki-san, probably too engrossed with their bickerings.

"Masaaki-san also helped us for cooking."

"I didn't do much, I just followed what you said."

"Dibs on these _**croissants,**_ " Taiga said once the pastries out of the oven.

"Don't begin to eat them now! Wait until we're in the dining room."

"Whatever."

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! The OVA is finally released, and it's just full of cuteness, it's good to see the rainbow children being friends and playing together again and Seirin is just adorable.

More of boy friendships in this chapter, yeah! And also pieces of information about Masuko's past. It's interesting to see that Kagami tends to see positive sides of her best friend but we don't really have Masuko's thoughts and point of view about these events...

I would like to thank the people who have favorited is following this story after I published the previous chapter : **DarkEmpress192**

Once again, thank you for the fav/following! Don't hesitate to post comments, I'll make sure to answer them on next chapter's A/N or on PM :)


	13. put your head on my shoulder

**Summary [chapter 13]:** They said talking could make things easier but could she put words to say what she was feeling ? And how to make easier something that even haunted her dreams... But without realizing, she was not the only one who was making nightmare about red and that person might be the one she relied on and rested on their shoulder.

Following the canon chronology with some additions for the purpose of the story. Main pairing of the story: Midorima x OC.

Written in the third person. The words in _italic_ are characters' thoughts and the words written like _**this**_ are said in another language (French or English). No harem x OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs

 _[SUMMER TRAINING CAMP ARC]_

* * *

 **FRAGMENTS**

~.~

Chapter 13: **put your head on my shoulder**

The training camp was at its half and Miyuki could see Seirin evolving into an amazing team, with Teppei as their new (old) Center. The team was becoming more friendly with Shutoku, especially during breaks and meals. It was amusing to see that Taiga always eating with Midorima yet both denied they were sitting on the same table because they wanted to (it was her fault if they had to, of course).

Taiga was doing well with training, his stamina was getting better. She was glad they finally got to talk about their current thoughts. The both of them had things they were worried about, such as the possibility of a future career (or not) and her thoughts about Noémie.

She had this nagging feeling Lisa would call just to be sure she was ' _okay_ ' (meaning she would try to mess her up). The feeling went back when she received that call while talking with the boys in their room.

Unknown number. From France.

It was her.

Her palm went cold from sweat while her eyes were still glued on her mobile phone.

"Emilie, what's the deal?"

"It – it's her."

She took a deep breath, noticing how everything became so quiet, all looks on her.

" _ **Oh my God, I know I said I would be ready but I'm scared like shit...**_ "

"Take a deep breath and do what you did last year."

Yes, she would do like she did on the trial.

Cold yet polite.

Cold yet polite... She decided to take the call, telling her name in a cold tone.

"Lisa."

" _ **Emilie ou devrais-je plutôt dire Emile, je vois que tu attendais mon appel avec impatience.**_ "

" _ **Ne. M'appelle pas. Par. Ce. Nom.**_ "

How dare she?

Only her new teammates could call her like that. The way she said it...

She was mocking all the work she made. Every game, every goal mocked because she had pretended to be a male to be with her friends. Of course, she would find it stupid, she could not understand anymore.

Forget fear, she was now angry.

" _ **Taiga est à côté de toi? Dans ce cas, je vais parler japonais pour qu'il comprenne complètement aussi.**_ "

She wanted her to put the call on speaker.

 _Why?_

She complied despite her hesitation.

"Taiga, what a pleasure to finally talk to you again."

Her Japanese was still good, she thought bitterly.

"Can't say the same, bitch."

Miyuki looked at her best friend, surprised. It was rare to see him with that face outside the court. Taiga was hot-headed, yes, but it was never that serious.

A sardonic laugh went to her ears.

"So much hostility from you two, how adorable."

"Cup the crap and tell me why you're calling. Now."

"Aren't you an impatient one?"

"Okay, I'm hanging up."

And she was ready to do so when Lisa talked again.

"Are you sure you don't want to hear about Theo?"

 _Theo? She didn't just say his name..._

"Don't fucking come close to him."

Theo had been the one who was the most hurt by the mess that was their last middle school year along with with Noémie.

"I didn't. Why would I? He's useless."

Useless?

"What did you say?"

"Both of my exes are useless."

"Uh?"

 _... Both?_

"You heard me well. What did you tell him to have him be all friendly with Theo again? Even that boyfriend of yours is being all friendly with him after your last match."

Even Jean was talking to him? How strange... But it might be because they were going to be teammates at the National Team.

"You mean what I told him after you made him threaten me before our match?"

"That's a stupid accusation. I see you didn't deny that pretty boy is your boyfriend."

"My status relationship with Jean doesn't concern you. And if you want to know I told him the truth and we took the time to have a talk after our match, but it's nice to hear he's doing well."

"Then I should say it is also thanks to you if he is homeless."

"What?"

How could he be homeless? His family was rich, richer than...

Oh.

 _Oh._

 _Oh no..._

"He said stupid things to his parents about 'wanting to choose by himself' and even defended you and those of your kind. Then he decided to go to your worthlss high school in September. How sad is that?"

... Worthless?

Her high school team, worthless?

"Those 'of my kind like' you said, are your equal since we have the same title. Unlike you, he decided to be brave and stood up against his parents. And he's not homeless. He has Theo and I, and I'm sure the team will welcome him so hear me well: he's. Not. Homeless. And if you think I don't know what you did to them, you're wrong. I'll show you how to lead a team to victory as a real team, even with you in it."

Lisa said nothing for a few seconds and she wondered if she was still there before hearing her voice again.

"What a heartful speech. Let's just hope nobody will not have too much trouble. I shall leave you... I wish you luck for your leg, wouldn't it be sad if you don't make it for the World Cup? And Taiga, congratulations. I guess she chose you over Tatsuya. That's a shame since he has been with her longer than you have been."

"Fuck you!"

"How rude. I guess Emilie's way of talking comes from you."

"YOU –"

"I didn't choose one over another, best friends don't do that though you might not get what is loyalty. And no need to worry about my knee, I was able to play the Finals and win the Nationals with it anyway." Taiga was feeling guilty enough for the whole issue with Tatsuya so he did not need that. "Unlike you, I have teammates who trust me. And... Show some respect. Such disrespect to your future national team captain is unacceptable. Goodbye."

She hung up, not even waiting for an answer. She was tempted to throw her phone away. Really tempted. But that would make her win.

"Taiga, give me my bag please."

He did not say a word and just stood up, as everyone's eyes were on her.

She forgot she and Taiga were not alone.

"What was... that."

"My dear former teammate from middle school and future teammate for the youth World Cup, isn't she sweetest?"

Now, she had to be angry to even talk to Furihata-kun like that.

" _ **Pardon.**_ "

"Sweet wouldn't be the right word."

"Here. You wanna write to him, don't you?"

Taiga managed to calm himself down already. Surprising.

"I have to."

"Who's... that guy you were talking about?"

She took a breath, not wanting to snap at her friends. It was not their fault after all.

"He was... is a friend and now the former Captain of the team I met at the semi-final of Nationals. We used to go to the same middle school."

"Where do I put it?"

"Put my laptop near the plug and where I can write without being bothered by my leg, please."

Taiga only found the corner of the room for her, since she needed energy for the computer.

"It's fine."

She stood up, mumbling in English while getting her arms on her crutches.

" _ **Sorry, guys.**_ "

* * *

If Tetsuya said he was not disturbed by Miyuki-san and Kagami-kun's exchange on the phone with that ' _Lisa_ ', he would be lying.

That cold, no, icy tone... The calm anger. Her apparent coolness had hidden her quiet rage and it was frightening.

But as selfish as it sounded, it was also... Relieving. It was a relieve to see that someone could stand up again after getting through many hardships and still be fighting for her friends.

Miyuki-san chose a different path to get her teammates from middle school back. He chose to beat them, she chose to be their Captain. It might be because her situation was more twisted than his. It might be because she knew it was too late for her to have her teammates back by winning against them.

They were already too broken.

Tetsuya knew it was not too late when he saw Kise-kun's tears and Midorima-kun's sober sorrow after losing for the first time against Seirin. And he hoped to play against Seirin once more would have the same effect on Aomine-kun.

He did not know much about Miyuki-san and her teammates from middle school but what Kagami-kun told them was enough to conclude all was left was a disaster. Emotional abuse, trials... But Miyuki-san wanted to bring hope, just like Seirin brought that hope he was looking for, not only for him but also for them.

The Generation of Miracles.

Seirin could be their salvation.

He watched Kagami-kun and Miyuki-san on the corner of the room, whispering precipitously short sentences. There an unusual tension between them akin to the one the Generation of Miracles had at the second half of their third year.

"You didn't tell me."

"I didn't know."

"I'm not talkin' 'bout that."

"Then, what?"

"Why didn't you tell me 'bout your little talk with him?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does!"

"It's strictly between him and I."

"But he broke your heart!"

"You think we don't know that! He screwed up, he acknowledged it and he's changing."

"I was talking about Théo too."

"I said ' _we_ '. We both know that but that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve forgiveness and redemption."

"He's causing you pain."

"But who doesn't, Taiga?" Her voice slightly raised and went shaky. "Tatsuya and you are breaking my heart but you're still my best friends. I broke your heart when I left but you still love me and Noémie broke our hearts when she forgot us but she's trying!"

"Emilie..."

' _Breaking other people's heart_ '?

He felt pangs of guilt after hearing her words. He remembered lying to Momoi-san under that cherry blossom at the start of their third middle school year... Last year.

He remembered making her cry and pretending he did not hear anything.

He was a horrible person.

He never apologised for that and he had not kept his promise to bring her back _her_ Aomine-kun.

 _Their_ Aomine-kun.

The one who loved basketball more than anything.

Momoi-san was the one who was hurt the most during their two last years at Teikou and none of them told her a simple 'sorry'. He even had doubts they knew how hurt she was. Momoi-san hid it well although she always had a wistful look when she thought nobody was watching.

Or it might be because they were too selfishly only thinking about themselves. That would be worse.

"I forgave him, Théo did as well. Do the same and move forward."

 _Move Forward..._

Tetsuya was trying to do the same. He was moving forward, with Seirin.

"But I... **we** broke your heart."

A soft laugh filled the room as she put a hand on his cheeks.

Sometimes, Miyuki-san reminded him of a mother. Gentle and caring yet determined.

"I think I can handle that."

"I see."

He turned back, surprised by Furihata-kun's whisper.

"What does Furihata-kun mean?"

"If their friendship is so strong, it's because they've been through a lot together."

"Oi, stop pinching my cheek!" shouted Kagami-kun.

Tetsuya always found himself amazed by how close they were and being capable of being touching and caring yet amusing. That impression was even stronger as he watched them argue heartily, the tension gone.

"Take this as a payback for that punch during our game against Shutoku."

"I made you a breakfast."

"Still, my cheek hurt for days."

"Stop it, we're not eight anymore!"

"I know since I'm not calling you –"

"DON'T SAY IT."

"But..."

"No."

"... but it was cute."

"No."

"Okay, as you wish, Kagami Taiga. Just tie my hair, then."

Miyuki-san began to write on her laptop, probably to her friend. She was typing at an impressive level.

"Braid or Ponytail?"

"A ponytail is enough."

"Soon 16 and you still don't how to style your hair..."

She shrugged. "I didn't have to style my hair when it was shorter and someone is always doing it for me when it's longer."

"Your hair isn't even long now."

"The guys said mid-long hair suits me. And it's more practical than long hair for games. By the way, I have to buy new studs though I won't be able to play for months." She raised her right hand while still typing with her other hand and waved at them. "Do you want to go buy shoes with us? I need new studs and basketball shoes!"

"Hai." He never really went out with Kagami-kun or Miyuki-san (Maji burger barely counted and these times at the basketball court were not really going out) so he looked forward to it.

They all stood up to go closer, seeing how Miyuki-san finished writing.

"Sure!"

"Shin-chan and I will go too!"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Why do you want to buy them now? You can't even walk alone."

Even Kagami-kun learned to ignore Midorima-kun and Takao-kun's bickering, after all... But the delicacy was still nowhere to be found.

"It's not now, we can do that at the end of August, it's just that I got my money," she replied, her eyes were oddly shining as she wore a rare childish expression.

"So cool! Hey, that means you'll finally wear adult's studs."

Miyuki-san blushed to everyone's surprise.

" _ **Shut up.**_ "

Tetsuya, though being average at English, understood these words since Kagami-kun said it a lot.

"Masuko Miyuki Emilie-chan, quadruple departmental champion, triple regional champion, current national Inter-High champion and Best Captain wearing studs for kids."

"Stop with the titles, you perfectly know I don't like it... "

Why would Miyuki-san find it irritating? Miyuki-san was always smiling while talking about her national's title. And yet, none of them knew she had all these titles. Now that he thought about it, she never talked about her middle school career.

"I know that."

"Come on, is that because of the other day's training?"

"Yep."

"I might have been too hard on you."

"MIGHT?"

"Okay, I have been too hard on you. But I've been under that kind of training as well and I survived!"

"You're worse than Coach."

Miyuki-san? Worse than Coach? But Miyuki-san was kind with them during training, contrasting with Coach permanent ' _more laps_ '. She continously shouted words of encouragement and was always there to help him when he was about to pass out or vomit.

"You're telling me you can't survive this training while Jean and I did?"

"... There's no way I'm losing to that idiot or to you!"

If there was one thing he was curious about Kagami-kun and Miyuki-san's friendship, it was how competitiveness about sports could bring the best in each other as athletes. He saw how thrilled Kagami-kun was when she promised her first basketball game once healed and how he claimed he would not lose to her.

She answered with one of her smirks. It was so strange to see how competitiveness between them about being champions was being good for them. Competitiveness brought the Generation of Miracles to its separation and to the oath. Competitiveness brought, from what he understood, the end of Kagami-kun and Himuro-san's relationship akin to family.

Kuroko noticed everything. He noticed how Kagami-kun would still call Himuro-san 'brother' and how Miyuki-san noticed and looked at the ring on her finger.

"We shall see that. So, do any of you have an idea about what to buy?"

"Not yet."

"No."

"Good basketball shoes, duh."

"Kagami-kun is really simple..."

"Kuroko, you bastard!"

"Maybe one of you can help me with choosing basketball shoes. I know what to choose for the studs, though."

"Oh?"

"I'll buy the Kaiser 5 Liga. Classic but you can always trust them. And I'll have another pair before the World Cup and for free, isn't it great?"

"Perks of being part of _**Les Espoirs.**_ "

"I know! Not only we get money but we also get shoes and sport wears."

"For real?"

"Yes, Furihata-kun. I don't really know if there's this kind of thing in Japan but it helps me a lot since my family isn't here yet and I don't want to bother them with money matters. We're three in the team to receive it since we'll be in the National team."

"Bunch of talented freaks."

He heard that many times and these words were always spat out with such bitter... But not that time. Kagami-kun said it with a hint of amusement.

"Well, thank you. That makes me think of... **_Oh shit_** , I've completely forgotten!"

"What?"

"It will be my turn to go on the account tomorrow."

Kagami-kun's expression changed into the one he had when trying not to laugh... "Pffff... Hahahahaha!" ... and failing.

"What is Miyuki-san talking about?"

"Hahahahahaha – Ouch! Her team made a Twitter to get support 'cause they had no money and after their first big victory, it went viral."

"Since we are twenty-three, or should I say twenty-four, everyone takes one or two days per month. I'm not an official player anymore but I created the club with my friends so I still go there."

"I almost died last month."

"Why?"

"Did you already get Emilie's text?"

"No."

Tetsuya did... And it was always developed and constructed like an essay. Sometimes, she reminded him of Akashi-kun's text, which, according to Aomine-kun's words, were essays. He was not entirely wrong.

"It's like receiving a mini novel and with Twitter, it's getting ridiculous. Plus she got weird questions... and pictures."

Miyuki-san nodded. "It was flattering yet slightly bizarre."

"Bizarre?"

"People were asking her out though being on the other side of the Earth. 'specially chicks. They're pretty hooked on her."

"CHICKS? Like girls? Actual girls?"

"She was more popular as a dude anyway."

"Uuuh?! But they know she's a girl for real, right?"

"Yeah, everyone does after that whole post semi-final dramatic speech. Few of 'em find it even hotter."

Her smile was mocking them, "That's because I know how to properly behave with them since I understand them... Unlike most of you, males."

"Hey!"

"No offense but I know more or less each one of you and you're doing no good with ladies. Except Tetsuya. You're always a gentleman."

"Arigatō, Miyuki-san."

"Rude!"

"It's the truth."

"What about me?"

"Taiga, you've been around half of my life so it doesn't really count."

"But..."

"You have no delicacy that it's getting sad. Anyway, if you need any romantic pieces of advice or tips, you can always ask... It's part of my job."

"What job?"

"Being your friend. Don't let me see any romantic disaster again, I've had enough of this with my team."

Was Miyuki-san laughing or not? It was considerate of her to do so. Maybe she could do something for Captain as well...

Takao-kun raised his hand, "I've got one question! Do girls talk a lot about people they find hot?"

"Takao!"

"What?! Come on, we all want to know that."

Miyuki-san interrupted the bickering that was about to start. "Of course. I don't do that a lot since I don't have lots of female friends but when I do, I talk with Taiga."

"With Kagami? Seriously?"

"We talk about everything. I can even do the same with you, you have no idea how much I talked about girls with these guys."

Miyuki-san was only comfortable about that kind of subject for someone so polite and quiet. It might be because she was half French as well. People there were less reserved than in Japan.

"I'm kinda curious..."

He might have thought she was kidding since Takao-kun was baffled when she answered casually, "Taiga is my best friend but I'm not blind: he's hot."

"Stop saying that!"

Seeing Kagami-kun blushing was always amusing.

"What? You have great muscles, you're tall – girls generally love tall guys though you might be too tall – and your face is far from bad, and that's coming from someone whose type is not you. Tetsuya is really cute and has one of the prettiest smiles I've even seen."

He smiled. She was the only person who managed to make him smile that way after Teikou.

"Arigatō, Miyuki-san."

"Seirin, isn't bad-looking, especially Izuki-senpai but I think his jokes made girls run away... and Furihata-kun is a sweet young man and cute. Takao-kun has quite a face and has the perfect height, which is great and Midorima is handsome, I really love his eyes. And Kise-kun is obviously really gorgeous though he's not my type neither."

"Emilie, you're embarrassing."

He looked at the others, amused by the fact all of them were more or less blushing.

"Uh, why? Kise-kun was delighted when I told him he's handsome."

Kagami-kun snorted. "That's Kise, the guy's narcissistic."

He had to agree with Kagami-kun on that part. Kise-kun loved watching himself in the mirror before and after training at the locker room, the spot was even unofficially known as 'Kise's beauty spot'.

"I didn't really understand the part where said I was the second one to turn him down after Tetsuya though."

Kise-kun had been sarcastic when he told him that, but it made him thought how drastically his attitude towards Kagami-kun had changed, even adding the ' _cchi_ ' suffix.

Kise-kun used it for Miyuki-san, without any explanation. The only ones he called with ' _cchi_ ' were basketball players and Momoi-san, and Miyuki-san was not on his former nor current team nor she was a player, making Tetsuya somewhat curious.

"That was the day before you came when we had a match against Kaijou..."

Was Kagami-kun feeling uncomfortable with saying Kise-kun's former behavior towards him?

"So he did ask Tetsuya to come to Kaijou with him."

"How –"

Miyuki-san threw him a her rare annoyed looks (she was someone really patient who ironically threw that look often to her best friend).

"Useless question."

"Exactly. Do you think I want to discover what the guys put on it?"

Miyuki-san referred to her former team's account, probably.

"You don't, but I do."

"You're enjoying it way too much Taiga."

"Yep."

"Let's see..."

Beginning to take her phone and writing her password, he looked at the goodies hooked on her phone. A sparkly little fairy, a shark... All from other people, since he could not see Miyuki-san put them by herself.

" _ **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?**_ "

"These guys are the best!"

He looked over Kagami-kun's shoulder but could not see anything on the screen of the mobile, still in his hands, was blurry and shaky.

"Kagami-kun, please stop shaking the phone."

"Yeah..."

And when he stopped doing so, he saw pictures of Miyuki-san doing what seemed to be a practice dance.

"I'm going kill him."

"He even added videos, hahahahahaha!"

"I have pictures of him I can post too... I actually like that one, it was during the Nationals."

Miyuki-san was standing with two of her teammates in the lockerroom, a peaceful and reassuring smile on her face while the two males were arguing over something.

The first word that came to his mind was ' _colorful_ '.

The second thought he got was that it was not so different than Teikou during their second year.

"You got new jerseys for this, uh?"

"Indeed. Fadel was the one to make the design."

"Awesome! And..."

Kagami-kun stopped his sentence and he completely understood why. On the picture was standing Miyuki-san in a beautiful blue dress.

It was strange to see her in these clothes, her hair styled in a crown braid accompanied with flowers – was it bellflowers? – and with subtle makeup on her face.

Miyuki-san was a fairly beautiful young woman, though not as feminine as Momoi-san nor as boyish as Coach (who was cute in an unexpected way according to the team). She was somewhere in between but she was elegant.

And the dressed up version of her on the picture had a regal aura and was yet reserved.

"Pretty..."

They all nodded in agreement.

"You didn't tell me there were other pictures."

Kagami-kun's tone softened as he looked at the other pictures and Miyuki-san touched the ring around her finger, unconsciously showing she felt uncomfortable.

"That's because... being the center of attention in that kind of event isn't my cup of tea. I only wore that ball dress for Fadel."

"You handled it well. That guy did an amazing work, he even got to wear you heels... but who did your hair?"

"That dress couldn't be wear without heels... And Jean was the one to do it."

"Uh?"

She scoffed, trying to hide her blush.

"Jean was the one to style my hair when it grew back."

"And he did it just like that?"

"Don't laugh! I always had someone to style my hair for me so... And Jean was being a gentleman."

"Even after you broke up?"

All embarrassment was gone, a frown appearing on her face.

"Thank you for reminding me that."

"Kagami..."

"Do you even know how to talk to girls?"

(He did not).

"We broke up after talking together but it had been strange for the first weeks, especially since we pretended to still be together."

"Why did you do that, if it isn't too rude to ask."

"It's okay, Furihata-kun. It was a week after our defeat at Regionals and everyone was feeling down... so we decided to wait before telling them because it felt like announcing to their children their parents were divorcing since we were also their captain and vice-captain. The team was more important than the status of our relationship."

Although it was obvious Miyuki-san had been fond of him (and probably still was in a way), she loved her team even more. Both loved their team so much they had chosen to put their teammates first over themselves.

"It wouldn't have worked 'cause they're better off as friends."

That was inconsiderate to say, even from Kagami-kun but Miyuki-san just rolled her eyes.

"Why do you think we broke up? I still consider him as the perfect first true boyfriend I could ever had though it didn't work at the end. It was even him who chose the flowers on my head."

"Blue bellflowers mean attachment and ' _thank you for being here, your friendship is precious to me_ '," said Furihata-kun.

"That's really sweet of him."

"That guy isn't all bad, I guess... WHY ARE YOU PLAYING FOOTBALL ON THIS ONE?"

Miyuki-san raised her eyebrows before shrugging at the sight of the picture of herself with a football on her head.

"Mere heels won't stop me from playing and it was just a contest on who could hold the ball on the head the longest."

"Théo won, you went second and dumbass went third."

"Exactly!"

"You could've chosen a better escort for that."

Miyuki-san laughed, a clear sound filling the room. It was the first time in weeks where she was laughing so loudly and with genuine amusement.

"I knew from the beginning that Jean wasn't going to be my escort, boyfriend or not. I promised I would go with Théo for a long timeand I did. Oh, I think I'll do a Q&A thing tomorrow, they'll be happy."

"Right..." Kagami-kun had the same expression when she was referring to ' _Théo-san_ ' as the surprisingly gentle expression he had whenever Miyuki-san talked about her past. "Why do I feel like half of the questions will be from that guy?"

The answer she gave was enough for him and Tetsuya knew there was something behind it.

"Zahi loves to do that kind of things so it'll happen. I can also do a live-tweeting! Live-tweeting is fun."

"Oi, aren't you supposed to do your own re-education training and you know, manager stuff."

"Come on Taiga, I have everything I needed to know about both teams for now but I'll still keep making notes of Seirin's statistics if it makes you happy."

"I'm not even surprised..."

"What's that, Masuko? Don't tell me you're underestimating Shutoku."

There was sometimes a tension between Midorima-kun and Miyuki-san that Tetsuya could not describe.

He could only make suppositions since he had not been there while they bonded and became friends but it seemed Miyuki-san was unknowingly challenging him in a way he never was.

"I told you I never look down on an opponent, didn't I?"

He remembered the first time she said these words. It was when Kagami-kun and Miyuki-san met Midorima-kun and despite the fact she was in a wheelchair, he felt intimidated by Miyuki-san for a moment.

Tetsuya had felt the same.

That low voice almost made him uncomfortable. And the aura around her was completely the opposite of the sweet and polite person she was.

" _ **Emilie, you're freaking 'em out.**_ "

"Oh." She smiled as apologies and finished to answer to Midorima-kun with amusement in her voice. "I said ' _for now_ ' because it's obvious each one of you will evolve... I have mixed feelings about my work, though. I feel like I'm a bit slower than before."

"You're rusted."

"Probably. I still have to tape films of potential rivals for Seirin and watch my former team's game the Nationals."

"You still haven't watched them?"

"Taiga, I was busy with painting my room and _**papa**_ only sent me all the videos yesterday. I don't know if I want to watch myself getting injured or watch the semi-final."

"I didn't watch them neither."

"I'm not sure if I should show you because you'll get angry at me."

"Too late."

"You didn't need to make that speech when I arrived, I know that was reckless."

"Not to mention stupid."

"I know you're used to be the reckless one but I can do stupid things too!"

"Hey!"

"You would have done the same thing because it was one a ' _now or never_ ' moment."

"' _Now or never_ '... moments?"

"It's that moment where you think about doing something really reckless that can make something you truly want yours. I really wanted to win that title with them as their captain. It's useless to explain it with words, I hope you'll live one of these moments at the Winter Cup so you can understand it."

"You wish us to be reckless."

And again, Tetsuya felt that tension. Watching Midorima-kun being challenged was interesting, to say the least.

"I didn't mean the kind of reckless that make you punch another player but the kind of reckless that makes you a better person and player and that's coming from someone who tended to always listen to her head and never her heart."

"And what happened to that girl?"

Something was not right. It was unlike Midorima-kun to say such things.

"Gone with her regrets."

* * *

 _Again with the head and the heart..._

Shintaro might understand the thing in theory but he could not see how it could be applied to him.

He was a good player, one of the best in the country and still, he hadn't even been able to get to play at Inter High. That was why he was there, walking in the corridor of the hotel at night (at probably 2 or 3 A.M, he did not look).

' _Head and heart_ ' ' _now or never_ '...

Why couldn't he just find what it meant? It would help him to win and get revenge on Seirin and –

A heavy breathing cut his thoughts, stopping his steps in the process. The whispers were all made in trembling voice and the first thing he noticed was how feminine it was, despite how quiet the noises were.

"... _**Désolée de t'avoir réveillé, Taiga.**_ "

There was not mistake, it really was a female... And it was Masuko's voice.

She apparently was with Kagami, his name being the only thing he understood in the sentence.

" _ **C'est pas grave.**_ "

" _ **C'est toujoursce cauchemar... J'avais du sang partout.**_ "

"Just breathe."

Was she making a panic attack? No, it could not be, not when she could still talk...

And suddenly, he felt he was intruding something important again, something he should not be listening. Masuko foolishly pulled out a strong face not to worry anyone and could only completely confide to Kagami.

Did she really think she could not talk to him or anyone on her team? Her pretending to be okay only made Seirin worry even more.

"Do you need anything?"

"Um... Take a bottle of water for me, please."

"You sure you don't wanna put some water on your face again ?"

"It's just a nightmare. It's... It will end at one point."

 _Lies._

But at least she didn't say her usual annoying ' _it's okay_ '.

"'I'll be there in a few minutes, just stay here."

A shaky but slight laugh came filled the empty place.

"Well, I can't really go anywhere without my crutches."

"Yeah, yeah."

The footsteps grew fainter and the only noise now was the wind outside, bringing cool air in the corridor.

"Midorima, I know you're here."

 _Uh?_

"How?"

"You're a 195 cm basketball player so discretion isn't really your thing. It only takes another tall basketball player not to notice you."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Instinct."

 _Just like Momoi..._

' _Woman's intuition_ '

It was Momoi's motto and knwing how she helped them many times at Teikou, he knew Masuko did not say it lightly. And he knew he should not take her lightly either.

"Come and sit if you want, Taiga isn't here for now."

Did she really think he did not want to reveal himself because Kagami was there?

Ridiculous.

As much as he found Kagami to be one of the most irritating people he knew (and that was from someone who had Murasakbara, Kise, and Aomine around for three years), he was now used to his presence.

He made a few steps and was surprised to see Masuko with messy hair and water – or was it beads of sweat? – on her face and her hair. Even her shirt was soaked and she looked tired, her eyes being already half shut.

"I do apologize for making you see me like that but... I don't want to stay alone, Midorima."

Her voice quavered at the end of the sentence and he decided to sit on her right, not knowing what to say. Because what could he say? He was bad at dealing with that kind of thing, especially with females (Sayuri was not an exception even if she was his own sister).

He laid his eyes on the wall, the silence he usually enjoyed becoming so heavy.

"I..."

Masuko took a breath, searching for words... A rare occurrence for her.

She was always the one to fill the silence with words, eloquently speaking with that quiet yet strong voice. She could choose the most random thing to talk about but he still listened to her. He learned many little things (quite useless to his mind but when he told her that she looked offended and threw him ' _you'll take back your words in a few months_ ').

But that time...

"I've been having nightmares for the past year."

He knew but he chose not to say a word since he was supposed not to know about it.

"I'm sure Taiga told you about the accident... because he knows I trust you enough."

So typical from both of them.

But trust (again).

How could she say such words easily?

If it would had happened a month, he would have screamed of frustration. In fact, he already did but he did not want to dwell on that embarrassing accident at the hospital... He discovered she was telling the truth every time she used that sort of words or made her speech about teammates, friendship...

How could she? She should be the first to say how ridiculously absurd it was.

"I still feel tainted because I couldn't save my friend."

She touched her hair, replacing the ring around her neck at daytime. He was not Kagami, so he didn't know what to do except listening.

"I know it's not the case... Not really. I played in my mind all the possible scenarios and it ends up in a similar way. I still have blood in my hand."

Ironically, she meant it both literally and figuratively.

Masuko had a weird humor, dry and full of sarcasm. Exactly the opposite of her smooth, usual appearance. She looked so calm that it sounded fake sometimes.

It was fake.

The bags under her eyes and her empty voice proved how fake her attitude was.

"My worst nightmare isn't even that. It's the memory of my friend looking at me in the eyes and not remembering who I am..."

A flash of magenta hair went through his mind and he closed his eyes, trying not to think about it.

Except it was too late.

Because he got the exact horrible, cold feeling when the other Akashi looked at him.

Of course, it was not for the same reasons but whenever he met his eyes, the gold that had replaced the red on his left pupil was mocking him, his cold stare commanding them towards victory.

"It's not her fault if she forgot but it hurt to hear ' _Who are you?_ '. It hurt, it still hurts but... Tatsuya made me understand it is what is it so I decided to ... start over."

What did she even mean?

Start over with a new team? With her? By leaving France?

He was wrong. Her attitude was not entirely fake. She was collective and still was always able to find hope but the words he heard thirty seconds ago showed him another side of her, something she did not show to anyone, except Kagami maybe.

"You're overthinking again, Midorima."

He stopped watching the wall notice her eyes was on him. Now he was asking to himself why did not he noticed her eye color sooner instead of actually asking her why she would say that.

It was the lighting, or rather the lack of it that brought out the blue of her eyes. Her skin looked pale and she had a ghostly aura due to the moonlight. If anything, it only made the bags under her eyes more obvious. How long had it been since the last time she got a full night of sleep?

"I have to apologize for saying things... without explaining... It's the reason why you're still awake, right?"

There was no point in hiding it with her.

"Indeed."

"My head feels heavy... my eyes are closing but I promise... I'll tell you what you want to know tomorrow."

He felt weariness hitting him as well so he could wait a few hours.

"Right."

"Um..."

It became clear Masuko was forcing herself to stay awake.

"What is it Masuko, it's unlike you to feel hesitant."

There was not the usual bite in his voice, feeling himself falling asleep.

"Know you don't feel comfortable... about physical touch but... Can I put my head on your shoulder?... Feel tired..."

She was struggling with keeping talking and she could fall into unconsciousness at any moment, so he dropped the cons to avoid any event related to her falling on the floor.

"We're... friends so I don't see why not."

Her head only reached the side of his arm, the height difference avoiding any attempt of having a head on his shoulder. She did not seem to care.

" _ **Merci...**_ Means arigatō," she mumbled, somehow remembering he could not understand French.

He felt her slowly slide down and judging by the lack of reaction, she was not conscious enough to move so he tried to awkwardly maintain her head by slouching but ended up placing her head being too high.

Her hair was bristling against his face and the weird angle of his neck caused itching and discomfort but he vaguely got the same feeling he had when she fell on him at the hospital.

He did not know what it was but it made him uncomfortable and distracted. It bothered him.

"The other vending machine was out so – MIDORIMA WHAT THE HELL – Is she really sleeping?"

He had at least the decency to whisper.

"You took your time."

Strangely enough, he felt reassured Kagami did not dwell the fact that he served as human pillow but was rather amazed to see Masuko sleeping.

"I got trouble finding a bottle of water and I went to the room to grab a spare shirt for her to..."

Kagami did not even mind to finish his sentence and threw one of these annoying looks. It took Shintaro three seconds to snap at him (lack of sleeping and having to deal with an idiot combined was by far the worst mix).

"What's that look for?"

"You're even more aggressive at night, how is that possible?" he deadpanned.

"You're the one to talk! You're looking at me weirdly with that stupid look!"

"It's just..." Kagami was being serious for once. He even looked thoughtful (something he thought impossible until he saw his concern for Masuko and his sadness at the mention of Masuko's other best friend). "She trusts you... Which is pretty amazing considering her struggle to trust people."

He would say Masuko trusted too easily.

"Why are you saying that?"

"She has that look after talkin' about what's in her mind. Sleeping was hard during the past weeks but she's sleeping on your shoulder. I don't know what's weirder: her sleeping on you so casually or you letting her. Man, you do care about her... And don't try to lie."

"I wasn't going to deny it."

He was the first one surprised by his own words. A clear, blunt confession that their new bond was important. He almost expected a joke from Kagami or something that would make him angry but Kagami just helped him with Masuko, putting her head at the edge of his shoulder.

"Better keep her sleeping... Sorry to ask you but can you carry her? I'd wake her up if I was the one to do it..."

... ' _since she has her head on your shoulder_ ' was implied.

"Fine."

* * *

A/N: I promised more Masuko/Midorima so I hope you are satisfied! Midorima is finally truly and clearly acknowledged he cares about her (and to Kagami of all people...). We shall see how comes the talking she promised. With that, coming soon Masuko tweeting her day (and sending pictures) and more of dynamic ! The relationship between Masuko and Midorima isn't the only one to blossom so I do hope you appreciate Kagami and Midorima's friendship (?).

If you do have a favorite line/passage in this chap, do tell me, I love reading reviews!

I would like to thank the people who have favorited is following this story after I published the previous chapter : **Hiitsame** , **S Nightshade** , **milalo** , **Aideen Narita.**


	14. the window to the soul

**Summary [chapter 14]:** She was fooling everyone with that smile... Too bright, too fake. It was left unoticed by everyone else who just smiled back at her. However, that was the day where Shintaro understood that Masuko's deepest secrets lied in her eyes.

Following the canon chronology with some additions for the purpose of the story. Main pairing of the story : Midorima x OC.

Written in the third person. The words in _italic_ are characters' thoughts and the words written like _**this**_ are said in another language (French or English). No harem x OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs

 _[SUMMER TRAINING CAMP ARC]_

* * *

 **FRAGMENTS**

~.~

Chapter 14: **the window to the soul**

 _How could Oha Asa put Cancer first today?_

His neck hurt, he had to go through another breakfast with Takao and Kagami on the same table and he didn't get to talk with Masuko yet (greetings and basketball talk did not count).

However, there was no time for distraction.

 _Focus._

At least it was not one of these days against Seirin. It would just be plain (yet intensive) practice... or so he thought.

"We're leaving."

"Hai, Co – Uh? Coach, it's not even 11 A.M yet. We're supposed to eat in two hours."

"We're going to the beach. Take your bottle of water, you'll need it."

 _No._

"But isn't it where..."

 _NO._

"For the rest of the week, we'll join the second half of Seirin's morning training session."

If it was what he thought it would be, he had mixed feelings about it.

For one thing, he would get to see what Seirin was doing during morning training to progress so quickly but on the other hand, that also meant seeing more Kagami.

But he had to admit (to himself, at least) that fresh hair was welcome after spending more than half of a day in the gymnasium for practice.

The walk to the beach was lively – too lively compared to Shutoku's usual seriousness. He did not say a word but listened closely.

"Man, I wonder what Seirin are up to."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know? It's their cute manager who asked Coach to bring us."

 _'cute'..._ He was hearing that word too often associated with her.

"How do you know that?"

"I accidentally overheard them when they were playing chess."

That was where she was doing every night...

"I heard something about their morning training. Izuki-san said it was fun with one of his lame puns."

Only Takao and Masuko could laugh at Izuki-san's puns (and Takao was the worst, his loud and annoying laugh bringing attention everytime).

When they arrived, Shintaro thought about the few times where he went to the beach.

Generally, his family didn't go there during summer vacation. Only once, when he was eleven. It had been great since they chose a day where the beach wouldn't be with too many people.

Ironically, he went to Hawaii with Teiko but never really got the time to go to the beach. Teiko prevented him to do many things for the sake of victory and he only realized it now that he had left middle school.

"That was awesome Kagami, I'm surprised!"

"Your take-off got better, I'm impressed."

"Oi, I surfed when I wasn't playing basketball in L.A."

He was puzzled to find Masuko on Iron Heart's back, talking to a Kagami holding a surfboard.

"You three, end of break." Serin's female coach voice was softer than usual (still, he found her quite scary... he still remembered her holding that knife with what looked like blood).

"Hai hai."

"Don't worry Riko-san, Taiga surprisingly remembers we still have to play on time."

"Hey, you do the same!"

"Lies. And I took a few pictures, I'll post one on the account."

"Not lies. And why are you posting pictures of me? It's supposed to be about you!"

"Lies. And it's about my day and everything around me and people answered me back positively."

"Haha, you two are always so fun."

 _'Annoying'_ would be the exact word.

Everytime these two were arguing, they were in their own world, too focused on throwing witty (or stupid) remarks to each other to remember they weren't alone.

"I'm just stating the truth, Teppei... Oh, Shutoku-san arrived. _**Hello everyone,**_ " she said, a smile on her face.

For someone who barely slept last night, she looked happy (which somehow irritated him since the pain on his neck was worsening with practice and shooting three pointers.)

"Yo!"

"Ohayō, Masuko-san!," answered the team eagerly. Shintaro greeted her with a slight nod, the pain on his neck coming back.

Shutoku was fond of her, probably because she was the reason why they hadn't already died of starvation and if Shintaro was honest with himself, he would say Masuko was more than a decent person.

Always polite and willing to help the other (though most of the time, she was the one who needed help with her leg), she wasn't talktive and yet always found the right words and conversation depending of people.

Indeed, she was someone easy to get along with despite her lack of words during conversations (not that he was talkative neither).

Now that they standed closer, he could see Masuko's clothes were different than what she usually wore on afternoon training and much more... feminine.

Shintaro thought she never wore white clothes but apparently, it wasn't the case. Her white shorts matched the knee pad she didn't have the rest of the day and her jacket had the same colors as the ones she wore on the pictures.

It might even be the same jacket.

"I'm grateful Nasaaki-san let you be here, I hope it doesn't bother you."

Coach was in a better mood as well in Masuko's presence, Shintaro noted.

"Not at all!"

"Then, I'm glad. The scond part of our morning training is a bit... particular. The only rule is no basketball."

 _What in the world..._

Nobody said a word, waiting for her to continue.

A training camp for basketball team **without** basketball?

Nonsense.

"I know it sounds crazy but take this as warm up games for afternoon and... if you think it's useless, please let me prove you how wrong your assumption is."

She looked serious for someone who was carried on someone else's shoulders.

"Oh no."

"Please, not this again."

"We're doomed..."

Around him, the other Shutoku members watched with confusion Seirin beginning to whisper and panick.

"What are you talking about, Seirin?"

"I only have one rule: only taking your teammates is forbidden, meaning Shutoku and Seirin won't be separated in two teams, that would be too easy."

"Let it be beach volley..."

"No, dodgeball!"

"Are you crazy? You're only saying that because you were on the same team."

"Why not foot –"

"Furi no!"

"Guys. Stop please. Taiga and I aren't **that** dangerous."

 _Did that mean..._

"Masuko-chan, you might be able to only walk with one leg but you're still scary."

"Come on, let's play beach volley... The only thing is, one will be carrying the other on his shoulder."

"WHAT?"

Was she crazy? Maybe in water but on the sand...

"Seirin already did it, you can ask them."

They all nodded.

"That was fun!"

"I almost died but yeah!"

"I wish I was on Masuko-chan's team again."

"You're always on her team, Furi."

"We're going to do it like last time: shirt vs shirtless team. Choose your partner first then we'll make the teams. A piece of advice: take someone you trust enough to play with and that carry you during the whole match or it would be hard to play. It doesn't have to be someone from your team. Personally, I choose Taiga!"

"Miyuki, you always end up making a tag team with him..."

"Teppei, I promise I'll play with you before the end of this training camp... And well, I know Taiga since half of my life so it helps to tag team."

"Isn't that cheating?"

She temporarily put her feet on the sand, before being carried by Kagami.

"Maybe but Coach and I both agreed it would be a bad idea to have myself clashing against Taiga... for now. I **will** play against him when my leg will be fully healed," she ended with a smirk.

"Tch."

"Have some patience Taiga, it won't be so long before you pitifully lose against me again."

He never thought he would associate Masuko with the word 'provocative' but it was the first word that came to his mind. Shintaro still had no idea what the girl's potential was but she never failed to surprise him. He generally disliked surprise but he discovered after losing against Seirin that everything could not go as planned. Masuko became a national champion but got injured, the same could happen to any athlete, including him.

If you're talking 'bout that day, video games don't count!"

"Everything counts: sports, video games, school... Though school isn't even something where I can lose against you."

"Shut up!"

It was rare to see Masuko getting competitive but it was a relieve to see that, since he planned to get his revenge and beat Seirin.

"Shin-chan! You're gonna carry me on your shoulders, right?"

 _How obnoxious._

He sighed. He had no other choice. "Just don't move everywhere stupidly."

Seirin and Shutoku were willing to work with each other without any resistance: it was not completely surprising since members of both teams were sometimes eating together unlike the first night but it was a game now.

"I'm not gonna pull my shirt back."

"Whatever."

Masuko's aura had something feral that reminded him Kagami's face before an exciting game. No, maybe more like Aomine when he used to play against Kise: Masuko's eyes were focused yet cool and he could see a hint of something else...

And yet, her face did not betray her emotions but he knew her calmness was a 'mask' like Momoi would say. Unlike these two morons, she was not hot headed though her eyes partially betrayed her emotions. The next thing she did was unzipping her jacket before throwing on her bag and...

She was wearing a swimsuit.

"Be prepared to lose. Please, don't underestimate me because I'm a female..."

She was so focused she did not notice she caused of the sudden silence.

"... Or do so but know that you'll bitterly regret it."

Masuko did not realize wearing a swinsuit while playing was no good. Most of that bunch of idiots would get distracted. He personnally felt slightly uncomfortable though it was nothing compared to Momoi coming with a bikini during one of their traning camps... that day had been a disaster between Aomine's loud fury and Akashi's cold wrath.

"Riko-san and Masaaki-san will choose the teams. The winners will get to choose what to eat for dinner for the rest of the week."

 _Food, again._

He was not surprised to find himself (with Takao on his shoulders) on Masuko's opposite team. It had on purpose.

It was a test or maybe...

"Before we play, could you let me take a picture of everyone? To keep a memory of it," she asked, with a gentle smile on her face.

And yet, there was something strange in her eyes, something abnormal when it was associated with that smile. It was left unoticed by everyone else who just smiled back at her.

However, that was the day where Shintaro understood that Masuko's deepest secrets lied in her eyes.

* * *

"'Eyes are the window to the soul'... What does that even mean?"

Truth to be told, Shintaro had no idea at that moment.

"It means what it means."

"That doesn't help."

"I don't care, do your homework yourself for once, Aomine."

It was stupid how he only understood that sentence now. Shintaro tended to get distracted by memories from Teikou because of Masuko.

That day, Akashi and him were helping (forcing) Aomine to do his homework in Momoi's absence... a rather difficult task, in Shintaro's opinion (Aomine did not even know where was the school library until his third year).

"Akashi, you know what that thing means, right?"

Akashi stopped writing and layed his eyes on that sentence. "This is the kind of sentence you can only understand after living it for yourself."

When he heard that, Shintaro's first thought was ' _he's saying that because he doesn't know but doesn't want to admit that_ '.

Now, he found it ironic.

He thought of Akashi's eyes, and how they changed after that one-on-one against Murasakibara.

 _'Eyes are the window to the soul'._

But then, if Akashi's eyes changed, did it mean the same applied to his soul?

 _Stupid._

Masuko was the ones to believe in 'soul' and such things, not him.

Man proposed, God disposed, after all.

* * *

"24-10 for us. Match point."

 _How the fuck did it happen?_

Kazunari was no volleyball player but as an atlhete, he could say Masuko-san was a monster.

She had technique and skills. She was good at serving and tossing, and could even make a dump... and yet, she was not a volleyball genius or anything (at least, Kazunari **thought** so... now he was not so sure anymore). Her blocks was kinda weak compared to the rest of them (pretty normal since she lacked of physical strengh with her injury,) but she ruled the game.

She controled the pace and moved with ease on Kagami's shoulder, unlike the rest of them (Midorima made him fall at least twice, that bastard). But how? She did not give him any vocal indication about her moves and she did not have his or Izuki-san's eyes (at least, that what he thought... He understood Midorima's frustration now, that girl was an enigma).

"... And it had to be Masuko-san serving."

"You've got to be kidding..."

"I'll stop her this time."

Kazunari did not believe his own words said for the 14th time of the game.

"I take that as a challenge, Takao-kun."

It was in these moments where Masuko-san gave him chills. She was so focused and confident that everyone else felt wary (and Kazunari after seeing how she played football felt worse than anyone... except Kagami maybe, poor guy).pt help admiring her technique.

Masuko-san took a breath, a cold and calculating look on her face. She threw the ball in the air and he could not help admiring her technique.

 _Something's weird._

The ball was beautifully spinning and before he even knew it, she made an ace service, signing her team's victory.

"Crap!"

"Where the hell did you learn to serve like that?"

"In L.A. I truly mastered the technique this year when we had our monthly joined training with another club from school."

"What was that Emilie?"

 _Weird._

"Ah, I know. I was a little off on that one... I guess it didn't exactly take the trajectory that I've planned but we won! No need to scold me for that."

So Kagami noticed it, uh. Her technique was great but that one had something off compared to usual... Maybe her shoulders hurt?

"Right..."

Funny how she was the head and he was the legs.

Could he do that with Midorima?

'Course not.

They only knew each other for a few months. Even with that, Kazunari knew it would have been more or less the same thing if she would have teamed up with Kiyoshi-san or anyone else (since she befriended with Shutoku).

There was no way he could do that with Midorima because Midorima still distanced himself from him and the team sometimes.

Midorima was not the jerk Kazunari thought he was back in middle school but he was selfish and if Midorima was honest with himself, he knew that as well. Kazunari wasn't blind: Midorima was not only very talented, but as annoying as he was, he was a hard-working person.

That was why he said to himself there might be hope. As dumb as it was, Kazunari truly wanted to make perfect passes to him and have a reliable ace.

For the team.

 _And maybe for myself too._

Sure, Midorima was (too) serious but reliable wasn't a word that could be used there. He played too selfishly and he didn't look like he was having fun until that match again Seirin.

Kuroko's team. A team with a person on par with the Generation of Miracles, Kagami. And a manager on par with their former one, Masuko. Someone like Masuko, who trusted so much her teammates and befriended with them and talked everytime about teamwork was the current National Inter High Champion.

Just with that, Kazunari wondered ' _what if_ '?

After he left the club in middle school, Kazunari was kinda emo and couldn't stop thinking about different 'what if' scenarios with the Generation of Miracles.

What if the Uncrowned Kings went to the same school? What if the Generation of Miracles went to the same school too? What if there was another basketball geniuses out there? What if they already tried and failed like every team they had crushed?

Now that he though back he was **really** emo but these new what if...

What if Masuko-san and Kagami were the ones bascially every basketball team in middle school had hoped for?

 _What if someone can finally beat the Generation of Miracles?_

Not that stupid as 'what if' because Kagami and Mausko-san did it with Seirin, _twice,_ with trust and teamwork.

Did Midorima even trust his teammates back in middle school?

"Alright! Go rest a little before eating."

Coach's voice cut his thought but he definitely saw Midorima's look on Masuko.

* * *

It was fucking hilarious to see Emilie with her mobile on Twitter: Taiga even made an account to follow Emilie's team and collect new pictures, stories and videos about Emilie (and Jean sometimes since he got embarrassing stories about him from Emilie, that traitor).

The problem was that she was now asking him to take a selfie with her.

"No."

"But –"

"Still no."

There were at the beach like they were everyday before dinner and after he finished running, he helped her with her reeducation (at that point, the girl was not just determinated, she was being stubborn.)

"Come on Taiga, you know I hate taking selfies alone."

"You already took one this morning with Kiyoshi-senpai, then Izuki-senpai and you took a pic of me while I was surfing."

"Yes and I want to add one more to finish the day and people have been asking about you."

"Wha – what, me?"

She nodded. "They know a bit about you since we're best friends, they want to know more about you and basketball."

"Why?"

Why would Emilie's fans would be interested in him, weird.

"Because! Imagine: two best friends, both national champions from different sports and countries now reunited in the same team and country after years of seperation, that's kind of amazing."

Pretty amazing thing to picture in his head, yep. They would make that real with Seirin's help. The only thing was that her eyes... Her eyes betrayed her feelings.

Of course she thought about Tatsuya. She was stuck: no matter what happen, she would lose.

"Alright, just take this picture then ramble and post food pictures again."

"Ah, you're so cool!"

He blushed.

"Stop saying embarrassing things."

* * *

" _ **J'aurais pas du forcer sur mon épaule...**_ "

Miyuki closed her eyes a few seconds before deciding to tie her hair in a lazy bun. She felt less tired but the soreness on her shoulder was a reminder of how efforts were more difficult when lacking proper sleep.

She was also beginning to try to walk normally on the sand with Taiga on her left and Teppei on her right in case she was going to fall, which happened often (which only made the soreness worse.)

As she went to the corridor, she was surprised to see Midorima, eyes focused on her.

"Midorima."

"Masuko."

"Let's talk as I promised."

If anything, Midorima looked taken aback from her words.

"Why that look?"

"You're unexpectedly straightforward."

"I feel you've waited enough. Let's find a bench somewhere."

"Right."

She pondered. It was hot inside and there wasn't any bench that wasn't taken at this hour.

"Let's go outside."

He nodded silently while following her. Midorima might look like someone that didn't care but that wasn't true. He was caring; not in the conventional sense for sure, but he was in his very own way. Sometimes, he got for Kuroko or her lucky items and he always opened the door for her.

 _He even let me sleep on his shoulder last night._

"Trust. That's why I need to find my answer."

So he partly figured it out.

Midorima might be really smart yet oblivous sometimes. But if after this morning's demonstration he finally understood, it was a good start.

"Your teammates are also part of your answer. You might take time to find the answer, but I told you I believe you can do it."

"Always so allusive."

She smirked. Funny how she got that same sentence four months ago.

"That's part of my charm."

She laughed at herself for answering with the same sentence.

"Midorima, you need to believe more in yourself."

Midorima was a prideful person. Always looking so confident but... All of this. The lucky items, the fate explanation...

She knew better.

"What?"

"Stop asking to youself if you can find your answer. You can and you will. Snap it out, believe in people but most of all, believe in yourself!" Her voice was shaky but her eyes set on his remained strong.

She saw something in Midorima's eyes shattering before he averted his eyes from hers.

Was it because Japanese people don't usually look at the others right in his eyes?

But that was Midorima.

 _Could it be... Oh, shit._

" _ **Shit,**_ I'm so sorry."

She came closer and gently cupped his face with her hands. Her eyes met his glassy eyes.

"It was inconsiderate from me to say it this way but please, try to trust yourself more. I believe you **are** capable of trusting people, including yourself." It was becoming harder to look at his eyes, they looked too much like hers... like **his** a few months ago. "You know... Last year, I had... trust issues. I thought it was because I trusted too easily that everything happened but I was wrong."

Trusting her teammates was in no way a mistake and beginning to trust Seirin was not a mistake neither.

She wanted to say it outloud but she would begin to get emotional.

"I'm not saying trusting someone won't lead you to hurting, it could but... It's worth the risk. It's like a gamble. And to be able to trust other people, you need to trust yourself first. Unfortunately, I can't do anything about it except telling you I believe you can do. It might be nothing but it helped for me to see that someone believed in me..."

 _... Even when I didn't believe in myself_ , was the implied ending of her sentence.

For her, that someone was both Taiga and Tatsuya.

Papa and Jean believed in her as well, but it wasn't the same.

Papa was papa, so he had been hesitant at the beginning about her continuating football at school. Jean trusted her when it came to football as her partner on the field and encouraged her but she could not compared him to to both Taiga and Tatsuya.

She knew Tatsuya and Taiga for years, and she knew her devotion for them was mutual. So maybe she could have a spark of devotion for Midorima.

They were not best friends and they only knew each other for a few months months but she could not let someone down in such situation, especially if it was a friend.

She was not trying to fix him as if he was a broken thing. She got enough of that and she had hated it.

So what if she was broken? What if Midorima was as well?

Noémie did not have that chance. None of them did: being together through last year's hardship was not enough. And now she had it, though the cost was high. If Emilie had had that chance, Midorima could have it as well.

She would never force him but she wanted to tell him it was a posibility.

"You believe in me?"

Of all things, she did not expect that. She expected anger or denial. That was what she felt when she realized something in her was broken but he just looked... vulnerable. And surprised.

 _Why is he surprised?_

She realized she still had her hands on his face. Strangely enough, Midorima did not say a word about that. She bit her lips, not sure of what she was doing. She slowly moved one of her hands and ran her fingertips over his hair.

She had always liked his hair. It was smooth and she did not realize she kept brushing his hair with her fingers during minutes until she noticed Midorima stopped moving.

She coughed. "I do. You always work so hard so I can't see why your efforts would be worthless."

His eyes went on the hand touching his hair with an unreadable expression on his face. Should she stop?

"... Just that?"

That was even more confusing.

"Yes, what else?" she replied, not knowing what to say.

"That's the first time I hear you talking so much."

She gently tapped his cheek, feeling flustered. "I might be good with words but I don't like using them often."

Midorima slightly flinched after moving his neck. It might appear as nothing to someone else but she knew that too well.

"Your neck and your shoulders hurt."

He avoided her gaze.

A blurry memory of last night came back. Her eyes had been heavy and she had been as awake as a drunk person but she did remembered putting her head on his shoulder after talking.

"It's because of me, isn't it? Ah, I end up screwing up a lot when it comes to you..."

"Don't say something so stupid."

"It must have made it harder for you at pratice. I know! I can give you a massage."

He looked away, a scold on his face. "I don't need that."

Maybe he was still uncomfortable with physical contact.

 _That's stupid, you're touching his face and his hair and he still hasn't said a thing about it._

Still, his neck and shoulders hurting was not good for him so she decided to insist (since it was her fault again).

"Please let me. I feel guilty, your neck hurts because I slept on your shoulder and for talking too much."

He sighed and she knew she won that one.

"... Fine."

If it had been one of her teammates or Taiga, she would have asked to take off the shirt but that was probably too much (and maybe too weird for him). She began to massage his shoulders as she asked in a quiet voice "Hey, Midorima?"

"Um?"

"Did I thank you for taking care of me yesterday?"

His shoulders stiffened under her hands. "Don't tell me I said something weird to you. Or it it because I'm wearing my ring?"

Midorima hissed while she applied pressure on his shoulder. He was still tense so it was not the second option.

"Do you... remember what you said? Last night."

 _Oh._

"... I do, at least most of it. I might have expressed my thoughts in... a negative way because I still have negative thoughts. I'm trying to stop it but it's hard. I couldn't save my friend but I'm trying my best now and she's doing that too. We started over."

"What do you mean?"

"She had to since most of her memories were gone. It took her a month to learn how to hold objects in her hands, two months to remember her family and... she still doesn't remember us, her friends and maybe she never will. It hurt me and it hurt the other but it's not her fault so we decided to befriend her again. She's a dear person to us."

The "we" was for Theo and her and maybe she could even add _him_ now that he's changed school. She was still waiting for his reply but he was probably busy at the moment.

"I believe you can start over without ignoring your past, Midorima. Getting into a new team doesn't mean you have to forget about the old one."

"But –"

"You're rivals, not enemies. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about."

She thought about Abdellah.

Abdellah and her used were foes before becoming rivals then close friends. It could have been the same with **him** if she had not decided to be so selfish.

"Midorima, you might want to deny it but Taiga and you are friends. Same for Tetsuya and Kise-kun though Kise-kun is quite..."

"A pain."

"Energic but you get my point. I'm your friend too and although I'm not a player, I'm still your rival as Seirin's manager."

He sighed again but she was sure she saw a ghost of a smile appearing.

"Shutoku will beat Seirin in Winter."

 _Shutoku?_

Miyuki kept her face still though the surprise was there.

Shutoku as a team, not just him.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Take it as you want, I was stating a fact, nanodayo."

"I have this feeling Seirin will make something great, something grandiose."

He snorted. "You're basing your judgement on havin a 'feeling'?"

She laughed outloud that time, "I had the same feeling for my team and we didn't do so bad."

* * *

A/N: Oh my god, it took me so long to update! I had a crazy college year but now that it's summer vacation so more updates. This chapter is shorter than usual due to the fact that I wanted to focus on the Masuko/Midorima scene. I think that scene was important not only for their relationship but also for Midorima as a character. His character development is one of the best with Kise's to my mind and I wanted to make it slow and with details (since we have nothing between September and November). As for this relationship with Masuko, they're both comfortable around each other. The physical contact here (touching his cheeks and hair) is quite intimate and I left it ambiguous from both Midorima's and Masuko's on purpose. Midorima was indeed looking for comfort and Masuko is a touchy person but... Well, maybe there is something more developing. No, I didn't write Midorima blushing like crazy because it was not something romantic (not entierely at least) and I think Midorima is often written in the wrong way. He isn't the typical tsundere, he's blunt and his vocabulary is quite colorful (remember when the anime had to censor his vocabulary hahaha).

The summer training camp arc is ending at next chapter! I edited chapter 5 'croissants et chocolatines' and added scenes that can help you understand better Masuko and Himuro's relationship (we'll see him soon).

I would like to thank the people who has favorited or/and is following this story after I published the previous chapter : **nueiii** , **Forbiddentofly** , **dbsk5sj13** , **ScythesAngel, PyroGrl94** , **chisato710.**

Once again, thank you for the fav/following! Don't hesitate to post comments, I'll make sure to answer them on next chapter's A/N or on PM :)


End file.
